Destiny: Beyond Infinity
by silentslender
Summary: What makes a Guardian, a Guardian? One day, like many others, a Ghost had found their Guardian among the derelict ruins of the Golden Age. But she wasn't like the rest, not that she was unique, but the people she'll meet will truly open her eyes to the line between Light and Dark. And as Darkness looms, can she rise beyond it?
1. Chapter 1 - Old New World

"An ancient weapon, battered and worn - but it still fires true. Perhaps it's been waiting for you." -In Game Description, Khvostov 7G-02

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Old New World**

Humanity called it, 'The Traveler'. Eons it's spent traveling the stars, across and beyond the infinite reaches of space, birthing worlds in the light of a 'Golden Age', much like our own home, we to were gifted with its miracles. Centuries of evolution and Humanity soared towards an unknown future. if only knew what that future had waiting.

A plague, a 'Darkness' carved it's way through the creations of the Traveler, destroying and erasing so many that were gifted with Light, only to sent back into darkness. We nearly fell too, our defenses failed, and our worlds collapsed.

...Yet we lived again. The Traveler gave up all it had to save us, gifting those it saw as Earth's 'Guardians', with 'Light'. In time, Humanity grew under the slumbering shadow of the Traveler, but out there, across the darkest cracks of the universe, the Darkness, slumbered too...waiting...But so were the Guardians, and their Ghosts.

 _This_ is one of those stories...

* * *

Darkness.

One couldn't begin to describe the feeling I had, this...bleak, voidless existence, I...was dead, but my mind, coiled among the icy fingers of life, I couldn't breathe, at least I couldn't tell if I was. Am I asleep? I couldn't be paralyzed...and yet my world soon trickled life into my being, starting with my touch.

Ice, cold ground, dust, it wasn't warm or embracing, and my ears soon rang with a winter breeze in my eardrums, that was followed by taste, my mouth was dry, tasting like centuries of dust and stone had made their home in my mouth over...a long time, was it long? My memories are...hazy, or, non-existent, no idea of my person, my name, who I was, or why...now, my eyes adjusted to the warmth of a helmet on my head, the rough fabric on the inside wasn't comfortable, but it was at least able to cover my now brittle ears against the cold. Finally, I heard someone call out to me, as my hands, and legs moved under me shakily, the memory of walking nearly lost to my other forgotten memories of something, but what?

"Guardian...Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!" A synthetic voice called out to me, my eyes slowly cracking open to the afternoon sun among a ruined wasteland before me, it took my eyes a few moments to exercise blinking after a feeling of forever, before they adjusted to the small, cubic 'thing' floating in front of my eyes, I didn't really jump, since I found him to be fascinating, atleast I believe its a 'he'

"It worked! You're alive!" So I was dead, but how did I die? Or why did he seem so happy, judging by how his back seemed to spin with glee, did he...bring me back somehow? While I was about to speak, my throat decided to finally cough out the grime it had built over years of death, as he continued to look at me with a bright, blue eye, which seemed to glow happily. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

"Gah! W-who are you?" I asked, sheerly out of panic. I mean, who wouldn't panic if you find yourself in the middle of nowhere and woke up to find a talking, robot...thing talking to you? My next response was that to cough up what felt like sandpaper from my throat

"Well, I'm a Ghost. But I'm your ghost now, but unlike others, my name is 'Ghost', sorry if that's a little confusing, but you...well you've been dead a really long time, so you're gonna see a lot of things you don't understand." He explained for me slowly

"I...uhh, t-thank you *cough-cough* for...bringing me back...umm, Ghost." I repeated under my thanks, with him tilting forwards to indicate a 'nod', that was until something broke the calm, winter wind. An animistic roar, followed by a few howls of the same octave, throwing ice down my spine within moments. Ghost then looked from me, to the wasteland across the massive, rusting wall, then back to me again in a hurry. "What was that?"

"This is Fallen territory, we aren't safe here." Ghost looked just as startled as me, given that he jumped at the roar

Then he flew ahead for a moment, as I shook my head clear under my helmet, noting my broken, low-quality clothing, it wasn't grand by normal standards, but it kept me warm at least, so that's one battle won for now. But 'Fallen'? It didn't sound human, one of the few things I can recall of basic memory, nothing about me or anything beyond basic information, but 'Fallen' and that sound certainly weren't friendly, and that took no memories to see clearly.

"Hold still." I was caught off guard in an instant, with Ghost vanishing into my chest suddenly, as I placed a hand on my chest plate shakily at the sudden vanishing act. _"Don't worry, I'm still with you, but we need to move fast and get you to the city, if not, the cold will be the least of our worries."_

"R-right..." I hesitated but clenching my fist against my chest, I nodded once. "Ok, I...can't say I understand any of what I'm both seeing or hearing, but...I'll trust you, Ghost."

 _"I promise when we're safe, I'll explain all I can, but quickly, to the Cosmodrome Wall, we need to find a way out of here, and fast."_ Ghost ushered for me to move, just as another howl broke the winds again, so I slowly made my way down the aisle of cars, all rusted and overgrown beyond repair, clearly they had aged more than me, seeing how I'm not a walking skeleton under this suit, but the place was packed tightly with them all crowding to the wall, did something happen to cause such chaos? Did I try to get inside too?

I didn't take long for us to enter the massive wall, the wind silencing in the moment I entered, as I passed up a flight of stairs to the insides of the construct, the sudden silence was greeted by loud, hollow groans from within the walls, sending a heavy pressure of uneasiness through me, it was so dead.

 _"Ok...I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us."_ Ghost muttered, mostly to himself in my head, but as I carefully climbed the steps, I needed to ask

"What are...Fallen?" My question was soon answered to a hall of darkness, and the sounds of footsteps above my head, clanking across metal, with scuffling sounds too. Inside my helmet, I watched a small, circular radar light up completely red for a moment, before the red moved ahead of the arrow, and soon, my small circle was white again. A radar, and from the looks of things, they were above me. "I'm guessing that was them?"

 _"Shh, they're right above us."_ Ghost whispered, his body appearing once more to aid in lighting our way, but as we approached another line of steps, the hums of machines blanketing the sounds around us, my eyes drew themselves to a grate broken off the wall, but I yelped in fear, something in blue shambled across the pipes, four arms, and a creepy head, as they crawled upwards, ignoring me completely as I nearly fell backward. _"'That', was a Fallen. Please, I didn't just bring you back to die again, let's find you a gun."_

"You want me to...shoot them?" Not that I wasn't complaining about self-defense when my memories are gone, I woke up to a floating robot, and now some form of aliens are out to get me, but...the thought of killing is still fresh in my morals, the bigger question was, could I kill them? Do I even know 'how' to use a gun? Sometimes...we just got to roll the dice-

I paused in my footing, the sudden loss of movement had matched my mind at what I just thought to myself. 'Sometimes we just got to roll the dice', why did I know that? Did I used to say that...I...no. Shaking my head, I did my best to focus on my task at hand, if I lived through today, I can ask questions later, let that motivate me, yes, that's right, I'll use it as motivation. Once more, I stepped towards my left.

We moved into the next room and up some more stairs as Ghost soon appeared next to me. This time though, he was shining like a flashlight as he illuminated the path forward for us, reaching a catwalk that looked out into what was the interior of the wall, before looking towards me, the groaning of the massive insides of the wall rattling around us both.

"Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we won't. We need more light," Well, that seemed kind of obvious. I mean, it's almost pitch black in here. So some more light can definitely help. "I'll see what I can do."

Ghost then floated off to what looked like some kind of…contraption of sorts as he mumbled something to himself. I honestly did not pay much attention to that…but I immediately paid attention to what blinked in the shadows as he passed by, sets of blue lights danced across the walls and supports of the wall, that was when more of them crawl to hide from Ghost's light, their...eyes watched me closely. Fallen, dozens of them.

Suddenly, the whirling of lights echoed, and soon the whole insides of the walls came to life, alongside the scattering of Fallen, some slightly taller than others, as two, red robots flew past Ghost, ascending up the wall, as the rest of the Fallen ran, some moving down the bridge towards the side I was on. Not good.

"They're coming for us!" Ghost called back, my legs moving quickly towards the rusted gate he flew towards, meanwhile, I felt my heart begin to race inside my armor

"What did you do?!" I shouted, personally panicking right now for obvious reasons

"I don't know, but what I do know is that without a weapon, you got nothing to defend yourself out here," He told me, before proceeding to scan the contraption to some kind of gate as he got it open. Once it was open and I stepped through the gate, Ghost began hovering over…wait…is that a gun? And why are there a bunch of bones and a skull around it?! Did the Fallen do this? "Here, I found a rifle! Grab it!"

Okay, at the time, my head was thinking about how the hell was I going to learn how to use something like this in such little time. But, going on instinct, I grabbed it and held onto it as I moved around another corner. My heart was beating extremely fast now as I was trying to make sense of what was going on and where I needed to go, since the roars of the Fallen were everywhere, all communicating to each other, against a scared girl like me, my hopes weren't that high right now.

Yet… what Ghost said next didn't help me with concentrating. _"I hope you know how to use that thing."_

"I...God, I hope so too. Just...aim and pull the trigger, right?" I asked him hopefully, but I wasn't expecting an answer

 _"Yes, its a standard model of the Golden Age, the rate of fire is average and enough firepower to defend ourselves against the Fallen, so stay sharp, watch your radar for movement."_ Ghost instructed me calmly, though a pang of irritation of my lack of knowledge was certainly there. That's when Ghost whispered. _"Did you see something?"_

I didn't, but every shadow felt like it was watching me closely, but we soon rounded another left turn, a short one at that, my finger slowly inched its way across the trigger without warning, as I felt my hand grasp the metal body tightly.

 _"Above us!"_ Ghost's call caused me to scream slightly, as I watched a Fallen drop down from above, its body rising high above me, with a smaller one hopping out from the pipeline to my left. The Fallen were quite toned, which explained their ability to maneuver through this place easily, they had four arms, but the one to my left didn't, only two, last were their four, glowing, white-blue eyes. _"Guardian, jump back!"_

I didn't even need to hear what Ghost ordered me to do, my legs had already tripped themselves out from under me, ducking under a swing of the Fallen's fist, before it raised its rifle with two of its arms, the barrel beginning to trickle with an electrical pulse. I needed to defend myself, come on body, work!

"Come on… come on…" I grit my teeth, trying to focus as I aimed back at these two Fallen, the larger one moving towards me to aim easily at my head. Quickly pulling the trigger, I opened fire at both of them. The first was shot in the left arm, before another round struck its head, the limb erupting into a burst of blackish liquid, but its arm still pulled the trigger, but its arm fell, and the rail shot of lighting struck the chest of the smaller one, killing it too.

Sighing, I took a moment to try and catch my breath after just killing two aliens, but...I still killed them. Internally, I felt sick. _"Guardian, are you alright?"_ Ghost asked me inside my own mind

"No…" I spoke, looking to my hands that shakily held the rifle between my fingers. "I…don't feel alright. Even though they aren't human…I…I haven't killed anything before…"

 _"Guardian,"_ Ghost tried to talk to me. _"I know that a lot is going through your head right now, and I said I'd explain everything later, but in order to make it to 'later' I need you to understand that these Fallen, the Devils, will stop at nothing to kill whoever comes across their way, I've seen what they can do, and some houses are far worse than them. So, if we are to make it to the Last City, I need you to trust me, and work together...okay?"_

"Ghost...I..." Could I do it? If they killed innocent people, just because they were trying to survive...then... "O-ok, I'm not saying I like it...but if they've done horrible things to people, then...I'll make sure to not fall the same way."

 _"That's all I ask, Guardian."_ I seriously need a name...but...what was my name? _"Now then, Fallen up ahead, are you ready?"_

Taking a moment to remove the clip from the rifle, I looked to see that only six shots were gone, so I spun it around, and slowly clipped it in place again, hearing the click of the connection, before I held my rifle tightly, my hands still shaking slightly.

"I am now, Ghost."

* * *

 _"Wait...there's something over there."_ Ghost's curiosity correlated with me, my eyes stopping at the end of the bridge, as I glanced to my right, seeing the lights shining upon another skeleton, this one in what appeared to be an old spacesuit, how I could still recognize it past the tears, dust, and mold was beyond me, but it was what sat next to it that interested me. _"A Preacher Mk. 20, that will come in handy."_

"Ok..." I knelt down to grab it, placing my rifle on my back for the combat shotgun. I shook my head again, knowing that somehow, Ghost was behind the reason I can recognize the guns and how they worked in only a few seconds of looking, guess I shouldn't complain, he did bring me back to life and gave me the guts to fight. Before I got up, I felt my eyes glue themselves to a small tag on the suit. "What's this?"

 _"Must be the identity chip for this person, not important, we need to get out of the Cosmodrome."_ Ghost ushered for me to continue on our goal, but something was making me stay, and it was when I read the chip, did I realize why I felt the need to know more. _"Guardian?"_

[I.D. 1904-B]

[Name - Ceres Wright]

This name...something about it seemed so familiar, it wasn't mine, obviously, but it sounded vague in the back of my mind, somewhere in a haze of mist and unreadable shadows. Ceres, it was strong, proud, kind...who was it? What kind of person were they before everything stopped making sense and logic? Who was I?

"...Ghost...don't call me, 'Guardian', ok?" I slowly spoke again, feeling some remnants of my memories splice in my head for a moment, as I rose to my feet, pumping the shotgun once with my left hand, before placing the brace against my right arm. "Call me...Ceres."

 _"Alright, then Guar-uh, Ceres."_ Ghost collected himself on that, but the name felt...right, I'll thank the person for the name, but now I had a new problem, another large hallway, and red was beginning to outline my radar again, meaning more...umm

"Sorry, what are 'Fallen', exactly?" I asked Ghost, but I did feel guilty for asking him so many questions

 _"The Fallen we've encountered are more like drones. 'Dregs' are the two-armed ones, and carry shock-knives, and pistols. 'Vandals' are the lean ones, with four arms, two of which carry a Wire Rifles, and would typically stay far back, best to take them down by getting into close-quarters. We may also encounter 'Shanks', the red drones from before, and would fire burst shots from the sky, but they typically become easy to avoid."_ Now I had names to the faces, and drone, which made my job a little easier- _"Vandals might also carry dual swords, makes having that shotgun a little better if one gets too close to slicing your armor."_ -Nevermind

"Thanks, Ghost, sorry if I'm being a little too clueless during all of this." I didn't want him to think I didn't notice his exasperated state with my endless questions, but I continued down the hall, noting how a few red lasers shot forth from the walls, I didn't need to Ghost to tell me that they were trip-mines, so I just ducked under them

 _"Its hardly your fault, given how you were only brought back a while ago, expecting you to know the Fallen would be impossible."_ Ghost reassured me, so I did feel a little better, given everything that's happened. Next, I heard him whirl in my head. _"Fallen, up ahead."_

In an instant, a Dreg shot out from under the grate before me, slashing horizontally to try and knock me into the trip-mines, but I kicked it back, before I pointed the shotgun straight at its chest, before firing a powerful shot, causing it to fly back into a pillar, just as my eyes trained on three more at the end of the trap-ridden hallway, all firing their pistols down the corridor, so I ran to my left, heading past the pillars to their left, avoiding their fire until I was close to the next turn.

Jumping out from behind the final pillar, I pointed my shotgun towards the Fallen directly before me, just as it screamed at the buckshot to its body, the others turned to look at me, but I quickly ran up to the one on my right, kicking its pistol to the ground, before grabbing its shoulder and throwing it into the trip-mines, causing its body to fly against the wall over the explosion that followed the laser's expansion. The last Dreg fired on me, striking my side, and head, my armor taking the shots, but I still felt the sudden jolt of negative energy hit me, but it slowly passed, a white bar trickling back the small piece it lost, in that time, I pointed my shotgun again, and pulled the trigger.

 _"Ok, so I know you were probably going to ask this, but your helmet comes with a medical display, that white bar represents your state of health, if you're hurt, you'll know how critical it was, and if you ever see a skull below it, that means I can repair you with Light, but you might still have physical marks left behind, so please keep an eye on it."_ Ghost explained to me, my head nodding slowly to the information presented. But Light? Skull below the bar? Questions for later I guess. _"More Fallen again. They have a tighter grip on this place than I thought. Best we clear them out, after that, we'll see about finding us a ship back home."_

"A ship?" From what I saw outside, everything was rusted and barren, something like a ship seemed unlikely, but if a talking robot and Light can bring a person back from the dead after so many years, I guess Spaceships were a thing, because that seemed far more likely than an actual 'ship-ship' that sails. "Nevermind."

Entering a larger room of boilers and control stations, I noted the two Vandals, one with dual blades, the other with a Wire Rifle just by the next door, with two Dregs to its sides, whilst the other Vandal had another two Dregs, all now looking at me as I entered the room, roaring in unison too. Taking that as my cue to run, I rolled away from the line of blue that struck the wall behind me, as the Dregs opened fire on me, so I switched to my Rifle, and quickly gave myself covering fire, a stray bullet landing in the skull of a Dreg, its head bursting with that black bloody-mist again.

 _"Nice shot!"_ Why thank you, Ghost. _"Your left!"_

Raising my rifle to block the blades, I felt my arms stiffen at the weight of the blades striking my rifle, yet I was surprisingly strong, and so I hardly felt the strain, so I spun my body, throwing the Vandal to my left, before it spun on its heel, swinging both blades down from the left to right diagonally, striking my left arm, my breath catching in my throat for a moment, before I rolled away from another lunge, my barrel aligning with its chest, before I pulled the trigger, firing five shots into its chest, and dropping the Vandal like a sack of bricks.

Sighing, I ran out from behind cover, ducking low to avoid the gunshots from the Dregs, so I slid down on my side, raising my rifle again to fire a burst of rounds into the Dreg before me, taking it down in seconds, before I stopped at the small steps, rolling back to my feet to run from the gunfire, and the trace line of electricity from strike me, before I ran around another pillar and once around, I raised my left fist, throwing it forward, and hearing the bone of the creepy jaw on the Dreg _crack_.

I then grunted under the two shots hitting me exposed chestplate, before I recoiled with my rifle, firing upon the last Dreg with ease, a bullet piercing its arm, then its throat, before striking its forehead, throwing its corpse backwards, and past the Vandal, who didn't hesitate to fire another trace shot, one that struck my right shoulder, forcing me to a knee when I screamed slightly, feeling bone and muscle tear from the powerful, jolting shot, but I shakily raised my rifle in my hand, firing a single shot through the Vandal's leg, making it grunt itself, before its head came level with my barrel, so I unloaded the last few rounds randomly, causing the black liquid to stain the floor below it once it fell. By then, I watched my wound clot over in seconds, leaving the peachy-pink flesh exposed through a tiny hole in my armor.

"Is this...Light?" I wasn't looking for an answer from Ghost, my own fascination over this 'Light' was hard to describe, a part of me felt amazed that simple wounds or even near fatal ones could be fixed in moments, whilst that nagging question in my mind felt daunting to think of. What happens when I can't heal properly? Is it when that skull appeared only, or would I not escape death again?

 _"Yes. Light is what you and I were born from. I was given life by the Traveler, he was the one to bring us to life again, and save humanity from the Darkness, and I used my Light to bring you back to my Guardian, and it can not only heal wounds, but grant you a power we will know over time, and even bring you back from death countless times over."_ I...could come back? I-I mean I knew this 'Light' was able to perform a miracle like this...but to escape death, was that possible? _"I know this adds to your questions, but we need to move-"_

"I know, Ghost, sorry, all of this is pretty amazing, but...we need a ship, right?" I continued for him with a smile under my helmet, feeling a new, more fulfilling breath of air reach my lungs

 _"Right, but...I'm getting some strange trans-dimensional readings from outside, this isn't good."_ Ghost nervous reply wasn't a comforting one, so I threw the empty clip away, just as Ghost brought one out of the air for me to carefully place back into the rifle, and so we moved for the other side of the wall

* * *

Once we made our way out into the night, my eyes were beginning to widen larger than dinner-plates at the scene before me. The Cosmodrome, as Ghost spoke of, was a wasteland, massive spires aligned the distant horizon, with many derelict buildings aligning the area, with cargo crates laid to rust in the mounds of snow, whilst old paths and road were broken, cracked and gone due to time. This was horrid, just...how many died like me to end up forgotten here? Sadly, a sudden BANG made me jump, and a read flare entered the sky.

 _"Incoming!"_ Ghost's reply added to my slack-jaw under my helmet, as the blue energy ruptured the atmosphere above us, and within moments, a massive, rust-colored ship breached the air with a powerful blast of engine power, collapsing the support of one of the spires upon entry, as smaller ships flew past it, and over our heads, all the noises nearly made Ghost's voice inaudible through all the roars of metal beasts. _"Fallen ships!? And this close to the surface!?"_

"Should we run now!?" I yelled over the passing ship, turning the night near black for a moment, the massive spaceship shaking the ground from under my boots, forcing my body to stabilize with the barrel of my gun pushed into the ground to stop myself from falling, the rattling of the engines shaking my vision painfully.

 _"Yes, good, great, run for the hanger!"_ No need to tell me twice

* * *

"I...think I...had enough *pant-*pant* action for my last 'and' this life." I couldn't breathe for a moment since I managed to battle through an army of Fallen, survived, and made it to just inside the ruined remains of the hanger, slightly warmer since the walls stood much better than most buildings

 _"I think I've had enough guys shooting at me to last never!"_ Ghost sounded more relieved than exhausted, lucky him. Taking my rifle in both hands again, I continued inside the complex, following the small map in my helmet towards the smaller double doors. "Good news, I'm picking up signs of an old Jumpship inside."

I was almost afraid to ask. "And the bad?"

 _"The Fallen are inside, only four though..."_ It sounded like a trap, given how we had to battle through hordes to get here, I don't know why, but I just had a feeling this wasn't any normal Fallen like last time. For a moment, my eyes blinked at the sudden flash of white light to my waist, when I looked down, I saw a strange, silver ball attached to my belt, with a few, orange line humming between the welding lines. _"Take this, it can only be used every few minutes, but this Condensed-Light-Grenade or CLG should work. Although, I have a bad feeling about this, Gu-Ceres."_

That made me smile a little, tightening my grip around my rifle again, but this time, I was shaking, I didn't feel weak, sure, the thought of killing anything was a gut-punch to me, but something about this seemed...right, not malice or hatred, but...righteous. "Sometimes...we got to roll the dice."

"Clear them out!" Ghost called out with more confidence in not me, but both of us, as I flew around the corner, deciding to hold off on that CLG for...what the hell was that!? Atop the Jumpship was a much bulkier Fallen, bigger four arms, and held a big gun too, not to mention its tag soon appeared on my H.U.D, Fallen 'Captain', great, what next, 'Quartermaster'? Besides that more intimidating Fallen, it pointed to me, leaping down from the hull of the ship, as the three Dregs came into view, so I pulled my rifle up to my eyesight, and fired a burst of round towards their legs, halting their separation, as they opted to stick as a unit, which made it easier for me, so I latched my arm around a derelict poll, swinging my body around to avoid their gunfire, and the buckshot of the Fallen Captain's weapon, before I rolled, grabbing my shotgun with my left arm, leveling it to the three Fallen, time slowed for me, as several shots struck my chest, jolting my nerves and body with electricity

Then I slid before them, I squeezed the trigger once, as the brute force behind the slug slaughtered their armour, killing the two in-front, before I kicked out with my right leg, knocking the knife from the third Dreg, before I reeled by rifle around in my right, the weight of the gun nearly holding me down for a moment, just at the point I aimed it at its neck, firing four rounds into its head, watching its head erupt with that liquid again, staining my armor slightly.

On my back, I kicked myself up to my knees, just in time to feel my ribs crack under an intense pressure, my eyesight now levels above the Captain's form, in seconds, my spine broke my fall onto the concrete, my yelp of agony replaced with a moan, followed by the hairs on the back of my neck standing up at the sight of the Captain raising its sawed-off shotgun towards me, four massive blasts of slugs melting the wall behind me to slag. I pushed with my elbows, throwing my body into a roll from the open area, then I holstered my rifle, quickly loading the last three slugs I had into Preacher, pulling back on the forearm of the weapon violently.

This ends now. Moving to my feet, I scrambled behind a crate for protection under its constant bombardment of slugs, the molten rounds ricocheting off the crate and across the hanger. I didn't waste time, curling my fingers around the top of the crate, pulling myself atop the container and running off the side, flying right over the Captain, his shotgun to heavy to push up with its two other arms in time, so I leveled my shotgun with one arm, firing my first slug through its helmet and shoulders, knocking the Captain to its knees.

When I landed behind it, I spun on my heel, digging my feet into the dirt, before firing with both hands on the grip and forearm, training my eye down the barrel, then I pulled it again, the Captain managing to raise its own shotgun to block most of the fatal slug shards, then it ran at me, throwing a fist directly at me, but I took this time for a lightbulb to resonate in my head, so at that moment, I ducked to my right, taking the hidden stab with its knife in its other arm to my side, so I could grasp the CLG in my fingers, feeling a powerful warmth burn within its shell from the contact, so I threw it, clunking the Fallen in the face with the metal sphere, just as I stumbled back against a small wall.

It turned to look at me one last time before its head shot down at the ball between its feet, and within that moment, a blinding nova of fire consumed its body, throwing its ragdoll form flying through the air, armor now turned to slag. With a final sigh of relief, its body crashed into a pile of snow. Finally, my radar was grey again, and I felt my muscles release the tension of battle after the intense afternoon I and Ghost endured.

"That was impressive, Ceres, I think you got the ropes just fine." Ghost materialized beside me, his eye flashing with what I could tell was praise, but I only placed my shotgun slowly onto my back beside my rifle

"I'm still new to...all of this, but...'we' were impressive, if not for you telling me what to do, I'd been...gone a while ago." I complimented back, seeing his form spin around towards the ship, his pieces tilting down into what could be described as a furrowed brow, or irritation, or both. "So, what's it look like?"

"Its been here a while, hasn't made a clean jump in centuries, not in this state." I continued to listen with dwindling hope of escape from these Fallen, his blue scanner flashing over what looked to be important pieces to the Jumpship. "We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

"Uh…any good news?" I spoke up because I was unsure what exactly he meant by that

"It should be able to take us to The City," He replied back to me. "Bad news though is that it won't be able to break orbit…"

Okay, but that doesn't answer the main question, one I think it a little more important. "Can it fly though?"

Turning around, Ghost looked…rather confident, nodding too. "I can make it work. Just give me a second…" With that, he faded into the ship. Almost the same way that he was able to do that so far with me

Within seconds, the entire Jumpship whirled to life before my eyes, now nearly as overbearing as that massive ship from before, but the power was still there, lights came to life again, and the engines burned brilliantly once more. The wires suspending it above the hanger snapped off with ease as Ghost leveled the ship before me.

"Now then, its time we..." Ghost detected it too, my radar flashed a line of red behind me, turning quickly, my eyes widened slightly at the sight of two Vandals, but through the massive hole in the complex, a much, _MUCH_ , larger Fallen crawled out, its icy-blue eyes glaring down at me. "Bringing you in now!"

My vision went from a dusky-night to a dark, and blue space where my eyes watched from the comfort of a seat, the glass overlooking the outside of the Jumpship, the Cosmodrome's sizable wasteland of planes, and other machines laid wasting on the snow far below. It was a graveyard.

"We can come back for them once we're better suited, for now, let's go home." Home...wonder where my home was before this? If I did, there's probably nothing left to go back to, but now, inside this Jumpship, I felt safer, much warmer in my seat than when I was stuck out there, this armor aided me, but it was torn and broken now, and was horrid to keeping the cold out...but in here...I can...re...lax. "Now, I guess I should start with-Uhh, Guardian? Ceres?"

Zzz...ZZzzz...

"Great, guess I'll tell her later, she did seem tense all this time anyway."

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Fusion Grenade - Complete

Lift - Incomplete

[][][]~-[Destiny - Beyond Infinity]-~[][][]

[OP - Thrill, Risk, Heartless]

* * *

I have always wanted to write a Destiny fic, so I did, going from Year 1 of D1 up to D2+! We'll be seeing more than just the original story, but some interesting developments of my own, but for now, we follow Ceres on her road to being the Sunbreaker of legend! Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Legends Rise

Now filled on the way to the Last City, Ceres sees the scope of humanity under the Traveler, and sees the reason for her revival, even if conflicted of her forgotten past. Upon arrival, Ceres will truly begin to know those she will hope to one day call 'friends'.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Titan Rises

**Chapter 2 - A Titan Rises**

 **Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

[Last City, Earth]

It had been a few hours, and it was now day again, and the small amount of sleep I had gathered felt rewarding after all that I had experienced back in the Cosmodrome. I was dead before, but Ghost brought me back with Light the Traveler had gifted him, as well as me for reasons I can't explain. I could escape death time and time again, and with that, I battled my way through the House of Devils, and gained an Arcadia Class Jumpship for the remainder of my journey to the 'Last City'.

This was all still confusing. The Golden Age. The Collapse. Fallen and Hive. It was overwhelming, but if this was my life now, then worrying about what I can't explain or understand won't solve my problems, so, I sat back, just as light began to breach the clouds ahead of us, and within moments, I closed my eyes under the golden sun above, before my eyes adjusted to the new light of day.

"And this, is the Last City." Ghost spoke proudly beside my head, so when I looked, my state of awe was grander than when I first warped into this Jumpship. The Last City was gargantuan in mass, stretching across the massive valley, surrounded by the mountains, which Ghost said we were still in Russia, but from how long we flew for I almost thought we were somewhere completely different.

Districts of all sizes spanned the area of the whole city, with lights gleaming down below and afar, with stretches of roads, and highways crossing over smaller structures and between skyscrapers. But all of this paled in comparison to the colossal wall that embraced the city, with a strange, wing-like Tower that our Jumpship was closing in on. All the while, a moon-sized sphere hung directly above the Last City, its bottom section was torn and scarred, whilst thin lines cured across its white shell, and it sat there, drifting in silence.

Once we were in view of a small courtyard, I felt my body flash white once more, and within moments, I landed shakily onto the smooth, white tiles of the courtyard, our ship flying off with the aid of Ghost towards the left side of the Tower, now, my gaze slowly shifted towards the city below, with Ghost floating beside me. This was breathtaking, I may not have my memories, but I know that nothing like this monumental site existed before the Collapse, humanity was still alive, and this was proof.

"Welcome to the last safe city on Earth - the only place the Traveler can still protect us." Ghost breathed out with pride over his creator, my gaze lingering on the Traveler above us. "It took centuries to build...now we're counting everyday it still stands."

I wasn't meaning to be rude, but my entire train of thought was still on the Traveler. This was the being that brought Ghost to life, chose _'me'_ to be a Guardian. But...why do I feel like I don't deserve it? I can't keep this feeling of rejection from my mind, what if I wasn't selfless or brave? If so, why would I be brought back over...the real Ceres, the one back in the wall, why not her?

"-ardian, Ceres, you ok?" I jumped a little out of my thoughts, turning slowly to look at Ghost, his eye staring at me with a blink. "You phased out again. Although, you can take your helmet off now, I never actually got a good look at you before, and here is fine."

"R-right, yeah, one moment," I answered hesitantly, grasping the edges of my broken helmet with my fingers, before I twisted it to my left, hearing the _clicks_ of the locks popping off, before I pulled it off my head, the warmth of the sunrise beginning to stroke my neck and face quickly, my hair blowing in the light breeze for a few seconds, my eyes readjusting to the world without my helmet. "So...how do I look?"

Not looking at Ghost, I steadily spun my helmet around, noting the cracks and grime that had built even before I wore it, and soon the reflective plate was in my view, and I got a look at myself in a broken mirror. My eyes were a rich emerald, whist locks of dandelion hair fell between my eyes and sides, with the locks dancing off to my sides, and down to reach my shoulders, I even saw my ears poking out from the locks of hair that covered them.

"Well, you certainly look far better than most Guardians I've seen, in a word, you're pretty, Ceres." Oh, so now he's flirting with me? I gave Ghost an inquisitive brow, as he seemed to glare at me. "Don't do that. You wanted an answer."

"I did, and I thank you for the compliment, Ghost, at least you didn't say 'I've seen better' or 'as I expected', that would have earned you a trip over the wall." I quipped, resting the helmet under my arm, before turning to look at the Tower with a smile. "And this is the Tower?"

"Firstly, I may be a Ghost, but that doesn't mean I'd risk insulting a girl. Secondly, yes, this is where the Guardians, and by extension, us, live." Ghost explained to me, just as a few Guardians of different races ran by, some chatting with each other, and some idling sitting by, enjoying each others company. Then I saw a few that Ghost described to me as 'Exos', machines created by Bray Tech with human consciousnesses in them, and if they have a number with their name, they were sadly reset for unknown reasons. "Down the stairs, we should get you acquainted with Commander Zavala."

"You got it." I shrugged calmly, moving past Guardians towards the stairs, passing by many individuals, some with less than smooth armor like mine, obviously I wasn't alone. Moving past...some woman with a rock floating in a green aura, her...three eyes looking at me, ok, avoiding her for the remainder of my time here. Past her, I entered a long hallway. "Who was that?" I whispered, careful not to look at her

"Eris Morn, she's...was a Guardian, but her fireteam had died on a less than survivable mission on the Moon, she was the only one to come so close to her final death and survive." Ghost solemnly spoke, my creep factor slowly turning to guilt over my own thoughts, and I believed I had it rough. Looking at Ghost sympathetically, I noticed how his eye widened, then flew back. "Oh boy, here he comes."

"Who co-AHH!" I yelped slightly at the rough hand grasping my shoulder, my body turning suddenly at the massive guy before me, his white and red armor outfitted with a strange symbol, and a helmet with twisted horns attached to his head, this guy looked like he killed a demon, or was one. "H-hi!" Great composure, Ceres...

"Welcome, Guardian! Nice to see a new face from beyond the walls!" He greeted me with a rich voice. "I am the Crucible handler, Shaxx."

"Ceres." I nodded with a nervous smile, but he simply laughed, patting my shoulder lightly

"Don't worry, Guardian, I merely wanted to see what you're made of, so far, you're far calmer than most I see, it would be good to see that skill in the Crucible one day, for now though, I'll let you get on with your business, but do come back!" Shaxx then let me go, pushing me towards the grand hall ahead of me, waving once as I did the same, feeling a little more surprised than when I arrived

"Thanks for having my back, buddy." I muttered to Ghost with a smile, as he shook his body with a sigh

"You try dealing with him when he's on a competitive streak, then come talk to me, Ceres." Ghost muttered in retort, but just at the edge of the arch to the hall, where three Guardians stood at sections of the long table in the center, Ghost moved in front of me, stopping me mere inches from knocking into him. "I wanted to explain one last thing to you before we enter."

"That is...?" I trailed off to allow Ghost to pick up

"Your power over the Light. Have you noticed how all the Guardians look different?" I nodded slowly, where was he going with this. "Well, the Vanguard is made up of three factions. Hunters, such as Gunslingers, Nightstalkers, and Blade Dancers, with Cayde as there commander, if he's paying attention. Warlocks consist of Sunsingers, Void Walkers, and Stormcallers, all lead by Ikora. Last is yours, the Titans, and our Defenders Strikers, and Sunbreakers, and are led by Commander Zavala."

Ok, so that Awoken is my boss, and I happen to be a Titan that uses Solar Light, that would make me a...Sunbreaker? I think it was the one Ghost listed, whatever that looks like I guess. Taking this in stride, much like most of my two days of being alive, I pushed Ghost to my left shoulder, and moved down the steps, the first to take noticed was the Exo, who had been eyeing me since I stopped. Taking a moment to look away from his notes and map, he turned to look at me with a mechanical smile.

"You look like you haven't seen an Exo before, well, take your time." Cayde waved me over at my curious, slash, wary gaze, but I did restrain a smile at his ego, then I watched as he looked me over once. "A Titan, well, won't stop me from trying to convince you that the Hunter Vanguard is the damn best there is!"

"Cayde, maybe trying to 'not' boast might make you sound more convincing." Mine and his head turned to look at the woman in purple, Ikora, her stern gaze was met with a humorous smile at us, then she looked at me. "Minding Cayde's ego-"

"You love it!" Cayde shouted beside me

"-I am happy to see a new Guardian at the Tower, I am Ikora, a pleasure to meet you." I like her, she's like a polar opposite to Cayde, but he's more relaxed than what I'd expect of a leader of a large amount of Guardians, so I bowed my head once with a kind smile on my face

"I'm Ceres, nice to meet you too, Cayde, Ikora." They seemed to like that, guess Shaxx wasn't kidding about me being a little more calm under pressure. But with people this nice, I don't think I'll be stressing about appearances. Knocked out of my train of thought again, I felt a metal hand tap my shoulder, and I watched Cayde tilt his body beside me

"Have fun..." He whispered warily to me, before standing straight. "Yo, Zavala, you got a new Titan, lucky..." I didn't hear what he muttered under his breath but I could take a guess. However, my gaze looked to Ghost, and he did the same, before we turned at the man just a few feet away, staring back at us from his own notes

This Awoken stood with a pure sense of justice and nobility of his power, the aura that I just... _'felt'_ from him, he was very intimidating, but he watched me carefully, almost like he was looking directly into my soul, so I stood up a little straighter, and bowed my head lightly, no idea why I do that, just something about it what I do to greet others, maybe a quirk of mine from my previous life? Probably.

"I am pleased to see another Titan among us, I look forward to seeing how you play your part in defending our walls against the Darkness. I am Commander Zavala, welcome to both the Titan Vanguard and the Tower, Guardian." Zavala spoke with a strong voice, putting me on edge slightly, but I still kept a formal approach to him, out of both respect and a slight slip of fear

"I won't disappoint you, Commander." With that, he nodded and grabbed something from his desk, before handing me the slip of paper. When I viewed it, I noticed that it was an order for a new line of weaponry that had been refurbished from the field and that someone named 'Banshee-44', that meant he was an Exo and...how many times was he reset!?

"Take this to Banshee, see to it that you acquire more suitable weapons and combat gear for your fight ahead." Zavala didn't skip a beat on his words, but I felt a trace of kindness in what he said, so I nodded once and turned back to Cayde, who was looking at me with a smug expression on his metallic face, then he mouthed the words, 'He likes you', then gave me a thumbs up

"Cayde, have you finished that report on that Fireteam with one of your Hunters?" At Ikora's question, I stifled a laugh at Cayde's blinking, blue eyes, before he rummaged through his pages, chuckling nervously

"Right-right...uhh, I'll get back to you on that - Hey, Guardian, you-uhh...nice meeting you, just...if I die..." Cayde waved me over, my grin still on my face, whilst I raised a brow at his antics, Ghost shaking his shell beside me. Then, he leaned towards me with narrowed eyes. "Find the copies of the Vanguard Deployments under my name, and burn them..."

Wait what?

"Wait, what?" Ghost echoed my thoughts, but I just placed my hand over Ghost's eye, before I winked to Cayde, he was much wittier than I expected, so that things a little less tense

"Noted, sir." He seemed to like that, but then looked ecstatic. Guess not every Vanguard leader had such a 'clean' history, the more you know, and I only just got here

* * *

"Hey, Ghost? Why was I able to use a gun without actually knowing 'how' to use a gun?" Whilst I was changing into more 'suitable', no pun intended, armor, Ghost floated just outside, as I got used to the ins and outs of equipping and handling my gear

Meeting Banshee was strange, apparently the resets he's suffered had led to him contracting short-term memory loss, so from time-to-time during our conversation, he'd forget certain aspects of the conversation, but the one thing that remained a constant was his vast knowledge in armor, weaponry, and ones of 'exotic' class, all of which sounded far more confusing to me than the whole, 'brought back to life by a machine', that part I was beginning to understand, sort of.

"That's easy, my collective knowledge over the centuries allows us Ghosts to transfer general knowledge straight to your frontal lobe andhippocampus, so from basic history, to weaponry use is given, but that is as far as it can go, hence why I've been guiding you through everything for the last two days." Ghost's rundown was certainly helpful, and his explanations were insightful, I only wish I could know more of my past, maybe someday I will. "You about done, Guardian?"

"'Ceres', remember? But yes, I think this looks far better than those rags and metal you call 'armor'." With a small laugh at that, I stepped out to reveal a simple light grey, and white combat armor, with a few red plates on my shoulders, chest, thighs, and helmet resting under my arm, I believe it was called 'Firebreak Type 1', nice name. "So, how do I look?"

"Like the same cheeky Guardian." I raise an eyebrow at that with a small pout. Just as he leaned towards me. "But far more clean for combat." That brought my smile back, as I slipped the helmet onto my head again. When I came back outside the small section where I could try my armor on, I noted how Banshee was overseeing my weaponry

"Right-right, pretty banged up gear, obviously rusted and eroded beyond repair..." His muttering ceased when I came up to the counter, his blue gaze looking up at me before he pulled out two new guns for me, ones I picked before I fitted myself with new augments. "Pick your poison, kid."

Before me, the Shotgun titled 'Preacher' was given an upgrade, since I felt more inclined to keep it, since it also bared the name of the girl I retrieved it from, so in a way, this gun was like my name, it made meaning, so I'll carry that with me for as long as I can enhance it. Meanwhile, I cast aside my old Russian Rifle for a rare Assault Rifle that was in-stock, and despite me not having the currency they called 'Glimmer', Banshee said it was more of a prototype than a 'Working piece'. Its name, Suros ADM-50.

It was smaller than my first gun, but it had a faster rate of fire and stability was far greater, it was also red and black, with a touch of grey, red strangely being my go-to color, might keep with it from now on. Lifting Suros into my hands, I held it between my fingers, getting a good feel for the weapon, just as Ghost told me, I knew the knowledge of its make, how to handle it with care, all becoming this sixth sense I never had, maybe being a Guardian isn't all that bad, maybe.

"T-thanks again, Banshee, this means a lot." I bowed politely, and the Exo blinked, waving his hand, then proceeded to continue his work on the gun before him

"Need any upgrades or new equipment, I'm always here, kid...now...what was I doing?" I slightly deflated at that, guess I should count my blessings whilst I still can, being an Exo had some serious drawbacks

"So, Ghost, where to next?"

* * *

[Tower, West Wing Hanger]

Stepping into the massive hanger, I saw ships hanging by chains from the ceiling and others in a hover mode, being tinkered from within and outside their cockpits, a ship slowly sailed around when I passed by the grate wall, feeling the force of thrusters blow the Titan's Mark, as it's called.

Down another set of steps, I saw three distinctive groups. A band of men in blacks and grey sat to the lower right, under a strange white banner, the group organizing a collection of resources. Above me inside a building marked with brighter colors was an Exo female overlooking us all from the window. Then to my left, up to a flight of steps, I saw that beyond the glass was my own Ship, looking...a lot cleaner now.

"Oh, I should probably mention this, but don't listen too much to those groups we just passed." I stopped before the flight of stairs, moving to allow a mechanic past me and I stared evenly at Ghost

"How come?" They didn't seem like bad people, but looks can be deceiving if anything

"The ones in black, Dead Orbit, they happen to be very insistent that Earth is doomed, and want to flee to the stars. The ones above us, the Future War Cult are as they sound, they prepare for the wars yet to come, helping to minimize loss, between them both, FWC is far more sensible." I only paid Ghost half my attention, I had my eyes on the group behind us for a moment, and I felt my fist tighten at the sight of them. "Guardian?"

"They would leave the world that we were born on? Our home, just because they're too afraid to fight?" I wanted to walk over there and give them a piece of my mind, I was scared of fighting, but I won't just leave because of that, everyone probably is scared of fighting, it's natural. "Cowards, the lot of them."

"...Ceres?" I finally cut back to Ghost, seeing the gaze he gave me with his floating form, so I smiled sweetly, patting the top of his shell

"Sorry, let's go get our ship." He nodded and we ascended the staircase. Meanwhile, I felt my eyes lock onto my ship again, viewing it much more clearly

The paint job was far sleeker, no longer cracked and worn, now a solid orange and black, with spots of grey in certain segments, but it lacked a warp drive, and the only place I believe one could be is with those Fallen back in the Cosmodrome, great. Overseeing it was a woman in dirty clothing, welding gloves attached to a belt as she looked through a holographic screen in front of her, she had blond hair and blue eyes, but she looked...agitated.

"-Cayde, for the last time, if you want to know where Zane put your Sparrow, not to mention how difficult it would be for him of all Guardians to actually _hide_ something from _you_." The woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Take another look around, you've probably misplaced it."

"You see, that's what an accomplice would say, and I know you and my Rookie are out to get me for that prank, which I totally take credit for, thank you." Cayde's voice broke through the monitor, and I couldn't help but interrupt

"I can keep an eye out for you, Cayde." I answered, seeing the woman stand back to look at me strangely, and Ghost turning between myself and the monitor, then to the perplexed look of the woman, so he shook his body

"Hey, don't look at me." Ghost defended himself

"Ah, Ceres, I knew your arrival was a sign! While 'Z' doesn't like me meddling with his Titans, and I do so anyway, keep an eye out for a sparrow with blue diamonds on the handles, the sides too, also, if you see a Hunter wearing those same colors..."

"Hit him?" I suggested, and I heard a clap on the other side

"Are you sure you won't be a Hunter? Freedom and all the treasure you can ask for?" While I smirked at the suggestion, I shook my head

"Sorry, Cayde, but I think being a Titan suits me better."

"Well, can't hold a guy for trying, page me when you find my sparrow, and, word of advise, watch your back around Amanda here, she's a -" Suddenly, the chat was close by a finger pressed to the keyboard, and I saw Amanda crossing her arms with smug expression, her brow raised at me

"So, the newbie is already buddy-buddy with that bag of bolts, heh, your funeral." Amanda chuckled, pointing a thumb to the jumpship behind her. "Your little relic of beauty is all sorted, well, as best I can without a warp drive, but once you find one just slap it into place and this beut will do the rest."

"Thank you, and, err, sorry for butting in like that." I kind of did it without really thinking, but she just waved me off, tapping her hand against my chest

"I should be thanking you, that idiot never learns to quit, and you shut him down faster than I could, maybe keeping you close is a good thing, your Ghost should too." Amanda suggested coyly, and I saw Ghost look at me

"I will, she may be inexperienced but I know she'll become an amazing Guardian." I..wow, I felt a little elated at that, being praised for things I haven't done yet felt weird, but in a way, I want to, I want to be as Ghost wants me to be, even for Cayde and my Commander

"Well, you should get some shut-eye, no point going hunting in Fallen territory at night, I'll have your ship ready for the morning." Amanda didn't look at us as she gave me a thumbs up

"Thank you, Amanda."

* * *

[Tower Plaza]

The night had grown into a clear sky of stars over Earth, the taillights of other ships and Guardians high above us and the Traveler, the Plaza was a little empty now that Guardians had either gone home or left to the stars above, and come tomorrow I'd be joining them too. I laughed a little at that, crossing my arms tightly.

"What's funny?" Ghost asked with piqued curiosity, and I tilted my head back to look up at the night sky

"It's crazy, being alive after so long, fighting against aliens, the Traveler, all of this is so new, scary, and exciting." I glanced at Ghost with my left eye. "And of course, meeting the one who brought me back was quite the scare."

"You're not the worst, Guardian, I've seen others scream in terror and not mutter a word until at least a few days later and some are like you, they saw the severity of the situation and did their best to move forward." I felt touched by that comment, brushing a lock of my hair from my face

"Well, I certainly wouldn't trade you for the world, at first I thought you'd hate me for all the endless questions. Now...I'm glad you trust me." I spoke with pure honesty in my soft tone, stopping to rest my hands on the railing between me and the side of the wall

"What's this...?" Ghost's murmur to the invisible force he was greeted with made my brow raise, seeing him clearly in a deep sense of thought. "The Speaker wants to meet us? Strange?"

"Let's pretend I know who you're talking about. How is it strange?"

"Why would he want to speak with us? And to answer your sarcasm, the Speaker is the person who has told of the Traveler's power, and 'Speaks' for it." So he's like a prophet, sounds more reasonable than any religion of the Golden Age, whatever they were...okay, my next stop after I get that warp drive, 'find me a book on human history'

"Then lead the way, Ghost." Motioning for him to proceed, I followed my ghost towards the East Wing

* * *

[Tower, East Wing, Observatory]

The complex I walked into had a beautiful view of the Traveler, an observatory overlooking the city that glowed like stars, while the Traveler sat beyond a construct of lenses and rings, and I felt my eyes drawn to it again, how such a grand being had been able to grant those with the power of immortality, the choice between life and death.

Standing inside the observatory, I watched the brilliance of the night contrast with the Traveler, with Ghost floating beside me in silence. We could go anywhere in the system, to worlds thought to be out of reach, I wanted that...to be free, to go where no one else can. I want to know why he chose me, the reason me and Ghost are here.

"There was a time when we were much more powerful." I suddenly turned to the sound of a wise, aged voice. My eyes came to meet a person wrapped in white, the black collar held a strange, triangular symbol, and his white robes cast down his form, black gloves holding onto the railing as he turned to us with a strange, layered mask. "But that was long ago."

"Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler." I didn't say anything, instead, he guided me towards the wooden section of the observatory, his hand raised to the Traveler. "You must have no end of questions, Guardian."

"I have...too many, so many things don't make sense even after explaining them, I just..." I looked back at the Traveler myself, my eyes looking for answers. "I-I'm forced to kill, and have a duty to use my power to protect everyone...but why me? Why did he bring me back?"

"It was in it's dying breath, the Traveler created the 'Ghosts' to seek out those who can wield his light as a weapon." I watched as Ghost himself flew up to view his creator, viewing it for a moment

"'Guardians', to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can." The Speaker shook his head solemnly at that, leaving me to frown sorrowfully, what made that damaged segment at the bottom of its form?

"What happened to it? Or...what happened to humanity?" I was worried for the answer, more-so than the fight ahead, because if a being capable of creating life could be hurt, what was still out there capable of that?

"I could tell of the great battle centuries ago, how the Traveler was crippled, I could tell you of the power of the darkness, its ancient enemy, that had hunted it across the Universe for eons, there are many tales told throughout the City to frighten children." Speaker stopped to graze his hand across a table, and I could tell he was ashamed of this, that something so powerful was still out there. "Lately those tales have stopped, now, the children are frightened anyway."

"The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time." That imposing phrase hit me, something about that name frightened myself, what or who were they? Their power to consume all that is living sounds like a nightmare

"The Darkness, a force so powerful, it was the reason 'The Collapse' occurred so long ago, now only it's armies remain surrounding us." Ghost enforced the might of this foe like impending damnation, but... "The Fallen are just the tip of it all."

I raised my hand to look over it, feeling the Light course it's way through me like blood or air. The Traveler gave us the power to do what it could no longer do itself, it needed time to fully recover, if it was alive, it was probably scared, of the Darkness and it's power, we were it's last chance to save Humanity. I clenched my fist, lowering it again.

"What can we do?" I spoke with all the courage I could gather within me, and the Speaker looked up to stare at us, moving back towards us both

"You must push back the Darkness, Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond. Join them, your Ghost will guide you." He motioned to Ghost with a curious tilt of his head. "I only hope he chose wisely."

"I did, I'm sure of it." I smiled lightly at Ghost, seeing him stick closer to my left cheek. "We're in this together now."

Seeing the Speaker leave, we did the same, and I looked to Ghost again with a kind expression, in this world, he was my first friend, and the first person to trust me and I to him.

"Ghost, I promise you, I'll become the greatest Guardian, for everyone, and for the Traveler, I swear that to you." I vowed, and Ghost whirled to float before my eyes

"I never had a doubt in my mind, Guardian." I giggled at that, tapping the top of his shell again

"It's Ceres, you're my friend after all." I quickly made my way up the steps, leaving Ghost behind a few feet, but I was happy for what I heard him whisper

"My friend...I like that."

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Increased Height - Complete

Hammer of Sol - Incomplete

* * *

It seems a handful of you like this story, so as promised, here's the next installment, though it was more dialogue heavy, if more of you keep loving this as much as I do, then we get the big battle with the Hive, yeah, next time it's another new character. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: The Dark Rising

On the dust-ridden surface of Earth's Moon, a lone Hunter is left to investigate a strange group of Hive attempting to commune with Earth. But for what reason after so many years without a sound?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dark Rising

**Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

 **Chapter 3 - The Dark Rising**

 **Grimoire. Beyond Chronicles Verse II**

The Worst One.

Not many new Guardians know of this Hunter of the Vanguard, those who do, and others that have known him longer know his story. A Guardian like any others, his distinctive fireteam was well known for their...unorthodox methods of handling missions, but the results were the same, their only trouble was against Sepiks Prime, but that part isn't important to log.

This here's a warning to any Guardian poking around these pieces, the fragments of memories long since left for time and dust to collect, not every Guardian was given a fair share of justice, such as 'The Worse One's' case.

There was a fireteam. A Sister. A Rival. A Best Friend. A Leader. A Lover.

I'll let you ponder on who still remains by the end of this tale.

* * *

[Archer's Line, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon]

The barren, white rock of the moon, a once thriving colony now laid to waste before my eyes, no matter how many times you see it, never changes, the questions of what life was like before awakening the monsters under the bed, taunting their ever-growing stares to linger farther from their homes.

"Be wary, Guardian, the Hive have called to something within the slumbering Darkness, I fear this may be our only chance to silence their call." My buddy, Eris Morn, the woman who knew the Hive better than any Guardian, though she was far from a Guardian now. But I like her, she taught me to read Hive

"You know, we once looked to the Moon and saw hope. Now we see only the power of the Darkness." Turning my head from the pair of binoculars in my hand, I stared up to my ghost, her frame was purple, with a single stripe of white and pink crossing diagonally from the left

"The Hive always find some way to ruin everything, don't they?" I mused dryly at the sight of shambling drones laced in chitin and red armor. For now though, I only saw five Thrall and two Acolytes, but I doubt this was some form of an 'easy' entrance, but I prefer it that way. "What do you say, Rika, time to dance?"

"Thought you never ask." She nodded, vanishing back into my body as I stood up from the dusty hill of a crater, seeing the entrance into the evergrowing complex of gothic construction, the necropolis was endless, but not impossible to navigate

Sliding down the slope, I reached down to my right hip with my hand and pulled out my trusty 'Hard Luck MK. 52'. Brass slide and chamber, with the receiver and grip a stainless steel black, two white lines across the barrel, with an Ace of Spades next to the chamber, the same symbol was also on the grip.

Once my boots struck the ground I broke into a sprint towards the entrance near The World's Grave. My mad dash brought the Hive to my full attention, with the Thrall screaming and kicking dust up to charge towards me as a horde, in the back behind two barriers were the Acolytes, their weapons trained for me if I made it through.

I spun Hard Luck around, leveling the barrel at the first Thrall ten meters from me, with a squeeze, the high-caliber round ruptured the Thrall's head, green bursting from the neck, followed by a small explosion, scattering the four remaining Thrall. I turned to my left, firing two more rounds at another, the first struck the left femur, then the second pierced its left lung, throwing the weak Hive back into the dust.

I ducked under a swing of a Thrall from behind me, grabbing ahold of its shoulder and placing the barrel of Hard Luck to its back, firing two more round through its abdomen, I threw its corpse aside, lifting my right arm to point the barrel to my side, without looking, I pulled the trigger, the hammer snapped back, and another Thrall's head flew off. Lowering my arm, I turned to the last Thrall, who took it as its chance to run, so I quickly spun a throwing knife into my left hand, and with a simple flick of my index and middle finger, the knife drove through the back of its neck, a flash of green casting into the area as the body slumped to the ground.

Flicking the chamber open, the empty case fell out, and I quickly popped another back in place, humming a tune to myself while I dodged effortlessly to the left and right to avoid the gunfire ahead of me. Once loaded and primed, I walked towards the Acolytes, the two still attempting to shoot a target like me from a good thirty meters away, it was cute, even for chitin-covered aliens.

"I don't know which is sadder. The fact they keep trying to hit you or the fact they haven't landed a shot yet?" Rika sighed, making me giggle like a kid, training my eye down the rear sight, closing my left eye to focus on the Acolyte to my right, with a carefully aimed shot, and a plasma round to my gut, I pulled the trigger slowly

In a bang, the head of the Hive gunner exploded. The remaining Acolyte continued to rain down on me, a shot from its Shredder striking my left shoulder, pushing my aim towards it automatically, and I merely shrugged at the move, pointing the barrel with one arm outstretched.

*Blam*

The surface of the Moon came to sudden silence, the remnants of smoke leaving the muzzle of Hard Luck, and I was left to laugh triumphantly, putting my hands to my hips.

"Nothing can stop I'm all the way up!"

Rika groaned in my mind. "You need to stop finding those old recordings from the Golden Age."

"You're just jealous of my super awesome references." I crossed my arms and put my case to rest

"Oh for [BEEP] sa - did you...put a censor on me?" Rika's voice became dangerously low, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on all ends

I put my hands together, before pointing them out. "Define...'censor'?"

"It was Artemis, wasn't it?" ... "By the Traveler's Light, I will have her eye for this!"

Moving past her internal rage, I moved beyond the crooked doorway of the bowels ahead of me, seeing the staircase descend into the catacombs below, my destination, The Throne of Xol.

"Be wary of this place, Guardian, it was once touched by one of the Worm Gods, and his shadow remains to this day to consume all that is Light. I was fortunate to not stumble into this perilous domain." Eris relayed her warning to us, and I slowly hopped down the metal stairs and past two broken lamps, a fading, emerald light still lingering within the coiled frame

"I get the feeling we've dug our own grave." Rika warily whispered to me, the two of us descending into the darkness, forcing her to appear to shine light down the hallway

"But we're not at The World's Grave?" I mean, if we were, we'd - ooooh, she was being rhetorical again

"Remind me, how haven't you killed yourself yet?" Rika turned to me with her shell angled in bemusement, I shrugged while spinning Hard Luck in my hand

"Because you're the bestest Ghost in the world." My happy answer made her turn back without a word to the maze before us, while I felt a tremor shake the wall my hand rested on, dust raining down before me. "I...don't think that was me."

"No...it cannot be..." Eris sounded breathless like the sudden spike in...something frightened her. "Guardian, be wary."

"Duly noted." Rika responded, vanishing again as light broke into the tunnels, and as I walked into the sickly green light, my eyes widened at the sight of the location before me

[Earth's Moon, Chamber of Ascension]

The large fissure in the wall gave weigh to a walkway encompassing the walls, with a separate elevated platform about halfway across the left and right where two grey doors sat open, an Acolyte on each platform. Below me was a small flight of steps into a floor of dark purple fire, but it moved and resonated as if it were plasma, but the dozen or so Thrall crawled through the powerful flames with ease, alongside a few Thrall that held their arms close to their exposed rib-cage, their bodies an unstable reservoir of blue fire.

Past them was a massive flight of steps towards a door the size of a jumpship, the columns to its left and right ignited with fire, while chains held a chandelier above the stairs. Along the sides going up were two more walkways, all housing three Acolytes on each side, but at the top sat the bouncer himself, a dark robe infused with crimson, while electricity crackling in his claws, the digits twitching in anticipation.

 **Nezor - The Hide of Crota**

"Wait...isn't Crota that big Hive Prince Eris feared?" I muttered with suspicion, but then waved it off. "Meh, I'll send it an early grave either way."

"You always find some way of making light of a situation." Rika breathed with a small laugh of her own, and I giggled like a madman

"What's life without a little light?" That being said, I ran out from behind the corner, switching to the auto rifle that I kept for large gangs that threatened to snuff my light, Eris told me to use it when Thrall were in large gangs, so this seems like a good call.

A lucky find of mine, the 'Misfit' was a black and white rifle with four light blue triangles on the receiver, the white accents were across the sides of the barrel, down the middle of the magazines, and the curved stock and heel even came with a light Dusk Sight D1. The icing on the cake? I have solar augmented rounds.

With a sharp whistle, the entire room turned towards me, as I did a Smooth Dance. "Let's Dance." I stopped, sliding behind a small barrier to my right to avoid the sharp impacts of lightning striking the front of the barrier, but I heard the screams of all the Thrall, so I couldn't fend off Nezor and the horde at the same time.

"Zane, run for the platform!" Oh I get it, this is why you're smarter than me. "I try, now go!"

Taking her advice, I felt the waves of lightning cease, and I broke into a sprint, looking over my shoulder to see the Thrall running for me, swinging out with their claws wildly. With a large jump, I slid onto the elevated platform ahead, grabbing the stock of my rifle in my right and the barrel in my left, then forcefully uppercutting the Acolyte over the edge.

With a twist of my waist, I struck my left foot back in a sharp, horizontal kick, my boot buried in the hollowed stomach of a Thrall, throwing it and two more back onto the walkway below. Reaching for my belt, I procured a glowing, silver ball, tossing it carelessly into the arms of a Cursed Thrall, in a matter of seconds, the mass gang of snapping and gnarled Hive erupted into an extremely powerful flame, their bodies and segments of them flew across the Chamber.

My armor was soon rattled like a sat in a bath with a toaster, the bolts of volatile lightning stuck the platform I stood on. I leaped up above another, then mid-air, I jumped on an invisible force, propelling myself high. Training my sights on Nezor, I fired a steady stream of solar rounds into his armor, breaking down his shields quickly and causing an unstable nova of fire to consume two Acolytes close to himself.

Distracted, I quickly shot the two Acolytes below me, then I fired the last ten rounds towards the ones on the far left, but I missed the third, but thankfully my rounds struck the second Acolytes down with a luck shot to its head, throwing its body violently to the floor. Hearing the channeling of Hive magic, I jumped off the platform and down onto the lower walkway, seeing the smog of black poison consume the elevated platform above.

I quickly slotted the next magazine in place and proceeded to chip away at the Hive Wizard, the chitin slowly breaking down under the compressed rounds, forcing it to cease throwing lightning towards me, some of which damaged my vitals, but not by much. Retreating the steps, the rest of the Acolytes pointed their Shredders down, forcing me to run for the last Acolyte on this walkway, who shot my arm, but did little to stop me as I switched back to my Handcannon, safely placing Misfit on my back.

*Blam-Blam-Blam*

Sharp rings muffled in my helmet, and the Acolyte fell over, the first shot knocking it back, the second shot the void pistol from its hand, and the last through its chest. Turning sharply on my heel, I sprinted up the stairs, seeing a wall of poison erect before my eyes, so I leapt to my left, then again to vault over the barricade and atop another Acolyte, quickly, I stomped its head into the floor, then raising Hard Luck to fire a single round through the shoulder of the second, running over to hook my arm around its neck, allowing the void blasts of the third to strike the Acolyte, my own weapon pointed towards the third Hive's head, with a soft squeeze, another round left the chamber, ending the Acolyte.

Spinning around, but crouching as I did, three more pulses of void sailed over my head, my left hand throwing a knife towards the three remaining Acolytes, the knife stuck the first one down, and with another shiny, blue orb on the side of my belt, I snatched it up and lobbed the CLG towards the last two, the grenade missed them both, striking the wall above them, but instead of exploding, the silver ball burst into six wisps of blue light, seeking out the remaining Acolytes who were struck from behind, their bodies exploding upon contact with the powerful arc grenade.

Moving to hide against the wall of the platform above me, I watched carefully as Nezor shot a flurry of lightning where I was, but each missed due to the angle. Meanwhile, I smiled under my helmet.

"Rika, give me the 'Outlander MK. 38' Pleeeeease?" I asked kindly

"One boom-stick comin' right up!" In a flash, I felt the weight on my back shift a little, putting Hard Luck away, I felt my fingers coil around the frame of my shotgun

It was a dark grey and brown, the forearm, comb, and receiver were all dark grey while lacking in anything elemental, this lovely lady packs a serious knockout up close. Seeing my opportunity, I turned from behind the cover, seeing Nezor's arms clouded in green and black, so I side-stepped with a puff of light, avoiding the poisonous smog and pointed Outlander towards him with my hand pulling back on the forearm.

I pulled the trigger and the shield on his vitals shattered, he went to channel lightning again, but a strong pullback on the forearm and another shot staggered the Wizard back into the arch of the gateway. A third buckshot missed him slightly, scathing his left side, but his body floated up against the wall, leaving him completely exposed. Raising it to his three eyes, which I imagined were filled with fear at the face of death lingering within the barrel of Outlander.

"Rattle Me Bones." A final slug shot through the Hide of Crota, his body crumbling away into flakes of Hive and magic, and he was finally gone, leaving me to proceed with my mission. "Easy mode."

"You say that, and this was just the bodyguard, who knows what's - why do I bother asking, you're too excited anyways." Rika caught on to my glee quickly, Hard Luck in toe I slowly proceeded down the narrow hallway towards a large cone of glass and magic protruding from the ceiling. "Eris, is this it?"

"I can sense him, 'His' idolizer is here, a monster more fitting as a lap dog than a warrior, but do not underestimate this foe, he was there when I lost my fireteam down in that...pit." Eris sounded like she was growling at that statement, I'd get one in for her, that's a promise

[Earth's Moon, The Throne of Xol]

The chamber was circular and most of the area was till buried in rock, say for the gargantuan hole in the back leading to God no's where, but the only thing in the room was the metal platform with white sand inside the ring. Said ring had six, sharp spikes that curved outwards and into a bottomless void around the ring. Whatever lived here must have been those 'Worm Gods' Eris mentioned before, they were a separate race from the Hive, but that's all she knew, something about a 'Book' that she discovered once but never found it since told of the Hive before the Moon.

Back on topic, knelt in the middle of the ring was a large, onyx knight, lines and cracks of orange snaked through his chitin, leading up to its glowing, orange eyes. His shoulders were bulkier and jagged, his gauntlets too. While his head was spiky. Within its right hand, dug into the sand was a sword, coated in a green mist.

"No!" Uhh, Eris? "The _worm_ , he has become a Swordbearer!"

"Is that bad? It sound very bad." I whispered to Rika, but I noticed something, the head of the Knight was looking up at me now, yet he never ceased in kneeling

"Guardian, I am afraid this may be a difficult fight, but we can not allow the Hive to continue communing with something on Earth." Eris had a point, the whole reason I was here was due to strange signals coming from this place...but...they were coming from the spire of light above us?

"..." Placing Hard Luck back on my thigh, I slowly grasped the black handle on my back, pulling up slowly to allow the sharp edge reflect the emerald glow above, the grasp on my sword always felt...right, a part of my past maybe? I always thought that to be the case, maybe I held it once, in another life. But right now, I was thrilled at the chance to fight another wielder of blades. "I can't decline a swordsman a good challenge, can I?"

"Be careful, Zane." Just sit back and enjoy the show, Rika!

I stepped down towards the pit, the Knight twisted its wrist, reliving the sword from the ground as it took a few steps back, I see, I was waiting for me to challenge it, I think I like this Hive Knight. Once I stepped onto the sand, I felt the ground shake once more, and the cone of light above us resonated again. If I want to stop that spell, I need to stop him first.

 **Ratux - Swordbearer of Crota**

Quickfang in my hand, and possible lung poisoning from Hive Wizard spells, I stepped towards Ratux. Kicking up sand, both me and the Knight moved for each other, once in range, Ratux grasped his sword in both hands, crashing the massive blade into the ground, but I dodged to his right, slicing upwards diagonally across his side, followed by a twirl to strike downwards, only Ratux raised his sword to skate mine across the face of his, pushing me backward through the sand.

With a lumbering turn, I backflipped to avoid the slice from the left to right, sand flying through the air as I dashed through, thrusting the tip of Quickfang into Rutax's shoulder, only to have him push me back, lunging with his own blade, which nicked my shoulder, making me stumble slightly, but I quickly held Quickfang low to my right and Rutax held his in both hands pulling them close to his waist.

Holding onto Quickfang tightly, my body moved to take the strike directly, my eyes tracing the smog that coated the blade, with the rise of both its arms, Ratux stomped the ground hard, bringing the gleaming edge down atop me, so with a turn of my wrist I held Quickfang above my head, my left palm pressed to the face of the blade.

*SWASH-WHIRR*

A blast of hot wind struck my armor, breezing through my cape and blowing my hood down, while I felt my ears ring from the sudden, sharp pang of metal screeching against my own. But now my feet dug into the sand, my body flying back a few feet to soften the blow, yet that smog, it was as if it were fire. I am both impressed and mortified by the breaking of the rules.

Recovering, I stopped mid-stride in perpetration for another attack, yet Ratux had risen his sword high above his head, holding the tip of the blade towards the cone lantern on the ceiling, to my dumbfounded expression, the green smog ignited as gas is to a spark, the sword now licked in cursed Hive flames that flaked off his head and shoulders.

His stance...this was its final blow to me, all its power driven into a single blow, I guess swordsmen think alike after all. I shook my head clear, holding my sword down to my right, bending my knees slightly and lowering my back, eyes focused on the curse-ridden sword. I had an opportunity to take this Swordbearer down, but one mistake may cost me, I better not make that cost then.

Pushing up again, I felt my legs force my body into motion, Ratux roared like a feral beast, the lumbering blade sent down towards my skull, but as my perception crawled, I felt my blade curve from the right in a sharp 'Shiiiiing' of metal, I struck the sword diagonally, with a twist of my wrist I swung back towards the right, strike the ever-approaching greatsword. My waist turning with my torso, in an elegant spin, I swung downwards with my hand grasping Quickfang tightly, the brittle contact threatening to shatter my bones.

*SWASH-Shiiiiing*

My arm rattled with the force of our weapons clashing, my feet held firm under me as a stalemate was drawn in the sand, the two of us fighting to overpower the other. If I could endure this, I;d have my chance to cut him down for good!

My startled vision said otherwise.

I saw something, the vacuum behind Ratux morphed into something far sinister, a veil was lifted in that moment, cradled under Ratux's feet was a fluorescent blue claw, fires raging across the arm and back to the three eyes that glared back into my very soul, my light felt shaken and my knees buckled under the resounding force that was applied to Ratux's strength, something darker was enhancing his own might...it was suffocating, darkness had crept into my world, the sand turned to nothing, my Light the only comfort I could feel within my tense bones.

"Hrrg!" My feet slid back slightly, sparks of orange were infected by green, and the heat, it nearly burned my eyes through the helmet, but I was sweating under the strain

 _Remember what I said. The ones who smile are always the strongest of them all!_

I...can't...I...

My head moved to stare up at the Hive Swordbearer, and that vision or illusion had turned to air, I was still standing here, I was still able to keep up my own end of this fight, and by all I know this had my blood flowing again.

"I can't afford to lose here!"

My grasp on Quickfang crackled with a blue surge of Light, my whole body glowed with its own solid stream of light, the bolts of lightning snapped across my body and to the ground beneath us, flinging sand everywhere, before my eyes the blade of Quickfang slowly harnessed my Arc Light, bolts of arc hissing against the emerald flames with equal ferocity, and I felt my body push back again, bolts nicking the empty space between my sole and floor.

The blue light grew, encompassing the once sickening green with a soothing blue sun from my sword, the entire Throne cast in an aura of Light. I moved my right hand up, allowing my left to grasp Quickfang entirely, passing on another conduction of arc energy to my sword, I felt my shoulders against my arms as I pushed against Ratux, the Hive looking to be in pain under the solid shade of sky blue that had grown in a matter of seconds.

"RrrrrrraaaAAAH!"

 _*SHIIIIING!*_

Both our swords recoiled under the pressure built between the edges, I had nearly lost my footing entirely, but I quickly twisted my right boot down, pushing my slumped body back onto the left, my center of gravity restored, same for Ratux, who charged back with a cry of his own, sword risen high against his left shoulder.

I bent at the knees, putting the weight of my body against my toes as I leaped back into the fight, my body skating across the sand again, green and blue clashed against the shadows and walls of the Moon's mantle. Quickfang drawn to my lower left, arc energy pulsating through my muscles with added endurance, while the foreboding light of the Hive rose above my head, our two blades aimed for a killing blow that shook the entirety of the Throne.

*Boosh-Splatt*

...

...

The silence broke under my heavy sigh of relief, I stepped back onto my feet, turning to see Ratux fall to his knees, his chitin armor shattering as if it were fractured glass, the green shards falling back into the white sand again, with his sword crumbling away into rock and debris. With a soft swish of Quickfang, I slid the sword back onto my right shoulder-blade, a soft 'tink' indicating it was locked in place.

In a flash, Rika appeared to me once more, her Ghost shell whirling to expose me to Light, my wounds closing fast without harm or scars left to be seen, but she looked anything but happy.

"You could haven't gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't, we won, yaaaay." I did a tiny shake of my hands, but her shell floated before my helmet

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Each word spoke with a nod of her shell, and I nodded along. "Still, job well done I guess."

I pouted. "You're no fun."

"I can feel the coils of Darkness lift again, the presence of Hive witchcraft has vanished and Crota is left without another Swordbearer, but this is still a troubling sign." Eris sounded unsettled by that conclusion, so I clapped my hands happily

"If the Hive are really up to something not-so-good, then we'll send them packing." I gave her my reply of confidence. Eris sighed

"We are far from a perfect end, but this is may be the first step in many to overcome the Hive and their plans for Earth, I thank you both for your assistance." Eris concluded, and we were left to look at one another and the room we stood in

"Guess we can call it a day, I'm beat." I slumped, moving slowly for the path out of the labyrinth, but Rika didn't follow my lead, strange, I turned to her, and I saw that she was scanning something on the ground where Ratux once stood, and over a withered piece of parchment. "Rika?"

"Look at this." Her murmur drew me closer to pick up the paper, immediately I recognized the symbols, or a few at least, written in a strange form of font

"It's...Hive? Didn't take the Knight as the literature type." Awesome joke aside, I tried to make sense of some of the lines, or verses? Carefully guiding my finger across the letters, I made out atleast the second line of text. "Carved to endure by Xi Ro. I can also make out, 'Third surviving sister', well...that was pointless."

"I have never seen Hive writing like this at the Tower before." Rika sounded just as dumbfounded as I was, then she hovered over the page and into my line of sight. "How can 'you' of all Guardians read this?"

"Eris taught me, she likes talking about strange stuff, and I like strange stuff, so her stuff made my stuff more...stuffy." I replied happily, and Rika looked ready to blow a bulb

"...No comment." Rika then vanished in a burst of Light. Carefully, I rolled the page up, grabbing a loose thread off my cape and using it to bind the scroll of Hive writing, tying the scroll to my pouch for safekeeping

"Hey, when we get back let's grab Dimitri for dinner, we haven't been to that Ramen Stand in a while." I changed the mood as we walked back through the dark tunnels again, my left ear kept on high alert for any sign of Hive that may be waiting to avenge their brood

"You really expect her of all people to leave the Crucible? Really?" Rika wasn't convinced in the slightest of my ingenious plan to procure us a third party, four if you consider her Ghost. I raised my arms out wide, tilting back slightly

"Whaaat, come on, she love me!" Waving off Rika's assumption, I then paused. "Wait - ye-yeah, she wouldn't...whelp, can't hurt to try!"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm an optimist!" I paused, raising my hand to stop Rika from proceeding down the darkened hallway. I felt something...watching us, its wasn't Hive, but not Light either. "You know, the point the being stealthy is keeping yourself out of the obvious eyes of everyone else?"

From the shadows walked a feminine entity, an Exo grasping a honeybee yellow rifle in her hands, a tattered grey cloak across her back and head, her upper face was white, while the lower jaw was grey or blue? The light given from Rika didn't help in her features...but her eyes, a sharp ice-blue, where have I seen them before?

"It seems you have more connection to the Hive then I originally thought." The Exo spoke cryptically, with Rika moving higher to illuminate the passage for the two of us, almost like blue campfire

"Are you stalking me? Cause that's a bad thing to do." I whispered, but she didn't reply, so I retracted my hand and placed it on my hip. "Soooo...who are you?"

"Now, I'm here to warn you of a power you would not believe." Again, she was being cryptic, sensing my own perplexed mind somehow, the Exo sighed, lowering her rifle to her side. "The Hive are just the beginning, something out there is manifesting, I've seen it, how you Guardians lose."

"You're here to prevent it?" Rika answered curiously, and the Exo glanced up at her

"Yes, Little Light. Whether or not you choose to listen to me, the Darkness has already begun to tap into your wounded Traveler." That sounded bad, what could possibly hurt the Traveler? Hmm, I should report this once I'm done here. "Time is never clear, that's why we exist, to divert the course."

"...Okay, once I'm all done with my little excursion on 'Urt, mind telling me where to go?" I motioned for her to say something, and it was there that her mouth was ajar slightly, before she blinked with an uncertain aura around her shadowed expression

"The Hive beneath the Skywatch, they are trying to prevent any and all collective information from each of the Golden Age colonies, the Array there also provides contact between all colonies within the system, but only one remains intact." The Exo explained, crossing her arms

"The Last Array? What do the Hive want with that?" Rika echoed my own line of questions, mind you, I haven't a clue as to what this 'Array' was until now

"The Terrestrial Complex was responsible for maintaining contact with Mercury, Venus, and Mars. If they were to destroy it all contact between you Guardians could be lost." The Exo turned back to me with a stern look. "Reconnect the Array, prevent the Hive from destroying the Array, then we'll talk."

"Ah, I know!" Once more, she looked to me, with a smile I pointed to her. "Exo Stranger!" No-one said a word

"Good luck." In a surprising burst of energy she vanished into nothing, leaving me and Rika to stare off into the darkness for a lengthy pause

"Seriously? 'Exo Stranger'?"

"I think its pretty cool. Today's been very weird, or night given that the day and night cycle doesn't really work here." I praised myself, Rika's flat shell telling me otherwise

"You're an idiot." She shook slowly

"I'm an optimist!"

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Razor's Edge - Complete

Better Control - Complete

Path Forbidden - Incomplete

* * *

Zane the Hunter has risen! This overly charismatic Hunter is the newest addition to the story, and has a tie-in with both Eris and the sudden rise in Hive activity on Earth and its Moon, where that will lead only time can tell. I'm glad to see a bunch of you really taking a liking to this story, I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Equinox Act I

Ceres begins to retrace her steps in finding a Warp Drive, that means facing off against the Archon Priest guarding the only known location they may find one. But not all plans roll over smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Equinox Act 1

**Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

[Old Russia, Earth, The Steppes]

It was time. Nestled into my cozy Jumpship, Ghost and I made our way back to the remnants of the Cosmodrome to find the missing piece to our ship, if we were to escape Earth to fight anywhere else we'd need the Warp Drive, what we failed to mention to Commander Zavala, was that we were going up against an Archon Priest.

"Say, Ghost? What is an Archon Priest?" It wasn't that I didn't know what it was, I just wanted to understand more as to how the Fallen work. So far, Dregs, Shanks, and Vandals made up the lower ranking members, Captains were their leaders, next to something called a 'Servitor', next were these Archons, I think?

"Archons are fallen priests that are seen as a Kell's most trusted adversary. They are stronger than a fallen captain and also are sometimes seen as the link between a houses servitor." Yet, even though that was informative, the only thing that Ghost did not really explain was how exactly we were supposed to fight back against something that trumps the size of a Captain

"Still, there's so little left out here. We're lucky to have found this ship in good condition. A Guardian can't do much to push back the Darkness without a means to travel far. The Cosmodrome is the last place I can think of that has a working Warp Drive, if we are to fight beyond Earth we'll need to break through the Archon first."

"We survived the Fallen before, Ghost, we can do it again!" I wasn't going to let my fear get the best of me, they were pirates and killers, I need to remember that if I'm to survive, I need to stay strong this time. Grasping the handles of my Jumpship, I pushed down to begin my descent into the Cosmodrome once more

* * *

In a flash of white light, my boots struck the snow-covered ground of the Cosmodrome again, my armor finally keeping the cold out for good this time. My Suros ADM tightly held close to my chest as I jogged down the small metal platform and into the world around me, gunfire sounded in the distance, and I did see a blue blip to my far left, another Guardian maybe.

 _"A Guardian's ship was recently shot down here. If the Fallen haven't gotten to it there might be more working pieces we can scavenge."_ Ghost logical reply was worth a shot, who knows, we may actually find a Warp Dive in it. _"I wouldn't hold our breaths."_

During my jog towards the marker, I felt light refract into my gaze to my right, forcing my hand to raise against it, for a moment I nearly missed it, but something strange was sticking out of a few rusted containers on the ground next to a rocky mound. Lowering my hand I came to see a strange, blue shrub, only...made of metal?

 _"Spinmetal, this can be useful in augmentation for our gear later down the line, best we collect anything of value while we're here."_ In a flash of light, I watched as Light left my palm and consumed the plant's being, leaving behind a small fizzle of glimmer as it did. _"Done, sent into the Vault."_

"That is both lazy and effective." Shrugging at the simplicity of gather resources I pressed on towards that burnt remains of a ship buried under soil and snow. But apart from the fire and smoke that rose from the remains, a small, blinking light was still going

Quickly checking the area around us I raised my hand, Ghost constructing before my eyes, I smiled a little at such a fascinating way that Light worked, from storage, to power, and to vanishing and appearing from thin air, it really was breathtaking. Ghost slowly moved over the breached hull of the ship, a blue spotlight scanning the light in question.

"Hmm...the ship's avionics are completely catatonic." Uhh, what? "The ship doesn't work." Oh. "But I can cull their last transmission."

I jumped slightly at the sharp sound of metal turning and snapping in places, while a near inaudible voice spoke into the mic, static and gunfire overriding any other sound of life, the last thing I could make out was the crash before the transmission cut out with Ghost's disappearance. I hope those Guardian's made it out ok.

 _"They managed to restore an information hub here. Down in the tunnels below, but that voice..."_ Ghost seemed lost in though now

"You know the person?" Curious, I awaited his response as I walked through a small overpass before my eyes were a few dead Fallen, a...some strange, purple goo was left splashed across the shipping crates and equipment like paint, what did this?

 _"I do now. This is void remnant energy, and only one Guardian I know of speaks in another language when in trouble."_ This sounded off entirely. _"Morbin-7. But if this was his doing we won't have to worry about any dead Guardian's, I'm more worried for the Fallen."_

"You that concerned for them?" I mused, stepping down a rusted staircase and into the poorly lit basement below

 _"Only a little."_ I giggled at that, shaking my head as the two of us passed through a small passage to another flight of steps to our left, so Ghost appeared before me, his eye amplifying the light so act as a torch

Yet to my tense muscles, my eyes saw the red that had been sighted on my scanner, covering the thin line across the three top slices. Great, he didn't clear them all out. Stopping next to the broken doorway, I stared into a room that was exposed to a massive, blue light in the back room, two machines placed in the middle of the room, splitting it, but they were there, a Vandal wielding two swords, and two Dregs.

Hmm...reaching for my waist, I felt my fingers slowly wrap around a small ball. Idea.

Crouching, I steadily rolled the silver ball across the round, until the Vandal noticed this, the silver orb touching its foot, by then it had already reacted poorly to the sudden flash of orange that cracked through the seal of the ball. In seconds, fire erupted from the ball, throwing the Vandal flying into the glass, with two Dregs flying into an open door to my left, their body scorched completely.

"Nice. Come on, there's a map of the entire area here we can use." Nodded in silence I moved around the door-frame and towards the back room where the glow came from, it was a massive, holographic map of the Cosmodrome, with pinned locations and names for each sector

Awaiting Ghost's final scan of the map, I noticed my objective change to...where we got our Jumpship. Oh no...

 _"This is the only known location of a Warp Drive, meaning we either take on an Archon or we remain grounded to one planet."_ Is that really so bad? _"Ceres."_ I know, I know. Can't blame a girl for trying

Sighing, I turned back around to follow the marker, but I pointed Suros ADM towards the shrouded door firing a single round from the clip into the head of a Dreg that tried to ambush me. Seriously, even a blind man could have thought of a better strategy than that.

* * *

[Dock 13. WARNING: Darkness Zone]

Ugh! I suddenly fell against the side of the wall heading into the Dock, my body suddenly felt strange in the moment I entered the station. Ghost?

"We have to be extra careful now, this entire place is suppressing Light." That means...I could...die. "Stay calm, as you said, we survived against them before. I'm not going to let you die again."

"..." I pushed my body back up again, slowly breathing through my nose and out my mouth. "Thank you."

To my left on a small bench sat a golden chest of some kind, maybe luck was finally on our side? Moving closer to the object, I flicked the seals and opened the hatch to reveal...woah!

"That's more like it." I agreed with Ghost. Lifting to my wondrous eyes, I held up a large, black rocket launcher. A black breech stretched to the muzzle itself, a massive optical site on top. Yet the bottom piece looked like a rifle, same receiver, stock, hand-guard, only all attached to the bottom, with the orange Vanguard symbol on the side. There was also a massive handle on the front

"I think we got this." I grinned, easily lifting the heavy weapon and placing it beside my Preacher on my back, yet the weight was hardly noticeable, the more time I spend as a Guardian, the more fascinating the world seems to become, not wanting to draw out my time in this Darkness Zone, I pressed forward into the next room, passing by a large ditch

"Eyes Up, Guardian." You got it, Ghost. Moving down another, and hopefully the last flight of stairs, I stopped before the open hanger, the whole half of my scanner turned red, I froze at this, grasping Suros shakily, and I felt my heart skip

...

"Time to roll the dice." My words spoke, I ran into the hanger, quickly pushing myself behind a pillar, thankfully, none of the Fallen moved at my motion. Dregs, Vandals, Shanks. You named it, they were ready to gun me down once the first shot sounded. Luckily, my CLG was ready again, but with how spaced out the Fallen were it be best not to waste it, since I couldn't spot the Archon yet

But I felt my arms reach up for the newly acquired rocket launcher titled 'Harbinger'. replacing my Suros with it and holding the black RPG in my hands. I'll save my CLG for the Archon, but I have one round in this so I better make it count. I went to jump out into the open, where a few shanks and Fallen had gathered, but to my feared-shock, I was...gliding through the air!?

*Fwoosh-BOOOOSH*

A strong blast of wind pushed my feet back to the ground again, the blast throwing the Fallen around, while four Shanks and two Dregs were torn to pieces, metal, and ether staining the ground. By this point the other Fallen had already sprinted into spots to shoot me, so I spun behind the second pillar, switching back to my Suros ADM, flicking the safety off I turned to look out the edge of the pillar, yelping as three Wire Rifle bolts struck the beam.

My radar was beginning to detect them moving inwards to circle me, so I pushed my foot against the pillar, forcing my frozen back to dash into the open to move across the hanger, lining my Suros with a Dreg, pulling back on the trigger lightly, the rounds splashed in the pool of water, before two shots struck its chest, knocking the Dreg down. Jumping and essentially gliding around the first pillar, I narrowly skimmed a few Arc bolts, lining my optical sights on the first Vandal, to my relief I managed to shatter its sights. Landing, I crouched and shot the Vandal point blank, killing it immediately.

*Splatt-Splatt*

"Ahh!" My loss of momentum came from the electrical slice in my body, a Dreg had sneaked in from behind the pillar next to the dead Vandal. I tumbled to the ground in pain, my right hand clutching my arm where I...I was bleeding, its knife sliced through a small gap in my armor like paper, and the pain combined with its arc knife made my arm twitch with a cold flare of stiffness

 _"Ceres, are you ok?"_ Ghost called to me quickly, the Dreg stand over me with its gun pointed down on me, but my instincts kicked in, I felt my legs push up again, wrapping their length around the Dreg's arm, with a twist and cry from the Dreg, I used my back to throw the Dreg over my body, slamming it into the wall behind me. _"Wow."_

"I'm okay, he just grazed me." Standing back up I turned my right shoulder, another trace of bolt energy hitting the Dreg behind me, knocking it down for good. Grabbing Suros I ran towards the Vandal and Shank that remained, the two firing their arc weaponry, but I bent my knees, pushing up with my toes to glide straight over their head, allowing me to fire a burst of rounds into the Shank, destroying it, and two more through the Wire Rifle of the Vandal

Grazing the ground, the Vandal attempted to slice me with a knife, but I skated back on the slope, reaching back with my left arm, pulling Preacher from its holster. A small turn forced the Vandal to stumble in front of me, that's when I raised the muzzle against its head.

"That's for my arm." I pulled the trigger back, hard. The burst of lilac mist shot out like a fountain from its neck, the body crumbling into the soil and tarmac. Wincing, I carefully placed Preacher back into its holster, wincing as I felt my arm twitch at the cold air hitting my arm, but slowly I saw the blood cease its flow, and my peachy skin remained with only a tiny white line across the gash. "Ahh, much better."

 _"Ceres..."_ I froze too, I was standing in the middle of the hanger and the rock around the hole in the wall shook, from the pit rose two massive arms, the large, horned head of the Fallen poking through, within its upper right arm was a huge gun, similar to that of a shotgun that was dripping with liquid fire. If I wasn't afraid of dying now, I was absolutely terrified by now. _"Find cover!"_

I ducked behind a Fallen storage case, the Archon jumping out of the hole, causing a blast to throw smaller items across the area in its wake, rising to its full height again, it held the shotgun in both hands, the others raised to its sides.

 **Riksis - Devil Archon**

The moment the weapon was raised Riksis opened fire, molten slugs rained down on my location, so I ran, feeling a few embers touch my legs, while more slugs were fired straight after, chasing me as they struck the other side of the hanger. Taking this as my opportunity, I threw my solar grenade towards Riksis, but my heart dropped when I saw the lower right arm backhand the orb away, over to where to Vandals had crawled through, to my slight amusement the two were burned before they could understand what was happening. A stroke of fortune maybe.

 _"More Fallen are bound to show, we need to take him down,"_ Easier said than done, Ghost. Sadly he was right if I stalled it wouldn't do much good, yet he lacked any shield so I had some chance to beat him. _"You're left!"_ I didn't turn in time

*BLAM*

My body flew back slightly from the shockwave of his illuminated hand striking the ground, but I jumped in time to glide across the wall and onto the side the hole was. This did little to phase him as the Archon turned around, firing three massive bursts of fire my way. Moving back, I held the trigger down until the magazine was dry, the round either missing or striking Riksis' head directly, disorientating him for a second.

I moved to my right, running to stand on the opposite side of the Fallen container from before. He was strong, but his slow movements left him exposed to heavy fire, flicking a new magazine in, I continued to suppress him with a hail of bullets, most of which he allowed to strike his body, only grunting when some hit vital points in his armor.

Suddenly, my radar turned completely red, I spun around, my back pinned to the container as my rifle held back the knife of a Dreg, the sparkling blade millimeters from my helmet, so I kicked him hard between the legs, before grabbing his arm and twisting it around his back, holding the Dreg out for Riksis to rupture with slugs of fire, while the thoughts of using this Fallen like a meat shield was horrible, I found the fact he shot his own brethren to be sickening.

Dropping the dead Fallen I turned around the pillar and swapped to Preacher, pulling back on the forearm, a shell leaving the chamber, I pointed the barrel towards the Archon's chest, blasting him with his own medicine, causing the large Fallen to stumble back, then with a hard pump again, I fired a slug into his helmet, shattering one of the horns.

*Bam-Crack*

"Oomph!" I felt all air leave my lungs the force of the large fist striking my gut painfully, throwing me into the air, while there I felt another fist strike my chest, my ribs shook violently and I was sent flying across the hanger, my back slamming against the back wall with a spasm of agony, my scream snared in my throat. "a-ah..."

I couldn't feel Preacher in my hand anymore, my clearing vision spotting the shotgun meters from me now, and I was down on my knees, hands sinking into the snow as I felt air push back to my lungs, while I could live without air, the sensation was comforting, it made me human. But this pain did too, how my ribs felt close to breaking, my nerves flaring at the impact with the wall, how the heat threatened to burn my eyes, that made me human again...even if I couldn't die.

My hands were slowly feeling warmer again, as was the rest of my body. But to my rising head, I saw only death. The Archon stood back as two Vandals lined their Wire Rifles to me, four Dregs too, they had gathered to strike me down, a girl too scared to fight...why did I feel so angry?

 _"Ceres, get up!"_ Ghost's voice begged me to move, but I only felt more heat rising to my body, I felt so ashamed, I was given the power to save lives, to do better than whatever I had done before. These creatures take from us what little we have, and here I was about to give them more!

I felt my fingers dig into the snow, now turned to water while my flames burned across my hands and arms in tempo with my emotions, this raging flame, this searing light... _was mine_. I slowly felt my legs move under me, them too illuminating the walls with an orange glow of fierce flames, the Fallen all seemingly frozen at the sight of my Light turned Solar.

"I'm...a Guardian..." I clenched my right fist, a crank of iron crashing against an anvil clapped in the air. "A Titan."

Rising into the air again, the Fallen shot their rifles and pistols towards my body, yet I smiled as the Arc energy fizzled around my flames, negating their own power. With a flaming weapon in hand, I lobbed a vulture-shaped hammer down on the group of Fallen, and to my star-filled eyes, the source of the hammer erupted as if it were a solar flare, throwing the Fallen across the hanger like fireworks.

Falling down towards the Archon again, he raised his shotgun, firing a continuous stream of molten slugs into my own flames, but it did nothing but make me feel mightier than he was. With another hammer held tightly, I swung down, the edge exploding upon contact with Riksis' head, throwing the Fallen Priest back into the dirt.

I touched the ground again, feeling as though it was finally over, but to my surprise and anger, a massive arm pinned itself to my body, pushing us both against the wall again, cracking the weathered concrete at our impact, my body was beginning to feel weird now, I didn't have much longer to use this Light, I needed to make it count, a final shot.

Pushing back with a cry of defiance, I wedged my feet against the Archon's face, pushing back against the wall and wrenching the arm off my stomach. Placing my feet atop the Fallen's head, I leapt into the air, a final hammer raised in both my hands with every ounce of strength coursing through the head of the weapon.

"HYYYYAAAH!" Descending atop Riksis, the blunt edge of my hammer shattered his helmet with a barrage of flaming shards of hardened light and helmet fragments. I rolled across the ground, stumbling onto my feet haphazardly, my head turning with a triumphant smile as Riksis, the Archon Priest roared a final time, falling down to his knees and turning to smoldering ashes

"I-I did! I used my Light!" I was ecstatic, jumping into the air while throwing fist, I felt like the energy I had lost was suddenly regained through defeating the Archon Priest. Lifting my trusty Preacher off the ground, I placed it back into my hands, sighing as I saw the strange, glowing object next to the remains of Riksis

 _"You just killed an Archon! And we have our Warp Drive."_ Ghost sounded just as thankful we were still alive, leaving me to pick up both it, and a select few green and white Engrams left by the Fallen, hopefully of some value, or that's what Ghost told me back on the Tower. "I'm proud of you, Ceres."

"Thank you, thank you." I bowed giddily, the hanger was finally silent again

Time to - n...not more. I saw that behind me the red lines turning to triangles as more Fallen seemed to arrive for a fight. Pumping Preacher I turned to face the Dreg that came running towards me, I could still fight no problem.

"Alright, Ghost, lets -"

*Shiiiiing*

I felt a surge of pain slice through my shield in an instant, nearly gutting me if not for my armor taking the brunt of the strike for me. That didn't mean I couldn't feel the impact throw me to the ground again, but Preacher was still locked in my hand, so I was still safer than last time.

"Ceres, Run!" What, I-I'm fine I just- "No, we can't fight him, run!"

Who did he - I was completely struck with horror at the sight of...what were they!? These...things with pale...chitin as their skin, hollowed stomachs and bloodied teeth, skulls covering their eyes. Ones with red stood with weapons raised in their arms, while three emerald eyes looked off towards me or exit points. But it was the shadow that suffocated my own that had me gripping Preacher tightly, my finger slowly snaking into the trigger guard.

A creature with hardened, bony spikes on its body, a deep crimson coating its body with a flaming blue ember atop its head, turning its emerald eyes a murky blue. In its claws was a massive, crooked cleaver with a jagged edge on the front, almost like it was a saw. But this...thing, it looked like a Knight.

 **Suvar - Fanatic of Crota**

 _"What are the Hive doing on Earth?"_ Ghost? Hive? W-what are they...and...who's Crota? I couldn't bother asking questions anymore since I raised my shotgun to Suvar's rising cleaver, but I felt...weaker, my arm was trembling with a sudden wave of exhaustion, no...why is it affecting me now!? "Guardian, we need to move, anywhere but in Suvar's path, go!"

I did as best as I could, pulling myself back far enough as to have the cleaver strike the ground between my legs, the dirt and water hitting me directly. But with a slow, almost painfully long drawback, Suvar raised his cleaver again, this alien had appeared from nowhere. Did it wait until I was weak to attack me? I played right into this thing's hands.

I'm done for!

"Look out beloooooow~!" I was about to close my eyes, but the voice from above caught me by surprise, another Guardian! Thank you, God, thank you, thank you, thank you! I released a breath finally, seeing - GAH!

"Ow..." Both I and someone else groaned. Upon looking up again, I was met with the helmet of another Guardian under a white hood, his black scarf tightly hugged his neck, and from what I could see he wore whites, light blues, and greys, a hazel sash across his plated chest and coat...he was also pinning me...this was awkward

"Uhh...hi?" I muttered, but he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and spun us atop one another to avoid the cleaver from slicing us in two, dirt flying everywhere with the water we stumbling in. Quickly, the man jumped to his feet, standing over me as I crawled back to my knees on the dry land next to us

He had armor on his arms and palms, shoulder plates, knee plates, and shin guards, all over white clothing with little black or blue details. His belt aligned with pouches and even a rifle and sword on his back, the rifle a black with blue dotting the receiver and stock, while the sword was completely black with a green tint to the blade. He was a hunter, even as his hood blew back it revealed a smooth face-plate with no holes for eyes or a mouth.

"Su-Su, you know better than to run from a fight, I thought you were better than that?" Was he...toying with this...Hive? I couldn't find any words to comprehend what was going on or why these 'Hive' are here. But the Hunter turned to look at me, raising a handcannon I've seen before, that Ace on the side of the chamber. "You all good? Su-Su being annoying, I am so sorry for his behavior."

"I-Umm...you..." Smooth, first guy who isn't an Exo and you slaughter your words, Ceres. But he just chuckled to himself

"I thought Titans were meant to be like the walls of the Vanguard...well, guess the Hive can surprise anyone these days, shame, I had a joke for this moment too..." With a sigh he slowly raised his handcannon to Suvar, the Hive in question slowly shambling back towards the crowd of Hive that stood by like statues, all screaming and clawing in our direction

"Just sit and recover your strength, Titan Lady." With a spin of his handcannon, I heard a chime ring from the chamber. "Time to go to work!"

 _"Him...of all the Guardians I expect to see, I never thought it would be_ him. _"_ Ghost sounded suspicious of our savior, who stood by as Suvar retreated into the crowd of enemies, and I slowly held Preacher in both my hands again

"Who is he?"

 _"The Hunter who did something not many Guardians know about, even I know very little of what happened but..."_ I looked to the Hunter again, and he stood by waiting for the Hive to make their move, this smothering feeling of darkness and sorrow, he was the only thing keeping it at bay now. _"He's the Hunter under Cayde-6's wing, The Worse One."_

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Hammer of Sol - Complete

Sunstrike - Complete

Titan Codex I - Incomplete

* * *

4 Chapters, the plot thickens and our two Guardians meet, what will happen next? I guess since more of you are enjoying this you'll be seeing what unfold between Zane and Ceres next time. Hope you enjoyed the big baddy that started it all, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Equinox Act II

With the aid of the strange Hunter, Ceres finds herself trapped with him as they plan their next move against the Hive. With Ghost not wanting to trust him, and all other options seemingly gone, Ceres will have to once more, roll the dice.

Author's Notes: The Hunter is wearing A Dream-Eater Mask with Rustburner 1.5 armor.


	5. Chapter 5 - Equinox Act 2

**Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

 **Chapter 5: Equinox Act II**

[Old Russia, Earth, Dock 13]

Before my eyes stood a small army of Hive, this chitin, gnarled creatures stood in packs and formation that the Fallen lacked from before. The smaller, pale ones stood in a group at the vanguard, the ones in red held their weapons behind cover. But the big, crimson Knight retreated to the back, staring with something different in his eyes, the others looked hungry for us both, me and 'The Worst One', a Hunter.

It looked wary, it backed off to allow the weaker Hive to fight us, maybe it knew it couldn't fight us head-on, this is just like the Archon, utilizing its forces to weaken us both, but it was only him, I still felt my energy replenishing from using my 'Super', if I survived this, I'd have much to learn about my Light.

"Alright everyone, how's about we all lower our guns and call it a day." What was he saying? These things weren't just going to let us go. Did he feel we couldn't win too? Maybe...I stopped my train of thought, behind his back rested his left hand, both his index and middle finger pointing left, when I glanced from within my helmet I saw that there was a small metal door with a valve on it

Suvar raised his massive cleaver high, releasing a feral roar from his hidden jaw, that snap of a twig, the drop of a pin was the drop to sway the tense air, that darkness that lingered in the air like a fog to my eyes, the Hive cried out.

The Hunter sighed. "Well, can't hold a guy for trying." Suddenly, he pointed his handcannon my way, and I nearly felt all my fears rise like bile yet the bullet left the chamber and struck the head of a white Hive, its head ruptured on contact and the body fell beside me, causing me to flinch

Turning back around with a spin, the Hunter pointed his handcannon at another, pushing the muzzle against the Hive's head and blowing its brains out, yet another thrashed from behind, pushing against his arm. Holding steady, the Hunter shot the Hive in the leg, sweeping it off its feet, with the Hive still grasping his arm, he swung the Hive into a small collection to his left, before his left arm reached down quickly and threw a small knife towards the next Hive, driving the silver blade through its head.

With a flick of his right arm, the cartridge fell out of the handcannon, just as he quickly slotted another into place, flicking it snug inside the receiver. He did this with great precision and well-timed correction of his footing, I stared with wonder as he shot three sprinting Hive down in a line, slapping the hammer down each time.

With a kick of his back leg to his belt a small, silver ball flew into the air, to which he bonked it across the hanger with the barrel of his handcannon, the very familiar shape flashing a crackling sky blue. A pair of the red gunner Hive stood out, only to have this ball stick against one of their heads, in that same second the sphere burst into a massive blast of concentrated arc energy, throwing another Red Hive forward and four White Hive across the hanger. I couldn't contain my smirk as the Hunter bowed graciously at them for the trick.

A sudden crowd of White Hive attempted to surround him but he leapt into the air and much like my 'glide' effect, his feet seemed to touch an invisible force as he jumped again with a slight illuminated glow of white. He landed atop a small grate platform, where two Red Hive sat with their weapons drawn to him, yet he charged the one to his left and spun his arm around its neck, holding the Hive like what I did to the Fallen, using it to cover the blasts from the Hive's weapon, while the Hunter raised his own, pulling back on the trigger for a resounding _'punch'_ from the receiver.

Pushing the Hive forward, the Hunter broke the nose of the Hive with the butt of the handle, before driving a hidden knife through it's lower jaw, tossing the Hive aside, while he quickly lowered his handcannon and shot two White Hive mid-jump to the platform.

Grabbing a loose wire, the Hunter swing himself down towards another Red Hive, barreling into it and stumbling back onto his feet and into the arms of a waiting Hive, said Hive grabbed his arms and held him out for the White one's to regroup. Grunting slightly, I moved my arm to point Preacher at him and the Hive, even at this distance I couldn't kill the Hive, but I still went on faith and pulled the trigger back.

*Schklikt klikt **-** Blam*

The spread of the slug was evident in the walls that dislodged dust, yet a single fragment struck the Hive's leg, causing it to lose it's holding as the Hunter shoved it back into the wall, turning he headbutted the Hive and drove its own head into his knee with a sickening _crack_.

Running back towards the group of White Hive he shot one clear through the head, sliding as one attempted to tackle him, if time slowed, I would have seen the precise shot made to the neck of the Hive when he slid under its body and back onto his feet to slit the throat of another with a molten knife.

It was soft, but I managed to make out what the Hunter said under his breath. "Time to bring home the Light."

A sudden flare of heat rose in the damp, cold environment of the hanger, and the sudden rise in temperature only grew intense with a flash of gold and orange, to my wonder I felt the same power as conjured with my Light, Solar light that burned all evil from Hunter's body, his form a glowing beacon of fire. But replaced in his right hand was a large, molten handcannon, the muzzle dripping with fire.

The sudden flash had caught the Hive off guard, allowing him to raise the...Golden Gun, high, firing the first round, but I never saw the bullet or trail left behind, only a sudden blink of light that tore through three White Hive and a Red one near Suvar, who seemed to step back fearfully of the smoldering forms that crumbled to ash.

A second round was fired, this split two more Hive in two by the waist, their body dissolving into ash and fire. Slowly, the Hunter raised the barrel to point directly at the defenseless Knight, himself roaring with fury, yet this did nothing to phase the solid stance of the Hunter and my cunning smile.

"Bite the dust, jerk!" I spat back at the Knight, and for once I felt my confidence in my defiant shout dwindle, my breath caught in my throat as Hunter's glow vanished from sight, alongside the Golden Gun in his hands, instead, he spun on his heel and grabbed my wrist tightly. "W-Wha?"

"Time to go!" He sounded freaked out, and without a reason, I was pulled to my feet and dragged away with him towards the crooked, iron door. "Sorry about this, Titan Lady." With a heave I was thrown past him and through the doorway, only then did I feel my blood freeze

What the Hunter had killed only came back with larger numbers than before, the progression was cut short and rebuilt stronger before my eyes. Only when I saw him leap through the door and try to push it did I finally gain the strength to stand, running over to push against the large door myself with all my strength.

"Shut-Shut-Shut-Shut-Shut!" He repeated in my ear, the sudden clank and turn of the door giving us a second to realize we had closed off the Hive's attempts of chasing us, only muffled thuds to the door giving us the sign they could not enter, and I felt my helmet slide against the door with a heavy breath, the Hunter sitting with his back against it, his chest rising and falling

"That was too close." I managed to push out, with the Hunter waving his handcannon in the air beside me

"Suvar is not fun, Ratux was fun, but not this Hive." He replied, moving back to his feet, then in two small flashes our Ghosts came out. His was purple with a white and pink stripe across from the left. Maybe I should see if Ghost wants a new paint job? Could be fun if we make it out of this pit alive with our Warp Drive

"I swear you're as bad as Cayde when it comes to these types of situations, always going in gung-ho." His was female and had a serious bone to pick with him too, and judging by the tilting Ghost kept doing between them, he obviously knew them both

"But that's what makes it fun! Eris never minded it, you certainly love it when we get the upperhand, don't deny it!" He shot back with a finger, only to have his Ghost push the finger back with her shell

"That was one time and they shot me, if I go you go, jerk!"

"But you're the bestest Ghost ever, I wouldn't let it happen." He waved slyly, making her shell split apart in a whirl

"Are...you two done, or...should we go?" Ghost spoke up awkwardly, the two of us looking at them apprehensively. Then his Ghost floated towards me and bowed her shell

"I am so sorry you got wrapped up in 'HIS' mess, I didn't think a new Guardian would be able to take down an Archon, but I got to say girl, you got some moves." I felt my cheeks rise in temperature at the compliment, even as Hunter's obvious gaze was on me, then to make it worse he clapped

"I love it, but before we press that awesome matter, we should go, those Hive won't take their time trying to break the door down, and the only other way out is through to the Rocketyard." He suggested with a point of his thumb down the damp hallway with flickering lights

"..." Ghost didn't take his eye off the Hunter, was it because of that title, 'The Worst One'? He didn't seem like that fighting the Hive - oh! I turned to Ghost, looking at him as the Hunter and his Ghost lead the way, but this burning question in my mind needed to be answered now if I had any hope of getting back alive I needed to know what we were up against

"Ghost, what are the Hive?"

* * *

 _"There are nightmares rising from the shadows, and they hunger for our dying hope."_

 _The Hive are an ancient, festering evil. Their antipathy to the Light transcends hatred. To the Hive, the eternal struggle between Light and Dark is not only a war, it is a crusade - all Light must be devoured so Darkness can reclaim the universe. This was their belief and the reason the Moon is lost to us._

 _The Thrall, gnarled, mangled swarms of feral creatures. Acolytes that guard with their dangerous sights. Knights, the tanks that are feared up close and from afar, their Boomer cannons deadly. Ogres are Thrall tortured and mutated into Lightstarved beasts of war. Wizards are not to be underestimated, smart and with the power of magic seals and rituals, they can summon forth all evils mentioned before._

When Ghost finished his tale by a small fire the Hunter had started for us, I felt my skin crawl at the thought of the Hive. They had taken the Moon for an old master, who's minions still roam and claim all that is filled with Light, it was like a plague, one that is impossibly large.

"Yeah, the Hive are planning to seed Earth for some strange reason, they plan to take down the old Array to cut off communications and the like, if that happens well...things get very bad." The Hunter added to Ghost's tale, as I huddled up close to the fire. The sudden clap from the Hunter made me jump. "Right! I got some scoutin' to do, rest up, you deserve it, Archon Slayer."

"That's not-" He was gone, but I liked him, he was very light-hearted about the situation, and from how he described the Hive they sounded like they have bigger plans in-store, but what could they be? Seeding Earth will be difficult, but it's the Moon, what are they doing there that no-one knows about?

"Ceres, I don't want you to put so much faith in him." Huh? I turned my head from the flickering flames, seeing Ghost floating beside me with a narrowed shell over his eye. "He's done things that even made Commander Zavala mad."

"R-Really?" I whispered, seeing said Guardian swinging up to a hole in the ceiling above, his hand spinning his handcannon around in the afternoon sky, it was nearly turning to Twilight, a crimson sky hung in the air with a golden sun that streamed light through our small camp spot, the Fallen thrive in darkness, we needed to make our move soon

But if the Hunter was our only option of escape...I don't know him at all, Ghost is telling me not to trust him, implying he's dangerous, but then why did he save me? He's more charismatic than some form of bad guy if Guardians could go bad. I don't know what to think anymore.

Clutching my head in my hands I thought of a way to decide, anything but I have no memories from before I was brought back, I didn't have experience with people or anything similar. I've seen Guardians that defend others, work side-by-side, repair our equipment and do better. The Darkness consumed our old world, leaving ruins and remnants of what once was, Fallen on one side, Hive on the other, they brought dread, death, hatred.

We were Guardians. We all our despite what doubts plagued us of what we did before. He and I were the same, chosen by the Traveler to protect it and others who couldn't, if he's here than he did something good, a single good deed and he was here, protecting others and even me.

"You understand this room isn't as big as you think it is, Little Light." I nearly fell back from the descending form of Hunter's Ghost, her gaze looking less than pleased with what Ghost said about him. "You don't know my Guardian, so quit acting like he was your own."

"You don't know mine, and I look out for her." Touching as that was, this sounded like it was about to get out of hand fast, the tension between them was like a spark waiting to ignite

"Yeah, I don't know her. But I can tell she's a kind person with a good judge of character, I mean, she puts up with you." Ouch, that made Ghost twitch. She then bowed and gave us a wide stare. "I'm Rika, by the way."

"Ceres." I replied softly, then Ghost moved forward slightly

"Well, Rika, sorry if I-"

"I wouldn't push her buttons, she'll kick your ass. Congrats, you got one of the uptight Ghosts." The Hunter jumped back down before me, tapping his Ghost on the top of her shell, yet Ghost looked flabbergasted as I held back my laugh

"'Uptight'!?" Ghost then turned to me and my hands were raised

"S-Sorry, but you can be uptight from what I've seen." I think I broke him

"I'm not _that_ uptight..."

"We sure do find ourselves in good company, don't we?" I looked up to the Hunter, my smile hidden under my mask. "Come on, Ghost, sometimes we got to roll the dice."

"...Fine...I trust you, Guardian." That's better, standing up and feeling my body's rejuvenated flow of energy, I grabbed Suros ADM and held it tight in my hands

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked the Hunter, who held out his hand to me with what I could only imagine was a smile under his helmet, Rika floating beside him like what Ghost did with me. I froze, my hand inches from his, that single roll of the dice played in my head, could I trust him? Can I put my faith in more than myself and Ghost this time?

"So then Titan Lady, ready to bring home the Light?" He said it again with such confidence, devotion to every word like the single memory I held. Mine was a gamble, a leap of faith. His was an action, a sign of hope

Slowly, I felt mine and his hand grasp one-another tightly, as he pulled me back to my feet, our hand caught in the soft cloud of smoke from the fire, but that didn't matter, between us was a searing flame, that was our strength, as a duo.

"How touching, come on you two let's send these Hive crawling back on their knees!" Rika cheered, and I found Ghost beside myself

"Eyes up, Guardians."

* * *

[Old Russia, Earth, Cosmodrome Rocketyard]

"Okay...any ideas how to take on an army of Hive, which is about...ten...thirteen...five over there...and two just around the bend -uhh yeah, yeah thirty, we got thirty. This not counting the baddy from the Moooon, Suvar?" The Hunter asked humorously to my left, our backs to a shipping container, the Hive inside an old warehouse

The place was much larger than the small hallways were traversed to get here, and the place where we could bring our Jumpships from is a massive breach to the far left, allowing us to peer up at the old colony ships above. The other end of the warehouse was then turned into something out of a horror movie. While the lights continued to flicker, the mounds of moved dirt gave weigh to green, Gothic designed lanterns and were chitin mounds too, green crystals lighting a pit to the far corner of the warehouse. That's when Suvar revealed himself.

Past the large groups of Thrall and Acolytes was Suvar, Fanatic of Crota. He stomped his way out of the hole and into the back room next to an old oil train cart, his cleaver looking sharper than last time with its jagged edge held high in the air above him.

"Our best bet is to keep our distance, take out as many Hive as we can." I formulated a run and gun strategy for the Thrall, then Rika hovered closer then moved back to hide from the Acolytes

"There's one of those lanterns hanging right above their pit, if one of us can cut the chains, they'll have no-one left to call for help." That was brilliant, and I still have 'Harbinger' on my back, but...

"Present for the lady." To my eyes, the Hunter held out a rectangular package with a purple indent across its face. I opened it and to my joy, there were rockets sitting in mint condition. "Rule of being a Guardian, always come prepared for any situation, this does include snacks."

"Thank you." Taking the Rockets I loaded Harbinger again. "When I fire the rocket, take their distraction as our time to strike them down, I'll then do what I can to keep Suvar's minions at bay." Or hit him if I can

"You see, great minds think alike." The Hunter clapped softly

"Really, because me and her came up with the plan, you just became the catalyst for it." Rika shot him down, and I patted his shoulder

"You are going to be a big part of the plan, all of us are." With that said, Rika and Ghost vanished again, and the two of us nodded once, with my hand grasping the handle of Harbinger, and my eye looking down the circular sight for the chains I waited for the beep of the lock-on, the tension in my arms only adding to the hell we were about to wake

"Tick-Tick-Boom." I pulled back on the trigger, with the Hunter holding me firm as to not throw myself backward. A large gust of wind shot the air into a state of panic, Hive watched in a startled state as the rocket-propelled across the gap, striking the lantern with a resounding impact, shaking the walls of the abandoned warehouse

With a sudden snap of metal, the emerald lantern crashed into the earth behind Suvar, his eyes turned to watch their means of escape become closed off, but slowly, his head turned towards the elevated concrete area we hid by, and I felt his three eyes loom over us.

Nothing stirred for a long pause, glowing sea-foam eyes gazing into my own ocean blue for an unparalleled amount of time.

"Take them down!" The Hunter called to me, my arms switching to Suros again and in that same break, Suvar raised his cleaver to us with a warcry, sending the horde of Thrall our way. Running to the rusted steps leading to us, I aimed down at the Thrall and held the trigger back without the need to aim, my endless burst of bullets shattering their chitin and dropping their bodies with each step they took around the bend

But the amount of them nearly broke the line, and I was completely bone dry, so I held the handguard in my left, grabbing a CLG from my belt and threw it down, the strong force of the nova blast consumed the Thrall, and their one-track minds didn't think to stumble around as they charged through, only to be devoured by the fire.

Regrouping with the Hunter I watched as he kicked an Acolyte over the edge again, before firing two shots into a Thrall, then another through the head of the Acolyte he kicked over. But my hand instinctively grasped his cape, pulling him to rest in the crook of my arm as the purple bolts flew past my right, hitting the wall. For a moment he looked at me, then pushed himself back out of my hold, spinning out a carriage and loading another.

"Imma go have a chat with Suvar." I couldn't interject as the Hunter jumped from here to the single cargo crate in the middle of the empty ridge between me and the side where the breach in the ceiling was

He landed, rolling as his handcannon gunned down another Acolyte in-front of him, then with a jump, he rolled onto the dirt again and ran for Suvar, trading in his handcannon for his sword as Suvar raised its down and jumped a little in the air to bring all its weight down on the Hunter, said Hunter's legs shaking beneath him under the gust of wind that shot forth from the friction between their blades.

I suddenly ducked behind the swing of a Thrall, gunning it down with my remaining rounds, throwing the empty clip away I loaded the next and grasped the stock tightly as to _thunk_ an Acolyte that leapt in front of me, then with a quick spin I rested the stock back into my shoulder and shot a single clean round through its third eye.

Turning back to the brawl meters from me, I stood with a wary frown on my face, watching as Hunter's boots dug in the dirt, Suvar clearly was far stronger. The two drew back their swords at this, then clashed again with crossed blades, sparks hissing against the ground as they pushed against each other again in a stalemate, but their blades shook in their hands.

Hunter slashed down, followed by the cleaver rising from the right, only for Hunter to block with both hands on the handle with the tip of the blade pointed down. Hunter quickly struck up, but the cleaver rose too, and pushed against his body blade, forcing Hunter to skate around to his right and around, both switching places.

Yet Suvar broke away suddenly, leaving Hunter to slice across his chitin chest, then downwards to carve an 'X' into his stomach. Spinning under his cleaver again, Hunter sliced the backs of his knees, vanishing when he jumped back to gain some space.

Suvar raised his sword high, and to my shock, he summons a flaming circle of green fire, the ring flashed gold and from the ground sprouted four Thrall, two of which charged Hunter immediately. He blocked the first, then severed the head of the second, turning around to kick the first into a protruding piece of rebar.

Only then did I feel my heart sink.

A stray ray of void light struck Hunter's left calf, the hit breaking his concentration and costing him to take the serrated blade to the chest, his body stuck on the edge as Suvar swung him around and threw the blade down, Hunter's body painfully convulsed across the dirt and into a small wall.

"No!" I threw Suros aside and pulled Harbinger off my back, not even aiming I swung the black RPG to point to where a few generators were, seeing three remaining Acolytes charging their void weapons again, with a snort I shot a second rocket towards the group, and in seconds their bodies were completely vaporized by the blast

I dropped my rocket launcher, my gaze turning back to Hunter who hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, and Suvar was slowly trudging over to him. I-I got him...I...

"You're...Light..." Wait, Hunter!? "Use it, that will to fight, use it."

I listened, seeing his hand raised with a thumb up towards me, he...thank God I thought I killed him, I watched carefully to his movements, seeing him jump atop the forklift to avoid another blow from Suvar, the Hive Knight grabbing the forklift and shaking violently.

Listening to his advice I put both my weapons back on my body, and with my right hand I held my arm out to the breach in the sky, a few stray lines of void tracing past me, but I didn't budge, I just pushed what I felt the last time back to the edge of my mind.

I felt angry, scared, powerful, these all gave me this untapped power over Light.

 _"Please...I need you again...He needs us."_ I kept concentrating, and that warmth...I felt it again as it crawled up my arm with its unbreakable warmth

"Aaaany tiiime noooow~!" I opened my eyes, and my body was aglow with fire and molten metal again, in my hand was the vulture-shaped hammer that aided me before, now then, let's play pest control

"Duck!" I cried, throwing a hammer over the gap between us both, taking my warning he jumped over the hammer and Suvar, landing back on the shipping container to watch the fireworks of flame consume both Suvar and two Thrall beneath him

With another hammer I grinned devilishly and threw it down on my feet, coating me in more flames as two more Thrall attempted to ambush me. Now protected I threw another smoldering hammer like a ball towards Suvar, followed closely by another. The first struck his cleaver, preventing him from summoning more minions of the Hive, sadly the second missed and I felt my body give out on the fourth, my body reverting to a normal state. It's all on the Hunter now to finish this.

"Thanks for the extra bit of time." He rose to his feet on the crate, his body crackling with neon blue lightning, but this was strange, I thought he was only able to conjure Solar Light like mine? Did he have the power to use both Arc and Solar!? No fair!

His left hand clasped the sky, forming a singular edge of lightning, the edge curved into a smooth blade, as the lightning snapped at the metal container he stood on, while Suvar backed away and the tables had turned completely, even as Suvar's arm rose with the cursed cleaver to summon four more Thrall, I stared with wonder as Hunter spun in the air, his body reflecting the light as he vanished from sight in a puff of smoke.

In a blink of blue lightning, the first Thrall was beheaded, a second later Hunter seemed to blink before the next, driving the tip of the blade through its chest, dragging it out the right side of its hollow ribs. The third was roundhouse-kicked into the ground, and with a final blink, Hunter kneed the forth into the air, blinking above its form to slice the Thrall in two by the waist, landing with a surge of Arc energy, the small puddles electrified by his touch, and the walls illuminated on the scene.

Suvar attempted to counter the downward lunge, yet the second their weapons rang true, Hunter sliced diagonally upwards, then horizontally across, their blades locked once more with vigorous intent. Yet I stood by and watched how this stranger, a cocky Guardian stood against such imposing odds. I had no doubts in my mind now, if he's 'The Worst One', then I'm glad to have met him here.

Hunter stomped his right foot into the dirt, then with a skate of his blade up the length of the serrated cleaver, he shattered the spikes one by one, throwing Suvar off completely, and with a final contrasting blast of his Arc Light, Hunter drove the dagger through the middle of Suvar's stomach and across his crimson chest, until he spun in the air, decapitating Suvar by the shoulders, the head flying off and the body crumbling into green and black flakes of Hive. The remnants of his Light fizzled away in his hand, now lowered to the side like his right.

We fought back the Hive.

* * *

Both of us walked up to one another, without a word we bumped fists with each other.

"Nailed it." Great minds do think alike

"I have to admit, you had me worried for a moment when you were struck by that cleaver." Rika sighed, her Light slowly scanning his body as Ghost did for me too. "We owe Banshee for this."

"Best armor in the universe." He put a thumb to his chest while standing straight, I merely laughed at that, but...then I stopped to stare right through the Hunter. "Wait, what's up?"

"Over there...what...is that?" I...there was something sitting in the dirt where Suvar had fallen, at first I thought it might have been a piece of his chitin, but he was red, not black. Mine and Hunter's curiosity peaked, we and our Ghosts moved for the strange object. "It looks like a cover?"

"Rika, you mind...?" He pointed to the cover of a black book, a few pages inside from what I could see, and as Rika scanned the object her eye seemed to dilate at the sight

"It's...Hive, as in, the Hive wrote this?" Rika sounded aghast by this discovery and I soon watched the Hunter pick the cover off the ground, holding it out for us all to view it in his hands, but some strange, foreign writing was scrawled on the front, and one look to Ghost gave me an answer

"I can read and translate Hive, but this is far beyond my understanding...it's strange." His gaze turned to the cover again, the bumpy, black surface made my skin crawl just by looking at its motionless form. "It's as if it were written in another form of Hive."

"It says." My eyes snapped to the Hunter, his voice low when his fingers trailed across the writing that he could understand. That's impressive for someone who at first didn't seem much like the literature type.

Yet the words that came next made my heart freeze in place.

"The Book of Sorrows." He didn't stop, his finger stopping against what could only be the author's own signature, now I was extremely wondrous about what this 'Book' housed about the Hive, maybe it told a larger story than what I or even he knew? "The author is...Oryx."

At the name, the cracks and torn pieces of the book crackled to life with a green glow, and the book flew into the air from the Hunter yelping, dropping the book immediately as I jumped to stand behind him, my hands on his shoulder while my poked around. Both our Ghosts hiding behind me.

"Are we gonna blow up?" He asked us anxiously, but the book only continued to glow like the pouch attached to him...wait

"Ahh, you're glowing!?" I freaked out with clear reason, both myself and Ghost jumped away in fright as the Hunter looked at himself all over, his head darting back and forth over his body like ants had crawled up his legs. Yet Rika just stared down at the pocket with a flat look

"It's the page we got from the Moon, I think it's resonating to the Hive book." That calmed both me, Ghost, and him down again

"I swear, why would you carry Hive around with you when its all...Hivey?" Ghost jiggled his shell, and I nodded in return. With a small _pop_ , the buckle came loose and the Hunter pulled out a rolled-up scroll, matching the other pages inside

Within the moment he unfurled the scroll, the page had vanished, a soft glow reacting to the missing page before the green harmonic Hive light cut out again, leaving us with the Book of Sorrows again, lifeless until something else triggered it.

"Do you think that's why it reacted the way it did? Because a page was missing?" I asked them all with a concerned stance, I didn't want to touch something like that again or even attempt to, but the Hunter stood over it, and I felt my reflexes kick in. "Hold on! What if something happens!?"

"Then it means we did something good, right?" Was he serious? How can that make any logical sense? I must be the only sane person left in this place. Yet he was wrong, thankfully, the book didn't react when he grabbed it, the small handheld book was once more silent. "See, wait, I was egging on for it to do something, aww."

"Be grateful she warned you, otherwise you'd have done something worse." Rika defended my statement. "We should report this to Eris when we get the chance."

"Aye, but...perhaps we can keep an eye out for other pieces, like a treasure map." He...actually made a good point. If this held the story of the Hive or anything related to them it could prove to be invaluable to the City, I guess no harm came from reading a book. "Still, sorry, Titan Lady."

Huh? My head turned back to the now awkwardly standing Hunter, his arm on the back of his helmet.

"This Hive stuff was our problem and we got you roped in, so...you know, sorry for that." I didn't say anything, instead, Rika nudged his arm to continue. "I...well, I'm well aware of what you're Ghost called me, 'The Worst One', so...it's not like I deny the claim, I certainly think I am."

"It's not your fault, you know that right?" Rika softly tapped his shoulder, her shell low like a frown or concern for his well-being. Who were you, Hunter?

...

...

"Ghost, we're safe right?" I asked softly, my hands placed softly on my helmet's sides

"No Fallen or Hive activity...go ahead." He ushered for me to continue, so with a small click of my helmet to the left, I felt the cold air of the Cosmodrome hit my face as I pulled my helmet off, my eyes blinking to adjust to the twilight hour, the last rays of sun peeking in through the hole in the ceiling

The Hunter didn't say a word to me, instead, he and Rika stared blankly as I gave him a soft smile with my dandelion hair blowing slightly in the wind, my helmet under my arm, I held out my right to him.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves, did we? I'm Ceres." My reply was just as relaxed as the rest of me, and I waited for him to respond in turn, but instead, he didn't remove his helmet like I did, opting to grasp my own palm softly, both of us shaking together

"...Zane, nice to meet you too, Titan Lady." I tightened my grip on his hand. "Heh, Ceres."

Suddenly, a sound of thrusters caught our ears as the wind brushed past us, my orange Jumpship overshadowing the sunlight of the Rocketyard. Turning to Ghost I saw him float to look at them both.

"...Thank you, for helping us and...I'm sorry for doubting you." Ghost was then lightly tapped by a finger from Zane, the man tilting his head at him

"I'm 'The Worst One', but I like to think I'm a good judge of character." Who was Zane? Pausing as I walked up to the slope to my ship, I turned back to look at Zane and Rika, waving to them both

"You might be, but that's not who you are, it's only a title, but it's not you." With that comforting choice of words on my part I felt my vision lift to view the roof of the complex, the last scene of his middle and index finger to his forehead clear in my mind, my gaze lost to the twilight of the day gone by once more, and to my encounter with the Archon Priest, the Hive, Zane and Rika

I slowly felt my head slump against the window, my head resting on my knuckle as I stared out to the world left in ruin and untold discovery. I meant what I said to them, I haven't a clue about what may have happened in the past, of other legends and heroes, but I want to know my own way, to see this world without the claims of others clouding me like it did today.

Archon were fierce Fallen, but me and Ghost triumphed over one. The Hive were an endless spawn, yet together with a man considered to be a bad guy, we won and I saw something like me, a Guardian trying to piece themselves in this new world. We were both on different levels of experience, but we were still human to the world.

"Think we'll see them again? Or more of that 'Book of Sorrows'?" I muttered absentmindedly to Ghost, himself piloting the Jumpship back home

"The System is a big place...but there's only one Tower." Ghost answered my curious question, and I felt his shell poke my cheek. "Look at it this way, we can now touch the stars like colonies before us, no longer stuck to a single spot, and who knows, I think we'll see more than we could have ever dreamed of seeing down here."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Titan Codex I - Complete

Flameseeker - Complete

Increased Control - Complete

Incendiary Grenade - Incomplete

* * *

I can't feel my hand, other than that the duo have met and their paths are far from over, we still have five chapters left of this arc and its onto everyone's favorite A.I. Rasputin! Also, 'The Book of Sorrows' has risen into the eyes of Zane and Ceres, dun, dun, duuuun! Hope you all enjoyed and seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Apotheosis: Status=active

Another day, another mission for the Vanguard, this time Ceres is sent by both Ikora and Zavala to aid a Guardian tracing the reason the Fallen have begun scavenging more thoroughly in the Cosmodrome, but for what? And does this have anything to do with the rise in Hive activity?


	6. Chapter 6 - Apotheosis: Statusactive

**Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

 **Chapter 6 - Apotheosis: Status=active**

[Last City, Tower, Traveler's Walk]

Another day at the Tower. It had been a few days since my encounter with Zane, and our discovery of 'The Book of Sorrow', according to what he messaged me and Ghost about, Eris said that she'd greatly appreciate our aid in finding the other lost pages, and with each collection would allow us to uncover more of the Hive, both on the Moon and beyond. But that title Zane had...'The Worst One', why would someone so kind be given such ridicule by other Guardians? We were all meant to defend humanity and defeat the Darkness, so why would anyone fight each other?

"I guess even as Guardians we still have flaws." I muttered while looking at my gloved hand, remembering Zane grasping mine through the light smoke with equal trust as I, we defeated that Fanatic of Crota, fended off the Hive, I doubt either of us could have managed alone

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" I immediately shot my eyes to Ghost, as my cheeks rose slightly in heat, but thankfully the lighting kept it hidden, I hope

"I - no, well yes, mainly about that title of his..." I was honest about that, it did still keep my mind busy on trying to understand why. Ghost spun around to my right shoulder, looking directly ahead toward the conference room where I saw Cayde, Ikora and Commander Zavala

"Even I don't know much myself, it's why I kept my caution around him encase anything was strange about him." Ghost replied, and I quirked a brow

"Well?"

"He is strange...or just really stupid." While that was harsh, I did feel a small laugh catch in my throat, my hand other my mouth for a second. "And his Ghost, she could learn some manners, hmph."

"Aww, is someone getting upset?" I gave him a fake pout, seeing his glare back at me

"Ha. Ha." At that moment he turned back to the hall we walked into. "Let's see what the Commander wants to see us for."

"Let's." With that we walked around the desk, Cayde was up on the elevated platform to my left, but I stopped at the handheld down at me, I looked to see said Exo smiling down shaking his hand out for me to slap

"Heeeey, been a few days Guardian! Nice work with that Archon, my Rookie told me about your close battle with one of the Devil's, up top!" Not wanting to let his mood die down I reluctantly did so, himself giving me a thumbs up. Lowering his body to look at me, he whispered. "Z's impressed, keep you're cool and don't freak out if he smiles."

"Heh, sure thing, sir." Being formal, and once more Cayde's ego seemed to grow at that, while he rose to look back at a monitor behind him. Moving towards Commander Zavala, I gave him a small nod. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes." With a small breath, he turned to look at me with his hands behind his back. "Your Ghost's most recent report from two days ago detailed how you, despite only beginning your Guardian career, had slain an Archon, impressive. But I also here you had slain a horde of Hive in reports from one of Cayde's own."

"W-We did, Suvar was part of a group of Hive that are planning to destroy the Array that connects the other colonies with Earth, if not for him we wouldn't have won." While I was happy to know my victory of the Archon wasn't a fluke in anyone's eyes, I didn't want to take credit from Zane. With a calm nod, Zavala put his hands back to his notes

"Very well, let us see if you can maintain your tenacity; Please speak with Ikora, she has details of Fallen activity surging among the Forgotten Shore." With that, I gave a stern nod, turning towards the corner of the large table where she stood. "And Titan." I looked back, seeing the Commander give a small smile. "Good luck."

"Will do, sir." I felt really happy now, but following Cayde's advice I kept my poker face straight and made my way towards Ikora, the Warlock held her fingers to an earpiece attached to her left ear, but her facial features told of concern and deep thought

"-That's alright, continue to scout the area for any signs of movement, I'll report soon." With the tail-end of her conversation done, her eyes looked to me seriously. "...Ceres, wasn't it?"

"I-I am." Keep it together, Ceres. But Ikora gave a more relaxed stance than Commander Zavala, her arms crossed

"Ceres. I am glad to hear your mission to gather a Warp Drive went well, but while you are prepared to work beyond Earth, I am afraid your report and many others have led me, Zavala and Cayde to agree to keep you stationed within the Cosmodrome for a while longer." I was slightly disappointed by that, but in a way, I didn't feel like leaving, something about the recent activity had me skeptical

"That's okay, I...actually didn't plan on leaving so soon." Her expression turned to a more purposeful state before mine and Ghost's eyes

"Very well. I have received reports that Fallen have begun to tear through old Golden Age tech hidden in the Forgotten Shore, but this is more abnormal than their typical scavenges." Ikora elaborated as I pursed my lips

"They're looking for something?" My question was met with a solemn nod

"I have sent word of this to one of my Warlocks, he will meet with you at the edge of the Forgotten Shore; He can be a little...eccentric, but one of my best, I believe you two will work fine together." So I was going to finally see a Warlock in action too? Suddenly, Ghost looked to me

"The Forgotten Shore is miles from the drop point of the Cosmodrome, it could take us a while to get there." As if expecting his concern, Ikora held out a small key-card to me, rectangular and a shade of metallic white. "A Sparrow!"

"What's a Sparrow?" I did take the key-card from Ikora, flipping it around to get a decent look of the card, before slipping it into one of my pockets

"Amanda Holiday sent this to me, an 'uplink' modifier for you both, when you are able to locate an uplink terminal, the program will systemically allow you to call your Sparrow within any region of the Cosmodrome, the same can be said for other planets you will deploy to." I was left speechless over this, the fact I had this the entire time within my Jumpship

"T-Thank you, Ikora, we won't fail you." That answer made her bow graciously

"I have faith that you two will put an end to the Fallen's plans, I will be in contact if anything requires investigation." With that said, me and Ghost made our way out of the Hall of Guardians and made a B-line for the Hanger

Seriously though, what's a Sparrow?

* * *

[Old Russia, Earth, Cosmodrome, Mothyards]

"Encoding superposed states…Entangling ket vectors…and there we go." It took some time for both Ghost and I to reach the grid we needed to go to before we could be able to get anywhere. But luckily we were able to get this done much faster than I originally predicted. And shortly after I heard Ghost speak up in my head again. _"Alright. Now that you are linked with the network, you can pull up a Sparrow and get over to the Forgotten Shore in seconds."_

"So, do I summon the Sparrow as I do with you?" I asked curiously

 _"The exact same way,"_ Ghost replied, before a flash of blue code constructed the machine before my eyes. It had a slim, white frame, two prongs for the front, the frame was similar to that of a bike, handles included, while flames licked the rim of a thruster at the back. _"Now come on. The Fallen aren't going to stop themselves now."_

"Right." Thanks for the reminder, Ghost. Sitting down on the leather seat, my hand slowly wrapped around the handlebars, I felt rigid, afraid to even touch anything that might make me explode or something. Now… which one is the brake-?

 _*FWHOOSH!*_

"OKAY, WE'RE DRIVING!" My hands grasped the handles tightly at the sudden lurch of force, the gust of wind struck my body as I managed to hold myself steady, my arms jerking the Sparrow left and right through the remnants of planes and shipping containers, to the Fallen in some of the structures I must have looked insane. "Ghooooost!"

 _"Calm down, lower yourself towards the handlebars, pull back on them to go faster and ease up on the handles to slow down, every time you pull back on the handle you'll reignite the thruster."_ Ok...ok...breathe Ceres, breathe...

I eased up on the handrails, pushing my stomach towards the frame of the Sparrow, the wind was till present but it caused my Sparrow to speed up again, just as I gracefully turned a corner into a valley and out of the remains of the planes.

 _"Now, place your feet into the steps on the legs, they will help stabilize your movements around tight corners."_ With a breath, I twisted the handles and the gears of my left leg-rest tilted with it, and to my relief it worked, the thrust sprayed the water of a river behind me as I skated across the shore, moving fast down the neck of the valley. _"Nice work."_

"I'm not too sure I'm ready for this yet, but if it means we'll get to the Shore faster, so be it." Pushing my doubts aside I continued at a reasonable pace, to my surprise Ghost was right, if we had walked this marker wouldn't be getting any bigger, but it did in minutes, and the neck of the valley slowly widened, a small waterfall to our right as we passed into the remains of the Shore. "Woah!"

What would be a body of water had now turned to sand, dirt, and snow, with bodies of derelict ships buried in the ground and old, concrete pillars stuck out from the ground. To my left and up a large outcropping of rock stood a massive station of some kind. With a small splash, my Sparrow had changed terrain, from land to sea as we shot past a few Fallen in a cave, their arc rifles missing me by miles as I slowed down to turn up the hill and towards a cliff where the marker blinked.

"We're here, finally." I spoke with a slight pang of worry, the fact I've never ridden something like this and survived was a miracle. I stepped off the Sparrow and watched as it slowly disappeared before my eyes, leaving me to stare at the cliff-side where a campfire sat, surrounded by boxes and old, weathered seats

 _"But where's Ikora's Warlock?"_ Good question, Ghost. When I turned my gaze to the rest of the cliff, I passed a figure sitting atop a crate with a Fallen Rifle in-hand. Wait...

"Gah!" Yelling at the sudden appearance, the figure looked up to view me, my own weapon held tightly in my hands for reassurance

"You'd be dead now, congratulations." He spoke apathetically, throwing the rifle off the cliff only to hear a soft _splash_ a second later. "Always analyze your surroundings before engaging, the first rule of survival ~ UNLESS YOU're LIKE ME, SHOOT KILL, KILL, AND SHOOT AGAIN ~ if not then we may not get along..."

I was now behind a crate, my head poking out from the edge to view the baffling Warlock before my eyes. The Warlock wore a dark purple coat, with a white chest piece strapped on by belts, another connecting other devices to his waist where the coat passed under. His trousers were baggy and black, with white boots and gloves to match, but the fingers of his gloves were black. His helmet was also purple with a hood-like outline, in the middle his face was covered by a black face-plate. Attached to his left arm though, was a smooth, metal ring, with a glowing symbol of a seven in purple.

"You can come out now, he stopped being annoying." He was creepy

"I'm fine here, thanks." My hand did wave to him. "I'm Ceres, are you Ikora's Warlock?"

"Hmph, they sent a newbie to aid me? Comical." You don't seem so great yourself. With a hand to his chest, he jumped down from the crate. "I am Morbin-7. You've already met my glitch, I call him Kreig, he wishes to end all of humanity."

"Your...glitch?" Did anything he say make sense, I didn't think an Exo's resets could do that, did his change his mind?

"With each of my...numerous resets, my personality was distorted, leaving sudden outbursts like glitches in my systems. I am obviously myself now, given how I have more control over the years spent like this." Morbin replied smoothly, grabbing a shotgun from his hip

It was smaller and looked as though it was similar to the first rifle I ever used, old but modified to be of use in this time. A brass and wooden Winchester Model 1887, the receiver had an engravement of a skull with the symbol 'T-800', still getting used to knowing this stuff automatically, but this was back even before the Golden Age came around. Modifications done to the shotgun made the stock shorter and the barrel cut down. A loop-style lever was in-place of the standard one.

"This here is 'Judgement Conclusion' the _only_ partner I require, not some dead weight." Aaaand, right back to insults. Stepping out from the crate I crossed my arms when I faced him

"Hate to burst your ego, but we're _both_ assigned to this mission, I didn't plan on working with anyone yet, especially someone like _you_ who lacks any manners, suck it up." Ghost decided to be the smart one in the area and stay silent, including Morbin's Ghost

At first, nothing was spoken, then he lowered Judgement. "Congratulations, you're the first Guardian to insult me without trying to seem so egotistical." Huh? With a turn, he pointed to the Forgotten Shore. "If we are to truly understand our foe taking action against their drones should suffice."

"Just like that? You didn't want me around, now you want to work with me?" I don't know what to think of this guy now, Zane was uniquely optimistic, but Morbin was unusually level-headed, the two were like complete opposites

"I have many contradictions in my head, thanks to this glitch, so long as I keep a level head I should be fine ~ UNLESS YOU WANT US TO GO CRAZY ~ But I tend to lose control randomly, so be prepared or leave." ...O...kay? "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."

"...Right." I shook my head, staring down at the shore from the cliff. "Ghost, what do you have?"

 _"Well, after we arrived I encountered two signal amplifiers the Fallen are using."_ I relayed the information as Ghost spoke, Morbin then put a hand to his chin

"This is much like what me and Deus encountered before...they are using signal boosters to tap into something, perhaps these are the ones that could locate our target." Morbin added, but I then asked curiously, a small gust of wind breezing past us and I saw the small corner of a shell next to his head

"Is that your Ghost?" At the question his head turned, along came the Ghost that sat close to his shoulder, but when it moved its triangular pieces I heard nothing. "Why can't I hear it?"

"He is like me, Fractured, Irreparable." Oh, I rubbed my arm gently at that sad answer. "He can no longer speak because he took a hit not meant for himself...it was not fun for me."

"I understand," I replied, looking back to the shore, grabbing Suros as Morbin spun Judgement around to point the barrel vertically. "Let's get going then!"

"Agreed, _Newbie_." Ha. Ha.

* * *

[Forgotten Shore]

It didn't take myself and Ghost long to traverse the rusted and broken ship atop a mound of snow and dirt, time clearly consuming the bottom of the hull, leaving only the husk to poke out into the air. But that's what was strange, I climbed a staircase leading to where a mysterious, oval-shaped antenna sat, yet no Fallen were in sight.

"Wait...why isn't anyone here?" I froze in my own investigation of the ruined remains of the ship, the only sound made was the distant gunfight and the cold winds of Russia in my ears, other than that, me and Ghost were utterly alone. "Ghost, any Fallen movement? Or...any sort of movement?"

After a few seconds of tense waiting, Ghost finally replied with a not-so-reassuring answer.

 _"Nothing...strange, I could have sworn the Fallen would wish to defend this site, especially if it involves their own scavenges."_ Even Ghost sounded uncertain of the lack of resistance we've come across, but with my palm out to...some strange antenna device, I let Ghost do his job as I kept my guard up. "This won't take long."

A few moments after I left Ghost to scan the amplifier though, he was done… but what he found was… well, something that _he_ did not expect. What I didn't expect to hear was something similar to...music? " _Hunh… this is some kind of distorted signal… but it's not Fallen._ "

Wait… not Fallen? That… doesn't sound reassuring. Who knows if that signal could be from another enemy entirely. "Is it a signal from the Vanguard?"

" _No. This signal is something that's not like any Fallen or Vanguard one we have encountered… Morbin, are you getting the same thing over there?_ " Ghost asked, just as I was making my way over to where him and Deus were. Just in case if he needed extra help with all the noise he's stirred up

" _Yes actually… but I think we got a location to investigate now that we scanned these amplifiers. It's coming from the Skywatch up on the hill. But I have never heard a signal like this, very strange._ " Morbin informed us, causing me to turn around and look up on the hill that he was talking about. And at first glance, I was…really unsure about what could possibly be going on up there. The building that was there looked like an abandoned observatory…so what would the fallen want that's in there?

Whatever the reason is though…we needed to hurry before they accomplish whatever they were trying to do. And as I was delving into the mystery myself, Morbin was already one step ahead and summoning his Sparrow, blasting past me in a wave of heat. I followed suit, the two of us making up the incline and through a small tunnel, the cracked and uprooted road leading towards what looked like the remains of an old underground parking garage for the facility.

Stepping off my Sparrow, I watched as it completely vanished into code before my eyes, seeing the water drip down before me, Morbin himself standing by a fallen piece of concrete, looking over the support and into the facility ahead. That's when my entire body shivered with a daunting yet familiar sensation of brittle wind.

"A Darkness Zone..." I grimaced, approaching Morbin who looked to me then back, just the action made my eyebrow raise under my helmet. "What?"

"You get used to it, so stick close to me and cover our backs." The lack of insult was surprising, to say the least, all he's done so far is berate me for killing a single Archon, hooray, I'm the gal that took a big Fallen down, not like there's a dozen more the Fallen have! "~BRING ON THE FACE PAIN!~"

"Wa-Wait!" Eating my own words I charged in after him, the powerful kick of Judgement sent two Fallen Dregs flying back into a small room, where I raised my rifle and gunned down a Stealth Vandal with ease, moving up to a few crates were the shutter ahead opened up, followed by bolts and powerful slugs to the ground beside us. "Captain!"

"No [BEEP]!" Did he just censor himself? What the hell is wrong with this guy? I was left to see him lob a silver ball over the crate, purple lines lighting up as the ball rolled towards the two Dregs that ran out, before long, a strange, purple miasma consumed them in a powerful gravity field, before the purple light seemed to drain them of their lives, the two falling limp before us. "Shoot now."

I didn't say a word, quickly aimed down my Suros and releasing five round into the head of the Captain, seeing the shield breakaway, just in time for the gliding Morbin to drift in front of the Fallen, pulling back on the trigger to blow the Fallen's grey matter against the wall, the body falling limp, alongside a football-sized object.

It was made of hexagons, while continuously glowing a bright green tone. Morbin picked it up to give it a bemused hum, quickly tossing it to my startled arms, the glass object resting in my arms, yet it was very light.

"Take it, no use to me," I went to make a reply, yet he pointed with his index finger. "An Engram, collect them as often as you can, they carry blueprints of more powerful gear. White ones you've probably seen?"

"Yeah, I also got some of them from that Archon before, greens and whites," I replied, remembering the strange objects that Ghost told me to decrypt on our day off, albeit it was useless gear, but we still got some Glimmer for them. "Isn't there a higher grade than this?"

"So you are learning," I felt my arms droop at that. "Blue, Purple, and the rarest, Orange. You find one of those and you'll be in for a fortune."

"Now, while this basic lesson is good and all, we have Fallen to take care of?" Ghost muttered between us, Deus appearing to glare at Morbin who just rolled his head with a sigh

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

[Terresstral Complex. WARNING: Darkness Zone]

"-The Fallen are tapped into something in the back of the room!" Ghost alerted us, so immediately we took off for the open room ahead

We both jogged into the room where the signal was located, seeing that some Fallen were stationed by a large, red construct with wires strung out from under it. Seems that was the machine they used to tap into those strange music messages we found outside. Loading another clip, I saw Morbin pump his shotgun, looking ready to charge directly into the fight, so I quickly slapped my hand in front of him, grinning a little as I procured a large object from my back.

Feeling slightly elated wielding the black rocket launcher again, I moved out into a clear spot, seeing a Vandal screech upon seeing me, yet I imagine he wasn't confident with a rocket homed in on his feet. Pulling back the large trigger, I felt my body jerk back as the rocket left the barrel, breaching the platform under the Fallen with a large explosion of fire and shrapnel, throwing the several or so Fallen across the room in a blazing fashion, myself chuckling as I placed the rocket launcher back against my right shoulder.

"~YOU TOO LIKE THE BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!?~ I am surprised." Morbin mused beside me, yet I remained prideful at that moment, even if it made me seem childish

"So which is it? Are you impressed or disgusted by my involvement in this mission?" I asked bitterly, hopping up to pull Ghost out with Deus floating silently next to him. I didn't like being a jerk, but I needed him to understand that just because I was praised for a job well done, doesn't mean I didn't nearly die doing so, and after what happened with Zane and the Hive too. "I don't care if people praise me, I'm a Guardian, not the hero, that's all there is to it."

"..." Nothing to say, fine. We moved in next to the machine, myself raising my rifle to keep an eye on the room before us, checking the corners of what looked to be remains of the Complex Server Room, yet nothing moved or made a sound around us, say for the small static jolts originating from Ghost and Deus' eyes

"The Fallen are trying to access these machines. But something is fighting back?" That was strange, what could be still functioning in this rundown place? "This will take some time for us to weave through."

 ** _*ROAR!*_**

That scream from within the complex, followed by the thunderous footsteps made me grip Suros tighter at the dread and anticipation of an attack. It was clear they heard me fire that rocket earlier, now they're coming for us with everything they have. Great, another mess-up by me.

"We will survive this, I have dealt with enough Fallen to handle worse, and you have fought more than your fair share by now," Those words from Morbin did lighten the air around us, yet he looked at me passively this time, holding his shotgun near the ground. "Listen well, Red. I have changed my mind about you."

"That suddenly, huh?" I didn't sound convinced, even as he looked miffed by that jab, even as the numerous footsteps grew closer

"I can be...difficult, not many are kind to me so it makes sense to be harsh back, and I have seen so many idiotic Guardians die because they got strung up on a job well-done, yet you are far different then I perceived you to be," His comment did make me turn to look at him again, even with a slither of guilt in my gut as he was being genuine with me now. "You are aware of your victories, yet have no reason to reap the benefits as you see fit, something that is lost in new Guardians, perhaps this is a good thing, it makes the ones that aren't more intriguing."

I did giggle at that, nudging his side playfully. "Is that your way of saying, 'sorry'?"

"~MY INSIDE PAIN IS FAR WORSE THAN OUTSIDE PAIN!~ Yes...I am." He nodded as I smiled without his knowledge, before raising my rifle ahead of us

"Okay then, Morbin, let's give them a taste of what us Guardians can do then!" He seemed to enjoy my new-found courage, something I could see myself learning from his headstrong approach earlier, sometimes I guess being the first to take action is the best course to win a fight, he knew this so well while I was slightly afraid of these Darkness Zones, he just breezed through them

"I agree, I do wish to see more missions of our own after this," Morbin cackled madly, pumping his shotgun one to release the shell. "~BURN. MAIM. KILL THEM ALL!~"

I just shook my head, a bead of sweat rolling down my face. _"He's very excited about this, no wonder the Fallen fear him."_

The footsteps grew, and the shadows passed through the doorways on the far end of the server room. I trained my rifle, time seemingly endless as my eyes caught shadows pricking my left eye's attention to the radar, while the slowed movements of the now levitating Morbin flew past me, his fist resonating with a mystic, purple hue of Void Light.

The guns clicked, the knives spat, and rifles buzzed.

Morbin crashed into the ground, spraying grey water that coated the cloaked Vandals, the void energy crushed through the Vandal under Morbin, who raised his shotgun to the Vandal on his right, blowing apart its insides and chest, before turning on a strong boot to bat the third Vandal across the jaw with the barrel of his shotgun, throwing it to the ground for it to be stomped down with his right boot.

I quickly snapped to my left, seeing Deus elevate far enough to avoid my gunfire that tore into the two Dregs, my left arm quickly reaching down and tossing my CLG, tapping against the foot of a Vandal, who screamed once the orb erupted into a nova of fire to scorch any that attempted to proceed from that entry. Turning back I suppressed another Vandal that shot the ground under me, seeing him swivel back into hiding.

"~LET ME SHOW YOU MY SCREAMING VOICE!~" Morbin shoved his head against a Dreg, grabbing a Shank that had shot his back with a hand, with it he threw it against the Dreg, seeing the Shank fall apart with the Dreg falling to the ground from the shrapnel rupture. "And they say Titans are the strongest, hah, that's a laugh."

Turning back around, Morbin fired a slug through the head of another Vandal, pumping once whilst pivoting his foot to the right and sniping a Vandal from the corner of an old server, the sparks blinding it along with the incendiary rounds produced by the shotgun. Balling his left fist, he backhanded another Vandal, yet its swords sunk into his arm, sparking snapping from the blade and mechanical arm, unfazed, Morbin grabbed the dead Vandal by the leg, swinging it high into the air and throwing it into two more Shanks, pulling them from the air.

He turned to fire another slug, yet I was quick and gunned down two Dregs to his left, seeing him look over his shoulder as I gave a nod, raising my rifle and popping to more Vandals in the head, seeing the ether burst from their napes. Yet to my gawked state, two Captains walked out from the left and right, along with several more Dregs, Shanks and Vandals, all of which grouped together to rein down atop Morbin, yet he just backed away, side-stepping behind a Server while throwing out another CLG to kill a few more Dregs and disorientate the group, allowing me a chance to switch to my rocket launcher again.

I sat on my knee, shifting slightly get my sights just right, or I would if not for the sharp, spasm-inducing pain to my side, throwing me down against another Fallen machine before me were two Vandals, their blades crackling with natural Arc, so I retaliated with my own source of firepower. Feeling my bones ignite with my burning heart, I pressed my feet against their arms, their blades slicing down to graze my armor, now a rich golden hue as I clenched my empty right hand with the crack of iron.

The two Vandals took notice too late, as I swung my hammer across to my upper left, searing their bodies with Solar Light, disintegrating their bodies to piles of ash. Bending back and using the momentum to jump to my feet I spun on a heel and threw another hammer towards the crowd circling Morbin, quickly turning the water to steam and the five clustered Shanks to a molten mass with a bright eruption to light the area in an orange hue.

"Morbin, duck!" I bellowed, seeing his legs give out and his face sunk into the dried ground as I watched my third and final hammer sail over his head and the vulture-shaped head sinking through a Captain's eyes, quickly consuming the remaining Fallen in a fiery hellstorm. "K.O!"

In the literal heat of battle, my Light gave out and I was left to wobble on my legs, my arm propped against the pillar to hold my body upright. My momentary lapse of rest quickly fled into panic from the force of strange, stuffy energy consuming my body, catapulting me from the platform and into the small puddle of water that remained, my head thumping against the ground as another rippling wave of mist clouded my senses, throwing me through the water and up against another server.

"[BEEP], Servitors." Spat Morbin, who I felt drag me behind the server as another orb of purple ether struck the ground. To my understanding, these things were the life-sustaining machines of the Fallen, and there were two of them with their own little platoon, great, and I'm nearly out of ammo for Suros, and my rocket launcher is still up with Ghost and - No! "Ghost. Deus. Don't move and continue your scans."

"But we're-" Ghost tried to say, pulling away from the machine to see the Fallen backs to him

"Do it, I can handle this better than you." Morbin mouthed off, twisting his damaged right hand with a sharp _click_ , clearing handling a shotgun with one hand is bad for his servos. "Red, stay down."

"I - o...okay, I trust you." I forced out, wincing as my body shook a little from those Servitors blasts

"Good, you're learning," Standing back up, he stepped out unarmed as the Fallen took aim, some landing a few Arc bolts to his chest and legs, yet he seemed to mutter darkly like the bolts were mere flies. "Hehehe, that tickles. Let me repay you in-kind."

The lights flickered upon the words leaving his mouth, the purple mist that would coat the Servitors looked to me originating from Morbin now, his a solid, wavier mass of lilac and royal purple that snaked like waves in the sea, his armor refracting the shades of purple that grew fierce around his gloved hands. His legs bent to lift him off the ground and into a hovering formation.

"Let me help you remember who's better than you," He spoke, his hands coming together slowly, the purple force of Void gathering between his palms like a blackhole beginning to take shape. "You're gnats to me, mere worms I'd happily skewer for bait, to trample under my boot if I so pleased, but no...such deaths are far too painful, allow me to grant you...a perfect death."

Their attacks did nothing, and my eyes were blinded by a light stronger than mine as the condensed force of Void Light was pitched from his hands, absorbing all the Light from his aura, collecting with the massive sphere of Light, that upon contact with the first Fallen to so much as graze its aura, expanded into a sea of chaotic and mystical energy that atomized the entire collection of machines and scavengers in a single, collective second that turned both themselves and their weapons into particles of Void that fizzed away in the air, only the sound of Morbin's feet slapping against the mud was left to echo through the vacant complex.

"That was...amazing!" I gaped, moving up beside him as he just tapped a hand to my chest

"Void Blast, highly condensed matter that erupts as if it was a miniature Big Bang, atomizing all within its radius," Morbin elaborated, lifting himself up to see on the edge of the platform, Deus quickly floating down to produce a small aura of Light around him, as the dark mist lifted from the area around us, and I too felt Ghost embrace me with his Light. "Thank you, Deus."

"You too, Ghost." I praised, moving to press my hand to the Fallen machine, now that the battle was over, we needed answers. "So, what did you two find?"

"Well, we pulled all we could from their archive, next, we should probably destroy this thing." Ghost's immediate reply egged me on to lifting out Preacher and shoving the barrel between the lifted plate of the console, exposing the wiring and delicate machinery to my own shotgun

 _ ***Blam-Blam-Blam***_

Three slugs in and the machines ruptured from the inside, the screen turning black with smoke as the metal crumpled inwards from the metal tearing itself apart. With that, I sighed and sat down with my legs crossed, feeling the fatigue hit me, while Morbin was probably fine, being an Exo and all, but mentally he was probably exhausted.

Ghost bobbed down to my eye level, looking between us and the dismantled machine. "They didn't get much, kept hitting an active firewall. Old Earth, Russian." Ghost sounded lost by that, then suddenly, we all turned our heads to the machine broadcasting a final message to us, no longer a musical tune but now a coherent message in another language. Ghost and Deus both seemed startled by this as they spun in the air, their shells rotating excitedly

"The legends are true, a Warmind did survive The Collapse. Rasputin," Ghost relayed as I tilted my head

"Who's Rasputin? And what's a Warmind?" Almost immediately after my question left, Morbin was quick to answer

"The Warminds were an interplanetary defense network made back in the Golden Age, during the Collapse they were destroyed, say for the one that managed to survive, or that's the legend," He motioned to the complex around us almost as if he were impressed by the revelation. "I had been stationed on Mars, digging up logs and artifacts of the Golden Age, to think he was here, right under our noses, how amusing."

"Exactly, Rasputin faced the Darkness and survived, somehow connecting himself to the remaining electrical systems here on Earth. Question is, what is it he's protecting?" Ghost raised a valid point. Why would a powerful network be hiding away in some old, decaying machines? It made little sense to do so since there are no connections outside of - !

"The Last Array..." I all but whispered among us, seeing Morbin's hand lower from his chin, while the two Ghosts looked between each other, then I remembered why Zane was here, he was investigating the Hive surging among the Cosmodrome. That's it! "The Fallen, they're trying to scavage Rasputin from the old systems because he has nowhere else to transfer to outside the Cosmodrome! The Hive, they want to destroy the last functioning array on Earth because Rasputin is a threat to them, so demolishing the array will not only cut off their biggest threat but also leave Rasputin without any exterior defenses!"

"That...that makes sense," Morbin agreed, raising a hand to the Terrestrial Complex. "If we lose the Warmind, we lose our connection to defenses outside our system, danger detection, communications, all of it without Rasputin to defend them, and if the Fallen obtain Rasputin they would be far more dangerous than mere scavengers and factions among the planets."

"We have to find a way to reach him!" Ghost enforced, but I put a hand atop his shell for a moment, shaking my head

"Right now, we need to report back to the Vanguard, they'll devise a plan to stop both the Hive and Fallen in their tracks, if they haven't accomplished their goals yet, then we still have time to plan accordingly," I lowered my head for a moment, that inkling of doubt rested all to comfortably in my heart. "I just hope we still have time that is."

"I can make that happen," My head raised to Morbin, seeing him standing with his hand out for me. "You're smarter than you give yourself credit, Red, maybe that's why my commander sent you, myself and Deus can see to the Fallen, the Hive don't have much leadership on their own so they'll stick to the shadows, that is all we can hold onto for now anyway."

"Right," I grabbed his hand, feeling him easily lift me from the ground. "Thanks, Morbin, for trusting me."

"Don't count yourself lucky, in time we'll see if you still hold onto your ideals, but until then you have my slight trust, that, and Deus likes you," At that, the Ghost nudged my helmet, making me giggle. He was like a cat almost. Morbin just crossed his arms. "Honestly, you are pathetic."

"Don't be harsh, he's kind enough to stick with you, right?" That jab made him snort

"Noobie has a sharp tongue, interesting." I bowed with a cocky attitude

"Thank you, thank you."

"Still an annoying runt."

Okay, back to the insults it is.

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Titan Codex ll - Incomplete

Melting Point - Complete

Explosive Pyre - Incomplete

Simmering Flames - Incomplete

* * *

Back with a big chapter again, and I will try to get some more chapters done, I promise, but I only have this time because I got let go by my job for the dumbest and most pathetic reason. Moving on, hope you enjoyed my return and Morbin-7 introduction, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Cloak and Dagger

Ceres gets the day off and decides to finally hang with her roommate for the day, the two will have quite the eventual day together, getting a taste of the Last City, Cayde's awful humor and The Crucible's greatest contender.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cloak and Dagger

**Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

 **Chapter 7 - Cloak and Dagger**

[Last City, Tower, Living Quaters]

It was hard to peer into the comfortably small room due to the little light that split its way through the blinds, allowing a partial section of the room to be aglow with sunlight. Among shelves sat old weaponry, mainly consisting of engrams though, some green and white, and a single blue crystal, and another assortment of materials made to forge the weaponry that hung on pegs or sat collecting dust.

In the corner of the room was an 'L' shaped desk, propping up picture frames. One with Ceres smiling with Ghost beside her, both standing with the sunset to their backs, and the Traveller behind them, it was the only picture she had, bar the one with her roommate. Her name, Taka, was another Titan, but a Striker and their first meeting went really well, she had a more confident and normal personality, and Ceres found herself learning a little more of how the world around them works.

She had soft blue hair that was tied back with a ponytail, revealing her onyx eyes, beside her in the picture was her Ghost, CT, who was more by-the-books but was a good contrast to her Guardian.

"ZzzZZzzz..." The soft snoring had come opposite of the desk, where a small single bed had been lumped up with covers, the only indication of life coming from the ruffled locks of dandelion hair that poked out from under the sheets, and the slow rise and fall of the covers too. Ceres was at peace under the warmth that surrounded her form, not a hint of bitterness to her slumber

"Wakey-Wakey, Ceres~!" It didn't last long

"Ugh..." The hand had coiled its way into the air, holding out a small scrap of paper to lob at the door, hitting the young woman standing there with an amused look about her, seeing the emerald eye glare at her lazily from the covers. "Go...away..."

"I got breakfast going, _Archon Slayer_ , don't take too long." At that title, Taka shut the door, hearing the shoe thud against the door. Back inside, Ceres groaned again, shifting her legs up to rest close to her chest, seeing the blue light resting beside her nose under the covers

"What time is it?" Ceres muttered, seeing Ghost blink once

"It's already 9:30, I think she's right for us to get up." Ghost answered calmly. Not wasting time, Ceres threw the covers off her form, stretching slowly to sigh at her muscles popping, before quickly yawning with a slap of her tongue against her dried lips

"Ugh, morning taste..." Moving towards a door next to her desk, which fed into the bathroom, she motioned for Ghost to just go meet with Taka and CT, leaving her to have a shower to wake herself up a little more. "Seeya in a minute, Ghost."

"Right." With that, she shut the door and got ready

* * *

[Ceres' POV]

After a hot shower, I felt revived from the battle I had beside Morbin when we discovered the living Warmind, Rasputin. Commander Zavala spoke with us and said that he, alongside Ikora and Cayde would look into planning an assault to both retake the Array and acquire the codes necessary to reactivate it. Meanwhile, I had the day off, same with Morbin but after the meeting he left on his Jumpship, saying something about the Moon, whatever he was planning to do.

Meanwhile, I was wearing a simple outfit, and the reason Taka is dragging me in to shop today. I wore a simple white T-shirt under a long sleeve, red jacket. My light grey trousers hugged my legs comfortably while I walked around barefoot for now. Hey, my style is simple but I like it simple.

"Morning, Taka." I waved, seeing the pancakes before my glittering eyes, the mere smell already drawing drool to my lips. The girl in question sat down herself, wearing a sleeveless, white jacket with black lines down the sides, with a blue shirt underneath, black cargo shorts and basic black and blue running shoes to boot, floating next to her was CT, a rose gold and silver Ghost. "Morning, CT."

"Ready for a day of fun and relaxation?" Taka offered me a cup of tea, myself nodding to both her question and the sweet drink sat before me. "No work, no Ghosts, just two girls with cash to burn, and a Crucible Match ahead!"

The Crucible. A 'Sport' created by Guardians to test each other's skills against one-another, most were just training or fun matches with friends and rivals. The ones that played 'Competitive' competed from rare gear and weapons, and of course, glory. I've never seen anything like this, but from what Taka hyped up, it was certainly entertaining to both watch and or compete in.

"Watching a bunch of egotistical Guardians argue over who has the bigger gun, how _riveting_..." CT grumbled beside Ghost, who rolled his eye

"Well, yes, but those Guardians are not so competitive they'd threaten your life outside a match." Ghost added, and CT hummed in though

"True, but it doesn't take away the fact most play to boost their ego, never accomplishing anything for humanity." Well, you certainly wouldn't catch me in the Crucible then, I'll learn at my own pace thank you. Taka then chuckled

"You two lightbulbs need to dim a little, we're just going to watch one match, I promised Ceres I'd give her a tour of all the Last City had to offer," She did so proudly, but it was nice to relax, especially since we've only ever talked in between missions, and I've only been here roughly a week and one of those days I didn't see her since the Commander sent her out to Venus, someplace I'd like to see once this Array was taken care of. "-Don't you think Ceres?"

"Huh? Sorry, zoned out." I said after taking a long drink of my tea, feeling that warmth spread down my throat

"I said, there's a place in the city I'd like to show you, near the wall, but that's where the more lively places are, a mixture of cultures!" Her offer sounded interesting to me, a mixture of the old world's cultures in one location sounded fascinating just thinking about

"I like it, guess we'll head there after we go shopping?" She laughed a little, rolling her eyes

"Pffh, of course, girl!" She and I high-fived at our single-minded idea. I was actually pretty excited, Ghost and CT were going to stay in the Tower to hang around some of the other Ghosts, so really, this is the first time I've just gone out without him by my side or in my head, its nice to have a refreshing change of pace, it also helps ease my mind about all the crazy mysterious of the Golden Age I keep running into. "Besides, it's about time you show me your carefree side more."

"Hmmp?" I asked as a pancake hung from my mouth. Seeing her gaze shift to a sympathetic one didn't help either

"You're always so worried, about time you relax for once," Was it _that_ noticeable!? I scowled at her, crossing my arms as I took a quick, dramatic sip of my tea

"Sorry if the very fate of humanity seems to be in jeopardy over a single Array, Taka!" I yelled, noticing that my annoyed tone made her wince with a wary wave of her hand

"Seems you hit a nerve?" Gee, you think, Ghost?

"Hey, just saying, worrying about something that hasn't happened yet won't do you any good. Take it from me, I've been where you are countless times, you find out the bad guys could get their hands on some bad weapons and you don't want to risk another second, but..." She then looked to the open window, seeing the Traveller from afar. "Believe me, tomorrow the Vanguard will take back that Array with the best Guardians they've got."

She reached over and placed a warm hand on my own, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Enjoy your day off, then go kick some Fallen ass tomorrow, sound fair?" Her kind and often wise words always had me feeling like an idiot right afterward, but she was right, the city has lasted so long, I'm just a single new girl who needs to pick her battles carefully, so my next battle...

"Okay, let's get going then!" I smiled with Taka

"All good things come full circle in the end, you'll see, Ceres."

* * *

[Last City, Downtown District]

The place Taka took us after going about our time shopping in the Last City was a small tavern, far more rustic than the rest of the large buildings around us, but since this was a single city for humanity, it made sense that old and new buildings alike would mingle, but the vibe I got from the outside did feel welcoming.

Large and small stones and well-crafted wooden beams make up most of the building's outer structure. It's near impossible to see through the high windows, but the enjoyment from within can be felt outside. As we entered the tavern through the old, wooden door, my smile grew a little at the welcoming atmosphere and the aromas of good food, even the bartender looked up from his conversation to give us a small, friendly nod.

It's as engaging inside as it is on the outside. Several walls support the upper floor and the candles attached to them. The walls are packed with all sorts of travel memorabilia, most likely all collected by the owner.

The tavern itself was packed. Other Guardians seem to be the primary clientele here, which was interesting to see so many citizens and Guardians packed into one room outside of the Tower. Several long tables are occupied by several smaller groups of people. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are indulging in great food and drinks, while some do try to strike a conversation, others can barely speak a word between eating what must be delicious food. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company.

Taka then wrapped an arm around me, motioning to the tavern around us. "Welcome to the Shining Serpent! The best place where Guardians are just as human as the rest of the Last City, no work, no fighting, just good food, and good fun!"

"I have to admit, this place is packed," I then spotted a free booth, smiling warmly as we went to sit down with our bought items. "But I like it, its a nice kind of packed."

"I know right?" Taka grinned, tapping loudly on the table. "Hey, my guy, we'll take my usual when you're ready!"

"You got it, Taka!" The bartender knew her? Huh, connections can be good I guess. "But drink too much again and I swear-!"

"Ahh, I promise I won't, don't tell CT!" I gave the praying Taka a coy smile, seeing her clear her throat quickly. "Nothing-nothing, so - uh...Ceres?"

Hmm? Tilting my head at her odd expression, I saw her finger point down to beside me, I turned and immediately jumped from my seat, seeing the unconscious girl resting there with a bottle hugged close to her chest, while a red hue plastered her face.

"How the hell didn't I see her!?" I yelled, yet Taka shrugged with a tranquil face

"Don't know how didn't you?" That's why I'm asking! "Try waking her," I was handed a stick that she somehow procured. "Poke her, don't want to lose a finger, do you?"

"I'm not feeling too safe anymore." I winced, but ultimately poked the girl's cheek, seeing her stir, so I did it again, only to have a middle finger and index catch the end like the wind, making us both jump back as an eye crept open, along with the girl's frown

She had long, snow-white hair, with a beautiful shade of ocean-blue eyes. Her clothing was very rugged, consisting of a black tank top with a star in the middle, a set of white gloves, and dark blue shorts to match her black and white boots. But she looked dazed, probably from the drunken state she was in.

"Umm, excuse me, you're kind of passed out on a booth." I hesitantly spoke to her, seeing her merely blink once, before stretching out on the seat, pushing herself back to a sitting position, before she pats the spot next to her. "Umm..."

"What? While your friend here had the right idea of the stick rule, I ain't gonna bite...unless you have something eatable on you?" I immediately shook my head, the blood running out of my cheeks. "Good, then come on, sit."

I did as she said, with Taka watching her closely with her own level of fascination, her mouth covered by her hands propped up on the table, while I sat mine on my lap nervously, smelling the faint whiff of beer on the girl, seriously, she looked a little younger than eighteen to be drinking.

"So, why were you passed out drunk on the seat?" I asked curiously, seeing her leave the bottle on the table before placing a hand on her chin a deep state of thought

"Good question. My guess is that I was still high on my win streak and got a little too wasted by the end, oh well, no headache for this gal." She pridefully pointed to herself, toothy grin and all as the bartender came before us with what looked like sparkling lemonade with lime

"Here you two are, enjoy." He didn't seem to notice the slumped girl or he just didn't bother to ask as we thanked him and he returned to his bar, leaving us to look at the dazed girl who ran a hand through her hair as if forgetting something important

"Here," She blinked at me, so did Taka as I slid the lemonade over to her. Seeing the look of distrust written on her face, I offered her a small smile. "It's not poisoned, I trust Taka not to do that to me yet."

"Smart choice." Taka replied with a sip of her own drink, and so did the girl who looked to be buzzed with energy again, obviously the caffeine waking her up. With a soft moan, she put the glass down

"Thank you, I...didn't really expect a Guardian to be so nice to someone like me." That made myself and Taka look to each other with a knowing expression of concern, yet the girl just waved her hands shyly. "Hey now, don't get all sappy for me, I'm used to it by now, just goes to show there are a few honest ones among us."

"'Among us'? You're a Guardian too?" Taka asked her softly, seeing the girl's eyes drift down to her own reflection in the glass

"Aye, have been for quite some time, but I'm still not used to it, the world we live in and how much the world and this whole universe has been twisted and changed over the course of so many years," She spoke her mind, eyes still glued to her own image. "I wonder...if I really am really right to have this power, to neglect death time-and-time again...did I deserve the Traveller's power?"

"I...understand that," My response brought her sight to mine, as I held my hand close to my heart. "I've had doubts about my worth in this world, and I still do, can I be trusted to save humanity? Will I be able to save others in time? Can I be the one to make the hardest decision when it comes down to it? It's not an easy answer."

"It never is-" She added

"But," She stopped to look at me again, innocently intrigued by my own thoughts. "I won't stop trying to live up to my own desires, we can't be expected to do great things, just enough to see another sunrise, a...path to look on another day, even if the Darkness will come back, those little steps will amount to us being strong enough one day, strong enough to see the end of this war, either we win..."

"Or we lose, heh, quite wise of the noobie what slew an Archon, a Hive leader, and discovered the legendary Warmind is still alive and kicking," Her chuckle brought me to a freezing point as her finger booped me on the nose. "Oh yeah, not a single thing in this world I won't hear about someday, and you, Ceres, have made quite the name for yourself."

"I - well I wasn't -" She laughed again, somehow moving to stand at the end of the table, did I blink and miss her? How did she move so silently? With a click of her fingers, she gave us a toothy grin

"You're right, we have to take small steps each and every day, if not, well...guess we aren't worthy after all," She shrugged, giving us a small wave. "Name's Dimitri, look forward to hearing more about you, Ceres, and yourself, Taka."

"I'm surprised you heard of me too." Taka replied honestly, yet Dimitri just shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to leave us, giving me a final, serious look

"Hey, Ceres," I met her gaze again. "Maybe if I see ya I'll repay you for the drink?"

With a friendly nod, she smiled and walked away, muttering something like 'All I needed to hear', so something close to that. Dimitri...she was certainly an unorthodox character, but she seems friendly enough, and understands how I feel too, guess I can't be so one-sided to believe I was alone in feeling unworthy of this Light.

"I got to hand it to you, Ceres," Taka took another sip of her lemonade, waving with her index finger pointed to the air, obviously she was getting someone's attention. "What you lack in experience, you make up for with wisdom and kindness."

I raised a brow. "What are you implying?"

I saw her snicker at that. "That you're headstrong like that Morbin guy you mentioned." How the hell am I anywhere near that guy's level of thickheadedness - Hell no, I saved _his_ chrome hide yesterday!

"Gah, take that back you jerk!" I bellowed, trying to throw weak punches at her face, only for the table to block me from getting closer, all while her laughter grew. "You will fear my molten hammers!"

"I'm shaking in my boiled leather boots." She snickered like a rat and continued to taunt me through the hour

* * *

[Sometime Later...]

"You're a jerk..." I muttered with my arms crossed, yet she didn't seem to pay any attention to me since her arm linked around mine just as quickly as her absence in our small argument. "Wh-whaa!"

"Hey, there's a street performer!" I was immediately dragged towards a small crowd of people, and upon closer inspection, I could hear the sound of a fingerstyle guitar playing, and a voice singing to the beat. We quickly found a spot and saw the man sitting on a small bench playing on a classical wood guitar, stained to an ash finish

Yet I was completely drawn in by his looks, he gave off a strange vibe I couldn't pinpoint, and it's not as if Ghost was here to aid in that affair. He had white, curly hair reaching down to his shoulders, while his ocean-blue eyes remained fixated on his fingers that pulled at the strings almost as if by magic. It was strange though, he reminded me of Dimitri, maybe they were siblings? I think Ghost said it's rare for sibling Guardians to know each other from their previous life, that, even more so for a simple person and a Guardian to be blood-related.

 _-Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

 _There's nothing holding me back_

At this point, I felt his eyes reach mine for a moment as he hit the next verse, and I swore he knew who I was, and in a way, I felt I knew him too. Was this...was this a memory? Did we know each other before all of this? No...no this is something else.

 _If we lost our minds and we took it way too far  
I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright_

 _If you are by my side and we stumbled in the dark  
I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright_

 _'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far  
I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright_

 _If you are by my side and we stumbled in the dark  
I know we'd be alright, we'd be alright_

 _Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

 _There's nothing holding me back  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

With a final strum, the small crowd gave their applause, with the guy bowing with a child-like grin, even his cheeks were red from the praise. Meanwhile, I felt Taka pull on my arm, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hey, you ready to go see a Crucible Match? Heard there was one between one of their top champions." Taka's interest in this sport had me curious all day, yet for a second I looked to the guy, only to find no sign of him in the now dispersed crowd, pushing my thoughts aside, I gave a smile and nodded

"Let's get going then!" I followed after her, Taka fist pumping with a challenging laugh

"Crucible here we come!"

* * *

[Last City, Midtown Section-B]

Me and Taka made in time for the mid-play of a match in the closest area, Midtown, according to what Taka quickly broke down, this was a section of the city left to Guardians to use for their Crucible since it was a highly unstable location to allow people to live, until a suitable solution comes forth by the city and the Tower the location remains under Lord Shaxx's jurisdiction.

We stepped up into a small seating area that overlooked the majority of the central map, with monitors placed to keep track of any movement in every other aspect of the match's ground. Currently, the scoreboard was as followed in orange and blue.

[Orange - 1 / Blue - 3]

[Time: 3:00 Remaining]

[Match Point]

"We made it, let's get a seat over there." I followed to where Taka pointed and the two of us sat down to view the open view of the Market below, seeing the remains of gun casings and scorched earth from what I could only make out as a massive gunfight with Supers involved, seems that the Orange Team is losing with only a single player left. "Maaan, we missed the fight, but this is going to get good!"

"How come? You said it yourself there's only a single person against three." I pointed to the board, yet Taka guided my hand to point towards their names, and I was still left to tilt my head without much of an explanation, okay, having Ghost here would be helpful, I won't lie

[Players Remaining: 4]

Reiner

Harrow

Valkrie

The Anomaly

"That name..." I whispered to myself, seeing Taka with her all-knowing grin

"Yep, that's the Guardian you should keep your eye on if you want to take away anything from these games, watch her in a fight and you'll see." I didn't reply, only craning my head with the rest of the spectators towards the large eruption of Arc energy that burst into the Market

 ** _~Another wonderous display of power! Can no-one stop her now!? I feel for you Guardians out there!~_**

Lord Shaxx, the same buff man I met the day I got to the Tower was giving the commentary on the speakers, clearly having the time of his life as he never seems to run down on energy, even outside the Crucible it seems. Guess this is what Ghost meant by his 'Winning Streak' back then. Feeling a droplet of sweat roll down my face I sighed. Kind-of glad he's not in this room right now.

Suddenly springing from the smoke landed a Warlock, draped in the same style of clothing as Morbin, only whites, greys, and some gold accents. His rifle was thrown upon impact, yet he quickly reached for his combat knife, rolling back to avoid the similarly styled knife sink into the concrete, held between a black glove of the attacker.

 _ **~Another one down!~**_

The attacker rose from the road, holding the knife downward. She was a Hunter, wearing armor similar to what Ghost breezed over since it wasn't Titan-related, I think it was...Rouge 4.5? It was light padding and armor, her stomach, thighs, and arms were just covered with a slim-fit with all of her gear a reflective, camouflage silver. Her helmet was a later model of the same armor, consisting of a pilot mask under her hood with a bandana covering the mouth. Her cloak was torn and black, with a strange, shimmering touch like the texture of her armor, I also didn't see her until after the smoke trails left her body.

"Nice dodge, almost grazed you." She spoke half-jokingly, with the man stood back up to raise his own knife, the two combatants squaring off with each other. "Your friend wasn't so lucky."

"You live up to your name, I#m honored to have fought you this time, Miss Anomaly." The rather calm and respectful Warlock nodded once, the girl who was the Anomaly snorted a laugh, twirling her knife for a moment

"Heh, one of the first to show any respect, why can't all guys be like you?" She spun her knife upright, lunging horizontally

The Warlock recoiled, copying her straight after, before twisting his arm and drove the point towards her neck, yet her head bent back, along with her step back. Both squared off again, holding their knives close, Anomaly slashed left to right, passing under his arm, she quickly recovered and drove the knife upward, nicking the edge of his helmet.

Moving forward, the Warlock crossed his blade with hers, spitting sparks as their knives skated each other, followed by both knives crossing down from opposite sides, the two pushing around each other and switching places for a moment. Anomaly chuckled, running up to kick a piece of debris towards the Warlock, he quick deflected it, seeing her blade swung from her left to the right again, without much to do he quickly twisted his wrist, blocking the blade from gutting him, yet the two fell backward.

The Anomaly dove forwards, pressing her hands down and flipping herself back onto her feet, while the Warlock rolled onto his back and stepped back into a kneeling position. He turned, half-expecting her to retaliate, yet from where I sat I winced.

"This is gonna hurt alot." I grimaced as he caught on to why the Anomaly was pointing to his belt. In a sudden yell, the Warlock was consumed by a massive blast of solar flames, his body crashing through a window, while his Ghost floated there for a moment, quick to fly to aid her fallen Guardian

While Shaxx cheered for another defeat, and the Hunter wiped her blade against her arm, I felt my hand cover my mouth for a moment. This was the first time I've seen another Guardian...die, sure, he was okay, but that didn't dilute the death via explosion I witnessed, it made my stomach turn a little at the sight, but I thankfully kept my lunch down.

"Hey, you okay Ceres?" Feeling the hand on my shoulder I turned with a weak smile towards Taka, seeing her face me with a mixture of realization and concern. "Right, you've never seen a Guardian die before, have you?"

"I'm okay...just a first is all, I know he's okay just...processing that," I replied meekly, seeing her nod and almost immediately shove the side of my shoulder down as she yelled out. "BEHIND YOU!"

The head of the Anomaly rose at that, quickly leaping to her right and behind a small concrete barricade. Where she last stood was a smoldering hole of metal and fire, and I recognized the work myself! I craned my head and pointed towards the edge of a building's roof.

"Up there!" All spectators turned their heads at my callout, seeing the flaming Titan standing proud atop the remains of a building's rooftop

While the exact type wasn't clear under the bright veil of Solar Light, his armor was saved for more experienced Titans, a Raku Fulcrom set. It was more plated and would be a dark crimson, white, and gold, almost like a royal guard. The helmet was even shaped similarly to the Golden Age design of a Templar. He let out a boisterous laugh with his Hammer of Sol still in-hand, clearly, he could prolong his Light's connection to his Super.

"Oh, great, you again." The Anomaly grumbled in distaste, moving her head to peer over the barrier, only to quickly dive away, the small wall turned to rubble before her feet, and now I was worried since she was completely exposed

"Aww, were you using that? Could have sworn there was a little rat hiding behind it and I wanted to take care of it for you." He cooed irritably, even Taka looked displeased by him. Guess this is what CT meant, some are just here to boost their egos

"Thanks, but sadly all you hit was a mirror projecting the rat, sorry." A quick retort shut his little act up quick, seeing him tap his hand against the flaming hammer

"Now-now, wouldn't want to irritate the only person who clearly has you by the throat, would you?" He was right sadly, she was in the open, and had nowhere to run. Now that I see it, she only has a reclusive bow on her back, the time it would take to grab, draw, and fire would already put her at a disadvantage

"Not really, had a good drink this afternoon and I'd rather savor the feeling without a hammer to my gut." She replied bemusedly. He laughed at that, his name...Reiner; sounds like an arrogant person just by his name alone

"Okay then, I'll make a deal with you, if you agree I'll let you go, no fuse." I didn't like this, and neither did Taka, who sat at the edge of her seat, biting her nails

"Depends-"

"Remove your armor and weapons... _Now._ " Almost immediately the crowd was in an uproar, myself feeling sick with anger at his disgusting command, even a blind man could tell he meant 'All' of her gear, yet Shaxx didn't say a word. "Do that and I'll let you win this match by default."

"Hmm...sounds like a promising win, at the cost of my own dignity..." Was she actually considering this!? She even had her hands against her hips as if contemplating it! "Alright, hold your hammer and give a girl a second."

"By all means." He motioned with a voice laced in lust

"What is she thinking!?" I gaped at the mere sight of her Ghost forcibly complying into removing her armor, revealing the clothing underneath, I was clearly not the only one miffed about this, others made their complaints known, others were creepy and actually wanted to go along with that ass' idea of sick joke. Yet Lord Shaxx did nothing, he didn't even say a word of surprise at all! "Come on, why are you listening to him!?"

"Heh, someone's gotten into this pretty quickly?" I turned my head to Taka, seeing her sit there with her arms behind her head, clearly unfazed by this after her own moment of shock. "While it's clear the guy's a pervert, this is 'The Anomaly' we're talking about, she's got this."

I wasn't as convinced, still pouting at the fact she had nearly removed all her armor, yet Taka leaned up from her chair, matching me with the same look of shell-shock. Her Ghost removed her helmet, allowing the long, snow-white hair to fall against her back while revealing those confident, ocean-blue eyes I had met earlier today. I was an idiot, how did I miss the obvious facts this easily!? Ugh...I'm starting to see that Morbin was right, I am a rookie if I can't even remember how a Guardian speaks and acts.

Standing with a coy smile written over her face, Dimitri tapped a finger against her crossed arms with a slight impatience in her stance, clearly, she was hiding the fact that she was completely livid. The Titan on the other hand, whatever his name was, did a once-over of her, making her snort a laugh.

"Did I just get a once-over? Sorry, but dinner first then we'll see," Dimitri joked, lowering her arms with a sickening expression. "But why would a pig like you know anything about being polite? How could I expect such low-rank trash to compare to me?"

He didn't seem to take that well, even his flames increased in their ferocity around him. "Says the little girl who currently out of options, I'd start begging me to spare that pretty little face of yours quickly."

Dimitri didn't say a word, instead, I felt my teeth grind at this jerk's high-and-mighty act-

"Hey, C, how's my favorite non-Hunter doing?" I and Taka squealed from the cold, heavy hand on our shoulders, nearly jumping over the railing at the hooded Exo's sudden appearance. It was that mechanical smile and golden eyes of Cayde. "Sup, C, and...uhh..."

"T-Taka, sir." Was her shaky reply, he let go and quickly jumped into the seat next to me, startling more spectators with his surprise visit, yet his legs kept bobbing up and down, filled with child-like energy as he leaned on his hands to peer down at the match. "Sir?"

"Shhhh, the match is about to get really cool!" Cayde motioned for us to peer with him, so with a small shrug with followed his lead in watching Dimitri and Reiner fight it out. "So, how's life been treating you, C?"

"Fi-Fine, Cayde...is Dimitri...?" I trailed off with my hand motioned to her, seeing him glance between the arena and me, to which he nodded, pulling his hood back towards his horn

"Dimi - oh right, she's the little sister of my Rookie, has a serious knack for -" He froze, his Ghost tapping his head. "Heeey, I wasn't going to say...much...nothing...buddy?" He smiled nervously

"Caaayde, don't spoil the surprise~" His Ghost wined, looking just as excited as her Guardian, and I immediately felt the nervous air around us drift a little, Cayde was really laid-back in comparison to Ikora or Zavala, but it was a strange balance between his role and him just being another Guardian like us, I just wonder why he has such a friendly atmosphere towards me, Taka and I guess Dimitri too? "Sorry-"

I jolted back to see his Ghost before me, her blue eye looking at me closely. "-Cayde can be a handful sometimes, try not to pay much mind to his antics."

"You love it!" He added before his Ghost shook her body

"I'm Artemis, the best Ghost for the best Hunter, of course." I stifled a laugh at how similar to the two were, before putting a hand on my chest and bowing my head

"Ceres." My name quickly enacted a response in her, yet the speakers soon picked up on Dimitri's voice again before she could reply. "Let's talk after the match, okay?"

"Mmmhmm, girl talk, I'd like that." Artemis soon flew back to hover next to Cayde's shoulder as the Exo clapped

"Go get em, Hunter!"

Suddenly, Reiner looked astonished by the sight of her, almost hesitant in his step. "I know you...hahaha, you're that Worst One's little whore of a sister!"

Wait...

"SHE'S ZANE'S SISTER!?" I blurted out, my jaw completely unhinge. I couldn't even make a single sentence after that, she's...just so similar to him it's almost simple to see their resemblance...maybe Zane looks like her?

"Sounds like someone caught on quick." Dimitri hummed with a grin, waving up at us, quick to turn back to her enemy. "Alright, now that you've gone and said your piece, time for me to say mine."

Suddenly, her entire body began to glow a dark purple, Void! Her skin turned a bubbly purple texture, her eyes refracting the glow with an all-knowing glare. Her hands a resonating pulse of bright light. Reiner was frozen in place at this, his flames beginning to die out after spending so long connected to his power.

"You're a pest, what you say to me, do to me or the things you threaten me with aren't worth jack to me in here," She motioned her hands to the street around them. "This game, this...life, it's the only one I understand in this crazy world of Light and Darkness, does that make me ignorant I have no clue...but," She clenched her fists, grinning madly again. "You mock my brother and I'll put you in a grave."

"Stupid little-" Dimitri broke into a sprint, forcing Reiner to swing down a final three hammers, turning the street into a smoldering magma field. He nearly fell forward himself, clearly expending more Light than what was necessary. "Get up from that you runt."

"Okay then!" He gasped, and myself and the crowd cheered as Dimitri's retort sounded from the black smoke, her boots touching the wall of the building Reiner stood atop of. Bending at the knees, her body spun back through the air, flying straight over the gap and onto the corner of the adjacent building

Reiner quickly swung out a black and green grenade launcher, quick to fire an inaccurate spray of several explosives. The rounds were quick to sink into the roof, turning the whole rooftop into flames, but all missed their target that had jumped a ten meters into the air, the aura of purple Light reacting, and seeming to slow her glide towards Reiner, who quickly reforged his Hammer of Sol, yet he seemed worn out now, and even the flames looked dim and almost crusted over.

He bent his arm back, I expected to see it leave his hand soon, yet something sharp and purple struck behind his arm, a small vine of purple light coiling around his arm and draining his arm of the hammer and suppressing his Light! She did that!?

Clasped between her hand was a longbow of Void Light, her two fingers drawing back another strong bolt of Void, releasing it to ensnare his right arm, pulling him back to his knees as the Titan attempted to thrash his way out of the binds. Meanwhile, I quickly looked at Cayde for an answer.

"Some of us know the difference a Fireteam makes. Some of us...we touch the Void. Make it a part of us. And then we take a name... _Nightstalker_. Hunt from the shadows, pin them down, never let them see you coming." Cayde almost recited like a text drilled into his own head

Dimitri released the third arrowhead from the shaft, sinking it clean between the screaming Reiner who had gone as silent as quickly as the Guardian mouthed off. The bolt erupting into a burst of Void, sending his body flying past the gracefully landed Dimitri, her hands releasing the bow and leaving her the last one standing.

 _"No-one understands that better than my Rookie's own little sister."_

 ** _Some people think I don't like Hunters. I don't. I LOVE THEM!_**

 **[Orange Team Wins!]**

* * *

A short time after the match came to a close, Dimitri had made her way inside the viewing area and in-turn the main lobby for any matches held in Downtown Section-B. She was immediately surrounded by many fans or observers who gave her praise and asked questions, most of which she just smiled and waved, high-fiving any that offered or even fist-bumping others, she truly was in her element here, I see that now.

"I get it now, why the Crucible exists." Cayde and Taka looked at me for a moment, while I just spoke my mind. "At first I was leaning more with CT, that it was just a game to boast and flaunt your ego, but now I see..." I saw Dimitri who was laughing with Harrow, the Warlock being childishly poked by Dimitri where his own SLG sat. "It brings Guardians and people together, we can hone our skills or connect with those we may not see for so long fighting this one-sided war, it can be unfair or bitter at times, but the Crucible remains as it stands, a unity of Guardians and people."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sure you're not a Warlock in disguise or somethin'?" I promptly snapped out of my own words with a startled yell, seeing the white-haired girl before me again, all while Cayde gave Dimitri a thumbs up with a smile

"Love it! Man, I wish I wasn't barred from the Crucible, instead, I'm... _should_ be doing paperwork...eh, it was getting stuffy in there anyways!" He clapped his hands, and Dimitri just shook her head but gave the Exo a hollow punch to the chest

"If Zavala hasn't kicked your sorry ass off the Tower for your misuse of the speaker system then a bit of paperwork can't make his hair molecules vanish any faster." Dimitri's joke almost made me laugh at my own Commanding officer, and both her and Cayde caught that, while Taka just raised her hands in defense

"I heard nothing."

"Come on, no blue-earth is here, C, you're fiiiine." Cayde pat my chest, and that other nickname almost made me tip over the edge, and Dimitri' poking of my cheek didn't help either

"S-Stop it!" I half-laughed and shouted, thankfully they did, allowing me to collect myself with a lingering smile. "A-Anyway, Dimitri, your brother is Zane?"

She rolled her eyes with a sly smile. "Idiot never shuts up about you, too bad he's still stuck on the Moon, otherwise he'd want to see you again." That whole comment made my cheeks tint slightly, I mean - well, it was nice he didn't forget me, but...umm... "But Ceres,"

I looked back at her again, only to see her hand rest softly on my shoulder, and my embarrassment turned to a soft feeling I couldn't recognize. "Thank you, that's what he wanted me to say, for trusting him that day, and I wanted to thank you too, for seeing Zane for...Zane."

I let my smile return, with Taka clasping a hand over Cayde's mouth to keep him silent, I just reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly between us.

"I'm happy to know he's doing fine, I know I'll see him again someday, you too I hope." She quickly composed her surprised and almost...touched look, gripping my palm with equal enthusiasm

"Well then, how's about we go get ourselves some food, on me?" Well, who was I to be rude to my own friend? Even Taka seemed happy about that, eventually removing her hand from Cayde, who raised his finger to the air with an idea

"I got the best Ramen Shop picked out! Great stuff, and I can get us a discount!" Dimitri clicked her fingers again, pointing them at Cayde

"Always one step ahead, boss, let's get...moderately wasted!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around myself and Taka as we followed the ridiculously marching Cayde. I was left to follow along with a laugh of my own

Guardians are people too, we may have powers and the gift of immortality, but under it all, we're just as human as we've ever been since the day we awoke in the Golden Age, and woke to this broken remnant of it. We can feel pain, hatred, kinship, and joy. It's times like these that I don't feel as alone in this mad world, and I'll hold onto that for as long as I can live out my second life in this world.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another big chapter with lots of characters and development on both Ceres, but also her friends Dimitri and Taka. Hope this mixture of slice-of-life and a little action was fun to read, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Fireteam Horizon

The Mission to reclaim the last array in the Cosmodrome has ended in the deaths of a Dead Orbit Fireteam, leaving the Vanguard with their Plan B, they call for a new Fireteam to be made. Question is, can they work together long enough to take back The Last Array?

Authors Notes: I said it before, but sorry for the massive gap between the previous chapters, I can't mentally write without the drive to do so, and while I haven't kept up to date with what's happening with Destiny 2, I hope my story can bring a new, refreshing change of pace. I will keep my uploads a little more consistent, so long as my motivation remains. Again, I apologize to all those that felt I abandoned this.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fireteam Horizon

**Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

 **Chapter 8 - Fireteam Horizon**

[Last City, Tower, Traveler's Walk]

The day had arrived, after all the fun I had yesterday, that with Dimitri, Taka, and Cayde, I now stood next to Commander Zavala with a neutral face, myself staring down at the layout for the Skywatch. Cayde stood over one his own maps, tapping a pencil to the fabric in thought, while Ikora stood with her arms crossed, listening to Zavala's report of the missing Fireteam that had gone to collect the codes to reactivate the array.

"-This leaves us with one other alternative, Ceres," I turned to look at the Commander. "I wish to send you and a fireteam of your own-" Wait what, when did I say this? "-Cayde has informed me of your choices and after...a small debate, we have allowed this team to be under your guidance."

 _"When did this happen? And what did I miss?"_ I don't know, Ghost, did Cayde set me up in advance? _"Probably, best to just play along."_

Ikora motioned her head towards the steps leading into the Walk, and to my surprise and small smile, I saw two familiar faces. Standing there with his helmet still attached to his face was Zane, himself humming with Rika when the two stopped at the end of the table, while beside him stood a familiar Exo.

Morbin didn't have his helmet on, so I now saw the black and grey head with orange lights like Cayde, only they matched his eyes. Just above his forehead sat a spray-painted line with a 7, clearly to indicate his number of resets. He actually looks pretty cool, slash, scary enough to make me more nervous than I already was. Kind of wish I could see Zane's face - stop it brain!

"Hey, long time no see, Ceres!" Zane waved to me chipperly, while Morbin gave me a friendly nod, his almost neutral glare unnerving, to say the least. Clearing her throat, Ikora took over the meeting

"As we were discussing, the Warminds were once connected by a series of arrays that stretched across the Solar System, ever since we lost contact with the scouts sent by Dead Orbit, both the Hive and Fallen have begun to stir," She then gestured to me, Zane, and Morbin. "If we lose this array, we may lose our connection to Rasputin indefinitely."

"That sounds...bad." Morbin grumbled, and Ikora agreed, that's when Zavala took over

"This is where you three come in. Together, under the guidance of Ceres, we will reclaim the codes to connect with the outer system's colonies and in-turn, Rasputin." At my own name being announced as the leader, I shifted uncomfortably, while Morbin looked from me then to Zavala

"As promising as the mission sounds, why her?" That sounded like another insult. "I have confidence in her abilities, but shoving the weight of leading onto her shoulders seems a little counterproductive."

"Would you not take her place then?" Ikora inquired, yet received Morbin's hands raised in defense

"Less you want Krieg to kill one of them for the sake of the mission, no." Okay, that's not helping me feel calm about this. "But I doubt the Commander wants to have 'The Worst One' in command, am I right?"

Zane winced at that, rubbing the back of his helmet. "Oh boy...here we go again..."

Zavala said nothing, while Cayde looked on neutrally, and Ikora did too. "You can't hide it, I know how you reacted back then, while I can see your reasoning for his incompetence, you were more inclined to be rid of him than to actually here the flesh bag out, am I right?"

"We are in the middle of discussing the importance of this meeting, I'm failing to see what you are saying has any merit towards it?" Zalava pressed the matter further, yet this time, Morbin sat the hand push him back to standing up straight again

"Sorry about that, we'll handle the mission no problem! Ceres' got this!" Zane waved off the entire matter, but now I felt a little sorry for him again, was he so used to the pain that he's grown to normalize it? "Doesn't matter if we've never worked together, I trust Ceres to get us through this without a doubt."

"Hmm, a thing we can agree on, what you lack in experience, you make up for with adaptability, I can follow your lead...mostly." Even Morbin agreed to make me the leader? I...I don't know if I can, but...

I stood firm and gave them a determined smile of my own. "You got it, we'll take back the array, sir, count on it." One look from me and he seemed to subconsciously agree

"Very well then, Fireteam, you will make your way to the Cosmodrome immediately, understood?" We all gave our nods and he then looked to Cayde. "What do we know of the scouts that had the codes?"

"Yeah...well, there most likely dead, aaand knowing the Fallen they've up and scavenged their dead Ghosts; Best thing to do it pop some Fallen heads until you find the right one with the codes." Cayde explained and knowing there's enough Fallen here to kill a fireteam means that we needed to work together, we couldn't just do our own thing like the last two times I've worked beside these two

"Then let's go steal us some codes." Zane clapped his hands, with Morbin already walking away. "Hey, wait up!"

"Don't slow me down." Morbin replied, placing his helmet back on, giving a final look to the Vanguard, with Cayde passing me something on my way out, I tapping Zane's shoulder, and he immediately perked up

"I'm happy to see you agreed to Cayde's plan?" I spoke up, now that we were out of range of the Vanguard, Zane just bumped against my shoulder as we walked through the hall

"I'm surprised you know chrome-dome over there, he can be very scary to me, but he's...kind of the only Guardian that likes me...well, besides you of course, right?" I could imagine he was smiling, and just that thought perked me a little

"Of course, I believe you, Zane, so does Ghost, but are you sure about..." I fidgeted with my fingers for a moment. "You know, letting me lead?"

"Duh, it's why we agreed to Cayde's crazy idea." I saw Rika appear again, floating beside Ghost who kept silent. "Aww, someone still mad at me?"

"No," He totally was. "Just...distracted."

"Mmmhmm, keep telling yourself that," Rika teased, before floating before the three of us. "Seriously, though, I missed talking with you, honestly, between Zane here and his sister I can't tell which as driven me to the point of nearly blowing a bulb."

"I think Dimitri is far more...contained than you, sorry Zane." My opinion quickly brought Rika to a fit of laughter, while Zane shuffled away to stand next to Ghost

"Traitors, the lot of them." He muttered as I giggled at their childish act

"I know right?" Ghost finally agreed with him. I was a little excited about going out on this mission with him, nothing wrong with a little seriousness and optimism, right?

Shaking my head I took note of the item Cayde handed me before we left, unfurling my hand I saw the small piece of paper resting on my palm. I opened it, and to my surprise, it was a peculiar message to me.

* * *

[Lunar Complex, Old Russia, Earth]

"-Twenty," Morbin called out, his shotgun firmly between the now melted head of a Thrall, with about three other corpses behind him. While I stood behind cover to allow Ghost time to recover my wounds, thankfully, there was no Darkness Veil over the area...yet anyways. "Currently you're poor skill is matched only by your lack of rounds."

"Hey, this thing can only hold nine at a time, I have to make them count!" Zane bellowed back, firing two shots without looking back, and I saw the two heads of Acolytes erupt into crumbling chitin and flames, okay, that was impressive. "Besides, I've been counting, you can only fire six, while I can fire nine, meaning I have a better recovery if I miss a shot, so ha!"

"I just need to be close and I doubt I could miss something right in front of me," Morbin argued back, shoving his foot against the skull of the remaining Thrall, silencing the complex...or it would be silent if not for the two birds squawking in my ears! "That makes Twenty One."

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled, slotting a new magazine into my Suros, seeing the two lifting up a few green engrams, while I put a hand on my hip. "You bicker more than children, seriously, focus."

"I can do both." They replied simultaneously, with Morbin flicking Zane in the back of the head

"Finally, we agree on something." The Exo grumbled, moving through the tunnels of the Lunar Complex. Meanwhile, I watched as Zane grumbled to himself, with Rika just rolling her eye and floating towards us

"If he starts getting excited, hit him please." I nodded and she vanished, myself shaking my own head, patting Zane on the back as I passed

"Don't get too competitive, we need to focus together, okay?" With a soft voice that hopefully worked, I saw him nod with a defeated sigh

"I'm beginning to have doubts with this mission, especially with Chrome Dome over there." He jabbed a finger in Morbin's direction

"Heard that!"

Catching up with Morbin, we passed through the insides of the Luna Complex and made our way to an open field between two more buildings, one had some strange, black spire with sickly green lights protruding from the roof, and the small group of Hive made it clear who it belonged to. Up near the station housing the array were the Fallen, but they weren't Devils, instead, they wore yellow in place of red.

The Fallen were stationed on the higher ground, past a few small buildings a the remains of several helicopters, clearly too busy engaging with the Hive at the bottom of the slope. Yet to my right I noticed Morbin scoff.

"The House of Kings, its no surprise they want Rasputin," As if waiting for us to ask why, so he continued. "They more elusive than any Fallen house, and are very deadly, I wouldn't take their forces lightly either."

"The Ghosts they're already in Fallen hands, the snakes." Rika alerted us, seeing that a few were mindlessly stalking around the open remains of a building ahead of us. "Zane, if you wouldn't mind..."

"One vengeance coming right up!" I couldn't get a word in as the flash of blue sparks blinded me for a second, and in that frame, Zane had sprinted towards the Fallen at neck-breaking speeds, kicking up a small cloud of snow with each electrified step

The Fallen soon took notice of the blue Hunter surging towards them, by then it was far too late. The Vandal was struck across the jaw with the knife, hurdling into the adjacent wall, with Zane slicing upwards to send a current of Arc coursing through two Dregs at once. That's when we noticed the small, torn shell of a Ghost lying at his feet.

Zane picked it up before us, and Rika appeared to scan it, and that narrowed angle of her shell, it was clear she was angry. "It's...dead. Keep hunting!" She vanished

"Zane. wait-" Again, seriously!? He ran off with his Light still burning across his body, yet Morbin merely tapped the stock of his shotgun carelessly. "Morbin, we have to stop him."

"Why? He's clearly making this easier for us, I say let him throw his ego around." I glared at him, not that he could see, and I pointed to the blue blur in the distance, slicing down Fallen and Hive alike as bullets and bolts riddled his body, yet did little to phase him

"He'll run his Light dry, what happens if we encounter an area suppressed by Darkness? He'll be left with little Light to use any of his abilities or recover even minor wounds!" I yelled, running ahead to catch up, this was a bad idea, I couldn't even get them to listen before, and now this? Cayde, I swear if we live I will hurt you for this!

"You make a valid point, too bad he's already run his Light to that limit." Morbin pointed ahead, us seeing that he was still sprinting at the group of Fallen and Hive nearest the building that housed the array

Zane slid down onto the snow, firing two rounds into a Fallen and Acolyte's head, pushing up to land back on his feet, he curved his left fist into the ribs of another Acolyte, turning to point his Handcannon outwards, blasting the head clean off its shoulders. He was stuck again twice by two stray bolts from a Vandal, so I leveled my rifle and pulled back hard, suppressing the three Fallen for Zane to advance, sliding over the crate and kicking a Dreg into my sights, a stray bullet lodged through his chest, followed by a scream as the Vandal fell still below Zane's feet.

I was surprised to see him raise his Handcannon in my direction, tilting it slightly and firing again past myself and Morbin, the two of us turned and saw the ether leave the head of a Stealth Vandal, the arms releasing the swords upon falling limp.

"See? Now we just-Ow!" I smacked him across the back of the head, grabbing him by his cloak to but my helmet against his

"You just used up your Light when we haven't even found the array, which could be swarming with enemies! Are you insane!?" I was losing it, am I losing it?

"Sorry, Ceres, that was on me," Rika moved between us, bowing her shell shamefully. "I...hate seeing other Ghosts just be used as scrap, or treated as such, it's...an issue."

"Yeah, you never stop nagging in my ear otherwise," Rika glared towards Zane, himself looking worse for wear with Rika still repairing his armor. "But I'm sort-of to blame too, my bad, Ceres!"

I felt my heart slow down a few notches again, with Morbin approaching us with a dead Ghost shell, Deus floating beside him and near the shell.

"Dead, but Deus has the codes to the array now, so in a way that was both a foolish and smart move on your part, surprising, given your lack of intellect." Morbin criticized Rika and Zane, that latter crossing his arms

"I can't tell if I'm to be happy or annoyed by that." All he got was Morbin patting his shoulder like a child, prompting him to throw his hands in the air, waving them at the back of the Exo Warlock. "I will not be ignored!"

"What?" Morbin waved away, already moving past the remains of the House of Kings, leaving me to groan, slamming my head against my rifle, watching Zane run after him, still ranting

"If we die here can I be shot first, just a suggestion." Ghost asked me curiously, and I stopped hitting my head

"I might just have a Fallen stab me, like, right in the gut, really twist it in there, 'cause that honestly seems less painful than this Fireteam."

* * *

[Terrestrial Complex, WARNING, Darkness Zone]

We were back here again, the Fallen-infested complex where me and Morbin discovered Rasputin, now the Hive were trying to destroy this place, not unless we stop them here and now. We had moved into a long hallway that stood within the demolished office space, seeing Fallen Kings standing in the room ahead of us, hiding in the old and worn supports above, while others circled around a large pillar between rotten desks and rubble.

I took point this time, rounding the wall to gun down two Dregs, the other reacted accordingly, some hiding, while others remained in the line of fire, with a shimmer of light in the ceiling above. Morbin didn't see them, so I turned to Zane quickly.

"Zane, above!" I unloaded above Morbin's head, himself too busy strangling out a Vandal, while grunting at being shot in the back, yet turned once he saw me and Zane drop the bodies that waited above him

Unfazed, Morbin threw the Vandal into a single Stealth Vandal that attempted to surprise him, raising Judgement to pump both bodies with a powerful slug, smashing their corpses through a desk, while Zane's Arc CLG sailed past Morbin's head, sticking to a Dreg's face, leaving it to scream a final time before being consumed in a blast of lightning.

I myself ran towards the remaining two Fallen, their pulse pistols striking my stomach and arm, yet I felt my muscles tighten with a familiar sensation of heat, followed by my left fist crashing into the stomach of the first Dreg, his body flying into the second and both shattered the wall behind them in a flaming pile of ash, bringing the entire wall down as I jumped back in a stupor, staring at my hand while I opened and closed my fist.

"I have a flaming fist?"

 _"You have a flaming fist."_ Ghost affirmed for me, making me laugh a little at the sight of the two Dregs lying in a pile of rubble ahead of us. _"I think you needed that."_

"Yeah, that felt...really good actually." Is that my Titan instinct talking? If so, I liked it, felt nice to vent a little after these two always arguing like children

"The control station is up ahead, this is it." Rika murmured, the light of the outside leaking in again, while a massive, metal cone sat over the edge of the railing ahead, so did a Fallen Skiff a few feet in the air

"More Fallen," Zane pointed out the obvious, then he peered ahead with his hand raised to his forehead. "Wait...are those?"

"My turn." Morbin chuckled darkly, placing Judgement on his back again, raising his Void-lathered fists, while I knew what was going to happen next, seeing him run out to clear the dozen or so Fallen in a single strike, but what did Zane see? A captain or something?

"Uhh...Chrome Dome, you might want to - and he's going to die." Zane drawled, seeing him run into the open air again, rising into the air with a small sphere of Void Light in his fingers. "Ceres, what's on the floor?"

"What?" I didn't quite get it, but I looked in the general area outside, careful to avoid some stray shots of the scattered Fallen, while a massive blast and shake rattled the ground where Morbin had landed, sending the atomized bodies of Fallen into the sky again. Just ahead of us, where Morbin hopped up the stairs was a small, square pad holding a spiky ball. "Is that a-"

Zane ran out, much to my gasp as a bolt struck his calf, yet he tackled Morbin down the stairs, the object lighting up before us, while I spun back behind the wall.

"Wait...they planted landmines?" Morbin asked, befuddled as the explosion of Arc encased a small radius in a Telsa bubble. "Holy [BEEP] they planted landmines, good eye, _Worst One_."

"Great depth perception, _Chrome Dome_." Zane retorted sarcastically, being shoved off of Morbin. Yet both screamed upon the bombardment of Arc bolts from a group of Shanks, the two ducking behind the radio tower near the overlook, while a Captain led three Vandals and two Dregs down the stairs ahead of me. "Ceres! What do we do!?"

"I-" I was interrupted, my comment put on hold. Okay, this was getting irritating

"Clearly we fight, obviously."

"But there's-" I was stopped again, my anger beginning to boil

"You used your Super, so did I, we...can't really expend any more Light without...you know, making a light breeze kill us-"

"THAT'S IT!" I lost it, my own Light burning and molting into a pure, golden flame as I sprinted out of hiding and directly at the small army, the Shanks quick to turn towards the flung hammer than erupted into flames between them, causing several small explosions at their destruction. "STUPID. ANNOYING. EGOTISTICAL. GRAAAAH!"

I lobbed another hammer into the chest of the Captain, their attacks all but numb against my flaming armor as the blast of molten metal divided the Fallen, so I grabbed a Dreg, lifting him by the arm, stomping my right foot down I pivoted and threw him into the fleeing Vandals, knocking them down as the hammer descended from the sky, crushing them in a raging inferno.

 _"Guardian-!"_ Ghost, not now...

I leapt atop a mass of generators, the gunfire striking me yet doing little to stop my arm from propelling two more hammers towards the large overhang of the station, the pillars they hid behind did nothing to stop the waves of fire from catching them. Rolling back down I slid into a Dreg, catching him on the backswing of my hammer before I drove it over my head and down through the shoulder of the Vandal I faced. Just then, four shimmers of light fell from the ceiling inside.

"Burn." I spat, lightly rolling the CLG ahead of me, and in a flash three of the four cloaked Vandals were vaporized, the last swinging out of hiding and lacerating my right arm, causing my nerves to flare with a similar burning sensation to my flames, it struck again, this time I blocked his twin strikes with the handle of my hammer, twisting my wrist to disarm him, melting the blades in two, before grabbing his face

I swung back with the hammer, driving it up and around its abdomen, with a small spin I propelled both the final hammer and the Vandal across the large console room and into the final Captain, the weight of the Solar hammer sinking their bodies into the dusty ground.

"*Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*..." I felt my laboring breaths take over, my legs giving out so I could rest again, the sound of heavy footsteps behind me as I raised my head back, my mouth gape under my helmet, but I was still able to make out the looks of Morbin and Zane

"Jesus Christ, note to self, don't catch you on a bad day." Zane chuckled hesitantly, while Morbin stayed silent. Zane knelt beside me, my head raising back down to meet his helmet. "You okay?"

"...Fine...just...very tired." My mouth was so dry now, how much of my Light did I expend? Did it matter when the enemy would come for us soon enough, I doubt that they were all the Fallen within the complex. "Please...I need you both to listen...I..."

"Right now, we have to get this array up before the enemy arrives." Morbin was already ahead of my plan, and I was so tired I couldn't mouth a response. Yet Zane stood up pointing a thumb to me

"Encase you haven't noticed, our buddy here isn't up to par yet, give her a second." I couldn't thank him, I was still trying to gather my breath

"Stick in the back then, we'll take the vanguard if anything comes for us, we don't have the luxury of a break." Morbin enforced, clearly not liking the idea, but why? He was like this when I worked with him, he just...charges in without consulting anyone?

"I can keep watch just fine, we all need to-" Morbin turned around this time

"~PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE WE ARE SLOW, STOP BEING SLOW!~" His glitch screamed, with Morbin sighing heavily for a moment. "If we waste our time, we'll be caught off guard, then we will lose more than the array, do you want that?"

"If you're expecting my silence, then no." Please stop fighting. I struggled to my feet, feeling my breath come back again. They need to stop and listen!

"I half expected you to stop talking a while ago, yes, and-"

"Cayde gave me a message!" I yelled, half expecting them to continue bickering among themselves, yet as the casted howl of the wind caught us, I didn't hear a single voice, only them both looking back at me, my hands balled into fists. "He told me to keep it to myself, but right now, as you two argue over your own morals, the enemy may very well regroup and slaughter the three of us!"

"I-" I stomped my foot to silence Zane, even cracking the floor under me, while that wasn't my intention but it got the point across

"He said he put us into this Fireteam because it was all part of his plan, to uncover what the enemy is really doing, beyond this tundra, this array," I explained, relaying the message entirely

 _"C, while you're probably scratching your head wondering what I've done and how to hit me for it later, let me explain with a little help from Artemis. Its been a while since I've been out in the field, sometimes I really do miss it, other times I'm left wondering is the true endgame worth it? But what I've heard, and the things this old Exo has seen make me think twice, yeah, the great, handsome Cayde-6 has doubts!"_

 _"But I'll be real with you this once, I put you, Morbin-7 and my own trusted rookie, Zane, in this Fireteam to see to my own doubts, the things I can't help but ponder when I'm stuck flicking through paperwork. Something big is turning out there, whatever it is, I bet my Ace of Spades it's something that's going to make a big splash, and I want the best damn Guardians on that shore when it happens."_

 _"If you're willing to play your hand in this, get your team working smoothly, and I know they'll probably but heads, they always do, but even so, if it works out I promise this will all make sense when events start taking motion, don't ask me about this, don't mention this to anyone, just...play your cards right, do that, and you'll see that this Exo still has a human instinct to go on a gut feeling. Good luck, C."_

I finished relaying the words of Cayde to them both, the two looking to each other, both with their own thoughts on the matter. First to speak up was Zane, who awkwardly fumbled with his Handcannon.

"I...well, I feel like an idiot, being scolded by my teacher and now my friend...this is new." Zane sounded so out of character, almost ashamed of what had happened

"Seems we think we know better, turns out Cayde was always a step ahead, he knew we'd bicker, and Ceres would have to be the one to try and pry us apart constantly, how ironic, I berate your judgment when we met and...looks to me that it came full circle, even cost your trump card to save us too." Morbin kicked the ground. "~I AM VERY GUILT-RIDDEN NOW!~"

Sighing myself, I looked up at the two that have taught me things about this world, and now...I felt like returning the favor, to my friends. "I know people can fight, no-one can always see eye-to-eye with their ally, but please...I'm not asking you to get along, I want you both to trust each other as I trust you both, learn to overtime, not because we were forced to. I don't want friends that hate each other, nor a Fireteam to die before my eyes, not if I can't do something to change that."

They didn't say a word, and I was too lost in my own feelings to notice at all. "I'm not fighting because someone forced this destiny upon me, I'm not fighting for someone else's cause. The reason I'm here is that if I can take a single step forward, to just roll the dice and be happy with my choice, that's enough for me. I chose to roll my fate with this war, and I'll do it again in a heartbeat."

. . . .

. . . .

"Well said. Leader..." I perked my head up, looking to see Zane with his hand raised out to me, and...I saw him...his face was...it was the same that day! Snow-white hair, ocean-blue eyes, that boy playing the guitar, it was him! "...My friend."

He said it with such sincerity in his voice, and slowly, my hand rested atop his own, my smile growing under my helmet at the sight of his earnest smile. Suddenly, another hand pressed atop mine, and we turned our heads to see Morbin, him too with his helmet off, looking at us with an awkward grin of his own.

"You two are...interesting, not normal, I like that," He replied, his orange highlights sparking in a deep red. "~WE WILL FOLLOW YOU TOO PAIN BRINGER!~" His colors flickered again. "Yeah...what he said."

 _"Ghost."_ At my thought, my face came into contact with the brittle wind, the draft pushing the air from my eyes, while my free hand wiped away a few stray tears, as I faced the two with my face, full of a rekindled determination of my own. "Okay...as a Fireteam...to that horizon tomorrow."

" _Fireteam Horizon_ , I like it." Morbin mused, with Zane nodded with a click of his tongue, almost like Dimitri when she clicks her fingers

"Let's hatch a plan!"

"Alright."

"Okay!"

* * *

[Sometime Later...]

"-Okay, that's my plan," I pressed my hand to the circular console before us, our roughly drawn map of the outside rampart with a bunch of drawings and images added on. "If we can pull this off the array and Rasputin are safe. Anything to add?"

"Just one thing," I looked to Zane, feeling a pang of disappointment for a moment, but his smile shrugged it off. "How are you so good at this?"

"I..well," Was I blushing? Err, I guess I was. "I-I just read alot in my spare time, I came up with this because I stole it from a book - I don't know if it can work - Will it work? - I don't know, I-"

"Hehehe, chill, just wondering, it's gonna work," He assured me with a hand on my shoulder. "Trust us like before."

"Leave the heavy work to us," Morbin added, again his eyes flickering to red. "~I WILL ADD THEIR SPINES TO MY TROPHY WALL!~"

"If you say so," I turned back to the three Ghosts sat over in the small section of the wall where several monitors and keyboards waited next to Golden Age skeletons, along with the now covered remains of the Fireteam that got us the codes, God rest their souls for this. "Ghost, Rika, Deus, when you're ready."

"Got it." Ghost nodded, the three turning to scan and beam information at three-times the rate, their shells turning and spitting a points

"Ok, negotiating cryptosystems. Shor-resistant security lattice verified." Rika listed off, while our helmets came back on automatically

"It-It's working!" Ghost sounded elated by that, just as three monitors of a Mars, Venus, and the Moon appeared. "Outside! The Array! It's opening!"

"Let's go get them, Worst One." Morbin joked, flipping the handle of Judgement

"You got it, buddy!" Zane spun Hard Luck around, and I rolled my eyes humorously at their attitudes towards each other

"Shut up." Morbin responded with the usual, and I quickly got my gear prepped for the fight ahead, leaving them to handle the assault

The sunset over the Cosmodrome was soon pierced by the black spire that slowly began to split into three prongs of grates and wiring, the array was as big as the complex itself, amassing a great shadow over the area, and to the three tears, I saw reality split with my own eyes.

"What the..." Muttering to on-one, I heard Ghost transmit the message

"Hive Tombships. Cutting through!" The three, coffin-shaped ships sailed through time and space in a green smog, one coming to float above the rampart, while two others stopped either side of the elevated concrete

Outside, a wave of green light originated from the hull of the black ship, releasing dozens of Thrall onto the scene, with five Acolytes bending round from the far left and right with their rifles raised high. I saw Morbin and Zane quickly step out into the overhang, raising their weapons without a single notion of hesitation. The mass of screams and blaster pulses turned the once calm afternoon into a warzone within seconds of arrival.

The two groups of Acilytes were quickly taken care of with two CLGs from Morbin, their pulse modes holding them at bay, throwing their aim off at such a far distance. Turning back to the Thrall, he kicked one across the face, leveling Judgement and shredding two before him, yet another shambled over the corpses and scratched at his chest, yet a sharp crash to the ground from Hard Luck's round put it down.

Zane spun it around in his hand, slapping down on the hammer, firing off three rounds to puncture their guts, quickly swiveling to his right to avoid a lunge of a Thrall, grabbing his knife and lodging it deep through the lower jaw of another Thrall, eyeing up his shot to put the Thrall that lunged towards him down. Retrieving his knife he spun it to grasp the blade, with a flick he tossed the blade through another Thrall's head.

Meanwhile, Morbin charged with his arm raised to shield his eyes, slamming into a Thrall, grabbing it by the foot, he bent down to his knees, sweeping the thrashing Hive under the legs of the swarm. Stepping back up he quickly cracked the stock against the head of his Thrall-broom, firing another two slugs into the downed group, before tilting his head, allowing Zane to pierce the head of the last Thrall behind Morbin's shoulder.

"Gandalf his here!" Zane yelled, throwing a CLG to Morbin, who turned, pitching the silver orb against the Wizard's head, the pulse distorting its strange, electrical hands. Then another pulse brought it closer to the ground, giving Morbin a clear shot to watch it crumble into flames and chitin with a single slug. "Heh, he was better in the movie."

"Where do you -" Another Tombship broke through reality, ending their conversation starter, yet the black ship was completely overshadowed by the gargantuan panels of the array. This also gave me the motivation to speed along with my plan, my hands quickly tying a few knots together. "Nevermind."

From the ship came another wave of Thrall, with the Acolytes of before joining at the end of the ramp leading up towards the overhang. The two backed away, ducking under the gunfire to hide behind the pillars, both taking quick pot shots out from the edge, yet the group of Thrall were heading for Morbin.

"Dammit!" Morbin cursed before he fired off another slug, downing two Thrall, yet like mindless animals they clawed over their fallen kind and leapt towards him, fangs bear and claws trained on his armor. He kicked out, shoving one back while his left arm rotated the handle, following quickly with another slug to the group

By now they managed to shove him into the open air, where two Acolytes shot him point blank, or they would have, if not for Zane blocking them with his own body, himself grunting through my coms, yet he raised Hard Luck and silenced the remaining Acolytes in rapid sucession, turning to lob another knife through the back of a Thrall's head.

This gave Morbin an opening, grabbing on by the face, he lifted another that bit down on his right arm. With a swing, he threw the two Thrall towards Zane, who slid under them, and like the wind he breezed through them both, ending their lives and allowing Morbin to raise Judgement once more, firing his remaining slug through three Thrall at once, showing them with emerald flames.

"You okay?" Zane asked, seeing the Exo fall to a knee, inspecting his sparking arm, I couldn't see it, but the yellow spits of electricity was clear from here. It was annoying, I finally completed my task and yet if I just worked faster I could have. "Hey, Ceres! Here it comes!"

No, I need to make my plan work, he'll be fine, so will Zane, Rika, Ghost, Deus, I'll make sure we win, I'm the leader, it's my job to see this through to the end! Rising to my feet I took off towards the open air again, my rocket launcher swaying in my arms while I ran.

 _My plan is simple..._

Morbin threw his treasured shotgun aside, clasping his hand together for my foot to rest between when I jumped to his waiting arms.

 _I need you both to buy me time, until their final ship, whether it's Fallen or Hive, I need just one ship..._

"Go get them, noobie!" He threw me high into the air, just as the beam materialized the last group of Hive, alongside a familiar looking Knight wielding a large cleaver of chitin. To my left, I watched with awe, Zane backflipped off the side of the pillar, his arm outstretched to mine

 _I need to attach a binder to my rocket, it's only a single shot, but if this works..._

His hand grasped my arm, and mine to his, for a moment in time he started towards each other's helmets, unsure of each other's expression right now, but I think we were both smiling, for a single moment he whispered something unforgettable to me, and just that alone gave me that single defining push I needed.

"I'm with you, Ceres, now go." With that, he yelled, spinning me before tossing me towards the Tombship that had yet to phase from reality again, my body gliding high above the Tombship as the Hive slowly began to take notice of the two Guardians that waited with their weapons trained on them

I raised my rocket's sights to my own, hand to the trigger.

 _If I can sink the binder into the hull of one of the enemy ships..._

The trigger was pulled back, and the rocket clicked through-out the mechanism, permanently breaking the machinery inside.

 _"I can throw the ship right back at them!"_ My lasting memory rolled the dice, and the binder's rocket drove into the mysterious metal of the Tombship, holding firmly with my rocket, even as the metal coating bent from the foreign object connected to the inside. "HYYYYYAAAH!"

With my own blood-curdling scream, I used all the Light and strength I had left in me to force gravity upon the binder and this ship, my muscles in agony over just tilting the ship with my own weight, my Light was strained so thin I felt like passing out as my own velocity towards the ground added to my own weight, but it was working, I was pulling it down.

Wrapping the crook of my left arm between the binder, I squeezed back to pull the ship down at an angle, and by now the Hive had noticed this, but it was far too late, as my screams were silenced under the massive, ear-bleeding screech of metal bending and scraping against the concrete, eventually erupting into a massive effigy of emerald flames as I fell from the sky, stumbling before rolling onto my back in pain, the sheer last of my strength all but fading away into pain as I lay there, coughing, slash, dryly laughing at the sight of the smoldering wreckage under the shadow of the now massive spectacle of the Last Array.

"Hahahaha, holy hell you actually pulled it off!" I could hear Zane laughing his ass off over my performance, while I managed to push myself up to a sitting position, noting how my gauntlets were totaled, along with my chestplate, guess it was getting a little old, it's still the Firebreak set Banshee gave me

"I have to admit, I am impressed, Red." Morbin nodded in approval, both coming to my sides to hoist my arms over their shoulders, albeit with a slight slant, but it wasn't like I could move much, I could barely keep my shaky legs upright. "Hold on, the mission is nearly over."

"Aye, and you more than deserve to rest now, leader!" Zane lightly nudged me, while I softly laughed

"Gh-Ghost, you missed it, I think that was pretty spectacular." I mused, seeing our three Ghosts come flying out

"I don't think I want to know what you did, but...atleast you're okay." Ghost sighed warily, himself motioning for us to follow. "You all need to come see this."

Rika butted in, shoving Ghost aside. "It's like, really [BEEP]ing cool - ugh, I'm going to kill you Artemis..." Rika had that same censor as Morbin, is it a glitch or a machine thing? Don't know, too much ows and groans to care

Slowly, we made our way back inside, and a familiar, Russian voice could be heard coming from the monitors in the back, still displaying the three connected planets the Array had connections to. Ghost stopped before the terminals, with Rika and Deus to their Guardians' sides.

Ghost bobbed back and forth as if he was amazed by this he was practically dancing without a body, it was quite adorable to watch. "This Array is controlled by the last Warmind, Rasputin. It's connected to defense constructs all across the system."

"Seems we hit more than the motherload, we found ourselves a Golden Age fortune." Zane was too amazed by this news, with Rika humming beside him, sounding a little more assured of the situation

"There might be something out there to help us survive what's coming next, the Darkness or otherwise." At Rika's words, and Ghost's, we had finally completed our mission in retaking the Skywatch, meaning we could call in the Vanguard to secure this place so that no Hive nor Fallen will take it again

I laughed a little weakly once again, almost funny how the room is spinning down. "Yaaay...teamwork...friendship...good guys...yeah, good job..." I soon found myself lying on the floor again, but it was so...comfy

"Oh great, she's lost it." Was the last thing I heard before my vision finally caved in

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Explosive Pyre - Complete

Simmering Flames - Complete

Fleetfire - Incomplete

High Noon - Incomplete

* * *

Man, this was fun, changes to the game can be fun, especially how much more applications appear for Supers. Anywho, The two-part end to this Arc is coming up, so I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Eye of the Devil Act I

Fully recovered and ready to see to the Darkness among the stars, Fireteam Horizon is brought back together for a final strike against the House of Devils. They must traverse the depths of their lair and destroy the source of their power among the Cosmodrome, Sepiks Prime.


	9. Chapter 9 - Eye of the Devil Act I

**Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

 **Chapter - Eye of the Devil Act I**

[Last City, Tower Watch, Two Days Later]

I stepped out into the sunlight of a new day, happily adjusting the buckle on my right arm to fix it tightly to my body with a comfortable squeeze, opening and closing my hand to get a good feel for my glove too. With a soft breeze, I noted my new Titan Mark, Mark of Unity.

It contrasted my red style, but with a nice sky blue, similar to Zane's, the cloth was oval with a blue outline, while a longer piece reached down to my calf, with a darker shade on the inside, with two yellow triangle and two diamond shapes pieced to make a larger diamond shape, the same mark as the Titan Vanguard.

My armor had been given an upgrade, still the red, white, and light grey style of course, but now it was the Firebreak 2.0, it had a little more plating in vital points, but was still slim which I liked, I don't really suit a bulky set of armor, no pun intended, and it used to be a blue shade yet Banshee was nice enough to add a thing called a 'Shader' to it, it was a small disk you could link to your armor to allow you the ability to change its color, he said it was a cheap one called 'Feud Unfading', but the Omni-Colorer is much more expensive.

The Shader made it that my plates were red, with my legs, underside of my arms, and front of my neck were white, with dark grey everywhere else, extra padding or bracers for my armor were black, even my visor. My gloves were also black with small red pieces sown into the fabric.

"Thanks again, Banshee, and for tuning my armor and weapons," I handed him the large sum of Glimmer I acquired as my reward for taking back the Last Array with Zane and Morbin. With a small look, he took the Glimmer and gave a small wave, looking lost in thought again. "Is something wrong?"

"No...just that in less and two weeks you've already climbed this high as a Guardian, not like that nervous kid I met a while back," I sort-of shifted embarrassingly at that, I haven't changed that much, have I? "You're a good kid, don't let this whole world change you much, alright?"

"Su-Sure, I'll get stronger but that isn't going to change me, promise." My confident smile did make him chuckle mechanically, his hand scratching his cheek in thought. With a wave, I grabbed my rifle and headed for the Hall of Guardians. "Seeya, Banshee!"

"Yeah kid...what was it I was doing? Hmm..." Still the same, not that its a bad thing

"Someone's gotten friendly with alot people lately?" Ghost inquired in a curious tone, egging me on to answer

"I mean - let's see. Taka, Zane, Morbin, Dimitri, Banshee, Cayde...uhh, I guess Deus and Rika too - huh," I felt my mind dawn on that, my hand resting under my chin. "I guess I really have gotten to know alot of people, haven't I?"

Ghost's eye blinked once. "You have, and most if not all of them are strange, but a good kind of strange." I was going to retort but he must have included himself. Passing by Shaxx's station I noticed the screen above where the robot was playing another match, and flying across the screen was a familiar face striking down another enemy with an arrow to the forehead. "Seems she's still up to her usual game?"

I laughed once at that, clearly, Ghost and Dimitri didn't get along that well, especially when I told him about our meeting, he started getting all concerned for me and stuff, Rika was right, he can be uptight, but he means well.

"Little Dimi is kicking ass and giving herself a name, always love it!" I yelp suddenly, seeing the familiar white hair matching the voice as I felt my cheeks burn at the stares some people gave me before going about their business. "Hi, Ceres."

"Grr, Zane, seriously, you will give someone a heart attack one of these days!" I growled, but he just shrugged with an innocent smile

"I did that once, Dimi wasn't happy with me and Cayde after that, said 'I may be immortal but do that again and I shove an arrow up your nose and scramble your goddamn brain cells', or something like that." Yep, sounds just like her

"So, Zane," He turned to me as we continued towards the conference hall. But the question I wanted to ask was a little more personal. "Are you doing better after our last mission?"

He put a fist to his chest while bumping the other to Rika lightly. "We're awesome as usual."

"Yeah!" She agreed, but then she flew to stare directly at my face. "Why so interested in my Hunter's safety, huh?"

I immediately shook my hands at what she might be implying. "No-no, I was just curious since we all got rather banged up after the horde of Fallen and Hive, I saw him get shot a few times by the Acolytes, and Morbin is - well he's an Exo so I don't think he'd care if he got scratched up a bit, that's all."

"Rika, rein the bull in," Zane pinched her shell and dragged her away from my face, the two of us stopping just before the steps down. "I'm fine - come on, we all got a mission right? So let's go."

"Alright, even though I'm a little wary as to why we were called so urgently." That was worrying, but Zane just blew a raspberry

"What's the worst it can be?"

* * *

"-You three will be tasked in taking down the House of Devil' Lair." Zavala began his briefing, and I saw Zane's jaw unhinge a little

"Can I change my answer from before?" I quickly shook my head at him as Zavala continued

"After the success in retaking the Array and connecting the outer colonies once more, the Vanguard has decided to gather you three for an important task, one that will test you to your limits, both new and old Guardians alike." I gulped nervously, tensing up on the spot

"Sepiks Prime is the machine-god of the House of Devils, and it's cold calculations are behind everything the House does in the Cosmodrome. I want it destroyed." Zavala briefed us, leading to Morbin placing a hand on the table with his - wow, he even looked _concerned_!

"This is the House of Devils, a Fallen territory that will not be easy to take down, even I have struggled in the past," The Exo the Fallen fear is wary of this place? Oh boy, confidence is dwindling into the single digits. "But given how you summoned the three of us, I am to understand why now, I only wish to speak my own concern for the dangers ahead."

"That is understandable," Zavala agreed, before a 3-D map of the Fallen hideout appeared, and it was beneath that old shuttle, looking at us through the map with a serious aura surrounding him, it was almost scary to look at. "Beneath the ruins of the Cosmodrome, in the shadow of an old colony ship, we've located the House of Devils, this is the exact location of their machine-god, and here is where you will strike them down. Send their souls screaming back to hell."

"Now, the Devils have some ok tech for defenses, couple of tough guards, the fact they have the Hive as a passive-aggressive neighbor, and a laser grid, haha, that's cute," Cayde mocked them as if their own technology was child's play. "If your three lightbulbs breakthrough their coding together you'll be hot on that Servitor's backside in no time."

Awaiting my response, I put my fears to rest when we won against their other faction back at the Array, only this time we were a team, we can do this and find out if Cayde's concerns for beyond Earth truly are real. With a stern gaze, I nodded towards the Vanguard.

"We'll see to it that the Devils are left broken and bleeding." Seeing my conviction, Zavala let a small smile grace him

"Yes, I believe you will, good luck to you. Fireteam Horizon." Morbin was right, this name is kind of catchy

* * *

[Rocketyard, Old Russia]

In a burst of white light, my feet rested down on the slope of the Cosmodrome once more, this time surrounded by massive buildings of old, with a withered trainyard and its cargo, alongside the massive shadow of the observatory to my right, while the Colony ship loomed in the distance ahead of us. Already gunfire between Fallen and Hive could be heard.

"Let's push through them, let the runts continue their endless slaughter," Morbin suggested, so without much to prep, we summoned our sparrows. "What. The Hell. Is That?"

I saw Morbin's Sparrow, and I immediately felt jealous over my own inferior model. His was a black-steel color, with that same '7' symbol engraved on the sides and the fins on the prongs in orange paint. All while a deep red glow resonated from the lights and thruster. It was really cool, but then I saw what he meant as I turned my head towards Zane.

His was a more textured black, the thruster a plasma emitter, but the prongs were thicker and more triangular, with a fin to each side of the drive engine. Yet even without moving, small surges of colors flowed among the carbon black slowly, each a different colors that rained from the prongs towards the engine.

Zane looked at us, somehow dumbfounded by our stares. "What? It's a Legendary Class Sparrow, that goes multicolored when I speed off. How could I not use it?"

"That's not what I meant, I was implying as to how an idiot like you got your hands on something incredibly rare?" Morbin's questsult, a hybrid of question and insult, made Zane ponder with his arms crossed

"Dimitri said she found it back when she did missions with me, said she wanted me to 'Shazam on all the haters', though to be fair she was rather childish back then so I didn't quite get what she was gunning for." At that word I immediately broke into a small fit of laughter, seeing Morbin try to hold back one himself, clearly, it was not the response he was expecting either

"Th-That was - she seriously said that!?" I gasped between laughs, and he nodded, causing me to break down harder, so much so I felt tears

"My sides hurt!" Morbin chuckled, grabbing the handlebars while clearing his mechanical throat. "A-Anyways, let's get going, shall we?"

"A-Aye; Zane, when this is over let's go talk with Dimitri, I neeed to see her reaction to that." I giggled, and he merely gave a thumbs up

"Don't know what you're planning but if it annoys her I'm in!" He was quick to boost ahead of us, and we saw the multicolored stream of the Sparrow fly off under the trainyard

 _"He...wasn't joking..."_ Ghost gaped clearly as we sped on after him

* * *

 _~Alright, Guardians, we got readings of suppressed Light in this area, seems the Fallen aren't too happy about you intruding on their turf, hmm... Well! might as well change that~_ Cayde relayed to us as we climbed the last set of stairs, that weakening feeling passing over us once we made it to a small line of windows peering into the Refinery below, all while gunfire continued down another flight to our left

 _"Fallen and Hive, let's hope we can avoid the crossfire."_ Ghost alerted us, yet Morbin was quick to grab a CLG and wing it down the steps, pinging the grenade off the wall and into the room below, seeing the flash of purple, followed by a mixture of screams and Void energy disruption we rushed down the stairs. _"Oooor not."_

"They're in the way, Ghost, I don't think we have a choice this time." I apologized, myself and Zane on the right-hand side of the entry, while Morbin sat against the left, and we could see the Fallen were either dazed or being gunned down by the Hive ahead of us, but I couldn't see how many. "Okay, Morbin, move in and sweep the remaining Fallen down, then get behind the pillar."

"Affirmative." He rushed in, quick to shove the barrel of Judgement against the spine of a Dreg, blasting its insides away, followed by a quick rotate of the lever pump, firing another point-blank slug through the head of a star-struck Vandal, throwing it into the wall, the other Devils were already gunned down or atomized by the CLG, so Morbin slid over the desk and put his back against the pillar

If would be great if he had a sidearm, but sadly he only ever seems to carry Judgement with him, why? I do not know. Nodding to Zane I motioned for him to follow me out. Turning the bend I got my sight on three Acolytes and a single Boomer Knight, both raining Void plasma down near Morbin. Raising my rifle I quickly shot three rounds into the first unsuspecting Acolyte, his head exploding from the third round.

Zane slid to the ground, effortlessly avoiding the gunfire that targetted us, while I tanked my way through them, firing once to disorientate the Knight, who erected a shield to protect himself. Zane fired two rounds in that time, taking down the second Acolyte. Rolling to his feet he spun out his knife and sent a current of Arc through the neck of the last Acolyte, watching his body crumble off his blade.

Lowering the shield with a roar, the Knight's growl snagged in its throat, seeing my Suros ADM, Zane's Hard Luck, and Morbin's Judgement pointed to his head. With a click of Zane's tongue, we all shot once, dropping the Knight in an instant.

"Unlucky bugger." Zane sighed, kicking the knight's remnant chitin. Taking a moment to reload, the three of us made our way through the building and past another of those strange, Hive columns, and before my eyes was a very familiar location

It was the Trainyard I and Zane fought that Hive Knight in, even claiming a page of The Book of Sorrows. Below the elevated space we walked upon was a large group of enemies. Five Acolytes, two Knights, and a Wizard fighting a Captain, ten Vandals, and four Dregs. Yeah, this was a big one. I motioned silently for the two to crouch and follow me up to the scaffolding above the groups, stopping so that a pillar concealed us.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Morbin motioned to me, and I took a moment to look at the groups fighting among themselves

"Ghost, how long would it take for you, Rika, and Deus to hack the laser grid?" At my question, I got an immediate response

 _"About five minutes, but I doubt the Fallen will be too pleased about it."_ Good enough, I gave a nod and slowly unhooked my rocket launcher

"Zane?" He turned his head toward me. "How many could you kill with your Bladedancer?" As expected, I could imagine him grinning with that jackal-like laugh

"Many things, Titan Lady, many things hehehe." Rubbing his hands together I turned to Morbin, who was already sitting with his legs crossed, along with his arms

"Sorry, Morbin, but you don't have a wide arsenal besides your Super, but I need it for later." He didn't say a word and simply nodded, brushing the air for us to go, so we did and I raised my rocket launcher high

It was my new replacement. It was the same model but with a black and grey camo skin, and ironically named 'Jester SA.2', as if this won't make me grin with how easily this group of enemies is about to be torn down - and I...wow, I am loving this too much, okay, simmer down, Ceres. Lining my sights to the Wizard, I pulled back the trigger and watched as the rocket breached the air, crashing straight into the back of the Wizard, the small blast sent two Acolytes and a Dreg flying, while the Wizard screamed out in pain at the sight of its body falling to pieces.

 ** _*SPLATT*_**

A blue burst of Arc raced below me, frying two more Acolytes in a second, followed by the lighting fast knife plunge through the final Acolyte, raising him high above the Arc- Charged Zane, just as he pulled back, smashing the Hive into the water. The bullets rang off his body, while Arc rail shots whizzed past me from the balcony in the far back. Slapping in another rocket, I fired again and forced the three Vandals to flee, leaving the ones on the ground with their Captain to Zane, all while Morbin sat on the edge of the scaffolding, swinging his legs lazily.

Zane dashed up the hill, flipping the remaining Dreg over his arm, where the knife sunk deep into his neck. He jumped back, flipping and ducking through the gunfire like smoke. Raising his knife close to his chest, Zane swung right, slicing a Vandal down, then with a spin he repeated the motion on another Vandal, slicing it and the Wire Rifle in-two, followed by Zane twisting his arm around another Vandal's arm, twisting his shoulder and forcing it to bend back and exposed its chest for the knife to sink clean through its heart, with a flick the Vandal was discarded.

The Captain growled, kicking Zane back and firing two powerful slugs, yet a wave of Arc energy tore through and slaughtered the remaining Vandals with a powerful current, leaving the Captain to punch Zane across the face, then with the stock of its shotgun, he threw Zane into the air by the stomach. Reaching to the elevation, Zane's hands spun atop the barrel, spinning his body into a helix motion as he drove the knife's edge through the top of the Captain's scalp, dragging him down to the ground with a splash of water and metal.

Suppressing his Light, Zane dusted his hands off and the burn marks on his armor as we regrouped at the small, oval device connected to the laser grid ahead. I summoned Ghost alongside Rika and Deus appearing, while I picked up a blue engram from the ground, with Zane lifting two greens. Groans and snaps of the building rattled the outside so I couldn't tell what was really a Fallen moving around us or just nature.

"Okay. It will take us a few minutes, the system is so complex but we can get it open." Ghost replied as the three worked in unison to crack open the laser grid, meanwhile the sound of water splashing in the distance forced us to draw our weapons. "We may have company."

"Zane, take the rear balcony, Morbin to the right!" I ordered quickly, the three of us departing, with Zane drawing a sniper rifle from his back, while Morbin swung his shotgun around once more, a shell leaving the receiver

I stepped to the edge of the hill, seeing the translucent legs splash before me, raising my rifle I unloaded a whole clip onto the group of Stealth Vandals, their cloaks fading away as they were caught in-range of my bullets, the rounds slicing through their light armor as they fell atop each other. I swiveled to my left, avoiding one that snuck through, as its blade raised towards Rika, only for the head to plow into the ground from a sharp ringing behind me, followed by the _'ching'_ of a rifle.

To my right I saw the massive fountain of water rise with the five corpses of Dregs, shotguns raining down around Morbin who raised his shotgun to a Captain, blasting the shield away and stunning it, but that didn't stop the four slugs from striking Morbin's chest, throwing his aim off as his own round broke both arms on the Captain's left side, however this disarmed him, allowing for Morbin to rotate Judgement and fire once more, taking the Captain's head off completely, just as four more Dregs cam running down the hill.

 _ ***PING***_

I gasped as a Wire Rifle pierced my left shin's armor, while I lost my aim on two Dregs in-front of me, so I grabbed my CLG and threw it, this time it was set to 'Wave', so as soon as the column of fire stretched into the air, a wave of flames burned the two Dregs in a straight line, forcing two more to retreat behind the old train tanker half buried in the ground.

Above on the catwalk were two Vandals, the one that shot me trained its rifle again, yet screamed as a round pierced the air, slicing straight through its chest, followed by the second one who was startled by its ally's death and failed to notice Zane lining up a shot.

I quickly held out my Preacher as the Dreg from behind the cart ran out, only to have its body convulse to the ground from a shrapnel slug rupturing its stomach, followed by me pumping once, sharply twisting Preacher back so that the stock cracked against the lower jaw of the second Dreg, lowering it I blasted the final Dreg away, adding him to the pile below.

"Shaaaaanks~!" Zane called out, as two more rounds of his sniper shot down said machines that began to suppress me with six of them gathering into a group before me, while a large number rounded the slope near Morbin, leading to him sliding down into a small overhang to his right for cover. "Yeet!" A silver and blue ball sailed over me at that

"Ugh, again with those references..." Rika grumbled, still scanning the machine

The grenade erupted into a pulse of Arc, destroying the whole group and giving me the opening to suppress the new Shanks that came along, my rifle making quick work of their thin plating, and the same could be said for Morbin who just blasted them with a pulse of Void energy from his hand once they got close enough, which was like five feet because that's fair.

"Okay, we're through, hurry!" Ghost slammed into my chest, as I felt him hide away in my body again, with Morbin grabbing Deus and Rika weaving her way past gunfire to Zane. _"Go, the laser grid will reactivate soon!"_

I holstered my rifle and sprinted for the tunnel, silently screaming for the lasers to stay off, overwise it would be both a messy and painful way to die now. I barreled through to the other end, landing head first in the snow, followed quickly by Morbin ramming himself into the wall with how fast he ran, I shot back to my feet, seeing Zane sprint through, the lasers turning on behind him.

"Why me!? Take the Exo, not me!" He yelled, leaping into the air and through the final set of lasers as their narrowly scraped the sole of his shoe, leading to the Hunter crashing into me, burying me and him in snow. "Swrry Cwrs..."

"Its fiwn." I groaned, feeling him push off my body and onto the snow beside me, making us laugh at how close we came to dying by a few laser grids, Morbin merely stood there, looking at the Fallen that screamed from the other side, he casually flipped them the bird. "Everyone in one piece?"

"Aye, sir." A fist rose into the air beside me

"Crystal." Morbin gave an 'OK' symbol with his fingers. I felt my head flatten into the snow with a huff

"Okay...let's get going then." With a huff, I rolled back onto my feet, lowering a hand for Zane as I did

* * *

[The Blast, WARNING, Darkness Zone]

Stepping back outside, we came to the massive open area between here and the Devils' Lair ahead, the red banners flapped in the wind, their white crests on royal red fabric. To our left and right were massive, concrete walls too steep to climb, and ahead was a building with a bridge and pipeline collapsed into a crater filled with rubble and water. To the back left was a demolished highway leading into a sealed gate, with a partially collapsed building underneath.

 _"Ok, the Lair is just ahead...past...all those Devils."_ I too could see why Ghost trailed off, flown in with a Fallen Skiff was a large, six-legged machine, bigger than the rusted tanks of the Cosmodrome, with a mounted cannon on top and Arc turret too, and had the eyes of a spider that came alive, the legs flipping the body upright as it jumped down from the skiff, extending its legs with a large clank of its legs

"'That' was the reason I could no pass the Devils before, even if I got through the laser grid, they had a Devil Walker for the second layer of defense," Morbin explained, just as we saw the red dot blink at our feet. "MOVE!"

We dashed for the building, just as the recoil of a cannon fired, and the place we once stood was reduced to a small crater of rock. Now inside a small building, with Devils firing at us through the windows I nodded to myself.

"It's all going to work out from here then," I muttered, the two Guardians looking at each other, then to me. "Time to roll the dice, boys."

"By all means," Morbin motioned bemusedly. I moved to the window, seeing the Devil Walker stomp around, the cannon rotating with the targeting system atop its back, which quickly locked the Arc turret to us, firing powerful waves of Arc for a few seconds before resuming its scan. "Make it quick too."

"Don't rush perfection, Morbin," I hushed, turning back to them. "There was a 50% chance that the Devils would deploy this, it would depend on how fast our Ghosts could weave through their laser grid, with that in mind, we had a 20% chance of waiting longer than five minutes for them to disable the grid, which would make the likelihood of them deploying the Walker 45%, not much, but very significant."

They couldn't get a word in as I continued. "Therefore, I kept you're Super for this situation, we needed atleast mine and Morbin's if this were to occur, and Zane was the only one with the flexibility through-out both scenarios, either using most of his Light back at the grid or here against the Fallen."

"So you calculated all of this before we got here? How?" Morbin sounded very perplexed, so with a small snigger I put my hands on my hips

"I was so inexperienced with this world, so any chance I got I was reading up on everything I could find on Fallen, and their Walkers have one glaring weakness, one that has a 15% chance to wipe the machine out in a single blow, which is where you come in, Morbin," I pointed out the window towards the Walker. "I want you to Void Blast the Devil Walker and destroy it instantly."

. . .

 ** _*BOOM-Crumble*_**

He began to laugh, slapping his knee for a moment. "~WE WILL BE YOUR SPEAR. HAHAHAHA!~"

Zane then raised a finger. "Question, how do we do it? I've fought a Walker before and you need to expose its neck if you want to take out the weak point you're referring to, right?" I nodded

"That's why I want you to focus on taking out its front right leg, I'll keep it and the Fallen's attention on myself as you do that, I'll be using my hammers to wipe out the Fallen grunts," I turned to Morbin, while I moved for the doorway towards the crater. "Morbin, when you see its neck exposed, try to focus all of your Void Light into its nape, otherwise this may take all our ammo to defeat."

A single thumbs up from him was all I needed as I ran out of hiding and into the fire of the Fallen, my body aglow with Solar Light, as the brittle wind became a strong, embracing warmth that melted their bullets. My body glided through the air, a massive shell of the Walker racing past me as I fell to the ground, seeing it strike the building again, yet the legs stomped forwards, the eyes looking down on me, with a small minigun under its jaw raining down on me as I sprinted for the Fallen ahead.

"AAAAAH~!" My scream made some of the Fallen hesitate, giving me the time I need to toss a hammer down on the ground at my feet, erupting into molten slag that burned a large sum of Fallen, while others fell back or held their ground before me

I swung another hammer into the chest of a Captain, reducing him to ashes as his Shanks were destroyed in the explosion, followed by me spinning into the air, lobbing another into a few Dregs that shot my back. Landing I uppercut a Vandal with the hammer, spinning to catch him on the backswing of the hammer as it flew across the gap and struck the side of the highway, blasting the Vandal out of hiding and into the path of my explosive grenade, sending him flying into the far left wall of The Blast.

Sprinting up the left-hand-side, the Walker tracked me, while sharp, orange sparks rebound off its right leg, the two mounted turrets followed me, nicking my right side and leg, so I turned and threw another hammer towards the Walker, only for a Captain to accidentally walk out, making me wince as his head was driven into the ground by the flaming iron.

 _"Ouch,"_ Yeah, Ghost, ouch

Grabbing the face of the pillar, I swung both my feet into a Vandal, jumping off of him and throwing another hammer down on the group that gathered to try and ambush me, yet all it did was clear the area of most Fallen Devils. Now face-to-face with the Walker its cannon homed in on me, releasing a powerful shell to rattle my vision and the world around me as my body was thrown towards it from the blast.

I hit the hull of the Walker, narrowly pulling my leg up in time to avoid Zane's sniper round. Stepping haphazardly onto the head of the Walker. Jumping back, I threw my final hammer as it struck the top of its face, blinding, yet I noticed the Arc sparks coursing over its body and immediately winced in agony as it slammed its body down hard, launching me flying into the air, my Super cutting out as my back slammed against a pillar with a sharp crack, my HUD going red as I felt my nerves flare uncomfortably at the force I hit the concrete at.

Yet the armored leg broke, revealing the light armor and wiring underneath, as the body jolted forwards, landing with the head extending, steam rising from the exposed, overheated controls. When a leg's armor is heavily damaged, it sends a feedback to the A.I, short-circuiting it and forcing the machinery into a small cool-down phase.

At the sign, I saw Morbin fly off the edge of the pipe, his body aglow once more as he condensed the Void Light tightly between his fingers, the light brightening, while the ball condensed even more. With that, he outstretched his arm, flinging the small, baseball-sized orb towards the Walker as I threw myself over the barrier to avoid what came next.

 _ ***PING-CRACK-BOOSH***_

The blast of Void mass imploded within the nape of the Devil Walker, causing several small explosions to riddle its servos, the legs raising the body into the air one last time, before the head split in two, releasing a blast of fire as the body fell forwards, crushing the turret under its head, as the nape remained exposed, still smoking uncontrollably.

What remained of the Fallen quickly scattered into the building inside, but not before another Void and Arc grenade blocked their path, blasting them back into the ground in defeat. I slowly pulled myself over the railing again, landing back on my feet to see the remains of the Walker burn as Zane and Morbin fist-bumped.

"Nailed it." They agreed, with myself waving to them as we rounded the Devil Walker and towards the final hurdle ahead

"See? Easy." I breathed, not expecting my plan to have actually paid off

"Well, it was your plan, sooo...here." Zane held out a blue engram to me, with Rika now floating beside him

"I-"

"Take it, he'd be bothered if you didn't," Rika advised me, and I reluctantly took the engram, Ghost storing it for me as I saw Morbin gathering the two greens resting under the Walker. "Still, you are just full of surprises, makes you seem like some evil scientist or something."

I laughed a little, feeling my fatigue wear a little less on me. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment?"

"Well, you accomplished what I couldn't, and the Fallen hate me so much they'd force me to make sweet-sweet love to the business end of a broadsword," Morbin added, and just then, something broke the silence ahead of us

A small howl of arctic wind bellowed from the Devils' Lair, while a mechanical roar rumbled towards us. Our final threat lies ahead of us, and it knows we're coming.

To Be Continued...

* * *

The first part ends with an ominous bang! I want to change how some mechanics and mission go so that it doesn't seem like you're just reading this as if you were playing it, hence the more cinematic kill of the walker and the fact there were three Ghosts working on the laser grid so they only had to fight one wave. But up next is the Arc's finale, and the big battle us Guardians remember all too well. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Eye of the Devil Act II

The Walker lays destroyed and only the Machine-God remains in their way, but this will come to be their most testing trail of teamwork yet, for this machine is the High Servitor of the Devils for a good reason.


	10. Chapter 10 - Eye of the Devil Act II

_Author: Sorry for the one week delay, real life sucks but I finally got this act wrapped up! Enjoy~!_

 **Act I - Nothing Left But The Fall**

[Devils' Lair, Old Russia, Earth]

"So this is the Devils' Lair..." Ghost spoke what we were all thinking, a place I doubt any Guardian has seen before. Ghost's voice was filled with awe and caution at our approach of the stairs leading up, but piles upon withered piles of bones, new and old were stacked nearly as tall as us, while our boots crunched down on smaller fragments under our feet

It was so silent after the battle with their Walker, now, only the sound of a machine rumbled from the large door beyond a small space between two walls, this was it. Without saying a word, we all reloaded, checking our weapons and our ammo. I didn't know what we were going to expect, so I made sure to pack the remaining two rockets of mine into the slide before continuing forward into the biggest fight we had ahead of us.

Turning towards the large doorway, we trained our weapons onto the bowing Dregs that sat around the edges of a massive U-shaped platform above another massive pile of bones and debris. The walls were high, with two overhangs either side, while a large body of water sat still in the background with a broken bridge and the looming spire of the colony ship just ahead through a massive vault door. But my eyes widened to the size of my helmet once I adjusted to the purple light, the wisps of ether drained from the Dregs that bowed before the machine-god.

It was larger than any Servitor I've seen to date, the plates extended to reveal the mechanical eye and circuitry underneath, while the large eye absorbed ether into its form, coating it in a thick, translucent shield. This was the High Servitor of the House of Devils, Sepiks Prime.

"That's...a very big Servitor," Zane muttered, tapping his fingers against his handcannon. "He a big ol' unit."

"Yeah, very big. Okay then, throw our grenades first at the Dregs." I didn't hesitate this time, the three of us throwing our CLGs into the fray. Zane's Arc blasted the group on the far right away and into the crates and machines acting as walls. Morbin's struck the small group of the left, atomizing them or poisoning with Void, while my Solar grenade threw the middle group's bodies to the far walls. "Go!"

Sprinting into the Lair, Sepiks' eye followed me to the left side, the ether absorption cut thin as the shield fell, the machine making a few robotic noises as if communicating or insulting us. The armor slammed shut against its eye, and from the black armor protruded dozens of spikes. Then, the eye glowed almost immediately.

I brought Jester out from my back and aimed it high against the blast of ether that charged in the epicenter. My rocket and the ether blast skated past each other, my rocket shoving Sepiks back slightly while his ether blast threw me against the wall, so I quickly jumped high, seeing another blast hit the wall, even as Zane and Morbin's rounds struck or bounced off his shell. Hovering over the railing and fired the last rocket I had, yet I gaped in bewilderment as the rocket flew through the air, Sepiks' body appearing above Morbin, the shell extending again.

"It can teleport!?" I yelled in disbelief, yet Morbin grunted as the suction effect pulled Morbin in close, before blasting him face-first past Zane, his body landing upside down against the railing of a small flight of stairs down. "Morbin!"

"Ow." He was okay. With that moment of relief, I worked with Zane as he blasted away at Sepiks, effortlessly stepping a few feet away each time in a small burst of light, the afterimage being struck by the ether blast

Another sailed over his head, himself sliding under the blast while loading another cylinder into the chamber, that's when I watched with my eye through the sights, seeing his shadow sail over Sepiks as his feet pushed off the side of the wall, flipping over Sepiks and landing shots into the floating eye that attempted to blast him the same way it did with Morbin. Yet with a third jump within the air, Zane landed on a Devil supply crate, firing three more concussive rounds into the eye, throwing another CLG, sticking it to the eye to blast it with Arc, followed by a powerful crack of Morbin's shotgun from behind.

Sepiks released another mechanical roar, warping away to the far end of the Lair, blasting at us with five rapidly dispersed orbs. I leapt over the railing, while Morbin and Zane ducked behind the crates. That's when the thundering racket of a skiff flew overhead, quickly dropping in several Devils with Shanks on the ground before Sepiks.

"I'll handle the Fallen!" I called back, lowering myself to avoid the gunfire as the Fallen ran up the ramp before me with the Vandals sticking near the rear, and again, Sepiks vanished into thin-air, good, I was left alone without being flanked. "Ready Ghost?"

 _"Eyes up, Guardian."_

Not wanting to be shot first, I leaped over the Dregs that swung at me with knives, my rifle raised to dome two through the backs of their heads. My body glided through the air, the bullets beginning to rain from below, so I stopped mid-flight brought my right heel down on another Dreg, raising my rifle flat to block a knife from striking my chest. Shoving the Dreg back, I looped my arm around one of their necks, holding him to take the Arc bolts from the Vandals and Shanks. I kicked him forward, throwing himself and another Dreg over the ramp as I raised my rifle in one arm, turning to fire horizontally, haphazardly gunning down the four shanks as two Arc Wire Rifles shot my stomach and arm, knocking me onto my back.

I rolled to my right, avoiding one of the Vandal's blades, balling my fist up and bashed him across the face, sending him into the remaining two Dregs from before in a fiery inferno, the three bursting into flames. Leaping to my feet I instinctively ducked under the swipe of a blade from a surviving Dreg, so I grasped my knife in my right, twisting my wrist to slit his throat. The four Vandals fired again, striking a Shank but missing me as I grabbed my knife like Zane and carefully spun it towards them, the knife jamming a Vandal in the leg.

I didn't wait for them to recover, ducking and swerving to my right to avoid another three rail shots. Grabbing Preacher, I pumped once and blasted a Vandal back into the greywater. Dropping to my knees I pumped again, pushing back up with my toes and bashing the second Vandal across the jaw with my elbow, turning to shoot a slug into his back. Tilting my body to the left I avoided two more Wire Rifles, pumping the slide again, but I put Preacher back onto my left shoulder blade, balling my right fist again with a powerful push of my left foot, sending fissures through the ground.

My fist connected with the third Vandal, his legs flying out from under him, while my fist traveled to the fourth Vandal and knocked him clean out, the third falling atop him, also too concussed to move. Breathing through my nose I grabbed Suros from my back and ran back up the ramp, seeing Sepiks in the back right this time, still continuing to blast Zane and Morbin from a distance, the two had beaten down his armor quite a bit, scrapes and dented pieces distorted Sepiks' well-rounded look, and one of the spiky braces around the eye was broken off too.

Yet something was...off, the Servitor's eye began to hum alot brighter than last time, and it was aiming directly downwards, this made its weak point near impossible to hit now, yet I wasn't prepared for the result that came next, as all I could see was a flash of purple light, and the ground under shaking violently.

Sepiks rose its figure high again, releasing a massive wave of constant, yet smaller, blasts of ether vertically, knocking Morbin over the edge and onto the bone piles below, while Zane was struck head-on, his body bouncing off the floor with him yelling 'Ow', then to the wall with another 'Ow', then his stomach landed on the railing with a final 'Ow' and I winced at the painful way he fell forwards in a dazed state.

"What the hell kind of Servitor are you!?" Zane whined over the coms, as I gathered Sepiks' attention before he could strike Zane down again, this time reverting back to single blasts of ether against me, but now he was slower, the damage sustained was beginning to take a toll on its abilities now

 _"That...was a lot of ether."_ Ghost sounded dumbfounded by that attack, but it seemed to consume alot of ether to do so, thankfully. I quickly flew over the gap between the platforms, Sepiks warping again to appear behind me as I landed, this time blocking the ramp. _"Run!"_

"Behind us!" I turned away as a blast nicked my legs, and I ran straight into a Dreg's knife, the blade puncturing my side easily as I held back my yelp, shoving it flying over the edge and onto a spike. "Get to me, quick."

I listened to Zane and made it to his side, seeing him fire a round through the bottom of a Vandal's jaw and out the top of its scalp, throwing it over the railing. Cracking his neck with a chilling 'crack', we stood back-to-back, unloading our weapons into the Fallen reinforcements, while Sepiks threw Morbin across the gap and into another crate, himself not realizing how close he got to the machine again.

We were struggling now. I pulled Zane behind a wall of supplies, my fist connecting with the last Dreg before us, while my radar lit up like a lantern. Hearing metal cleanly scrape against the floor, I winced as a sharp, black blade skimmed my visor, cutting clean through a Vandal's head, while Zane pushed his back against me, curving his blade up to slice a Vandal's face, before thrusting it through its chest.

Twisting my grip on Suros, I fired the remaining rounds in my clip through the last two Shanks, with Zane lowering his blade to look at me, giving a thumbs up. Switching back to his handcannon and myself reloading, Morbin flew overhead and landed on his knees, another blast of ether hitting the doorway we came through.

"Okay, getting a little low on slugs here."

 _ ***Fwoosh***_

My eyes widened in the frame that time was crawling, all so that I could see the details of the fractured machine-god loom over us, the eye humming a bright purple, as if it were its own sun, I couldn't quite describe the pain that came next. As if my atoms were being torn in multiple directions all while still being alive, my skin burned as it mingled with the frigid air around me, my eyes drawn to the sky that soaked in a murky haze of lilac.

My body slammed into the ground, while Zane crashed into the concrete wall of a small building to the far left, and Morbin sat with his face in the rusty platform, Sepiks warping away to the middle of the Lair, no longer raining down ether from his eye, clearly believing we were about to die, and...I felt it again, so numb to my bones that I couldn't move, it was happening in reverse, the day Ghost woke me replayed in my head as if I were feeling time turn backward.

 _"...ardian...! eres, get...!"_ Ghost? I... _"Ceres...you need to move, I can't risk appearing now otherwise Sepiks will attack us again!"_

"Gh-Ghost...Zane and...ugh, Morbin?" I coughed silently, careful not to disturb Sepiks again, we needed to heal, but we can't. I don't have any ideas, I can't think of a way to win without dying, or without losing all our ammunition

 _"They're okay, but seriously hurt, don't move."_ Ghost was still so calm, it...was assuring to hear. _"We have to act fast, I don't know when another one of those Fallen Skiffs will arrive, but we can't wait around to find out."_

That's right. I saw it with my own eyes that day. My wounds healed over, I could jump so far and land without a scratch. I had indomitable strength and powers so real it was as if I had magic. I felt a smile tug at my lips again. I'm an idiot, how can I just lay here like it's over, I can still breathe and smile, so I can move too!

I need to tell them, right now! I have to lead us to the end, I'm the leader, I'm the one that shoulders the hardest choice that's always the case and I am willing to live with that consequence so, please...Traveler...if you really are still there...grant me just a fragment of light, that's all I need. My feet wobbled under me, but I rested my right arm on the stock of Suros, pushing myself upright, my visor focusing on the eye of Sepiks again.

"I...I have a plan!" I yelled across the Lair, even with the coms I kept screaming out my order. "With everything we have left, charge Sepiks down and destroy it before another skiff arrives!" I leapt out from hiding, raising my rifle to the floating machine, the eye fixated on me. "We're Guardians, so fight! The only way to live _is to fight_!"

"Heh, I hear you!" A sudden burst of Arc blasted Sepiks, throwing its aim away from me as the blast blew my mark upwards. To my right, I saw Zane leap to his feet again, his Handcannon already losing another mag as he slotted another in, continuously firing towards Sepiks, who was quick to warp away to the far end of the Lair. "I said I'd trust you as you trust us, to the very end now!"

I was happy to hear that. "Then lets do it together!"

Sepiks warped again, this time behind me as his shell opened up, allowing a Void grenade to sink between the plates, rupturing the insides of the machine, giving me time to step a reasonable distance away, all while slug after slug was driven through its shell by Morbin, his arm quick to rotate Judgement again to blast Sepiks into another forced teleport to the same spot on the opposite side.

"~CHOKE ON MY VENGEANCE, HOW DOES IT FEEL!?~" Morbin yelled, to two of us joining him in blasting Sepiks with all we had left. The moment one of us ran dry, we'd cover them as they reloaded, each round, slug, and powerful kick of a cannon broke more of Sepiks' impervious armor. "Cover me."

"Got it." I stepped before Morbin, aiming precisely for Sepiks' eye, shattering the glass layer entirely with a single, high-caliber ring to my right, seeing Zane switch back to Hard Luck, the last magazine falling by his feet

"I have two cylinders left." Zane called out, loading another one into Hard Luck. I myself reached for another, rolling away from another blast of the Servitor, the eye blasts a horizontal line of ether across the platform, leading to Morbin taking the hit, but still powering through to stop its assault

 _"You have a single mag left."_ Thanks, Ghost. Okay, we needed to do this now!

"Everyone! hit him with all the Light you have now!" I called out my risky play, but it was all we had left, Sepiks was heavily damaged, but we didn't have alot of ammo left to do the job, we needed to risk all we had and end this now. "I know its risky, but we don't have a choice, it's either that or Sepiks gets away, we can't let him now."

Both of them kept silent for a second. "Ah, hell, if we're gonna die anyway, might as well make it a good one." Morbin grumbled, channeling the remainder of his Light

"Ceres," I felt a hand grasp my wrist, and I came face-to-face with Zane's helmet. "Will this work?" That wasn't doubt in his voice, it was understanding, and his concern for me, I...I didn't know if this would work, my other attempts have all be gambles, but can I keep that up? Can I continue to gamble my friends' lives this way?

"If I did know, would that be better than taking a leap of faith?" I asked him in return, Sepiks warping to float behind the crates we sat against, his ether blast riddling the wall so much so that they were caving backward, and I could hear it, the sound of another Fallen Skiff coming in soon. This was the defining moment, we can only win, no try again after this, just a single shot at the impossibility. "Zane, I won't risk our lives, I promise we'll go home."

He bowed his head for a moment before he let my arm go, patting my shoulder. "Then lets go home, together."

"You guys ready?" Without even a second to spare, we departed from the crates, just as they flew past our head and crashed into the walls, Sepiks all but blown them away and leaving him without an object to hide behind

 ** _*Fwoosh-Clank*_**

A single hammer was thrown from my reach, pulling the rekindled embers from my skin.

 ** _*Fwoosh-Splatt*_**

A wave of electrical currents surged through the metal platform, ripping apart all electrical grids under it as it followed the knife's trail.

 ** _*Fwoosh-Boom*_**

A small, bright globe of the void traversed reality with a single, terrifying pulse of power.

The amalgamation of Arc, Solar, and Void collided together, splitting the ether in-two as the mesh of Light plowed through the eye of the devil, the eye all but crumbling to shards of glass and metal while the armor bent and cracked at the seams. The armor shot off its hide, the eye underneath spinning uncontrollably with a large sum of ether, before my blinded eyes, the massive sphere of a machine erupted in a rainfall of purple sparks, the ether drifting into the sky with the machine's destruction, an event we had yet to register in our minds.

"We...we..." I fell to my knees, my voice caught in my throat for a moment as I dropped my rifle, hearing it thud beside me before tiny smirk stretched into the largest smile I had to date, my heart thumping away in my chest. I soon found my arms raised to the air with a scream. "WE DID IT~!"

"~EAT YOUR HEART OUT, METAL HERETIC!~" Krieg screamed for Morbin

"That. Was. Awesome~!" Zane suddenly tackled me into a bear hug, and I happily laughed with him, my arm around his back as we cheered, rocking back and forth in glee. "Far as I'm concerned, from now on your word is law!"

"I-I didn't think that would work for a second, I was so bloody scared!" I laughed my heart out, and so did he, not minding our embrace over just narrowly winning against the House of Devils' own power, now, they had nothing left

"Well done!" Ghost congratulated

"No doubts about our best Guardians!" Rika joined in, butting her Ghost with mine, while Deus happily spun around with them. "Seems he's happy too."

~Team. Sepiks Prime cast a great shadow over our City. With its destruction, the Fallen Devils will grow weaker. But we must stay vigilant, the Fallen are crafty, they'll find ways to survive, they always do~ Zavala commended us

~What Zavala is trying to say is he is very gracious for your sacrifice, Guardians; and the City, along with the Vanguard are very grateful, especially when you get paid of course. Come on back when you can~ A more abridged version from Cayde too

Falling backward, I rested my head against the floor again to stare up at the ether rain, the little embers of power drifting through the air like snowfall. I smiled, removing my helmet lazily with how weak I felt, both in my arms and my legs. Feeling the refreshing cold air on my face, I raised my hand to the sky above.

"Ghost...take us home." Home...I liked the sound of that more than winning today, more than the threats we stopped within the last few days, together as a fireteam... _Fireteam Horizon_...the name made me smile brightly under the sunlight

"You got it, Ceres."

To Be Continued In Act II...

[Advancement]

Fleetfire - Complete

High Noon - Complete

Catapult - Incomplete

Titan Codex III - Incomplete

Tempering - Incomplete

* * *

And so this act hits the end, even if it was shorter than the previous chapter, I didn't want to completely replay the fight that took many Guardians fifteen minutes to complete. But anyway, I'll be back after a two-week hiatus as to not burn myself out, I hope this reincarnation of the first strike was fun to read as I enjoyed adding a little more crazy to Sepiks Prime. I will see you all in the next arc Guardians!

Next Act: Act II Against The Hive

With the destruction of Sepiks Prime behind Horizon, they move their sights to a spike in activity across the Moon, whatever the Hive are up to, it seems to be affecting the Traveler, just what is rising from the depths of Earth's forsaken moon?

Author's Notes: Glad that there's still a bunch of you liking this story! P.S. You guys are still awesome, I'll seeya after two weeks ;)


	11. Chapter 11 - The Dark Citadel

_Forget waiting, here's the second act! Hope you enjoy~!_

 **Act II - Against The Hive**

 _...Drift...into the Void..._

 _...You Are Alone...Light..._

 _...Your Will...Is Mine..!_

 _"I...I killed them all, every...last...one..."_

* * *

[Two Days Before...]

[Last City, Tower, Hanger]

"Wonder what Amanda wants us for?" I pondered without much else on my mind as we walked down the small flight of stairs, seeing a ship slowly fly out of the Hanger and into the skies above. I smiled, with the defeat of both Sepiks Prime and the libration of the Last Array and Warmind, I could finally see the other worlds beyond Earth

I was actually moving with a spring in my step now, I hadn't stopped grinning about it since we were commended for our efforts. Taka even asked why I was so excited to get shot at on other planets, and I said, I want to see worlds that were seen as mere impossibilities before the Traveler, before, Humanity could only reach the Moon and Mars, now, we could travel anywhere, despite the dangers, I want to know more of the past, and what future of our worlds hold, its all so precious and we took it for granted, I want to protect that, to see what tomorrow holds for Humanity beyond the stars.

"She said something about a 'gift' but with how busy she is I don't get it myself." Ghost shook his shell, swaying from my left to the right. Obviously liking his upgrade

"Like the colors?" I smiled softly, seeing his shell spin again. His shell was a newly coated white, with the orange ends of course, but now a red stripe looped on both pieces of his shell, having him match my armor a little more

"I like the choice, always nice to be appreciated."I justed patted his shell, seeing him rest on my palm for a moment before my eyes

"If you ever need anything you know I'll do whatever I can," My thoughts came back to the day I woke. "You gave me a second life, I'm always going to be in your debt, as your Guardian and your friend."

He raised back to my shoulder. "Anyway, after we see what Amanda wants we'll grab our Jumpship and head out for the Moon, the Vanguard said they want us to investigate the disappearance of a Guardian and - wait...up ahead."

The touching moment between me and Ghost was put on hold, our gazes were drawn ahead to what looked like Zane talking with two Guardians, although their own expressions didn't share his smile, only strange, dangerous looks. My gut twisted a bit, and something in my head told me to act quickly to the situation.

"What's going on, Ghost?" I looked to Ghost, and soon the two of us moved at a steadier pace towards the two Guardians speaking with Zane, with Morbin up by Amanda, his orange eyes glaring down at the two as they seemed to hold these smug, almost guided anger towards the still smiling Zane

"-What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be anywhere but here?" One asked, a Warlock, while his Titan ally spoke before Zane could even open his mouth

"Yeah, you should really go back to Venus, atleast there you can die like the rest of them, you coward." What was that!? Zane is - Ghost, if I kill someone, it was an accident

 _"Well, I've seen many Guardians fall over the walls, it wouldn't be too out of place to happen again."_ Agreed, Ghost. These two had no right to berate him, but I still have no reason as to be biased, what was it that Zane did? Why is he the Worst One? Who are you, Zane?

"Hey!" I yelled, stepping towards the group with my fists balled again, my emerald eyes possibly pinpricks towards them since they looked startled by my approach, but the idiotic Warlock spoke up, shoving past Zane who looked at me oddly

"What's the problem? We're just trying to help a fellow Guardian know his pl-" He froze, and so did a handful of people's gazes as Preacher was pointed straight at his nose, making his eyes dilate at the sight of the silver barrel. "W-What-"

"Leave. My Teammate. Alone." I breathed dangerously, with Ghost hovering beside me with a glare towards them both. "Unless you want to put me, and that Warlock up there in a bad mood?"

Their gazes shifted up towards where Morbin waited, tapping a knife against the railing, his highlights a deep red now. The Titan was the first to react, shuffling away from Zane with his hand tugging on the Warlock's shoulder.

"Mate, screw this, she's the goddamn Titan that took down Sepiks Prime and took back the Array by crashing a Tombship! And that Exo...Hell no, just...no." His whisper of unparalleled fear rung in the Warlock's head, and he immediately gulped, giving me a hesitant smile

"H-Hey, sorry, we'll just get out of your hair." He quickly turned and the two walked back the way I came down, myself feeling a hand gently lower my arm, and I turned my eyes to see Zane, still smiling as if nothing had occurred

"You should really watch when you wave that around, could hurt someone," Zane spoke calmly, his hand still kept mine down, and...I was straining against his palm, why was I trying to fight back? Did I...no, no that's not right, I wanted to make a point and I... "Come on, Amanda has something to show you, trust me, you're gonna love it!"

"R-Right," He let go, and Ghost removed Preacher from my hand again, but I still didn't move, only staring down at my empty palm for a moment. "Zane...are you okay?"

He paused at the steps, looking back with a small nod, before moving closer to grab my hand and yank me up the stairs, pulling me up the flight quite quickly. Morbin seemed to just nod once to me, not bothering to bring up what had occurred. I didn't have much time to ask again, as Amanda turned around on her chair, running her hand over her hair.

"Ah! Just the Guardian I was waitin' for! Come and see your new ship!" Amanda's call took a moment to turn in my head, Zane and Morbin looking to each other, then back to me. Eventually, it clicked with my legs already dragging me to the fence wall overlooking the Hanger

"You didn't!?" I gaped, her gloved finger pointed down at...woah, that's really cool! It was styled similarly to the same Jumpship I saw turned to smoldering wreck in the Cosmodrome, only now I could see it was a white and blue fighter-jet styled ship, with black thrusters and nose, with grey along the sides. "It's...amazing~!"

"Told you she'd like it," Amanda grinned, with Morbin adding his own comment as I felt like drooling at the newly crafted ship that had to be one-of-a-kind!

"Named after Valentina Tereshkova, the first woman in space, whose ship launched from the Cosmodrome way back when now it is yours." Morbin gave the small background, while Zane slid over to Amanda's side, both bumping fists as he grinned

"We were working on this for months, trying to recreate something from, well...molten slag, lots of wires, zapping - possible loss of eyebrows - I think I got blasted over the wall at somepoint-" I didn't bother letting him finish as my arms wrapped around the two tightly, my smile growing much wider now like I was kid at Christmas

"You guys are the best!" My praise definitely worked, as I pulled away to see Amanda smiling confidently at her obvious job well done, while Zane looked taken back by my sudden embrace, himself turning away for a moment as he scratched his cheek

"Ye-Yeah, no problem, Ceres." Aww, he was bashful for once

"Come on, Ghost, let's get this mission started!" I cheered without much else on my mind now, I just wanted to test fly my new ship to a whole new world that wasn't an arctic wasteland! Goodbye, Russia! Hello Moooooooon!

"Oh, boy, now look what you've done..." Ghost's defeated sigh did nothing to phase me as I made my way for the hanger bay, but I stopped to look at Zane, his head still turned the opposite way

"Thank you, Amanda, Zane, I promise to pay you back tenfold one day." With that, I ran off to go on with our mission, and thankfully, with Zane's patrols on the Moon, I had the Uplink Code to enable my Sparrow there too

* * *

[On-Route to Ocean of Storms, Moon]

"So Ghost…What exactly can you tell me about the Moon?" That was the only particular question that I had on my mind as Ghost and I plotted a course for it on my ship's navigation system, my hands slowly getting used to the new but familiar controls of the ship, it even had nice, comfy seat, thank you, Amanda!

Though, the answer I got was…well, not what I anticipated. "Well… that can be a bit complex. Because during the Golden Age, the moon itself was once seen as a beacon of hope. It was a place where groundbreaking research was conducted, and it also served as an outpost for helping support humanity's other colonies. The moon itself even had a colony once."

That last part though…not only puzzled me but had me unsure about what he was going to say next. "Once?"

"Again…all of this happened during the Golden Age," Ghost then clarified for me. "However, when the Collapse happened, that's when humanity first encountered the hive. They swarmed the surface of the moon and even caused fissures that rocketed the moon itself…We gave up the moon a long time to keep the Hive away from Earth. And we thought that would be enough for them."

"But with what's been going on recently in the Cosmodrome?" I trailed off in thought

"It would only mean that they're planning something…something big…" Ghost explained, just as the ship began to slow down and I could now see the surface. In all of my life…I never actually thought I would have the chance to see such a thing up close. But it was when we were approaching the surface that I could now also see the remnants of what was abandoned there too

The crust of the white rock was jutting up with glowing fissure of light while creating mountains of torn rock and debris that floated among the moon's gravity. Old pipelines and transit stations moved to and from the main stations among the Ocean of Storms, while small flashes of light twinkled in the distance, obviously the Hive fighting something.

"You know, I used to look up at night and wonder what the Hive were doing, yet the only activity I ever picked up was hazy. Almost as if it was blocked or...well, buried in this case." Ghost spoke his mind, and I could understand that nervous feeling that somewhere you can't reach, something evil was stirring away, right before your eyes

In a flash of light, I felt my feet touch down slowly to the surface of the Moon, my eyes wide under my visor as I turned back to look at Earth. I was caught in an aura of tranquility now, my body felt relaxed now, seeing the planet I once grew up on, a world torn by both destiny of Light and Darkness, it was a blissful ignorance, but I felt it.

 _Freedom._

I felt freer now than I ever before, the endless abyss of stars, the size of the Earth and how far from its reach I was now, it was all so blissful and I let out a laugh, even as Ghost was busy with the mission, I could help but feel happy right now, was this how Hunter's felt? Free? Did Warlocks think as I did of what lied beyond? What of Titans? Were we to just be a wall, to forever be grounded? I don't know if I could ever live like that, grounded by rules that pull against this feeling.

"Hey, Ceres, I have a message with an Uplink to the Moon and our Sparrow?" At this perplexing news, I turned around to see Ghost moving back and forth. "It's...from Zane?"

 _~Okay...how does this - oh, we're on? Alright then, ahem! Sup, Ceres! If Ghost is playing this then yes, I hacked into your Sparrow link, now you should be connected to about every Uplink I've encountered, so the Moon, Venus, and Mars!~_

"He did what?" We both blurted out, and before my eyes I summoned my Sparrow with a wave of my hand, the thruster blowing up white dust as it landed

 _~Now, if you are on the Moon, do whatever it is you need to do, and just listen to what I have on the place, saves you the trouble of walking in blind, of course~_ He still kept his chipper attitude, and I found myself relaxing against the seat of my Sparrow, deciding to listen to what he had to say first before we rushed off after the Guardian's trace

"Let's see what he has." Ghost agreed, floating back inside my body to be safe, while I made adjustments to my gravity stabilizer on the Sparrow and checked my weapons and ammo

~In the epicenter of Archer's Line is a massive pit into the darkest depths a Guardian as seen, The Hellmouth, the deeper you go, the less the Light seems to travel, an abyss of darkness, not fun in the slightest~ Quite the humorous teacher, isn't he?

 _"Ohe he's something alright."_ Ghost added sarcastically, while I held onto the handlebars, and quickly sped off in the direction the Guardian was last heard to be linked to; An old colony base over the ridge ahead of us, past...oh, come on, Fallen here too!? _"They're like space cockroaches."_

~There is also a strange faction of Fallen there too-~ Really? Never saw that coming. ~The House of Exile is a smaller House, made up of the malcontents and renegades of other houses after their sparking defeat at the Twilight's Gap, a major event in Guardian History. They have attempted to station themselves on the Moon in spite of the heavy Hive presence. Ballsy buggers they are. They are an anomaly among the Fallen since they serve no Archon or Kell, so how they keep leadership without constant nickel-plated, edge-serrated pieces to each other's backs is astounding!~

 _"That's everything, the rest all goes into some theories surrounding the Hive here and what they're doing, the rest is all about the Book of Sorrows he's been piecing together for Eris."_ Ghost elaborated as I turned a large ridge and found myself before the Anchor of Light, huh, nice name. _"Look out!"_

"Ahh!" I screamed, seeing a Vandal raise its arm in an attempt to halt me, yet he smashed into the front of my Sparrow, sending his body flying off into space and past probably ever Exile Fallen here, whoops. I winced as I saw some Dregs in green fabric pointing up at him as I got off my Sparrow and made a run for the large, circular colony base above us. "Uh, goodbye Vandal..."

 _"Do you think they can see us?"_ Ghost whispered to me, my hands carving through the dust as I latched my fingers onto the slope and pulled up, seeing the destroyed tunnel creating a bridge up to the base, all while I heard screams ahead of me, followed by gunfire from the base above. _"I think they can see us!"_

I grabbed my CLG and lobbed it up, seeing the glowing orange ball bounce off the rim of the door, then between the two green-coated Dregs, who covered their faces as the fire ruptured the space around them, sending their weapons floating off into the space above, while I pushed up with my toes, my body gliding much faster in combination with both zero gravity and my Titan glide.

Immediately I winced as I crashed into the ceiling, my body flipping through the air for a moment as I hit the ground again, groaning for a moment. Gravity didn't affect any of us because of stabilizers, but if we jumped we were at the mercy of gravity, especially if we are hit with a powerful blast like my grenade.

I brought Ghost out again, holding out my rifle to keep watch of the several open spaces, while he scanned a small computer system in the center of the scavenged building.

"Looks like he set up camp here, I'll see if I can't find where he went." With the distant sounds of gunfire of the Fallen, and Ghost scanning the console for the Guardian's whereabouts, I was kept on edge constantly, more-so for the Hive, they were so vicious back on Earth, and there were hundreds of thousands under our feet, conducting rituals and plotting against us after their failed attempt to gain a foothold on Earth, only a mere fragmented one now

But the one they mentioned as the author of the Book of Sorrows, Oryx. His name gave me chills constantly, and I had no doubt that Eris and Zane knew more than me, but even just a single name made me fear him, a being that may control the very Hive themselves, where was he now? Dead or alive? Hopefully the former, or if its the latter, very, _very_ far away from our system.

"His notes, they're all about a place called the 'Temple of Crota', it's not far from here. Sounds like a death trap." Ghost grimaced slightly, as he flew back into my body and I jumped straight out an open door towards the marker on my radar, the small group of Fallen blocking the way of course

Gliding through the air, I grabbed another CLG and threw it into the group of three Dregs and a Captain, his large, molten slugs already striking me as I flew over, while some bolts struck my armor, thankfully the Light wasn't suppressed, and I tanked them with the grenade landing at their feet, blasting them in a small radius of Solar fire, flinging the Captain past me once I landed, aiming my sights down on the three Shanks and two Dregs, the non-machines moving back towards a barrier in a ditch.

Sliding on my back I fired in a horizontal line, bringing the three Shanks down to the ground again, while I moved to my left, avoiding the Arc pulses, aiming back I popped the head of one Dreg, then rolling forwards to avoid another stream of shots, I landed a single shot on the last Dreg, ether flowing up into the space above me.

Throwing the clip into the air and replacing the empty slot, I slowly made my way past the large complex and between two ridges, curving to the left to approach a Hive lantern resting to my right, while a steep wall blocked my path. Or it did, if not for me just leaping up with a single jump. To think this would be a challenge for a normal human, I can just jump up like it was a knee-high wall.

 _"The ground here is hollowed out for miles! Who knows what's happening under your feet."_ Exactly what I wish to avoid thinking of. _"Right, sorry."_

Passing through the narrow pathway towards the Temple, we came to a large opening with a slope leading towards the black doorway sealed with three bound seals, the jagged edge atop the door and walls were clearly in need of repairs, while rocks were scattered across the area, with a half-buried platform to my right. But just before the door - !

 _"Up ahead, Guardian down."_ I quickly broke into a sprint, coming to slide on my feet before the lifeless corpse of the red and white Titan, holes, and scratches covered his armor, with not a single slither of Light left to reanimate his body

"There's nothing..." I whispered, lowering my rifle with Ghost already investigating his corpse

"Not even the Light," He raised back up, looking around the area for anything else. "Where's his ghost?"

Our gazes were slowly drawn to the massive doors ahead, if I had to guess, it was inside the chained doors, and into the Temple. Not good. As Ghost floated up to the seals, I kept my eyes on our blind spots, until a near-silent static sound alerted me into turning around, Suros already pointed up in the direction of the cliff-face.

I froze, my rifle wavering at the sight of someone standing there, draped in a blue cloak, she was an Exo and was staring back at me without a word. Yet another sound caught my attention too, this time from the doorway that proceeded to glow, the runes on both the metal and the seals coming to life with a low, rumbling sound. My head snapped back for a second, to my surprise, the Exo vanished like mist, no trace of her remained.

"Ghost..." He moved back with me, the two of us stepping away while the seals broke the chains

"We may want to move back." He did, and quickly vanished into my body again, clearly, this was a bad move on our part, they must have heard us and now they were sending out the welcome mat. _"We've woken the Hive."_

Suddenly, a massive wave of energy surged across me, again, I recognized this force, the Hive were suppressing my Light. Again I didn't have much choice now, I could flee now, but the Ghost was inside, and it could have knowledge as to what the Hive are up to, but was it - no, I can't doubt now, I need to make a choice. Stay or Go.

"Ghost, how long can I use my Super before I become to exhausted to move!?" I yelled, stepping back as the doors began to groan louder, a stench from within blasting me in the face as I waited for a response. "Ghost!?"

 _"Roughly thirty seconds if you don't use any Hammers of Sol, but twenty if you use three."_ He replied quickly, and the Hive began to flow out like a plague, dozens of Thrall, with Knights and Acolytes behind them at the edges of the doorway. _"Ceres..."_

"Heh, you know what I'm going to say?" I nervously shook my fears away, placing Suros on my shoulder blade again, cracking my knuckles

 _"Oh boy..."_

"Time!" I smashed my flaming fist into the first Thrall. "To Roll!" I ducked under a swipe, striking its jaw. "The Dice!" I punched two more into the ground and sprinted through the horde

Leaping atop one of their heads I ran across their bodies and over their claws with ease, my flaming body licked with powerful flames once more as my boots scarred their faces and silenced their screaming. Two massive boomer blasts came sailing in, so with a dive, I tackled a Thrall, rolling under the cannon blasts and straight towards the Knights and Acolytes, flinging one hammer into the ground before me, shattering their wall and sending a mass of searing flames, chitin, and weaponry into the rotten air.

 _"Twenty Five!"_ Keep counting and call for our Ship, quickly! _"Sending the ship now!"_

I turned the corner, seeing the amalgamation of Hive chasing me towards the right-hand side, some Acolytes ahead who sat behind pillars, beginning to strike me with all they had. I jumped, twirling in the air and lobbing another hammer into the swarm, a massive crash of bone and chitin shattering and crunching like dried grass and twigs with a blinding flash of gold.

 _"Fifteen Seconds!"_ I landed, seeing something in the back of the room that looked faintly like...a ghost!? Yet with my rising hope came another obstacle before me, a large mass rose from the black substance in the floor before the obelisk that held the ghost's shell, a Wizard

 **[Vurok, Eir Spawn]**

Immediately it began to rain electrical burst down on me, adding to the strain on my Light and my body as I felt the lightning course through my armor and into my bones, but I couldn't lose my momentum now, I needed more time! I rammed an Acolyte down, grabbing his blaster and throwing it into the head of the next Acolyte while grabbing one more Hammer of Sol, my Light beginning to weaken.

In times of stress, I can use more than just three, but that would leave me without much energy to stand afterward, as was the effect after mine, Morbin and Zane's fight with Sepiks. I jumped into the pool, grabbing the ghost quickly and holding it close to my chest with labored breaths of my own. The bolts of lightning struck behind me, with two sword-wielding Knights charging in with roars, while a small mass of Thrall followed them with fluorescent blue claws.

 _"Ten Seconds! Ceres, to the open space over the edge, jump there!"_ Ghost yelled, and I ducked under a swing of a Knight, with my Hammer clashing with the second Knight's blade, as his weight pushed me back into the wall with my arm shaking, and the ghost shell clutched between my hand and chest. _"Nine. Eight. Seven."_

My Light was shimmering in and out again, I need to move! I pushed my feet flat against the wall, pushing back with my legs and flipping over the Knight, his head crashing straight into the wall as my Hammer rose high, and I brought it down among the Thrall that went to swipe at me, some barely nicking me as the blaze flowed through my body and across the radius of my hammer, blasting them all away with all the Light I had to spare.

 _"Six. Five. Four. Three."_ His voice was like a phantom in the back of my head now, even under the orange embers I created

It didn't thin their numbers, but it gave me an opening. Breaking into a sprint, I saw the Wizard rise again from under the balcony, his arms aglow with lightning, I didn't waver, instead he blasted the ground before me, I jumped atop an Acolyte's head, then to the barricade, and over the arms of Vurok, my feet driven against it's head as I threw myself into the open air of the shattered roof.

I landed again, this time with my head against my Ship's control panel, my feet hanging in the air as I slid off the controls and down to where my feet would rest, the Jumpship taking off instantly while gunfire ricochet off the cockpit, yet I was long gone, the ghost shell still cradled in my arms all while I panted to catch my breath in my throat.

"That was too close, you okay?" Ghost looked down at me, my eye crept open between my jumbled arms as my hair stuck to my face

"I've been better," Groaning, I turned around and rested against my seat, holding the ghost on my lap. "What about the ghost?"

"Dead, unfortunately. But its memories are still here...oh no," I didn't like that. "The Hive have begun a ritual that is draining the Traveler of its Light! This is serious, we need to report it to the Speaker and the Vanguard, now!"

"Punch it, ghost!" My back quickly sunk into the chair, the white rock of the fallen moon behind us as the blue and green orb of Earth was my only view

For the longest time, I continued to stare out towards my home, the Traveler in clear view from this far into space, I still found it a soothing image as I felt my energy return slowly, now completely out of that Darkness Zone. I felt it again, a small smile curled onto my face again.

"Hey, host? I know what I want to do as a Guardian now." I saw him turn to me, even as he did I moved forward and coiled my hands around the joysticks to take command of the ship, I can't just let him do all the work after he brought the ship to me, now can I? "I want to make humanity the freest race of all."

"The Freest?" He echoed my words, and I glanced at him with my own glowing conviction to my words

"I want to free humanity of the Darkness, I want to bring forth a Golden Age with or without the Traveler, we'll make our own Light for the future, no matter how dark and twisted the world is now, if there's a small chance of this possibility, I want to reach it."

"Sounds like that fight gave you alot to think about?" Ghost suggested yet I shook my head, seeing his eye stare constantly towards me without judgment

"No, just seeing the Earth from so far away, I felt so...free, I want that bliss that I felt to be reached by others, to give them a reason to live for the sake of their own desires, that's all." With that, I re-entered the atmosphere of Earth, passing the crust of the Traveler as I did

"Well then, let's start by stopping the Hive and their plans."

"You got it, Ghost."

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Catapult - Complete

Titan Codex III - Complete

Tempering - Complete

* * *

The second act begins with a crazy awakening of the Hive. Some changes and tweaks will be made and more to the story of the Hive will unfold next time with more crazy adventures of Fireteam Horizon! Hope you enjoyed and seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Strayed Excalibur

The Hive's ritual must be stopped, but with the risk of losing Guardians to the rituals Light Draining ability, Fireteam Horizon takes on a risky mission to uncover the legendary Sword of Crota held by the Swarm Princes and use the readings to make a temporary shield to the spell. Problem is, can they resist the darkness held within the blade?


	12. Chapter 12 - Strayed Excalibur

**Act II - Against The Hive**

[Last City, Tower, Traveler's Walk]

It was nightfall when I returned to the Tower, my report of the Hive's plan to drain the Traveler of its Light was brought to the Speaker's attention, and he commended me on my investigation, and now I stood at the end of the table where Cayde and Ikora would stand, Morbin was also with Ikora, having just come back from a mission. Zavala stood over a projection of the mapped Temple of Crota, something he was hiding was the fact that Cayde mentioned that Zane was one of the few Guardians to delve farther than most, while I don't understand the bad blood between them, I wasn't going to bring it up, and neither did the commander as he nodded to himself once, whispering something to his Deputy Commander, Sloane.

I didn't speak with her often, more-so because she leads most operations to do with scouting out any signs of Fallen or Hive activity, are information would go to her otherwise, but this time I skipped over that margin for good reason. The Hive and their ritual. But Sloane is nice enough to most Titans, she's like a...less scary Zavala.

"Now, with the reports of our Guardians confirming your report, Ceres, it is indeed our top priority to destroy this ritual the Hive are conducting as soon as we can," Zavala affirmed. "We need to storm the Hellmouth and stop this ritual before the Hive can take anymore."

"Great plan, Zavala, but you forget that most if not all the Hive will be guarding this place with their hollow lives, it won't be easy." Cayde was being cautious? This is new to me. Ikora seemed to agree, with me or Cayde I think might have been both

"It's true, while this ritual must be stopped at once, sending a reckless team of Guardians would only lead to more deaths." Ikora was right too, we can't rush in, but we can't wait for the Hive to continue with their work either

. . .

Silence fell among us again.

"Why not become immune to their Light stealing ritual then?" I jumped a little, hearing the voice beside me, to my right was Zane, himself holding onto...the Book of Sorrows! It looked a little less barren now, a few Hive-written pages snug inside the covers, but it was the person to his right that surprised me more, Eris was here?

"What are you talking about?" Sloane inquired a little harshly, don't tell me she hated him too? Not wanting to drop my facade, I saw Eris move forward with that strange, glowing rock in her magic

"You cannot shake their home and expect there to be little consequence, the Hive will be guarded well, and their ritual will too drain the Light of your Guardians too." That made a chill run along my spine, first Darkness Zones, and now magic that can drain our Light? What the hell are the Hive?

"Then what do you suggest?" Ikora motioned for her to answer, yet Zane chuckled a little, placing the Book of Sorrows down on the table

"I've had more experience with the Hive under my buddy Eris' guidance, and from what I found an old Hive legend could have the answer we need," Where was he going with this? Ghost didn't say much about it beside me, only looking to me when I looked at him with equal confusion. "The Sword of Crota."

"You mean that crazy, Light-stealing blade Crota used? Na, we destroyed that thing long ago, no way that's still around...right?" Cayde grinned nervously, but I didn't hold my suspicions, and that name too, Crota, was it a Hive leader like this Oryx?

"Your Vanguard believes they had destroyed it, but this relic is not so easily broken, as long as its Sword Princes remain, the Light will be drained from the sword another day, or it can be silenced forever." Eris explained, slash, insulted

"So our plan is simple, we find the Sword Princes, take them down, they will be where the sword is, so we destroy it, take the readings and make a temporary defense against the Hive's Light-stealing ritual until we beat it. Simple!" Zane clapped, rubbing his nose proudly. "I am on fire today!"

"For all your stupidity, that was rather smart, a foolish plan, but a plausible one," Morbin agreed, lowering his hand to the table. "This might be our best shot."

"That is true, with most of the Hive solely focusing on defending against us, they will not think for us to locate their relic and the forgers behind it." Ikora seemed pleased with this idea

"While I agree with this plan, I must make one claim!" Before we could leave to go back to the Moon, Sloane raised her voice, her eyes glaring dangerously towards us, more specifically, at Zane. "Why is _he_ to go with them?"

"I don't see what the problem is?" Cayde shrugged casually. "He's the best Hunter for the job, I think they're in good hands, Guardian."

"No, they're not - not when _that Hunter_ is with them, they will never be in good hands." What was her deal!? Why, why is everyone so harsh against Zane, what did he do wrong!?

Silence struck the hall again, and I didn't see it at first, but now I did once Ghost nudged my head. They were all looking at me? Wait...Did I say that out loud? I..I did!? But now I had their attention, even Zane's, who, he just stared at me, not smiling, but not frowning, just...confused. I breathed heavily for a moment, closing my eyes as I spoke.

"Zane is part of my fireteam, if not for him I'd have been dead long before I ever found Rasputin or helped to safeguard the Last Array, he's my friend and if I trust him, I'll let him join my team no matter what anyone of you say," I replied to the silence as if my enemy was bearing down on me. Opening my eyes, I saw Cayde trying to hold back a grin, while a worried, almost angered face was plastered over Sloane's, Zavala was unreadable. "Now, if you don't mind, Commander, we'll see to it that the Sword of Crota is destroyed."

"...Understood." Was all he said, giving me a nod as I did the same, then with a final look to Eris, I felt my smile return

"We'll take care of the Hive, can you then turn the data we collect into a spell that can resist the ritual's Light draining ability?" Awaiting her response, she looked away from her rock and back to me with those covered eyes of the Hive

"I can see to it, be sure to collect all you can." I nodded, grabbing Zane and Morbin by their arms and pulling them out with me

"Come on, let's go."

"Alright," Morbin replied cooly, yet Zane didn't say a word, only giving us a smile as he and Rika ran off for the stairs

"We just need to grab some things, be ready when you are!" He called back, leaving me to drop my act for an irritated stomp

"Never would I expect that veil of yours to fall now." Great, he saw through it. I turned to Morbin, seeing Deus fly up to greet Ghost silently. "You did well though, definitely shut them up for once."

"I just - I don't get it!" I grumbled in lost defeat over what to think now, yet Morbin's hand rested on my shoulder

"He will tell you the truth, something only a fraction of Guardians know, myself included and...~WE WERE VERY UPSET AND WANTED TO PUNCH THINGS!~" Morbin yelled, looking to me with a serious expression his eyes. "Whatever you do, never invoke his inner feelings."

"What?" He put a metal finger to my lips

"Don't ask. All you need to know, while he is kind-hearted and an idiot, invoking what he's buried under all the blissful ignorance is something that if broken would take an uncountable amount of Guardians to stop." My heart skipped a beat completely, while a massive chill coursed down my body, how he said it was so...scared, Zane had something that terrifying underneath his personality?

 _The more I know about him, the less I seem to understand._

* * *

[Moon, Ocean of Storms, Hellmouth]

My feet hit the ground of the Moon again, my eyes drawn to the left of me as we set down over the ridge I was previously over. To the right were a few caves and collapsing buildings stuck within fissures of glow green mist, but my gaze never left the colossal chasm in the middle of the Moon, Hive metal twisted and bent into the ground, burrowing into a massive void into the darkness of the Moon's core, many tunnels and passages were linked to the sides, webbing down into the darkness. The Hellmouth, a dark citadel of the Hive of Crota.

"Here, I managed to comb through the Cryptarch's records on the Temple. Listen:" Ghost drew our attention back to him, his eye lighting up a little to project a smaller form of the Temple I invaded earlier today, now, half the Earth was shrouded in a veil

 _~Long ago, the Moon fell to Crota. He wielded a sword so dark it drained whatever Light it touched. Now, Crota sleeps, but the Sword does not. The Warlocks believe the sword is in a chamber guarded by the Swarm Princes. If you face them and steal the sword, we can see that it is never wielded again~_

"Sounds like their original intention was to take it from the Hive, how unfortunate." Morbin's dry response was right, and we now had our marks for the Four Princes, with three of them inside the Hellmouth's tunnels. Morbin soon pointed towards the hills afar. "I'll go for the single Prince, you two head for the Sword, I'll meet with you once I deal with this one."

"Right." We agreed, splitting up as myself and Zane blasted towards the entrance on our Sparrows, with Morbin merely walking his way towards the marker itself, ahead, just before a few walls and barricades were four Acolytes, all of which quickly opened fire on our accelerated approach

We pushed forward, both of us leaping off our Sparrows as they crashed into the middle wall, crushing three Acolytes in their path, with a single round from me and Zane to finish off the last, one shot to the gut, then to the head. Taking back our Sparrows, the two of us delved into the massive entryway, seeing three Knights waiting with swords, all planting the cleavers in the ground before them.

I took point, running down the stairs with the three grabbing their blades and running for me with thunderous roars, I grabbed Preacher, now with a more powerful upgrade, one slug splintered the head of the first. I spun to my left, avoiding the two other cleavers while pumping the slide. I aimed for the second Knight, blasting a hole straight through his armored chest, crashing my left fist straight through the armor quickly.

His body fell before the final Knight, who lunged upwards with the cleaver, slicing across my stomach and chest, my feet sliding back, yet another shell hit the ground, and the barrel of my shotgun was aimed high. With a pull, the head of the last guard came off clean, say for the crumbling bodies of the Hive.

"Nice, shall we go?" Zane motioned for me to take the lead, and I bowed my head

"Why, thank you." We traveled down the large flight of stairs, moving further into the depths of the Moon and the citadel of the Hive, their chambers were all coated in Hive matter and chitin-carved walls of black iron, cages, and lanterns hung from chains, while doors remained opened in jagged mouths of metal, they had impressive architecture, too bad their out to kill us though

"We've entered The Gatehouse, their next line of defense," Zane informed me, while Ghost came on our coms

 _"Not to unsettle you, but I'm tracking the Sword by the Light of the Guardians it's killed...It's further below."_ That made us shiver, quite the creepy and grim way to finding this blade, almost makes me wish to just destroy it, but we need it to drag out these Forgers so they can't build another

"More Hive, boss." Zane referred to me, so I quickly took point at the left side of the doorway, while he took the right. Inside was a pathway overlooking the Hellmouth below, with alot of debris in the way, obviously, this was newly constructed, so there's alot of blind spots and vantage points to our right, along with the open vacuum to my left, can't really say air when there's none. "I like this, feels like an infiltration mission."

"Too bad we're probably about to abandon that in a second, right?" I mused, smirking without him knowing, but he raised Hard Luck anyways, while I held onto Suros tightly. "We got ten Acolytes, ready?"

"Always, dibs!" Hey! He ran in, already piercing the chest of one, and blasting another off the edge of the wall, myself running in after him

I ran to my left, grazing the edge of the pit below, and my nerves shivered a little when my eye peeked down over the ledge, seeing the vast darkness below. Steeling myself, I mowed down three Acolytes before me, their bodies flying back in a crumbling heap, yet one managed to slip behind a pillar, so I slid past him, sweeping his feet out with my arm, before sinking my knife through his skull.

I quickly threw away the empty mag, replacing it to see an Acolyte blast me, hitting the dust and my helmet with a flash of purple light, I aimed back, groaning as I shot him, followed by another peaking from behind a lantern, only for a powerful clap of a handcannon to pierce through its neck, followed by another to the head, throwing his body into a cartwheel.

Zane came into view, two bursts striking his chest, but with little weight, since he managed to gun down the final Acolyte through a tiny crack in the barrier, his body tumbling down the stairs behind it. Sighing, I stood up and dusted myself off, joining Zane's side as we traversed down into the passageway, seeing the only door was to our left, past more bones than even the Fallen had gathered in their Lair, it was spine-chilling how many rested here.

 _"This is it, get ready for heavy resistance,"_ Rika informed us. Zane dropped the cylinder from his handcannon, quick to slot another in with a _click_ just as we turned the corner and found our enemy...lying on the ground

"They're not supposed to be dead, are they?" Zane's head tilted, clearly as befuddled as me. We slowly entered the chamber, seeing the gunshots and soot of blasters staining the walls and ceiling. To our right was a massive door, seemingly breached from within by a massive explosion of some kind, how did we not hear that? Guess the walls are thicker than I realized

But the remnants of purple energy, it was pretty clear to me now. I lowered my rifle, seeing the carnage on the curved balconies above us, and the destroyed sword holders. Ahead was an illuminated center platform, a massive chain piercing the roof, and down through the ground, slowly bobbing up and down, clanking against the rim of the floor. Ahead of us was, Morbin.

"Hey, nice - oh..." Zane's hand fell with his silence, as I remained motionless with Morbin, he was damaged, but not so much that he was in pain, his helmet remained fixated like us, on the floating blade hanging in the Hive magic

"This is it..." I breathed shallowly, my body feeling cold near its flame. An emerald flame coated the edge, it looked like any other Hive cleaver, but it was larger, contained a purple hue of power within, and this...black and white goo that sat in a tiny puddle under the tip of the blade, it was like a physical form of space. "The Sword of Crota..."

I reached out to grab the handle, and immediately Morbin snatched my hand away.

"Don't. It's power...it's something I've never seen before or anyone for that matter." He firmly threw my hand back, while we continued to ponder on what to do next. The power it gave off alone was unlike anything I've seen or felt before, it was dark...and so cold and barren of life

"We don't have a choice, if we don't take it, the Swarm Princes will just take it elsewhere," I didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth. My hand moving out towards the blade again. "It will only take a second, after that I'll throw it away until we beat the remaining Princes, and then question how you got here before us."

"I was faster." I'll pretend I didn't hear him say that. Shrugging, I reached out with my right hand, my fingers quick to snake around the handle and pull it from the magic keeping it suspended. The moment I did, cries echoed from within the halls and chambers

 _"The Princes...are coming...for the sword...!"_ Ghost warned us...but he was so far away? He's here in my body, right?

"A-ah..." I winced, feeling something tense through my whole arm in a flash of pain. Another beat of my heart and I instantaneously felt ill, my body feeling as though the blood was being torn from my body. "AHHHHH!"

"...Ceres...!" I heard them scream but my ears were so far from them, even as I screamed out in agony, falling to my knees with the blade stuck to my hand like glue, no...it stuck to me because of my Light, it was...trying to drain me...

I was alone, my world was beginning to melt away, first was shapes of plasma and gunfire, next came my sight, all was flat and missing shape, finally color and light, it drained like wet paint, dripping out of my consciousness. Was I...dying again? I-I didn't...I don't want to go again! Morbin! Deus! Rika! Ghost! Zane...please...

"You're not...going to die here." I felt my heavy eyes open again, my world had returned, with a mass of electrified corpses on the ground around me, I found myself near the door Morbin had blown a hole through, said Exo was holding ground against the remaining Hive, while I looked to my right hand, the sword...it's gone? "I...can't let you...die..."

Zane fell over, his own hand grasping - no! I ran over, quickly flipping him over as his body began to seep with that strange black and white energy, all leaking from the sword as if blood oozed from a wound. He wasn't breathing much, I couldn't even pry the sword from his hand anymore.

"Zane! Zane let go of the sword, please let go!" I yelled him to listen, but he just kept breathing shallowly, and I saw it, Rika flew out of his body and into my arms, her shell trembling, she even felt colder than metal would be. "Rika!"

"S-So cold, his body i-is r-really c-c-cold." She shivered, and I quickly put her under my chestplate to protect her. "Z-Zane..."

I was about to continue my attempts to bring him back before the sword could take him, but I jumped back, seeing the glowing edge of the cleaver before my helmet, the blade nearly grazing my visor as I felt my head tilt up and gasp as I stared back at...Zane? Zane's body was...

His armor was coated in that goo now. His legs up to his waist were a milky white, same with the tips of his cloak. The rest began to grey and blacken towards the tops of his body, his arms the same black hue of darkness, but his helmet's eyes, they were completely white, glowing even as his head twitched a little, the sword glowing brighter in his hands, while he took a shaky step towards the vanguard, constantly trembling, even I couldn't muster a single word to him.

Zane stepped forward again, yet now he was a bolt of black and white across the overside of the chamber, the bolts sliced and minced every remaining Acolyte in the chamber, his body coming to rest just before the black chain, the sword sunk into the ground with his hand resting with the handle. Yet his head jolted up towards the two doors in the far back, and the black pool between two pillars.

Out from within the sludge and the doors came a small army of Acolytes, these glowing Thrall, and also normal Thrall. But with them came three bright red Knights, all wielding cleavers for their own. The three standing before the large group of Hive that screamed towards us.

"Ceres, get up here and help me keep the Hive off of Zane," I didn't move for a moment, only shakily holding my gun. "Now!" His yell got me moving again

"R-Right!" Standing with him, I kept my eyes on the Thrall moving toward us, all ignoring Zane who in sporadic flashes of light, moved towards the first Swarm Prince, the Knight raising his blade against Zane's

While I kept my eyes on the Thrall, gunning them down and covering Morbin who needed to reload, I couldn't help but eye Zane who I was worried for, he was...something primal now, that sword was in his head, and he was going on a rampage all because I lost my composure, he saved me again... _dammit_!

Zane locked blades with the Swarm Prince, pushing back with more strength than normal, shattering the Knight's blade and sinking his through its chitin, then with a swing to his lower right, he tore out the insides of the Knight, spinning around and decapitating the Swarm Prince with ease. Yet he blocked with the face of the blade, sliding back from a powerful lunge of the Second Knight, while the third retreated towards the stairs to his right, still eyeing the fight Zane had.

His feet slipped backward, making an uncomfortable screech of metal, yet as their blades struggled against one another, Zane twisted his down towards the left, sinking the Knight's cleaver into the ground, yet it reacted quickly and dragged it back, deflecting Zane's strike to the right, then back again to the left, with Zane deflecting this time. The swords screamed again, yet the energy infecting Zane only glowed more, forcing the hands of the Knight to tremble with the same taint of energy.

The Swarm Prince was shoved back, the face of Zane's blade pushing against the cleaver and the Prince's chest, the Hive now pinned against the pillar for a moment. Zane twisted his foot, using his momentum to shove the Swarm Prince onto the ground without its blade, grabbing the Knight by the back of its scalp he drove the cleaver through its throat, sawing his way through the neck until he twisted, pulling the head clean off its shoulders, making me near sick at the gruesome death.

The Hive that watched Zane hold up the head quickly opted to attempt to kill him, yet he unceremoniously dropped the head, his body warping left and right, making gunfire impossible to strike him. His sword swung to the left, severing two Acolytes with a single cleave. The next was struck upwards, his body smashing into the area above.

Zane turned to the rest, spinning around to slaughter the Thrall that tried to suppress him, followed by the cleaver lifting another into the air, his arm lugging the Thrall into the wall behind me, causing me to yelp in surprise. What worried me more, was that he was looking at us now, the sword covered in flakes of chitin and fire, his head twitching.

"Zane...?" I murmured, with Morbin turning to me with his gun raised, yet I soon felt the blade strike my stomach, throwing me against the door, before the third Swarm Prince forced Morbin to move away, himself pulling the trigger, only to find his shotgun empty

A Thrall pounced atop me, clawing away at my chestpiece where Rika hid, and I struggled to push it off of me, that was until the Swarm Prince was knocked back into the stairs, with the fingers burrowing into the right side of the Thrall's face, wrenching it off of me, Zane smashed its head into the ground, leaving it exposed for Zane's foot to curb-stomp the head into a crumbling paste with each bone-shattering stomp of his heel. I winced, seeing him grab my arm, to which I was afraid he was going to hurt me without his own control, yet I found myself flung into Morbin's arms, the Exo pushing me to my feet, while I felt my heart stop for a moment.

The blade of the last Swarm Prince struck Zane's side, crushing him against the wall, then as he was burrowed through he fell flat against his back, the blade sunk into the ground beside him, and he wasn't moving or even twitching anymore.

"Go to him, now!" Morbin yelled, shoving Judgement into the face of the Swarm Prince, who backed away and let the horde of Thrall scramble from every crevice of this chamber, leave me and Morbin to fend them off alone, me and him quickly using our Supers to hold them back as long as we could, but this mass of white chitin and blue claws came endlessly towards us

"Zane, please get up!" I screamed, slamming a hammer into the ground, while I knelt beside him, my hand against his own to try and shake him out of his trance. "You have to get up!"

* * *

[?]

I could only see the gaping abyss now. The blood on my hands, their faces under their blank slates as bone and blood was reduced down to code and conduits. I was alone there, seeing the metal grind against flesh and broken steel, my blade snapped and my insides feeling worse, my flame had burnt out now, I was alone, I wanted to be alone with them again, to feel them close to me, that warmth of just hearing their voices laugh.

 _...Drift...into the Void..._

 _...You Are Alone...Light..._

 _...Your Will...Is Mine..!_

"I...I killed them all, every...last...one..."

 _...ane!_

Huh? What...is that noise...?

 _...wake...lease!_

 _...Zane...!_

 _"Ceres..."_

 _You Are Weak...Drift...Give Your..._

"Bullshit."

* * *

[Ceres' POV]

"Morbin, get back!" I yelled, throwing my CLG into the crowd, and yet even as dozens of Thrall were scorched, their numbers dwindling, the Swarm Prince looked on at us with mockery. I wanted to cut it down, my teeth grinding against one another for what he did, what their precious God did to Zane's head!

"...all of you..." I felt my smile begin to tremble onto my face again, my head turned to see the black and white mass move past me, a cursed blade crackling with...Light, boundless Light! Zane stood up, cracking his arm in place again from the odd angle it was broken into. "All of you...will be avenged."

He stepped towards the Thrall, his body a mingling mess of that energy, while fissures of Light ensnared his body tightly, the fissures releasing motes of Light into the air around us, fueling me with a foreign Light of another, it was the Light of the Guardians inside the blade.

"He set their Light free." Morbin mused, patting his healing chest proudly. "I like it."

"Kill him, Zane!" I yelled, and he cried out angrily towards the Swarm Prince, who looked terrified by the sight of Zane, his body a glowing amalgamation of power, while he continued to twitch and jolt towards the Swarm Prince, but it raised its cleaver again

"YOU WANT LIGHT!? HERE YOU GO!" He raised Crota's Sword high with both hands, slamming the blade straight through the ground, shattering the rock under him slightly, the cracks of Light growing unstable, so I quickly pulled Morbin away behind a wall, the two of us find it hard to see Zane through the solar storm he seemed to make with the Light

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

The entire chamber rattled under our feet, after a massive burst of Guardians' Light flying past us in a mixture of warmth. We were quick to see if Zane was okay, finding him to stumble back with heavy breaths, his armor all but shattered, say for his helmet, between his hands were the remains of Crota's Sword, he dropped them, seeing them turn to dust between his fingers, while he himself fell backward and into my arms softly.

"Got you." I huffed, setting him down to rest on my lap, his chest rising and falling quickly, all while I quickly looked to find no trace of any Thrall or the last Swarm Prince, instead, all I saw were black shadows cast on the walls, forever staining them in limbo. "You okay?" I felt my heart relax, knowing he looked normal again

"You ever tasted interdimensional goo before? 'Cause let me tell you, it tastes really, _really bad_ , ugh, I can still taste it!" He gagged, clearly, he found it funny, yet I lowered my head down to his helmet, sighing shakily

"Don't ever do that again...you frightened me." Was I crying? Yes, I nearly lost one of my closest friends to...whatever was harboring that sword, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it, instead, I watched and only by a pure miracle did he survive. His hand did tap against my forehead though

"Aye, Sir. You're the boss." I smiled again, his word was always true, he did say he sucks at lying after all. Now at ease, Ghost and Rika came back out, with Rika nudging against Zane's helmet. "Hey, Rika, you okay?"

"You shouldn't have done that, forcing me out of you, what if you died and were consumed by that power!?" She sounded angry but I knew she was really worried too. "Do that again, and I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself."

"Got it...Little Light." His joke only made her growl at him, jagging his helmet with the pointy side of her shell

"Jerk." Rika insulted tiredly, before turning to me. "The blade is gone. Seeing as this was the most powerful weapon used against us, I doubt anyone will believe we destroyed the sword, especially the 'Worst One' as others would imply. Oh the looks on their faces!"

"And Deus collected the readings we need for the spell to protect us, I'd say with these amusing murals of the dead on the walls, we can call it a night...or day - however cycles work here." Morbin shook his head, using Deus to snap a picture of him with the shadow of the Swarm Prince, really?

"Then lets get you home, _Sword Breaker_." I giggled at his new title, one he seemed to enjoy all the way back home. He deserves a new one, the 'Worst One', I'll make sure to give him a better one, I promise that to myself

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Titan Codex IV - Incomplete

Suncharge - Incomplete

Cauterize - Incomplete

* * *

A little taste of the Dark Below to make the next mission more sound and a glimpse at the Taken energy and even insight into Zane's past, and it ain't pretty. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Lost Light

The next day and Fireteam Horizon leaves with their new aid in combating the Hive's ritual in order to stop it from draining the Traveler of it's Light, but they need to use all their skills to pull off delving into the depths of the Hellmouth if they wish to end the Hive and make it out alive.


	13. Chapter 13 - Lost Light

**Act II - Against The Hive**

 **Chapter 13 - Lost Light**

[Ocean of Storms, Moon, Temple of Crota]

 _"Nothing is more important now, take what you have learned of Crota's Sword, use your Light to save that of the Traveler's. We must understand whatever power the Hive wield against the Light, then it should be destroyed." Speaker's words were as calm and focused as ever, yet a faint whisper of worry was laced within, I couldn't blame him, we were all tense about this mission and the stakes_

 _"We'll be sure to wipe them off the face of the Moon." Morbin guaranteed while Zane gave a thumbs up, winking as he did. Me, I put a hand to my chestplate and stood firm_

 _"I promise that before the sun sets today, the Traveler's Light will be protected once more." This all seemed to put his mind at ease, seeing him move for the upper-level of his observatory_

 _"I trust you will be blessed by the Traveler, and in each other to see this through, Guardians."_

Closing my fist for a moment, I felt my eyes drift towards the Earth again, seeing the form of the Traveler hanging above the Earth. We can do this if anything we'll blast our way through will all the Light we bear here and now. The Sword gave us a temporary immunity to the ritual's ability to drain our Light, and it also made those Darkness Zones null and void, for this mission alone, sadly, but anything to make it easier against these creatures.

We initially needed to scan a few of the fissures beforehand, seeing as Zane agreed that even to his own knowledge he wouldn't know where they'd set this ritual, so after lengthy scanning and being shot mid-air off my own Sparrow by a Vandal, we discovered that it was taking place in the Chamber of the Night.

"Hey, boss, you comin'?" Zane waved me out of my stupor, holding a hand out to pull me up onto the ridge again, the narrow valley ahead of us once more. "Heeey, anyone else getting a strange signal?"

We all quickly turned our attention to our coms, while keeping our eyes on the Temple ahead of us. It was strange, the signal was all static and white noise, I couldn't make out any of it.

"Try moving out into the open, that might work." Ghost suggested, and the three of us made our way down to the Temple door, stopping just before the place that Guardian had perished, and where I fled the Temple's entrance for his Ghost. "Okay, I got a lock on the signal."

Ghost appeared before us, with Rika and Deus too to aid in amplifying the signal a little more. His shell expanded into fragments that circulated his Light, with his eye fixed in the middle as he were his own orbit, I found it funny sometimes since he would get annoyed when I called him a 'Pufferfish'. But he's cute.

 _~You're interesting, not entirely interesting, but...you have promise~_ I was going to ask for a name, yet even Ghost looked oddly at me, that's when Zane clicked his tongue

"Mysterious Stranger Lady! I remember that cold voice anywhere!" Zane was quick to point out, while Rika looked at him with a deadpan

"Really? Still sticking with that name and yet you only met her once?" Rika knew too? Well, I guess that makes sense. Rika looked to us and quickly explained. "Ghost, keep the signal, she's a friend anyways...I think."

"Alright..." Ghost replied, still scanning the coms channel. "Hmph, I'm losing it."

"Well, that lasted long..." Rika remarked

 _~Guardians, I know what you are about to do, it's brave, but there are enemies out here you would not believe~_ Was she watching us? Was it that Exo I saw up on the cliff before?

"Out where?" I echoed, Ghost still attempting to keep the signal locked

 _~Go down, face the Hive, and if you live, come find me~_ After that, the static returned fully, and Ghost's shell closed again, his eye looking down like if he were reading out a text

"Signal dropped, but I got some broken coordinates - Venus, Northern hemisphere," He turned to me again. "Ishtar Region."

"Oh, great, always loved Venus - Great place if you want to fight murderous robots that can warp through...anything that exists," Zane exclaimed bitterly, waving his hands in the air, then something screamed from within the Temple, all of turning towards the gateway again

"Great, what do we do now?" Ghost shook his shell, and I stepped in front of us all

"We go down and stop the Hive." With that, our ghosts vanished and left us to grab our weapons and move into the Temple once more, thankfully, nothing seemed to be guarding the main entrance with a small army this time, but that scream certainly wasn't helping in my confidence

"So, a Stranger who has been stalking us wants us to continue our mission, go to Venus and not get shot by the Vex, then meet her...oh Jesus..." Morbin sounded rightfully irritated, while I just pondered on what a 'Vex' is. A machine that can travel through anything? Sounds like a pain, can they teleport or something? "Not to mention you haven't set foot on Venus for nearly a year now, I doubt you could gun down an army as you do to the Fallen and Hive?"

Zane sat on the edge overlooking the spiral staircase down, tapping a finger to his legs. Our previous mission required him to obtain a new set of armor, this time it was something called 'Rustworm Type 1', it was yellow so he was quick to change the colors to his black, white, and blue style, replacing the helmet, or as he called it, VCR Face, to a helmet Dimitri got for him in the Crucible called 'Wing Contender', it was a curved helmet with ridges across the visor, with the shader it was now a black shade.

"You have got to be joking! I thought those were destroyed!?" Morbin yelled uncharacteristically, possibly gaping at Zane's legs...which now that I took a good look, they were different than his armor. Instead, it had a metallic holster on his right thigh, with plating and even cowboy boots? "Didn't you and Cayde get barred for this reason?"

"Wait, these trousers got him and Cayde banned from the Crucible? How?" While he did have a mission ahead, I and Ghost shared the same thought, how did he get banned? Zane merely chuckled, grabbing Hard Luck and pointing it down, with a loud bang, he peered over and saw a Thrall hit the ground without a head

Zane then popped the chamber open, revealing all the bullets still in...the cylinder...what the?

"These Exotic, hand-crafted trousers of my buddy Cayde and I are designed are able to load a round from my reserves into my chamber, ever wonder how I keep firing as if I had infinite ammo?" His inquisitive answer made me think back to the other times facing the Fallen and Hive, every time he was wearing those pants, and every time he almost never reloaded unless he one-shot an enemy. "Figured it out?"

"You both made it that with a single-shot kill the mechanics of your pants transfer a round into your gun," I replied with a straightforward answer, then I put a hand on my hip, pursing my lips at the realization. "No wonder you two got banned, it's basically illegal by Crucible standards."

Again, he played it off cooly. "It's only illegal if you get caught...which we did...which does make it illegal - okay I see your point, so...me first!" Without any other warning, Zane fell from the edge, us hearing gunfire below as my brain caught up slowly

"Hey! Get back here!" I jumped down after him, he just...left the conversation! Rude jerk! I heard Morbin hop down after me, and already Hive were dropping like flies ahead of us. Groaning I waved for Morbin to follow. "Let's go..."

"Atleast we can conserve our ammo, for now. Downside? I can't shoot anything."

Once down into the depths of the Temple, there was a massive spire, similar to that of the one near the Skywatch in the Cosmodrome, I couldn't begin to see how far down it led to the smog, but the entire fortress seemed to continue in a massive circle downwards. From inside the spire were two Acolytes. Turning, I took four shots to silence them as we traveled through it to see five Acolytes a Knight and a Wizard pinning Zane, who stitched to his Arc Assult rifle, which was rare to see since he always used his Handcannon.

"Having some difficulty?" I called coyly, throwing a CLG into the crowd, quickly turning the Acolytes to ashes while Morbin charged the Knight, firing once through its chest, avoiding the electrical blasts of the Wizard who followed him towards the lower end of the stairs past a wall

"In my defense, I can't bust their shields with just a handcannon yet, needs more 'oomph' you know?" I nodded in agreement to his statement, seeing as all my weapons did kinetic, say for my Light and the rocket's explosive attribute, maybe I should get a new secondary?

Ahead of us, the Wizard screamed, a single force of Void to the face silencing it forever, while Morbin tossed a grenade down the stairs, blasting several Thrall away that seemed to have clawed at his back, but Deus was quick to appear and repair it, disappearing soon after.

"Shall we go?" Morbin said while slotting slugs into the receiver. I took the lead, taking out more Thrall with one of those 'Cursed Thrall', they were like suiciders, they didn't run, not until they got close enough, and in packs they can be either an asset or a death sentence

Reaching the end of the stairs we came towards another massive room, this time with a Seeder, something the Hive use to begin their terraforming of planets, like the one on Earth. The entire room looked to be maintaining it, with cords and lanterns around the area, a platform to the back of the Seeder to conduct any rituals too. Behind us was a doorway, but it was shut, unlike the open gate ahead of us, past a fallen lantern to the left.

"We need to finish this, otherwise more of these could hit home soon." Ghost's worry was right, we need to find the ritual and fast. Zane stopped just before the gateway, blasting two Knights down the stairs with a full clip of Arc rounds to the head

"You should watch your back." Morbin muttered, yet Zane just lowered his rifle, and something shifted

"Meh, these guys are easy to kill so long as you can either box them in or thin their numbers, we did that yesterday by killing the Swarm Princes and a large majority of their Thrall so-" I couldn't get a word out in time

 _ ***BOOM***_

In a blast of cursed light, a Thrall erupted behind Zane, throwing his body past me and into a barricade, his body slumped over with the rifle to his side. I didn't hesitate to rush to his side, trying to shake him awake.

"Zane! Zane! Wake up!" A small flash of light and Rika appeared, grumbling under her breath for a moment before sending out a wave of energy across Zane, in seconds, he gasped heavily and coughed into my arms. "Oh thank Eris for that spell..."

"I-I know right?" He coughed, pointing above Morbin's head. "Karma's like a broadsword, always a painful headache."

"Wha-" I yelped, seeing Morbin's shotgun calmer to the ground beside me as Zane blasted the Knight's head clean off its shoulders with Hard Luck, putting his rifle back beside his sword. Morbin was lifeless on the ground, his head buried in the dust with the sword crumbling off his helmet

"Pahahahaha! That pose~!" Zane held his stomach in a fit, while I remained at an impasse of horror and humor myself. Morbin had his head planted in the ground, but he fell onto his knees, meaning his...backend was up in the air, it was...kind of funny, even the mute Deus looked humored by it. "Oh please tell me someone recorded that?"

In another flash of Light, Morbin grumbled, pushing up with his hands to see Zane nearly toppled over in laughter, while I put a hand to my helmet, not bothering to make eye-contact with the violent Exo. All he did was pick up Judgement and continue on down the stairs before us, making a left without a word.

"I hate you all."

Not wanting to be left behind, we caught up in time to feel the ground under us tremble with an earth-shattering roar from the ravine below, just the scream alone made me tremble a little at what could have been down there

"Who knows what the Hive are keeping down there." Ghost grimaced with me, yet a tap from Zane quickly brought me back, with him chuckling a little nervously at the thought. Don't tell me he knows what it is?

"I didn't think the Hive could pull if off, not since I made a mess of their last project down here, maybe that's why security is beefed up?" Zane's pondering thought made Morbin freeze mid-step, turning his head back to us

"What are you implying?" His jointed question only made the tension thicken

"Years of torture can turn Thrall into abominations of rage and hatred, this happens to be a special case since they've started to do it again. They're making an Ogre, a very powerful one." It was enough to make me shiver, but I don't remember ever seeing an entry on Ogre's before? Obviously seeing my confusion, Zane clicked his tongue. "Oh, right! Picture a Thrall, but...chunky, with a laser eye."

"The sad thing is, no matter how crazy it sounds coming from you, I know it's true." I sighed, before remembering why we're here. "Okay, no more distractions with future problems, we need to find this ritual and fast."

"Well...I do have one idea, but you won't like it." I was almost too afraid to ask Zane the question, but I knew he was the most gifted in understanding the Hive, plus that Book of Sorrows he has given the Tower so much more information on the Hive, even things called 'The Weapons of Sorrow' and a thing the Hive used to become who they were called 'Worms' or something

"I know I'm going to be the one to regret what comes next, but...what is your plan, Worst One." Morbin almost winced at his own words, with Zane merely rubbing his hands together

* * *

[Hellmouth, The World's Grave, Great Ravine]

"Okay, is it too late to take the long way down?" Morbin was having doubts now? I was the one going first with the maniac! I was tied to the hip with Zane, a little awkward, but since we didn't have enough rope for us all I had to chose the man coming up with the plan or the two hundred pounds of metal

"Nope, no other options." Zane tightened the rope to Morbin's waist, myself pulled along with him

"How about...any of other options?" Morbin continued to persuade Zane to go the long way, but even I couldn't stop this now even if I tried. And uh... Stand by for resurrection, Ghost

 _"On it, and...have fun."_ Hardy har

"No use trying to put the brakes on this, it's going, quite literally, down." Zane and I stood near the edge of the Ravine below, my legs shaking a little with both the adrenaline pumping fast through my body and my own rocketing fear of leaping off the edge with nothing but a rope tied to us. Yet Morbin stood upright as if to glare back at Zane, who was possibly smiling about this

"You planned this." A finger was jabbed at Zane harshly, I just kept out of it

"What?" He sounded mocked or was being sarcastic

"You planned this I know you did!"

 _"Much as I would love to agree with the deranged Exo on this...he didn't, this is by far the fastest way into the chamber, if we hit the wall with our Supers at the exact moment we swing towards the wall, we can make a grand entrance and beat down the Wizards behind this."_ Rika pointed out, even sounded unconvinced herself, but this made the plan all the more sketchy

Suddenly, Zane's arm wrapped around my midriff, pulling me in close as my body tensed a little at the action, but I kept silent with my red face as I found myself wrapping an arm around him tightly, not wanting to really fall into the murky unknown and break every bone in my body if we fell, okay, that's not a comforting thought.

"Trust me, I won't drop you." He tried to comfort me with words as my feet and his inches over the edge

"Promise?" I whispered, and I felt my right leg slip over, and soon my vision tilted down

"Promise." We fell over completely, and like that we screamed out, I was more for fear, while Zane's was more for the exhilarating feeling he was getting as the rope pulled at my body, curving us through the mist and back into view of Morbin who watched from the edge of the bridge, his arms crossed, we were quite a long distance out, and soon we descended again

We descended out of view into the mist, and everything just looked the same, at any moment a black wall of rock could just appear and we'd be flattened against the face of the Hellmouth. I still had my left arm around Zane, my head buried in his arm as we kept swinging.

"Now!" He yelled and I let my instincts do the work for me, yet the sensation was...mystical

His Arc energy flowed through his left arm, forming the knife, while my right arm hummed with the familiar sense of Solar, crackling onto the hammer. Yet between us was a combination of our elements, it resonated like a heartbeat, crackling with embers while humming with bolts. It felt soothing to the touch, and I felt calm, I didn't doubt his plan now, just being next to him with this power of ours assured me of that. With a simultaneous swing, my hammer smashed into the rock that came out of nowhere, with his blade sinking clean into the fissures I created.

The rock ruptured with columns of fire and static bolts of lightning, we soon braced ourselves, the rope snapping and throwing us forward and into the rock. At first, we smashed into debris we created, yet we didn't slow down, only a small crunch as the sound of metal screeched and an emerald glow filled our vision with light.

"Ahhh!" We both fell into a room, crashing to the floor with our bodies still linked, so we rolled into a pillar, carrying a massive pile of rubble and metal into the circular room. The crash of rubble soon faded away with the ambient sounds of the Temple, only us panting heavily filled the air

I found myself resting atop of Zane, who began to laugh a little, myself included yet we quickly erupted into hysterics, the embers that remained burning the rope off us, and I moved to sit on my knees, with Zane sitting up, the two of us still laughing.

"That actually worked!?" I and Ghost yelled, but I was the only one laughing while Zane coughed a little

"Aye...to be honest, I expected us to plummet to our doom! How stupid is that!?" He joked, slash, fearfully chuckled with me, but I was okay, we both were and it worked, now a new, sizable hole rested in the chamber from where we breached

"...You did it, you got us into the chamber without much effort." I praised him, holding a hand out for him to be pulled back to his feet, he accepted but remained bashful about it

"Y-yeah, not often my crazy ideas work like this, but...thanks." I just lightly tapped his shoulder with a punch, then my fist slipped off his armor, my eyes widening. "Ceres?" I grabbed his chin, turning it towards the three wizards staring down at us. "Oh." He pointed to them. "I think they heard us."

"~I WILL KILL YOUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN!~" From the smog outside, Morbin came flying into the room, his arm launching a massive blast of Void energy, striking the three Siphon Wizards in the radius, while his body flew into something past the pillar, his body flying back and down the steps. "Mother [BEEP]er!"

Once we had a good look of the room, I noticed the three doors, with the fourth wall to my left being a platform leading to a strange, cylinder device before the pedestal above us where those Siphon Wizards performed their ritual, surrounded by six large, curved metal pillars holding the area up, but it was what floated in the middle that caught my eyes with surprise.

"It's a shard of the Traveler!?" Ghost gaped, himself appearing to float a little closer to the object, the veil of black magic feeding into the large chunk of white rock. "The Hive are using it to drain the Traveler of its Light, using this as the catalyst!"

"Can we stop it?" Morbin asked curiously, flicking bits of stone off his shoulders

"Maybe...using that device over there should work but - uh oh." That's never good, neither was a red radar ahead of us

"Let me guess, Hive?" Zane questioned, while Ghost flew back into my chest, the three of us moving round to the other side, seeing the door begin to open into the dark hallway ahead, where the Hive quickly fired upon us with great intent on stopping us. "Yeet."

A pulse grenade struck the Thrall first, with the second catching two Acolytes, leaving the rest cornered for me to pick off. Next came along three more sword-bearing Knights. I was going to take care of them quickly, but the groan of the doors behind us made things worse.

"Morbin!" I yelled, and he ran for the doorway, when I turned back, a black blade clashed with a cleaver, followed by Zane kicking the Knight back and slicing its head clean off, quickly guarding against the next Cleaver, yet the third struck him back into the podium

"Go and help, Chrome Dome, I got these guys!" I didn't hesitate and ran around the edge of the platform, shoving my fist through the jaw of a Thrall and away from Morbin, who looked to be reaching for something on his back

"What are you doing?" I asked, gunning down a Cursed Thrall that took out two more normal Thrall with it, yet a small door next to the breach me made released more Acolytes ready to flank us. I was going to pull Morbin back behind the pedestal, yet I saw what he was holding, his body moving in front of me

He held out a massive, black machine gun with a large case attached to the side of the rectangular gun, with red lines across the sides, I've never seen a gun model like it before, I couldn't recognize the design or manufacture at all. Whatever it was, Morbin raised to his left and pulled back on the trigger to release a thunderous racket of high-caliber rounds.

The moment he began to turn like a turret, Hive of any size, Knight or not were shredded to pieces upon grazing just a single round, and I had to cover my helmet with my arms for the sound is so loud, each round released was like someone punching a metal door, the bullets rattling every Hive before us in an instant. When he stopped, the smoke left the barrel, and he dropped the case out with the many black, rectangular-shaped rounds.

"Hehehe, you know, I think I might like this thing after all." Morbin chuckled darkly, loading in another case, slapping the chain into the open receiver, slapping the top-down and pulling on the slide. Turning to me, he saw that I was shaking my head. "Oh right, you have human ears."

"Yeah, funny that!?" I yelled over the ringing that faded in my hearing. To our left, a Knight fell into pieces, and Zane slid the blade of his sword across his arm, cleaning it off with a single swipe

"What the hell sounded like a Fallen Walker slipping on butter?" His question was met with my thumb jabbed in the direction of Morbin's machine gun, and he immediately awed in understanding. "About time you pick up something that didn't go 'boom, boom, boom'."

"It does, just more like ~BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!~ Yeah...like that." Morbin turned with the barrel our direction, and we immediately ducked, expecting his glitch to accidentally pull the trigger

 ** _*ROOOOOOOOAAAAR!*_**

The deafening scream brought us back to our feet, the final door beginning to open ahead of us, so I decided to pull out my Jester, seeing the grotesque red creature stomp out from the doorway. The large creature was taller than a Knight, with bulky arms and a malformed torso stuck to smaller legs. Its jaw hung open hungrily, while the entire head was just a mass of crimson eye infused into the mass.

[Telthor Unborn]

"'That's' an Ogre." Zane pointed robotically, and I took aim, not minding the shots to my gut or arms, I remained firm as the eyes began to amass in a collective, purple glow, so this was the laser eye, too bad I'll not be seeing it today. I pulled the trigger back, and my body remained planted to the ground

The rocket smashed straight into the glowing eye, catching the two Acolytes in the blast as the Ogre screamed, falling to its knees as the mass alit in orange flames, the embers tainted purple by the eyes. A single, powerful rocket took it down with ease, and any remaining Hive were quick to retreat back into the depths of the Hellmouth.

"Ghost." I called, and he was quick to fly up to the Hive console, scanning it while the runes of the device began to glow green again. We rested up, seeing the black taint vanish from the Shard, and the entire space felt...warmer, the white light glowed brightly, vanishing without a trace in mere moments of Ghost releasing it from its cage of darkness

"We freed it...but our new friend says there are enemies on Venus worse than this? Great." He didn't sound too thrilled, and from what Morbin and Zane spoke shortly of, these 'Vex' are not like anything we've faced before, a machine race

"No matter what we face, we'll beat it, we always do." I affirmed, clenching my fist

"Well, we haven't been stopped so far, but before we leave I feel we'll have to take care of whatever experiment the Hive our brewing that you prevented once, right?" Morbin sat down, lifting a hand to Zane, and he nodded

"Yeah, take that Ogre...but bigger...much bigger." Silence reigned again, and Rika appeared before us

"How about we go home before you three decide to fight this thing head-on without a plan, sound good?" Her logic was sound, and we did need to prepare if this thing is even stronger than a single rocket I could pull

"We'll need to report back to the Vanguard anyways, let's go." Ghost agreed with Rika, and we were quick to take the shortest route out, and after what we did, I doubt any Hive we'll try to face us for now

Still, a Shard of the Traveler, how did they find a piece? And just what can be worse than the Hive's rituals out on Venus? I don't have all the answers, but I know where to start looking. First this Ogre, then the Ishtar Region of Venus.

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Titan Codex IV - Complete

Suncharge - Complete

Cauterize - Incomplete

Titan Codex V - Incomplete

* * *

A little twist on the entrance to the Mission thought to put a spin on it since Zane is basically Eris 2.0, knowing the Hive a little more than most Guardians, since all the experts, you know, died except for Eris herself. Hope this was fun to read, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Siblings

A day before Fireteam Horizon is set to go on a Strike against this 'Abomination' of the Hive, Ceres and Ghost find Dimitri alone by the edge of the Tower, and after a small talk, she retells the story of how she first became a Guardian and the steps to finding her Brother again.


	14. Chapter 14 - Siblings

**Act II - Against The Hive**

 **Chapter 14: Siblings**

[Last City, Tower, Plaza]

Another day and tomorrow was the Strike against the Hive's new creation before we chase after the Stranger's call to us. It was another bright sunset, and right now I was exclaiming my anger to Ghost, his projection of a fist towards my hand in the shape of a pair of scissors.

"It's not fair, you are a floating super-computer, how can I win!?" I argued, his projection gone to look at me, I'm glad he didn't have a face, otherwise, he'd be wearing a smug look

"Says the Guardian who is losing," He joked, one of few times he had a sense of humor outside of sarcastic comments. Then he floated ahead of me, causing my irritation to rise

"Don't floof away from me!" He stopped suddenly, nearly taking my eye out. "Ghost?"

"Listen to that?" He motioned ahead of us, and I saw it, alone, facing the Traveler was Dimitri...and she was singing with her eyes closed! She wasn't loud, well out of earshot of the other Guardians, but we snuck up to listen.

"You will know you're reborn tonight... Must be rough, but I'll stay by your side... Even if my body's beat to the bone... I won't go through that ever again... so cry no more..." She hummed off the last verse, leaving me and Ghost star-struck by her voice. Under all that brash nature of hers was the literal voice of an angel

"That was beautiful!" My acknowledgment made her nearly topple over the edge of the wall, making me gasp a little as her head snapped round to me, her hair covering her red cheeks for a moment

"I..I - uh... you..." She was completely taken off guard, but quickly looked to see if anyone else was around, once that passed she sighed, resting her arms over the railing with a sigh. "We're good, Ray, it's just Ghost and C."

"O-oh, okay...H-hi, Ghost." The child-like voice of Dimitri's ghost appeared before us, his silver and gold shell shimmering slightly even as he nervously floated up to Ghost. "How are you?"

"I've been fine, you still been treated well?" Ghost was sweet, always concerned for his well-being. Dimitri's ghost, Ray, was very timid and scared easily, he was treated poorly by other Guardians in the past, so you'd think Dimitri would be the worst Guardian for him since she was very...excited. But it had the opposite effect, it made him far more confident with her since no one would pick on the Ghost of the Crucible's scariest player, and it helped him alot to be friends with Taka, mine, and Morbin's ghosts, Rika included

"Yes! We won all our matches again, I almost felt bad for them, Dimitri went a little scary again." Ray sighed, with the girl in question rubbing the back of her head with a toothy grin

"I wasn't that bad, hehehe..." Ray was quick to float before her, using some of that confidence against her

"You shouldn't hurt their feelings either! That's why jerks like that Reiner guy always show up, you should be more considerate of how they feel!" Ray was berating her so hard she was nearly on the floor

"Alright, Little Light, don't blow a bulb, go hang with Ghost, I and C need to chat." Her quick reply made him sigh again, before he floated away with Ghost, leaving us to chat. Once more, her arms were over the railing, while I sat with her, the wind blowing ever-so-slightly. "So..."

"So...you sing too?" I asked curiously, seeing her groan a little

"Of course that's what you'd ask. Alright, yes, when I'm typically alone or thinking about...before all of this." She motioned to the world ahead of us. "Music from the Golden Age really is amazing, sure, we got our own beats, but nothing beats classics from an age lost to us, eh?"

I nodded to that. "True, I'm guessing Zane's the same, right?" A single nod. "Then what is it you think of specifically when you sing? Like that song? What did it relate to?"

She went silent for a moment as if delving back into her mind once more for the memory. "When Ray found me."

I didn't speak, clearly, she wanted to tell me now. I guess it makes sense, she, and our friends heard of how Ghost found me, how I experienced waking up to this world again, I know Taka was found near the EDZ, while Morbin woke to an old war base owned by the Fallen. But I never knew how Dimitri and Zane woke up, how they tried to understand this world as I did. How did they adapt? Did they die? What was it like...to die again? I don't know, I've been fortunate to have Zane and Morbin keep that experience away from me.

"Well, it happened in a place called England, nice country if it wasn't...you know, covered in bad guys and stuff." Dimitri began her tale...

* * *

 _"I only saw darkness. A veil over my death, unlike the tales people would speak of Heaven and Hell. I was in a state of limbo."_

I felt my senses return slowly, the sudden breath caught in the back of my throat was surprising, the sensation of grass under me was warm and tickled my bare arms. Yes, my arms! I saw them clear as day, no longer stained in blood or broken, but a fair tone that I had missed for...years maybe? I couldn't understand it, but this sensation of life had never felt so...blissful. I sat up in surprise, my clothing was torn, armor woven from scraps around me, all was gone, my name, my own mind, and memories torn from me. All I could remember was the sensation of death, how cold I was before, yet now...

My eyes drifted to the night sky, and I felt my ocean-blue eyes widen at the sight of the nebula up high, crossed with boundless stars, the moon illuminating me in a soft glow of the sunlight's remnant. Even sat here without any weapons or memories, I felt my lips part into a laugh, my tears falling from my eyes as I fell back into the grassy hilltop with a relieved sigh against all odds. I was alive! I was alive because of...

A strange being floated there, looking afraid of my laughter and the grin that now took the form of curiosity. It saved me, called me a...Guardian? I didn't know what to think of it, the ghost called Ray at the time, I don't think he understood who I was either, maybe we were afraid for that very reason, we didn't know why we were here together, among the cloudless sky.

That night, sat against the grass and to a world I hardly remembered, with only broken pieces in my head, I made a vow. I'd cherish my life until the day came when I would seek out a reason to truly live again, with the defeat of this Darkness, maybe I could truly understand why I was here, but I needed time, time to become stronger in a world of unjust hatred.

Yet I was fortunate that night, I had something of my past with me, still unstained by time, how though? Maybe it was how precious it was, the Light could have fixed it? I don't know. The only thing I had, was a single picture kept preserved with me that day. Of a girl with the brightest smile she had ever worn for the few years of life she had, her arms holding onto a small black and white football. Holding her was a boy, a spitting image of her, he was slightly older, and held his own childish grin, but there was no mistaking them for anything other than siblings.

Days I wandered...

Days I died...

Days I lived again...

I made it though, to the walls past the snowy mountains, through Fallen bastions and remnants of the world, even quarantined zones too irradiated for people not like me to traverse, even I couldn't go near them, it would be a fate worse for those I'd encounter. I was brought in by a man with horns attached to his helmet, he was gruff but kind to me, gave me new clothing and gear that wasn't broken, burned and stained with all sorts. Ray even had a new coat of paint, if he had a face I'm sure he'd be smiling.

That was my life, I woke up each day without a fireteam, instead, I was under Cayde's Hunter eye, while Shaxx showed me the way of the Crucible, to fight for glory and a name that wasn't with an empty title. This also meant I wasn't 'Miss Popular' with some, seeing as most wouldn't attempt to talk to me outside the Crucible and some downright hated me, so kindness was limited.

Still, I triumphed for so long, almost forgot what it's like to lose, and with a bow of the mystical Void taught to me by Tevis, the biggest idiot next to Cayde I was downright scary to most. Still, Tevis...I trusted him, he was my guide to understanding the Void better since not many used its power, he helped me...b-but don't get me wrong, alright! I-I don't swing his way, I - look, how I swing ain't important, so stop smiling at me like that, Ceres!

 _"Al-Alright, so what happened next?"_

I met him again...

Another day at the Crucible had ended for me, the afternoon among the courtyard was still filled with the spring of Guardians, three of them were trying to push each other off the edge, but when a Hunter calls himself 'Chibi' you tend to leave them be to savor your brain cells. But it was there that I saw a group of Guardians just by the central steps in the middle of the courtyard, all beaten and worn out as they stared out at the Traveler, laughing as one attempted to put out a flame on his shoulder from a Hive's cursed flame.

Sat just above the other Hunter and a Warlock that talked among themselves, sat a boy with snow-white hair, his eyes a piercing ocean blue like the ones I see in my own reflection all the time. The eyes and complexion of a girl who has a past she can't leave behind and forget like we are supposed to, that rule always sickened me, if one wanted to know of who they were, that decision should be theirs. If I abandoned it months ago, I'd have never met his eyes that day with my own shrunken ones.

His own eyes soon widened a bit at me, himself standing up and causing his allies to look up to him and me, but I didn't focus on them, solely on the boy two inches taller than me. The light of the falling sun cast us in an orange hue, the wind blowing in the direction of the Traveler as I stared into...my brother's eyes again.

Even with my voice catching in my dried throat, I still felt my hand reach out to him shakily, trying to imagine it was just my mind's way of messing with me. "...B...Brother...?"

I immediately felt a gust of wind blow past me, a large form standing over me as I felt my head sink into his chest, hearing the rapid thumps of his heartbeat again...his heart just kept beating faster than mine. I didn't care for once, to let go of all the world saw me like a stupid little girl who cared more for her own glory and self-inflated ego than anyone else. Now... at that moment I just cried out into the same boy who held a little girl long ago, my memories still a blur, but I could remember the sensation of his hold, the sound of his heart, the way his tears struck my head, it was all him, all I had in my head now.

"I knew it...you really were real...my little sister." He whispered to me, all while my legs gave out with my arms still wrapped around his back, my tears staining his shirt as I continued to smile under the light of day, I could see it without looking, he was too, as I choked up the words I always wanted to tell him, something I hadn't done even to this day...

* * *

"I love you." Dimitri ended her tale with three powerful words to my ears, the same afternoon sky to our backs, while the wind blew our hair towards the Traveler, it was peaceful, and only we sat with our arms against the railing as she looked off towards the Traveler without any sign of hatred or sadness in all she spoke of. Only the story of a sister finding her brother in a world torn to pieces. "That day I had my life back, a piece of my past was mine again. Did that make me selfish? To want something that others couldn't have? Probably, but I don't care, we all have a past, I'm just foolish enough to pursue mine."

"How did he know you right there and then?" I asked curiously, and she rolled her eyes

"Turns out he had a little hint where he was brought back, a small journal of his ramblings, about me, our family, he had a golden clue to his past, it's how he knew." She replied

I couldn't stop from smiling back at the more-than tomboyish girl who really was sweet deep down, especially to Zane. "You're a good sister to him, he often wants to speak about you when he can, you're everything to him too."

"Heh, he always praised me for my talent, just wished the same can come his way more often, but..." She looked to me, grinning again. "You're a good friend to him, and to me, you know...cause you actually listened to my sob story, so thanks, C, appreciate it."

I was going to reply, but I felt a cheeky grin stretch onto my lips, seeing the shadow behind her, and soon her own spine was chilled to the bone as two arms hugged her from behind, making the girl yelp, her arms flailing.

"Aww, I love you too, Dimi~!" Zane cooed happily, squeezing his little sister tightly as Cayde and Taka watched with their own levels of amusement, I didn't even know they were here? Did you Ghost?

"Nope." Ah, that's fair. Now Dimitri's entire face was red as she tried to pry herself free from Zane's grasp

"Let go you bloody asshole before I fire an arrow up your nose!" She screamed, her teeth bare before she was let go, stumbling forward a bit. "I swear, if you dare say a word of this to anyone I will kill you, I will take Rika and kill you over and over until I'm satisfied!" Cayde and Taka were now laughing, not realizing the storm brewing above Dimitri. "What was that!?"

"Eek, nothing!" They yelled, standing behind a pillar at the steps, their eyes poking out from behind the stone

"Come on, Dimi, nothing wrong with sharing your past, I mean, I woke upside down with the nose of a missile jammed in my face." Wait what? A missile? Then he hit a button I didn't realize in Dimitri's story. "Besides, I told you that just because you're gay doesn't mean there's a problem with it, I mean, I'm not, but whatever way you swing ain't my problem, you just have a habit of going extremely defensive and making it obvious without realizing, makes it kind of hard to get a date sometimes - oh, and you also begin to point your Void bow in someone's face - Like...right...now..." I was already hiding with Cayde and Taka, seeing the Void energy gathering around Dimitri. "Heh...whoops."

"What...did you...just...say..?" Her face was beetroot red, but her aim was already on Zane's nose or would be if he didn't use his Bladedancer ability to turn invisible. "OI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, JACKASS! HOW ABOUT I SPILL YOUR SECRETS, HUH!?"

"No thank you!" Her arrow shot towards the fan blade atop the Eververse, her bind catching Zane who screamed. "Dimi, please, let's talk about - AHH!" He jumped from the building upon seeing the dozens of knives thrown towards him, with Dimitri chasing after him as he dodged and weaved his way through Guardians who watched in complete bafflement, the three of us in hysterics at the cat and mouse the two had. "Ceres, Teacher, heeeeelp!"

"Sorry, Rookie, but a Hunter knows when to pick his fights, I just don't pick the ones I'll lose," Cayde replied with a wave, Dimitri herself tackling Zane to the ground, even as he clawed at the stone to get away. Cayde then leaned towards us. "My bet's on Dimi."

"I'll take that bet." Taka agreed

"No, please, I meant no harm~!"

"You want to mess with my love life, then I'll...uhh...I'll mess with yours!" She repeatedly attempted to punch him, straddling his waist to hold him down, all while we watched in amusement, seeing as Zane began to tickle his attacker to death. She tried to keep a straight face but was failing. "N-no st-stop...! Hehehahaha! You j-jerk hahaha!"

"Give up, demon child!" Zane demanded, yet was still lightly punched by his little sister

"N-Never! Y-You're embarrassing m-m-me - hahahaha!" Who's there to mock you? Well, besides us of course, I myself could barely refrain from smiling at the sight of the two acting like children, but their smiles were too sweet to ruin

Honestly, I think I learned alot about Zane and Dimitri today. Siblings can fight, sure, but they truly do love each other when all that irritation and strife is taken away, today made that very clear. I wonder if I had any siblings before all of this? Huh, that's a nice thought.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A short update, but one before the carnage, and I know this Act's been short, so here's a little bonus with the gang, and Dimitri's past when she was brought back. Hope you enjoyed it, and are enjoying the series! Seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Bound By Rage

Fireteam Horizon must now take care of the Hive's next scheme in their vile Summoning Pits, great darkness gathers there and they cannot leave for Venus until the threat is taken down for good. Yet the Hellmouth will not be easy to traverse, with Hive spells and guards crawling around every corner of the citadel in the ground.


	15. Chapter 15 -Bound By Rage

**Act II - Against The Hive**

 **Chapter 15 - Bound By Rage**

[Last City, Tower, West Wing]

I stood hunched over with my arms resting on the railing that overlooked the City below, the distant sounds of traffic and lights that beamed into the sky always felt so...surreal, the City was massive, and Taka had only ever shown me the best places to go, but it was just so endless, it really was the last safe place for Humanity.

"Yo! Taka! Ceres!" Myself and Taka looked away from the overview after having a moment to silence between us. Turning to the white-haired girl, a look of worry plastered on her face upon approaching us. Without warning, her arms grasped the sides of my arms, before shaking me back and forth. "Is Zane messing with me or was he serious about going to Venus after that Strike of yours!?"

"Uh...?" I was too busy having my brain turned to mush to answer, and that only made her shake me more. Please make it stop~

Taka looked at her with a sly smile. "Yeah, I think you scrambled her brains, Dimi." She froze, turning to look at me inquisitively, before wincing at my state of mind

"Ah sh- er, sorry, C." Releasing me, she put her hands against the railing behind her, the wind blowing her long hair to the right. "I...I'm worried, like very worried."

"It-It's fine," I composed myself, shaking my head a little to clear my vision. "Why are you worried? We're just going to Venus, right?"

"That's the big picture here, he hasn't set foot on Venus in...well," Dimitri paused, looking very...hurt? She kept a conflicted gaze about her, before sighing. "Okay...let me guess, you both don't know what really happened to Zane? How he got that title?"

We both looked at each other warily, wondering if it was best to hear this, but we shook our heads making the Anomaly breath heavily, her eyes turned towards the night sky. Were we really about to hear this, I could finally understand who he is right now? But...why did a part of me feel so wrong? Like just mere mention of this would be a step I couldn't take back?

"On Venus, the Vex have a place known as...the Vault of Glass." She began, and I heard Taka gasp sharply at that, moving closer to our small group

"I thought that place was just a myth!?" The Vault of Glass? What...I didn't have Ghost with me right now, so I couldn't ask even if I tried. Meanwhile, Dimitri shook her head

"It does, on Venus, and...my brother was part of one of the best teams out there, their leader was Summer, she was...so kind, to me, him, anyone really," Dimitri smiled a little at that, but - !

A single tear was wiped from her face, something me and Taka could barely understand at all, the toughest person we knew was...crying. Taka reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder, and I saw her flinch at that, but her smile came back, even if just a bit.

"Heh, sorry, this...I never liked thinking about it, but you two deserve to know, because I trust you both to keep this from everyone, or until my brother tells you the whole story," She assured us, clearing her throat. "Six went down into the Vault...my big brother was...was the only one who came out."

. . .

They died down there...Zane...is this why you're like this? A perfect state of tranquility? I felt hollow inside, my own head swirled with thoughts and question that I couldn't confront now, how could I? I know what had happened, no fully, but I couldn't face him without himself telling me first, why Dimitri? Why did you...

"...Tell you this? Is that what you're asking?" I looked to her, feeling something run down my face, while Taka looked to be horrified herself. "Because all most people know is 'Zavala wished to exile him, and that he was the only Guardian to come back alive', how do you think most interpret the story?"

"That's not fair!" I yelled, balling my fist up and smashing it against the railing, my hand sunk clean through the metal rail like air. "How can they just...do that to him!? He didn't kill them, I know he didn't!"

"Ceres-" Dimitri tried to put a soft word in, but I turned back, no longer tearing up as I felt my own heart burn with rage, I was angry and upset, but I felt it...a desire to revolt against it, was that childish? Maybe it was, and I hope to keep it that way, if being a child makes me believe that Zane is the good person I know he is, then I'm a childish fool

"He...I know he'd try to save them...Zane would have faced these Vex until the last speck of Light he had...every who treats him like a monster...they're wrong, I'll show them they're wrong!" I vowed, grabbing Dimitri by the shoulders as Taka looked to me with a soft expression of acceptance to that vow. "I swear, I'll make him into the Guardian you remembered, a real Guardian like we're supposed to be."

"Why...why are so..." Dimitri's head bowed to me, chuckling a little. "If only people were as childish as you..." Her head rose, no longer sorrowful and filled with regret, instead, I saw Dimitri as the person I knew her as. "Where the hell were you a year ago?"

"Freezing in the Cosmodrome, where else?" I dryly chuckled, my head resting against hers, while Taka put her arms on both our shoulders. "I swear, we'll see this mystery through to the end, when we do I'll put an end to The Worst One, I'll beat the snot out of it until it's dead and gone."

"I'll hold you to that then, C, and you too Taka." Dimitri replied

"Count on it, I always felt I was in a grey margin about this, but now I get it, how dumb I've been to not understand your brother at all." Taka berated herself but still was with me and our ideals. "Okay then, no more beating around the bush here, for Zane...for his fireteam, let's assure their memories are never forgotten."

"Damn straight."

"You got it."

* * *

[On-Route to Ocean of Storms, Moon]

I needed to focus now, I knew a piece of Zane's past, and while I wanted to tell him I knew, to tell him I believed him I couldn't betray his or Dimitri's trust. Focusing on the Mission at hand takes priority, no distractions, we defeat the Hive here and now, then we'll do the same to the Vex and find this Stranger.

 _~Something dark stirs in the depths of the Hellmouth, we can feel it. A Hive Abomination bred for unthinkable evil, something you have encountered before, Zane?~_ Ikora informed us of our mission while asking Zane for insight into our Strike

"Yes, ma'am!" Zane replied happily. "The Summoning Pits are their primary source of brewing up some nasty Hive, Ogres mostly, but they've been trying to make something...very bad, I've never seen it completed before, but it won't be pretty if it is."

~Then we must pierce the veil of their Summoning Pits, and destroy this creature, before the Hive release it upon us all~ With that, our line with Ikora went dark as our Jumpships descended upon the mound next to the entrance to the Hellmouth

In seconds I felt the ground of the Lunar surface, while Morbin and Zane dropped in behind me, with Morbin checking Judgement, all while I kept my gaze to the oblivious Zane. Memories of Dimitri's confession ran through my head again, and I couldn't stop the anxiety from building in my head.

"Hey," I jumped, feeling his hand on my shoulder nudging me, his helmet tilted left. "You good?"

"Ye-Yeah, sorry, let's go." I moved out of his hand and guided them towards the entrance, seeing that the guards were back again. Raising my rifle, I slid down the mound towards the group again

 _"Ceres, you're phycological levels fluctuated there for a moment, is everything okay?"_ Ghost I'm fine, just had a talk with Taka and Dimitri is all, plus all the stuff with the Stranger racking around in my head isn't helping. _"Alright, but I'm here for you if you need to talk."_ Thank you, Ghost

We spent most of our time slowly making our back into the Hellmouth, avoiding unnecessary fights as we made our way back down into the Chamber that housed the Sword of Crota. We thought our route would be simple, yet to our surprise, they had placed a rune to bar the door completely, clearly to box us in and swarm us. But on the floor I could still see the remnant shards of the sword, my own reason for making that Vow to Dimitri made more clear.

 _"The Worst One, because someone so dark would risk his own sanity to shatter a sword and free the Light of hundreds of Guardians."_ I bitterly thought

 _"What?"_ Nothing, Ghost; Anyways, do you think you can open this? _"I can try..."_

"How cute, they learned from me," Morbin commented, stepping back from the door and muttering to himself. "Three...four...five..."

Ghost appeared, even as Zane was pulling me back from the door itself when my head turned I saw why, my worries turned to disbelief at Morbin with my body bent forwards in bemusement, my hand reaching out for Ghost.

"If I - Ceres, what are you-"

"~GO FOR BROKE!~" Kreig screamed, us all watching aimlessly at the passing blast of Void Light crashing against the doorframe, the rune all but shattering upon contact with the Light, while the once broken door didn't budge, instead, the two doors tilted forwards, falling completely out of the frame and onto the ground with a loud bang that made us jump. "There, I opened it."

"But you - I could have -" Ghost looked between me and Morbin, then to the door. With a whirl of his shell, he vanished again. "Okay, sure, yeah, I'll just stay in here..."

"Morbin, you hurt his feelings." I reprimand the Exo who merely shrugged, feeling something obviously hit his head, and we saw Deus vanished immediately. "See? Even Deus wanted to try and open the door without, you know, alerting the entire Hellmouth to our location."

"Oh sure, when you do something reckless it's fine, but I do and its scolding." He muttered like a child. Obviously, we were getting nowhere so I took the lead again

"Thank you though, but try to consider more...conventional methods next time." I reminded him, with the way now clear though, we traveled through the narrow passage of rock and the white crystals that guided our way

Not long after we entered a small room with nothing really important besides rocks, and a massive chain burrowing into the ground too. Ahead, past the circumference of the room to my left was an Ogre, Boomer Knight and Cursed Thrall guarding the way. Quickly, the Knight began to fire off blasts of Void towards us, while the Thrall ignited and slowly shambled toward us, if not for the three cracks of Zane's handcannon forcing it to explode next to its allies, stunning them.

I moved along the left, while Zane and Morbin took the direct route. I stopped just at the edge of a wall, feeling the strange heat of the Void blasting the wall past me, the Ogre quick to recover and attack me. Tilting to my left, I pointed the barrel of Suros down the hall, striking the Ogre in the eye and disrupting the flow of Void plasma from its eyes, with the Knight leaping down after Morbin and Zane, but I winced as the body flew back onto the ground, crumbling to pieces, and averting the attention of the Ogre.

I took my chance and threw my CLG, seeing it stick to the Ogre's eye, a small burst of flames soon blinded it, the arms wailing around it and uprooting the black tiles, forcing Zane to back away, while Morbin fired another buckshot, bringing the Ogre to its knees as I unloaded seven more rounds in rapid succession, leading to the fall of the large creature blocking our way.

"That was-"

"STOOOOP!" I gasped, watching Zane punch Morbin across the jaw, yet the Exo didn't move by much, seeing Zane recoil with a tingling sensation running along his arm, I winced, the Hunter grasping his hand tightly. "Ow, n-never say the taboo!"

"You could have done that without attempting to punch me, that was your mistake." Again with a callous reply, while I just facepalmed. I sometimes wonder how this Fireteam has survived for so long if I'm the only one with sense among us

"Moving on!" I yelled strictly, pointing to the doorway into the darkness ahead. "We're nearly there-"

 _ ***ROOOAAAR***_

The bellow from the ravine below the bridge was a just sign as ever, and from here I could see the one we used to breach the Chamber the Shard was kept in, my legs shaking a little at the rather fear-inducing memory. I swear, I'm going to develop a fear of heights at this rate.

 _"Sounds like we're getting closer."_ Ghost ominously replied to the scream, while I simply nodded, the prospect on what awaits us didn't seem all that exciting

* * *

[Circle of Bones, WARNING Darkness Zone]

"I got the vanguard!" I gunned another two Acolytes down at that, running up the steps that overlooked the vast abyss of the Hellmouth from an elevated platform under the citadel's overhang, crystals and lanterns lighting the area and the two doorways that released more Thrall onto the scene, but a sailing pulse grenade over my head solved that pack of Thrall quickly

I slid under the bolts of Acolytes, firing my red shotgun Sidewinder MK.53, a new incendiary loaded shotgun with a powerful kick to it. The handle, underbelly, and pump were black, with the top being colored a smooth red tone. A single, powerful slug blasted the first two Acolytes into flaming splinters, my body rising with a burst of Light, my left fist crashing against the third Acolyte's stomach and throwing its body into the ceiling with a _crack_.

The best thing about the Sidewinder, it had piercing rounds atop flaming shells, so this group of Acolytes that shot me and my armor? One pump later and a carefully aimed barrel lead to a smoldering pile of chitin that rained down on Morbin, who crushed the windpipe of a Thrall, throwing it into the pack while sticking his CLG to the corpse, watching them fly through the air in a purple hue.

Zane, however, was against the edge of the ledge that dropped into the hole of the Hellmouth below, a powerful Knight's blade scathing his side in an attempt to send him over the edge, yet with his own sword in hand, Zane pressed his feet to its stomach, his blade sunk into the Knight's shoulder. With a heave, he managed to throw the Knight off himself and his blade, seeing the Knight, and us hearing its roar rattle the hole in the Moon. Zane was fine for atleast a moment, until the second one struck his chest, sending him skating across the stone on his knees.

I switched back to my Suros ADM, firing single shots towards the Knight to distract it, the bullets either missing or striking the thick pieces of its chitin armor. It did look at me, before swinging down to shattering the stone under it, Zane sliding between its legs and lacerating the Knight's hamstrings.

Spinning back to stand tall, Zane jumped again, his feet narrowly shaving the blade, then again midair, throwing his sword down and through the forehead of the remaining Knight. Landing on its head, Zane sawed it free of the Knight's head, splitting the skull in two and using his free hand to drag the body down to the ground before us.

"Well, I had a little chat with the guards..." Zane looked to the small hall ahead of us, next to what looked like a multitude of caverns built into the walls. "We passed."

"Seems you missed on." Morbin jabbed a finger towards the hole of the Hellmouth, so Zane walked over to the edge, obviously, the Knight survived as I heard another roar followed straight after immediately after Zane let a grenade fall carelessly from his palm. "I retract my former statement."

"So, Zane, the Summoning Pits are just past here?" I motioned to the hall, seeing him nod once. Loading a new mag into my rifle I gave them both a moment to prep. "You guys ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zane replied almost reluctantly agreed, if he wasn't okay with what came next, I don't know what we could do. He's the best when it comes to dealing with the Hive, atleast next to Eris, but if he was unsure... "But you're our leader, so I know we'll get through this."

"Huh?" Caught off guard by the responce, I saw Morbin nod in agreement

"I may not have liked partnering in the past, but now I feel more...at ease, when you're leading, you have the stability among us." Morbin's compliment made me promptly wave my hands

"I just come up with half-baked ideas...alone I doubt I could really get this far." It was true, every time we've done anything that others struggled with before, I was with them, they had the experience I didn't, without them I could never have risen this far as a Guardian so quickly

"You right, you don't have the same amount of experience as us, I doubt that you could have gotten this far too," Even Zane understand that- "But," What? "I'd rather trust you with my life than anyone else if I were in another fireteam. You're smarter than you let yourself on to be, have a Ghost that sees that side of you, the strong will you have, I trust you, Ceres."

"I..." Not a word left my mouth as it was too busy hanging against my helmet, both of them...

Gripping my rifle a little tighter, I had to resist the urge to either feel the guilt of being the one to hold back a secret from Zane, while also wanting to hug them both, despite everything they still followed me this far, two people who have more than earned their right to lead, yet I'm still fresh to this Guardian obligation and even that does little to phase them.

Turning around, I stepped towards the hallway, with two pairs of feet following me. "Then let's take the Hive down!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Agreed."

 _"Zane...I'm sorry..."_

* * *

[Summoning Pits, WARNING Darkness Zone]

 ** _*ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!*_**

 _"I think we found it..."_ What could have given that away, Ghost?

The doors before us opened and inside was...a nightmare. The arena was curved at our end, with the rest being straight, rocky walls to the left and right, all overlooking a chasm below, and a strange amount of light coming from a mouth of the gargantuan cavern the arena rested in. Along the inside of the arena was a small selection of platforms connected to supports, while a balcony rested in the far right wall. Then there was the Abomination.

An Ogre nearly the same size as the platforms around it, so roughly ten meters was chained to the ground, continuously roaring and pulling at the restraints that bound it to the ground. The Ogre was pale in complexion, the chest was torn open with its ribs jutting out, while a sickly green aura gave it a translucent coat over its body, the eyes still a horrid red. Under it the orange lights flickered with each stomp it made in a desperate attempt to break free from the dozens of Hive minions all looking at us from high and low points.

 **[Phogoth the Untamed]**

"Get to the barricades and gun down the Hive first, otherwise those Thrall will swarm us!" Morbin quickly took the left at my command, with Zane following close to me. "Zane, can you take out the Boomer Knights in the far right?" At that he nodded, while a blast struck the ground next to me, singeing my armor

While Phogoth continued to roar, and the rain of Void and Arc pinned us down, one by one the Acolytes fell, with Morbin keeping the mass of Thrall from flanking us to the staircase to my left, the right being the only safe place with a small, rocky overhang. We continued to pick away at the Hive forces, until a stray shot from me ricochet off a Knight's shield, striking the Ogre in the head.

It was quick to thrash once more, I swore the eyes glowed brighter as the chains snapped loud for all to see, a chain on each arm left to trail with its arms as I felt my right arm burn from a massive surge of its Void blast, my voice caught in my throat once I fell back against cover.

"Ah, that really burns!" I yelped, patting out the purple flames while I watched its gaze turn to Morbin, who was still out in the open. "Zane!"

Automatically, Zane shot a handcannon round against the side of Morbin's helmet, knocking the Exo against the barricade beside him, his own head snapping in the direction of the several blasts of Void that struck the wall ahead of him. Without a word, he nodded back to us.

"Done," Zane confirmed, tilting his head to fire extremely precise rounds into the bodies of Hive reinforcements that gathered near the upper levels to avoid the rampaging Ogre. "What now, boss?"

Peeking my head out to see Phogoth's line of fire drawn to Morbin again, he was leading it towards the left with a small fraction of the Hive. I didn't know how we could beat it without just enduring it, with the amount of Hive left and the size of this creature it might take all our ammo to beat it.

 ** _*Blam-Blam-Blam*_**

"Yeah, this is...uh, I'm beginning to run low on bullets." He nervously informed me, dropping another cylinder and slotting a new one in, while his left hand quickly grabbed his knife and lodged deep through the head of another Thrall that ignored Morbin's loud distraction with that machine gun of his, Hammerhead.

Beside me three Thrall fell into pieces, the rounds falling from their heads. Zane was still defending me as I tried to come up with a plan, but...what can I do? Dammit! I slammed my head against the wall again, trying to clear my thoughts but I couldn't get rid of that lingering phantom, telling me how I've been lying to Zane, he trusted me and I was - Stop it!

"Ceres? You okay?" He was looking at me, and I noticed my aim was completely off again, missing several Acolytes that ran by Phogoth's feet, the massive Ogre roaring and throwing fists down to catch Morbin who moved between the two walls holding up the platforms above

"I...yeah, I am." I lied, he didn't say anything and just continued to lay down suppressing fire with me. While we were managing to thin the herd, I was going to start running out of ammo at this rate, and another one of those cartridges for Hard Luck fell over the ledge

Between the raging snap and splash of plasma, the gunfire on our end, and my own clouded thoughts I couldn't find a single way to solve this problem, we can't beat this thing with just mere weapons, and if we expend our Light too much we'll be too weak to escape the Hellmouth afterward, if there is one.

 _"Ceres, your brain activity is spiking again, what's wrong?"_ Ghost...I'm sorry. _"What is it?"_ I know...I know why Zane is... _"Oh...I see. Does he - I get it now."_ I can't do this, dammit!

"Son of a-" I snapped out of my daydream, my head turning to see one of Phogoth's blasts strike Morbin down, leaving him exposed to the Thrall that scratched away at his armor, even as he slowly kicked and broke their necks, he was being completely surrounded, and the Ogre was turning again...no...

"Get away from him!" I screamed, pulling out Jester and firing a single rocket into Phogoth's exposed vertebrae, seeing the purple plasma dim once its face made contact with the pillar in front of it, growling, I loaded another rocket, ignoring the stinging of the Acolytes' Void blasters as I fired another rocket straight at the eyes, disrupting the flow of Void to and from its eyes. "Tch, I'm out of rockets again?"

 _"Ceres!"_ I was too busy switching back to my rifle to notice, but Phogoth had stepped forward again, only a few feet from where we stood, his eyes humming to life with a dangerously powerful energy, all while I froze again, just like when my life before that Knight on Earth, I froze and couldn't move

Something shrouded my vision from the purple glare, a very familiar cloak swaying in the blast as I was shoved behind cover again, a body falling atop me once more with a pained grunt. I felt my eyes torn from stagnation and to Zane, his back smoking from the blast. He rolled off of me, breathing heavily for a moment.

"Z-Zane?" I was paralyzed against the back of the barricade, my head shaking slowly at the sight, and with Morbin torn too, I did nothing, he risked his life for me and all I've done is complain to myself, he's alive but how could this be any better?

"That hurt, alot." He coughed, patting the embers down on his arm. "You're right, that does burn."

"I'm sorry, I never meant..." I banged my head against the wall in guilt, I just wanted it to stop, for once I wanted it to stop clouding all my judgments. Zane just sat up straight again, his head still turned towards me without a word, just a mere hum between me and his visor, then he clicked his tongue once more

"You know Dimitri is actually pretty good a lying, unlike me, but like me, when she's cornered she makes it obvious that she's hiding something," Zane sounded a little less chipper now, somewhat neutral and owlish, his hand on my knee and again, I imagined he gave me a smile, maybe I'm just so used to seeing it. "She told you about Summer, didn't she?"

"I didn't want to keep it from you...but I can't keep my mind off of knowing I was lying to you!" I yelled, hitting my head again as the gunfire raged on, even with Morbin distracting both Phogoth and a fraction of the Hive from us. "I only know that...they..."

"Are gone, yeah she'd only tell you that much until I can fill in the gaps, as usual, makes sense since she and Cayde are the only two that know everything," Zane informed me softly, his grip on my knee tightening. "And Rika of course...it's been...a long year for me...may not look it or act like it but I hear their threats and spite, I've just gotten used to it now, but...not to what happened, and to Summer."

I lowered my head in shame, yet a hand stopped me, lifting my chin back to meet his knight helmet, the blue visor staring back at me.

"I need my leader to get us out of this...my best friend to be happy..." His... _best friend_...? "Ceres, get up and fight."

Funny, how even among all of this chaos and darkness, I was feeling happier again, I understood it now. Zane had never been who he is today because their deaths affected him so much, he became the embodiment of them all this time, their memories brought him this far, he understood the hatred against him and still, he continues to fight for what he was brought back to be. A Guardian... _my best friend..._

I was left visibly torn by his words that made a lot of things in my head calm and relax again. W-What was I saying? If I died I'd here it would all have been for nothing, the mysteries left unsolved, Cayde's gamble, all the time I spent with my friends, wasted. I've let my own thoughts tug and pull at me in the worst of times, and I nearly fell for them again, I can't give up now, I haven't given up all this time. I raised my hand, curling it back around to strike me across the face, then with my right fist I struck my face again, even as Ghost berated me in the background for it. Then with a final swing, I punched myself into the wall, feeling pain surge through my body as I did, but also clarity.

"Sorry, just needed to knock the sense into me," I replied while I felt a tear roll down my face at that, yet I pulled myself to my feet again, grabbing Suros tightly as something clicked in my mind, I had no longer felt as though my mind was clouded, it was clear, the obvious way to win was so clear to me.

"I...have a plan!" I called to them through my coms. "I have a plan, you guys!"

 _"About damn time you get your head on straight."_ Morbin made me chuckle a little, and from our defensive points I relayed my plan

"Okay, here's what I need you both to do..."

* * *

With a single nod between us, and my eyes glancing in Morbin's direction, seeing him give a wave, I motioned with my shoulder for Zane to head for Morbin, even as the flurry of Void blasts followed the traces of his heels, I quickly rotated from hiding, unloading half my rounds into the open maw of Phogoth, thankfully, its attention slowly shifted back to me. With that, I slid over the ledge and down onto the arena's floor and ran for the right side pillars.

 _My plan is tricky, but if it works we won't have to waste any resources on both the Hive and Phogoth. First, I'll keep it distracted with my Light, Thrall are drawn to it, so if I expend a large amount it shoulder keep its sights off of you both..._

With a clank of iron, I rose to the elevated platform, avoiding the plasma sent my way from Phogoth. With a swing, I sent a raining flurry of fire and Acolytes down. Leaping over the gap I launched another straight into his eye, distorting his aim while my feet landed on the next platform. My chance to pull this off was slim, but I moved over the edge and landed straight atop the slimy, energized eye of Phogoth, his body stumbling back as I swung my hammer down and through the head, burning eyes and searing the inside of his head, the arms flailing, while his body moved towards the back of the room.

I was losing my footing quickly, so I pushed back, swinging another hammer against his chest and knocking the giant Ogre to its knees, all while Zane sliced another Acolyte's head off, grabbing a chain still attached to Phogoth's arm.

 _The next step I'll lure it towards the back, then you and Morbin grab the chains and connect them to the lanterns resting near the edges of the Pits. This is when I really need you both to push yourselves as I keep Phogoth from using his arms..._

The Ogre attempted to lift its left arm, yet a single hammer swing to the elbow broke the plate, while I swiveled around to smack the back of the hammer through its jaw, wrenching the head down to the ground in a steady heave, while using my right hand to lob a grenade down its throat, seeing the flames burn through its insides, and its screams were a strained and painful squeal now. Almost makes you feel bad for it... _almost_.

To my right, Zane's body flashed a golden hue, his handcannon now a Golden Gun, with three shots to the chain linked around the lantern he melted the black iron into semi-slag and molded it together quickly, seeing the cherry red tint fade quickly. With a nod he stretched his arm towards me, firing three more shots through Phogoth's right elbow and completely breaking the joint.

Morbin was to the left and had already bound the metal together by merely twisted the chain into a knot, I guess that was no question for an Exo of his stature. With that I moved back, my embers dying out as the laser missed me, my Light boosting me into the air to glide from the blasts, all while I kept firing haphazard shots to keep its attention on me.

 _The final step, you need to shove the lanterns over the edge and let the weight drag the weakened Ogre down with them. That's the gamble this time._

I kept up my evasive movements, some Void burns searing my armor yet I couldn't give in just yet, I needed to buy them all the time I could give. I saw Morbin shoving his arm against the lantern, pushing so hard his feet drove through the ground, yet the lantern was moving, and with a Void punch to the glass, the shattered shell of the lantern tumbled over the edge, the chain snapping straight and yanking the direction of the Void beam away from me and across the lefthand side of the arena.

Phogoth wailed, attempting to rein its arm back with the chain, yet Morbin swung out Judgement in an attempt to keep Phogoth busy, we need all the time we could manage now if it could drag the lantern back we lose. Zane can do this, no more doubts as I said before, nothing is going to stop me again! Come on. Zane!

* * *

[Zane's POV]

My arms are on fire! I could barely move this thing without feeling my legs turn to mush and my arms at a near-breaking point. The metal used in crafting these was far heavier than most metals used back home, it was perfect for this plan, but executing it was even more difficult in practice.

 _"Keep pushing! Go, Zane Go Zane!"_ Love the support, Rika! _"I'll do my best to sustain your Light."_

My body quickly electrified with Arc energy, and my muscles strained once more, I was gaining more power but my fatigue using Golden Gun and now pushing what I could imagine being a small train with my bare hands, it was so exhausting, and with Phogoth straining against both the other lantern and my team, this is even worse.

"I...can't...keep...going..." I squeezed out my concern, my hands beginning to lose their feeling with my weakening body. "Wish...I was...an Exo..."

Come on, If Ceres can use all of her strength and keep going so can I! Planting my feet firmly to the stone, I raised my fist and drove it deep into the metal, while I pulled up with my left hand, feeling the lantern shift a little more, it burned so much, but I needed it to move or else they'll die, and its going to be my fault!

 _"-It's not that you need to be the strongest, it was never about that, the reason we're here is to do something so impossible that we can inspire others to do something brave in the face of darkness, to sacrifice all they can in the face of certain damnation."_

I grinned.

 _"...That's how we became Guardians..."_ I echoed her words clearly to my head, and the sensation wasn't so painful, not since I shoved the lantern clear over the edge, the metal smashing into the lower platform below and straight through the stone, dragging the remains with it, while the chain dug into the ledge beside me

* * *

[Ceres' POV]

Phogoth's jaw slammed into the ground inches from me, his jaw dragging along the metal and stone, with Zane moving back to avoid the Ogre's thrashing. It didn't go over entirely, its claws drove into the ledge in a vain attempt to hold itself upwards, yet the weight and lack of gravity didn't favor the Ogre. The stone broke from under its feet, and the large, bioluminescent body flew over the edge with a howling cry, yet it all faded away into the void below, the sounds of metal crashing into things rung up seconds after.

 _"Finally, The Abomination has been destroyed."_ You sound like you did all the hard work there, Ghost? _"You know what I meant, the Vanguard will be grateful."_

 _~A creature of the dark has been slain, and our world spared another atrocity, but how many Hive Abominations are still out there among the darkness? I fear we may find out too soon~_ Ikora broke down the mission, leaving us with that burning question of what lies beyond this? How did we reply?

"Then I guess we'll slay them all," Zane commented smugly, rubbing the back of his helmet. "The Hive are persistent, but so are we, we'll just have to get smarter than them."

"All will taste the lead of Judgement~AS WE DANCE ON THEIR CORPSES!~" Morbin added with a creepy cheer, while I sat down hard, resting my hands on my knees

"No matter what we're against, Ikora, we'll be here to beat them all." My final promise to her did seem to lighten her mood a little

 _~I am glad for that, Ceres, I will thank you all in person upon your return~_ And like that, our mission was at an end, and we were beaten and broken. My lungs felt like collapsing, Zane was flat against the ground, while Morbin looked to be the only abled one of us all

Alot has happened today, most of which I can't say were all that bright, I learned more of Zane and at nearly the cost of our lives, somehow I really don't want to know what happened in the Vault of Glass, but at the same time I do, I want to understand how far you have to go to not be considered a Guardian anymore, is there a line or is it just an empty rule? Is there more to us than our Light and Humanity? I don't know, but whatever lies ahead, I can be sure we'll be there to see it to the end.

To Be Continued in Act III...

[Advancement]

Cauterize - Complete

Titan Codex V - Complete

Titan Codex VI - Incomplete

Fire Keeper - Incomplete

Fulminator - Incomplete

* * *

And like that, the Hive have been beaten to the curb for a while, also, did I mention I hate those runes they place on the doors? Because I do, that's why I erased its existence with Morbin's Nova Bomb. Still, next comes the final Act for the Black Garden, hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next act Guardians!

Next Act - Act III Fruit of the Garden

With the Hive's schemes put to rest, Ceres and Zane head to Venus in search of the Stranger who warns them of power more deadly than the Fallen or Hive, and what are these 'Vex' Ceres keeps hearing about? The only way to find out is to scour the remains of the Ishtar for answers.


	16. Chapter 16 - Answer the Call

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 16 - Answer the Call**

[Last City, Tower, Guardian Accomodation]

I sat without a sound, say for Taka munching away on her breakfast while I sat in deep thought, sipping down my tea contently with the morning sunlight basking the room of ours in a golden hue, it was nice. It had only been a day since myself, Morbin and Zane faced the abomination the Hive were making, how dangerous it was and how by sheer luck we managed to defeat it.

Usually, we're given some time to recover, physically I'm fine, mentally is another thing, I couldn't wait around any longer than necessary due to that Stranger's message to us on the Moon.

 _~Guardians, I know what you are about to do, it's brave, but there are enemies out here you would not believe~_

"Out where...?" I murmured, seeing Ghost turn to look at me for a moment, then back to CT. Honestly, between the Fallen and Hive, now I have to deal with the threat of these...Vex, machines that can teleport...great

"Hmm? You say something, Ceres?" I snapped out of my own stupor to watch at Taka chewed on something, her head tilted to await my answer

"Just something I heard back on the Moon, nothing weird, honest," I waved off her curiosity, yet she narrowed her eyes for a second, making my back tense, before shrugging me off, swallowing her food. I just sighed in defeat, looking down at my now empty cup. "I still suck at lying, huh?"

"Ooooh, yes, worse than your little buddy, Zane." Taka smiled, before pointing her spoon at the door. "Speaking of which..." Huh?

 ** _*Knock-Knock-Knock*_**

I jumped a little in my seat at the weird timing but shrugged and moved for the door, stretching a little from sitting down for a while as my nerves sense a tingle through my legs. I rubbed the back of my head before grabbing the handle of our door and pulled it open, only to see...

"Hello, Ceres~" Zane...was...uhh. "Taka told me to come here at exactly ten to...get...you..."

Zane stood with his armor and gear at the ready, with Rika snickering beside his shoulder while my hair was a mess still and I wasn't exactly ready to 'go' anywhere, still in my tank top and shorts. While heat rose to my face I grit my teeth and turned to the now chuckling Taka, herself trying not to spill her tea.

"You look fine, Ceres, sure, your hair looks like it was stuck in a tornado and your clothing looked to be stolen from a bin, but I thought it'd be fine." I was going to murder her! But first...

"Z-Zane, do you mind just w-wait outside for a moment...I got to clean something up." I asked him, gawking immediately as he wasn't even facing me, simply holding a hand to his faceplate

"Not-A-Problem." I closed the door quickly, turning to Taka who was looking nervously at our ghosts

"Honestly, does she always do these sorts of things?" Ghost asked CT, her reply?

"As uncouth as they may be, I've grown to used to them to notice now." She replied sharply, then looked to me with a sharp stare. "And you shouldn't answer the door dressed like...that. What if our Commander were to be that the door?"

"IT'S TEN IN THE MORNING! EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE THIS!" I yelled at the two, with Taka sipping calmly among my outrage. Pouting at Taka, I crossed my arms. "You jerk!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he'd be on time?" She...is so infuriating!

* * *

[Outside. Zane's POV]

"Think she's okay in there?" I asked Rika calmly, her shell moving away from the soundproof door then back to me warily

"Yeah...totally okay." She replied

"Should we do something?" I asked, feeling something strike the door my back rested on

"Nah." She shook her shell. "Let's give her a moment."

. . .

"Want to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I held my fist up, a second later a protection of one appeared

"Best two out of three."

* * *

[Sometime Later...]

[The Shattered Coast, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

After getting my equipment together and trying not to murder my roommate, myself and Zane made our way for Venus on our mission to meet with the Stranger, whoever she is, sadly Morbin was going to be sent on another mission by the Cryptarch.

By the time that my ship broke out of orbit and descended down towards the surface of Venus, I was a bit caught off guard by what I was seeing. In all honesty, I was expecting a rich jungle environment and vegetation based on what books I read, but upon setting foot on the surface, a lot of what I found was jagged slopes of rock, burned out trees and an ocean that was the color of rust. Massive clouds lingered all around the atmosphere as I watched lightning crackle from inside those clouds.

Further scans from my ship identified the chemical composite of those clouds to consist primarily of sulfuric gas that was being released from the surface of the planet into the atmosphere, with the main source being one of the mountains that had a huge glowing crack split down the middle. Which is the reason why the skyline was now a sulfuric yellow that only allowed in small amounts of sunlight to peek through the clouds as we flew over the ruins of what was once a civilization that lived on the planet's surface.

And to think that such a planet was once called a 'paradise' for humanity and seen as the holy grail of golden age research. Once I landed on my feet, Zane soon emerged out from his own Jumpship, looking slightly lost at the sights. "And just when I thought that everything here that was built by the Ishtar Collective was all lost during the collapse…Yet, everything here still looks as if it's seen better days."

"Ghost, could you remind me what exactly was this _Ishtar Collective_ supposed to be? I believe you only mentioned it briefly on the way here." I asked him, holding onto my Suros ADM as I surveyed my surroundings. Looking to see if there was anything that could be seen as out of the ordinary

~ _The Ishtar Collective was an organization during the golden age that dedicated themselves to pursuing scientific advancements and research. A school was even built here called the Ishtar Academy. We'll probably be going through it if we're to reach the coordinates this new 'friend' of ours gave us. But…~_

"But?" I asked, now raising an eyebrow

~ _But I think you and I both can agree that we don't like getting dragged out here and not get a lay of the land first~_ That was a valid point. One in which Ghost emphasized when he continued his statement. ~ _My sensors are picking up what was once a guardian outpost not far from where we're at right now. Let's go there first to see what they have on this place, but I was hoping to rely on Rika and Zane for anything else really~_

 _~Glad to be added to the conversation~_ Rika mused. _~If I remember correctly, we station a system over a year ago to help scan for any signs of the Vex, since they leave traces of temporal distortion in the air when they both arrive and depart from a certain point in space~_

Zane clicked his fingers at that. "Ah, right! Marco and I did do that! Although I just defended him and stuff while he did all the...techy stuff." Nodding once, we decided to take our time by walking down an old road leading towards the skyscrapers ahead

Following the main path through, I focused my efforts on making sure to get to the outpost while also keeping my guard up in case something was watching us. The amount of time that I have been out in the cosmodrome taught me that the fallen would always be the kind to scavenge ruins like the ones that we flew over, so I kept my guard up in case if they were actually here.

Which was helpful because not a few moments after I began to walk through the ruins along the coast, several fallen scavengers that were hiding behind rusted and broken down cars now had their sights on me. Forcing me to quickly act as I fired several rounds into the first couple of dregs I saw before fighting against the shanks and the lone vandal that was with them. However, seeing the presence of the fallen here was kind of unsettling considering that getting to the outpost wasn't quite as easy as I thought it would be…and the likelihood of it being trashed by the fallen was another concern.

So before they could even try to fire at me, I jumped up and equipped my rocket launcher. Firing off a rocket in the middle of the fallen pack as the explosion took them down in a matter of seconds. I believe that we're in the clear.

"Overkill is best kill," Zane humored while we continued on our walk, my eyes scanning the building above us in awe. It sucked that I couldn't see what this place was like before the collapse, yet the atmosphere was...fascinating. The history held in this place was astounding, and here the Vex and Fallen our, trying to take that away as per-usual.

While the two of us continued on our route, taking to the shadows to avoid the Fallen, I couldn't help but notice their banner colors were different here too.

"Hey, Zane, what branch of Fallen our they?" I asked, his hand reaching out to mine so I could pull him over the rubble and through the concealed second floor of a building, with Zane taking point to watch a patrol run by

"Draksis is their Archon, and while they Prime Servitor is gone they remain a thorn in just about anyone's side, from raiding to guerrilla tactics, it made Cayde raise his bounty personally, and...there was also another Fallen, albeit, he doesn't do much for any House unless the price is right." Zane sounded less than thrilled saying that, which was honestly surprising since he never seemed agitated by the Fallen before, say for Sepiks, but none of us liked it

"Who?" I asked him softly, the two of us jumping down and over a neon blue magma stream in the ground

"Taniks, The Scarred," Zane answered, before pointing ahead of us. "There it is!"

The sensor that the two of us had to find was inside the second floor of what looked like the main lobby for an office building. And the only real way I can tell that was that despite everything else inside the room being destroyed, the front desk was still sturdy and looked to have not really taken any damage. Before we could bring the sensor online though, the House of Winter and their servitor were there.

Of course, one servitor and a room full of Fallen weren't a problem when I still had my grenade and weapons to quickly dispatch of them. The solar grenade I threw at the ground not far from where I was at to keep the fallen dregs off my back. Zane took the lead, raising Hard Luck and taking every Dreg down in single shots, the servitor was trying to blast me with energy, but by moving around the complex, those same blasts were blocked by the concrete pillars that held the room in place. Which, to me, seemed like a perfect plan of attack. Use the pillars to block the Servitors attack, before firing back and taking advantage of the Servitor's own weak point.

Once things were a bit cleaned up, that was when I had the chance to get to the console up a flight of steps. Now it was Zane's turn, as Rika brought the machine online again, Zane cracked his fingers with a clap straight after.

"Okay, what was the password again...?" He held a finger to his chin, raising it to the keypad. "P. A. S. S. W. O. R. D." He paused again, and I felt my jaw drop along with Ghost's

"Seriously? A network of high-tech sensor equipment meant to track beings that move through space and time...and the password is...PASSWORD?" I raised my arms and dropped them

"Of course not," He pressed four more buttons. "1. 2. 3. 4 - Done!" The machine came to life and my HUD updated

"I think you hurt my brain." I winced, shaking my head and leaving him behind

"Hey, wait up, Titan Lady!"

* * *

[A short while later...]

Our small walk brought us back to a building we passed, with the entrance completely closed off and only leading down into an underground passageway with electrical wires danging over a pool of water.

"Hey - uhh, Ceres, can I be real with you for a moment?" I stopped proceeding through the water to face Zane who opened a golden chest, finding a rifle which he quickly threw away, being a green rarity

"Yeah, what's up?" Replying kindly I rested against a pillar to listen to him

"I...well, it's just that I'm glad you came with me here," My head moved to face him again, the statement opening a small well in my stomach, just like when Dimitri was telling myself and Taka about...what happened. "I mean, even if it was Morbin instead, I...don't feel right being here alone."

That made my chest tighten at what he was implying, so I moved through the water to come face-to-face with him, his head resting on his open palm, looking almost uncomfortable sitting on the desk. I was being ignorant this whole time without realizing, but Zane hasn't gone here since the Vault of Glass, I should have been more empathetic - great going, Ceres.

"I haven't fought the Vex in a while and I'm kind of worried I might...not be myself...or something weird might happen, or-" I just pulled his head in to rest against the crook of my shoulder, hearing him let out a shaky breath

"You'll be fine, I'll be here for you, just like you've done for me when I felt this lost," I moved back, lightly punching his shoulder. "Right now, I need the gunslinger Hunter I know to help me understand why my entire radar has turned red."

While not my intention to break the rather touchy subject, my radar went completely red, then...nothing?

"That would be the Vex, they're moving through the area, maybe back to their tower, meh, happens sometimes so don't think too hard." Good to see him back in high spirits. "Let's go kick so robot chassis!"

~You make it sound as though they'll let us. They should~ Even Rika was anticipating the Vex, guess I should too knowing how dangerous they can be just from what Morbin and Zane have talked about

Going through the tunnel though lead to us ending up inside of another building. However, this place looked to be much different. I found myself walking through the hallways of what looked like the inside of an old facility. But it was around this time that I heard Ghost say something else to me. ~ _We are definitely in the Ishtar Academy now~_

Going down a set of stairs there was a broken statue in the center of a room. The statue itself looked almost like the one that sat on the edge of the cliff outside. Just with a few cracks along the body and the wings of the statue were already broken off and crumbled. That was before coming out into a small clearing that was in between this building and the next one over.

A new marker came up. Directing me towards the second building. A few fallen were inside, but I made short work of them as I pushed through. Going up the stairs of the main plaza and following the marker. As we got closer though…that was when we found something that was…out of the ordinary, to say the least. It was a pillar of white light, but it had numerous other lines moving along the outside of it. Twinkling as if it was a structure made out of glass. "Zane...?"

"A conflux, like a backdoor into Vex systems, but I'd just let Rika and Ghost handle this." He waved off, with our ghosts appearing to investigate the Conflux that certainly was pretty, too bad it was the enemy's

~So the Stranger sent us coordinates to this place? Why?~" So this Stranger went through all of this trouble to get our attention in order to see…a pillar? To take a page from Cayde, that just sounds anticlimactic. ~Let me take a closer look. There's probably more to this than we might think~

"Always is before the Vex show up!" Zane yelled down, my shoulder moving back to avoid him throwing a book over the railing - wait, what did he just say? "Hey, anyone looking for...Skyrim, Book Edition?"

~Sounds like a ripoff~ I'm sorry, but what did Zane just say about the Vex showing up? Slowly going to raise my rifle now...

"Zane, get down here, quick!" My order brought him over the rail quickly

~Hunh…this is fascinating. Streams of non-baryonic particles are going through this conflux, but to where - Oh no~

The sound of lightning began to crack through the room as I looked up to see what appeared to be a massive grey cloud. Crackling with lightning and jagged square like lines as I backed up from the conflux. "See? Right one time!"

 _~Not helping!~_ Rika and Ghost retreated into us again while the storm cloud crackled some more

 _~No no no no no! It's the Vex, find cover now!~_ Ghost exclaimed while myself and Zane pressed against each other's backs

In flashes of light, the Vex appeared from thin air, atleast eight of them. They were a brass color, with very angular bodies that held strange, plasma-emitting guns, while a single, red-eye was screwed into their conical heads, two in the back stood taller with a spiker head and a tail. My HUD targeted them as Goblins and Hobgoblins, fitting.

"Do you have any idea..." I turned my head to look at Zane, his arm releasing a grenade that landed squarely among the group, the arc blast blasting the brass limbs across the grand hall. "How long I've waited to kill you?"

I sighed, and the two of us ran up the stairs and towards the newly appearing Vex, I took the left while Zane went right. Stepping past the statue towards two Goblins and a Hob, the three automatically targeting me while the other half aimed for Zane. Pulling the trigger the bullets dented and broke away at the unknown chassis of theirs, yet it did little to phase them as my shots forced the Hob to its knee, the Vex exposing its body to a heat that melted my own bullets just from the contact.

Three red lasers struck my chest and right thigh in rapid succession, all while my bullets did little to damage their thick armor. From my right, Zane spun into few and blocked their lasers with his own body, lining Hard Luck and unleashing three bullets, the two Goblins exploded with a white substance, while the Hob stood up in time to be shot down the same way, making me gawk while loading another mag.

Zane then pointed to his stomach. "Aim for the glowing spot, unlike the rest it's organic, if you shoot the head they'll go a tad crazy." I nodded once while we turned to the level below us

To the middle, left and right more clouds of data summoned a small army of Vex, their lasers trained on us immediately, so I pushed myself behind the statue, aiming for the ones on the balcony to my right. With a few shots I stunned one of the Goblins enough that its head flew off and like Zane said it went berserk, sparking while firing wildly in my direction, so with a well-placed shot, I cracked the stomach, watching it explode before moving on to the next.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" Zane cackled, his body tingling with arc energy, his blade sharp as he leapt into the group ahead of us, his blade sinking into the head of the first Vex, he kicked backward, landing behind another that he sliced in two by the waist, grabbing its upper body and throwing it into another

Digging his knife into the ground he swung up sharply, a wave of crackling lightning decimating the large group. Zane was shot several times from above, so he jumped atop on of the Vex's head, leaping again then once more in the air, with a sharp spin he sliced through two more Vex diagonally, turning to throw a trip grenade onto the foot of a Hobgoblin as the body flew over the railing.

From there he spun the knife so the tip rested between his index finger and thumb, with a flick he threw the knife past my head, striking a Goblin through the chest, giving him a quick thumbs up I ran around and up the wooden stairs, I slid under the lasers that waited for me, spraying a full magazine through the second Golbin, with my knife I lurched up, taking a bolt to the shoulder, yet I didn't stop, shoving the knife's edge through the Hobgoblin's eye, quickly yanking it out and shoving it multiple times through the glowing stomach.

Throwing it to the ground I switched to my Sidewinder, pumping once and pushing my body over the railing with a single hand, said hand no free to materialize a single hammer for the newly appearing group while Zane gunned down the group in the far back from above. I threw the hammer down, dispersing the Vex, and I think I saw something shift away before the hammer could touch it.

I shot a Hobgoblin first, the blast throwing the body over a rotten desk, papers in old books flying everywhere. Spinning onto my knees I avoided two more lasers while pumping Sidewinder again, leveling it with the stomach of a Golbin and blasting it into its ally, who I tossed a CLG to catch, the result, a massive blast of fire to melt its chassis to slag.

 ** _*Thunk!*_**

My ribs suddenly shattered, my body flying through the air and into the legs of the statue, I pushed painfully to my left, avoiding a large fist that broke the pedestal I once rested on. The Vex was far larger, with a bulky chest and smaller head, while it leveled a large boomer cannon to my head, so I rolled back, seeing the void plasma melt the floor with a quaking blast. I popped my neck and aimed for its legs, firing once and bringing the 'Minotaur' to its knees, the large ball of plasma sailing over me and nearly hitting Zane.

I stood up, jumping over the swing of its arm as I shoved the barrel against its face and blasting the head apart, seeing the Vex begin to spark and seizure, yet that exposed the glowing core for me to effortlessly train the barrel of Sidewinder to the core and firing once with a single arm. The Minotaur going still.

"Ceres!" I switched back to Suros, with the weight of Zane's back against mine again, the area around us coated in a murky haze of code and cloud again. "Ready?"

"Let's roll the dice." I grinned, aiming where the Vex would appear, the moment they arrived we ceaseless fired, my rounds no longer bouncing off their armor and instead stunning the Hobgoblins and eliminating the Goblins with ease. "Reloading!"

I knelt down, seeing Zane's arm extend over my head, Hard Luck blasting the two Hobgoblins into the bookshelves, the rotten wood collapsing atop them both. Out the corner of my eye a cylinder from Hard Luck fell so Zane spun around to kneel behind me with I pulled back on the slide and gunned down the remaining Goblins on his side, spraying stone and splinters of wood into the air, staining the ground with the remnants of that white goo from the Vex.

"Minotaur!" I yelled, the two of us rolling away from the arm shattering the stone, the arm raised to fire once at me, so I ducked, aiming for its stomach, only for the arm to block my line of sight, another plasma blast forcing me to hide. "Zane, its arms!"

"Aye, sir!" He saluted, running straight for the Vex, who swung down at the close proximity, yet Zane gracefully danced around the arm, sliding the edge of his sword across the crook of its left arm, severing the limb completely with a single swing

The left leg stomped down, pushing Zane back far enough for the Vex to line its cannon again, so I took out its eye, seeing the head break apart partially. Enraged, the cannon swung around, shattering the pedestal while Zane bent backward, his black blade slicing clean through the second arm, leaving the Minotaur to stumble back. With a twirl, Zane high-kicked the Vex backward, leading it straight into the barrel of Sidewinder, myself grinning under my visor as I pulled the trigger back once.

 ***Boom!***

The last of the Vex erupted into a sparking mess of metal, leaving me and Zane to chuckle a little as we bumped fists, seeing the devastation we left in our wake. I had to admit, that was actually kind of fun.

"Guess I'm not as rusty as Morbin claims, ha!" Zane swung once with his blade, the goo from the Vex slipping off his sword while he placed back in its scabbard, while I switched back to Suros to reload again, can't be too careful

"Are there any still intact that I can analyze?" Ghost pondered now free of danger to move outside my body, while Zane kicked around the head of a Goblin

"Why? Believe me, you'll be seeing far more Vex if we continue to stay on Venus, either that or the Fallen." Rika shook her shell while healing Zane's wounds. "You know Dimitri is going to kill you if you keep breaking your armor."

"Not my fault everything wants to shoot me." Zane excused his crime

With the Vex left in piles of decimated scrap I doubt Ghost would be able to salvage anything and the way Zane fought them off with a single bladedance, it was so precise and clean-cut that my hammers wouldn't have done anything remotely close to that, probably because they explode. Yet Ghost scanned some of the machines while I threw away another magazine, slotting another in while Zane did a quick once-over of Hard Luck.

"Well Fought." We both jumped and spun to find...the Stranger! She stood at the top of the steps, arms by her sides while she looked from Zane, who waved at her like an old friend, before resting her eyes on me

"You're here." I was skeptical too, but knowing she kept her word was enough for me to trust her now. with my rifle on my back again I crossed my arms, watching as she walked past myself and Ghost, with Zane sitting down on the steps

"We haven't got much time." She ignored our stares completely

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, yet she didn't even acknowledge me as she looked over the decimated Vex, so I scoffed. "Hello?"

"Why have you been watching us?" Ghost asked her calmly, yet no reply

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain." That's a cheap answer, even Zane seemed to think so seeing as he stepped up again

"Yeah, well, we have all the time in the world, and so far every known faction across the system has been up and arms lately, including these guys, so maybe, just maybe you could help us fill in that blank?" Zane begged her sarcastically with a hand out to her, she did turn to look at us, yet glared back at Zane

"I will, I will, I know." Is she talking to someone? I gave Ghost a look and he nodded

"Will what?" Ghost echoed her own words and the Stranger turned back to us

"I wasn't talking to you, Little Light." At the nickname, Ghost snapped his shell in Rika's direction, seeing her drift in the air, acting like nothing was happening, but now I smiled a little knowing how that name came to be, I think it's cute though

Clearing his mechanical throat, Ghost continued. "I'm a ghost, actually."

"Could have fooled me." Rika snickered to herself, bumping her shell to Zane's fist. The Stranger took a moment, then sighed

"I cannot reveal much, but I have seen countless worlds where your Traveller dies, the sun is burnt out to a dark, lifeless rock, and all that breathes are the mechanized planets terraformed by a singular mind," The Stranger broke down her reasons, and all we did was listen without question to her grim tale. " _They_ brought us here,"

Her head turned and we saw that one of the Goblins were still active, the white core still shimmering with a strange light, she walked over to it, looking down on the machine with a sickening stare. "The Vex, an evil so dark it despises other evil."

"So, they aren't with the Darkness?" I asked her, she nodded once, the very way she moved looked as though the knowledge she was sharing was hard on her, I can't imagine it was easy, seeing many worlds fall like - wait. "You said, 'worlds', do you know how long the Vex have done this terraforming?"

"Yes, I do. I have seen countless simulations of their victories, unending timelines where they prevail, so many times I had no other option other than to watch and try to steer destiny down a new path, every path led to them," She placed her foot on its core, looking down into its emotionless eye. "Where they go, and my path reaches them, ground...could break." She crushed it, with the four of us looking among ourselves as she did that

"You're...not a Guardian." Ghost spoke up hesitantly to her malice aura, yet she looked to back out of her trance, turning to us

"No, I was not forged in Light," Her head quickly moved to her right again. "Yes, I'm listening - They are here, with me..."

"Who's she talking to?" Ghost tried to get a closer inspection, yet she pushed him away

"Many Guardians fell, strong ones, yet you made it here, you are an anomaly the Vex never foresaw." At her strange answer, I found my own chest tighten a little with anxiety, with my heel hitting the curb of the step

"Oh, great, why not say 'the fate of the system rests entirely on you', might as well give her a free heart attack." Zane joked a little, patting my back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I...why me?" While flattering to know the Vex don't stalk me, it was a little hard to digest the fact that I'm the only person excluded from this timeline, or am I? Was she an exception? "Is...this why you brought us here?"

"It is, and I apologize but I do need your help, Guardians." She paused, then looked to Zane. "Have you heard of the Black Garden?"

"We've heard the legends." Hold up. We? What do you mean by ' _we_ ', Ghost? Are you trying to put words in my mouth or something?

"The Black Garden?" I echoed, the name wasn't at all appealing to hear either, sounded like a death trap, but knowing how extensive 'Traps' tend to be in this time I shouldn't be surprised

"It's...strange, not many know 'what' it is, even I don't know much but it's controlled by the Vex, no-one gets in easily." Zane summarized for me, atleast 'someone' isn't trying to act like I know everything. "But why there?"

"The greatest threat to us all lies there," Her head turned to the scraps of Vex. "Where these machines are born. Where they are brought into this world," The Stranger retorted while also saying something else. "Find the Black Garden…and once you do…rip out its heart. Only then will your Traveler's wounds will begin to heal."

That sounded alright. However, there was something that I needed to know. "Can you help us find where it is?"

The Exo shook her head, closing her eyes for a short moment as she spoke. "My path is my own. I can't." Well, I guess that rules out that option then. And we don't quite have any alternatives that can serve as a plan b. Well, more like _I_ don't have any alternatives. Though, it seemed like Ghost was pondering something as he turned back towards me. Hopefully, he had some kind of fallback plan as to what we had to do next.

"If we're going to find the black garden, then we will need to see the Awoken in the Reef." The...Reef?

"Ah yes, the Awoken," The Stranger sounded content with that suggestion. "Out there, wavering between the light and the dark. A side should always be taken…even if it is the wrong side." However, before she could say anymore, that was when something on her com line went ablaze. Because the moment she turned around, she quickly armed herself with the weapon that was on her back and was already walking away

"Too late? Returning now. How many? Stay right where you are, kill the engines, and whatever you do, don't let them find you." And just as quick as she was here, the stranger was gone in the blink of an eye. Leaving just the four of us among the broken disassembled bodies of Vex

"Oh, uhh, byyye, Stranger!" Zane waved to the vacant space, chuckling a little. "No pressure, we only have to find a way into the biggest secret in the whole system to save the Traveller."

"True...so, Ghost, could you explain to me _what_ this Reef is? And more importantly, what in the world is the Black Garden?"

"The Black Garden is supposedly created by the Traveller, albeit, indirectly when it began to terraform the Iron World, but that's really all I could find to be concrete, the rest is either legends or half-truths. The only ones who could possibly know about it are the Awoken that live in the Reef. It's out on the edge of the darkness, the last place the Light touches."

Pausing for a moment, Ghost looked back at the whole mess that was in front of us, before asking what I thought was a bit of a rhetorical question. "Can't we just stay here with all the murderous robots?"

Looking back at him, I only had one answer for him as I smiled jokingly under my helmet. "No… _Little Light_."

He turned back, bowing his Ghost to glare at me. "Don't do that."

"Well...looks like Chrome Dome has to wait a little longer to partner up again, eh?" Zane nudged my side, raising his arms wide. "I can get us in, I know someone there that can help."

"Really!" I was very relieved at that, guess it won't be long now until we get the answers we need

"Really?" Ghost sounded less pleased, but Rika bopped him on the top of his shell

"Come on, what's an adventure without a little danger?" She teased, and all our combined stares brought Ghost to a defeated groan

"Why is every adventure leading to us nearly getting killed?"

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Titan Codex VI - Complete

Fire Keeper - Complete

Fulminator - Complete

Wildfire - Incomplete

Conflagration - Incomplete

* * *

And so Act 3 begins with Ceres and Zane's mission on Venus and now their next destination, The Reef. More characters and mysteries will be solved that would never have been seen via story missions in the game. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: To Find A Way

Ceres and Zane continue with their objective and make their way for the Reef, there, Ceres will have to bite her tongue and request aid of the Queen in order to uncover the whereabouts of the Black Garden, and a key to enter.


	17. Chapter 17 - To Find A Way

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

[Venus, In Orbit]

By the time that we arrived back to our ships and began to get settled in, we were now orbiting the planet of Venus, Ghost was already beginning to set up the ship's navigation system so that we could head directly towards the Reef. The place at the edge of the system where the Awoken reside. In my mind, I was trying to understand all that the Stranger had said, about how I'm this 'Anomaly' in the timeline despite countless others apparently failing in simulated versions of this timeline...still don't know how she can do that, but questions for later I guess.

Unfortunately, before I could go anywhere something was trying to contact me, so Ghost materialized right next to me. "Incoming transmission from the tower. I believe the Vanguard is trying to get ahold of us."

And just before I could say anything, right away, I could tell that this wasn't a normal call. _~Hey there, Guardian. How's life been treatin' ya? Heard you snuck off to Venus with my Rookie without telling ol' Z; Another reason I am loving this Monday - Just what are you doing by Venus anyways?~_

"...Oh thank the Traveller, it's just you, Cayde," I cleared my throat with relief and relaxed into my seat. "Well, I've been good, so has Zane, and...well, it's alot to explain."

 _~I got time~_ Always one to avoid work, I didn't want to ignore him, so I gave him all the details, about the Stranger's call, how we fought the Vex and she told us about the threat awaiting in the Black Garden. It took some time, but after a lengthy pause, I heard a response. _~Oh...well that's bad~_

I deadpanned. "Cayde, we just found out that the Vex are draining the Traveller of its Light much like the Hive, and that's your response?" I may sound like I'm nagging, but in all honesty, Cayde can be a little...underwhelmed by crises like this

 _~So, you're both going for the Reef, well, when you get there say 'Hi' to Petra for me, she's a riot, you'll love her, so long as she doesn't get the Queen's order to kill you~_ Was that a joke? I didn't get his joke. _~Oh, and I'll be lettin' Z and Ikora know about what you find, I'll even send you a little backup once you're done meeting with...ugh...you know what, you'll figure it out. Seeya, C!~_

"Seeya, Cayde," The call soon ended and I found myself pushed into the grove of my seat as myself, alongside Zane's ship were pulled into lightspeed, the star whizzing past us. "Strange, what did Cayde mean about 'you'll figure it out' and was he going to send Morbin?"

 _~Knowing Cayde could be anything~_ Zane replied, adding to my nervous smile. _~Won't be long now, I'd suggest praying - you know, encase they shoot us~_ I'm afraid again

* * *

[The Reef, Asteroid Belt]

Space is silent, obviously, yet reaching the border of The Reef, it was unsettling how...lifeless everything felt. Mine and Zane's Jumpships were effortlessly weaving there way through the wreckage of ships, scrap and rock all shrouded in an eerie, purple light and smog acting as though it was a blanket over this literal graveyard of the Golden Age.

"Every ship that could fled Earth during the Collapse. They made it this far. I guess they died out here." Ghost answered my unspoken question, while I continued to steer us through the Reef

"It's a graveyard..." I muttered softly. "How did the Awoken survive?"

"No one knows." I guess I can't always expect him to know everything, I doubt many Guardians know why either

 _~Well, here's your chance to ask them~_ What did Zane mean by that? _~Behind us~_

 _~Intruders bearing 127. You have crossed into the realm of the Awoken~_ I immediately swallowed the lump in my throat. _~State your business or be-~_

 _~Heeeey, long-time-no-see, Tamo!~_ I felt sweat trickle down my face, he's going to get us shot

 _~Ugh...you again, what is your business here? And your...ally?~_ I quickly looked to Ghost for any form of advice before Zane said something to set this 'Tamo' off

"Hey, don't look at me, better say something." I nodded and went on the coms

"We're from Earth. We are here to seek the counsel of the Awoken." I replied, and for an uncomfortable amount of time nothing was said

 _~Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression~_ I sighed, smiling to Ghost while the two ships led us through the Reef

"Looks like we're in the right place." I smiled confidently, with Ghost shaking his shell with a worried stare

"Why is the right place always so terrifying?" Patting his shell we followed through to the heart of The Reef

* * *

[Vestian Outpost, Queen's Bay, The Reef]

The moment we made off our ships I found myself having Déjà vu from the moment I stepped onto the Tower, instead of marble white and bright sunlight, I was met with dark metals and vibrant purples and reds among the purple background we came from, almost like an abstract painting. Jumping in front of me was the grinning Zane, his arm open wide to the Bay.

"Welcome to the Vestian Outpost! Home of the Awoken, and two friends of mine, come-come, I'll show you to one of them since Petra doesn't seem to be here right now." I was quickly dragged away by Zane, his arm pulling me along like a child at a festival, but I smiled and played along

"So, you've been here before?" I asked while being pulled along the Bay, seeing some stare at us for a moment of inquisitiveness, yet they continued on their work soon after

"Aye, Petra and Cayde know each other, and sometimes I worked with Petra or helped her out with certain...issues her Queen had with warring factions, but I also come here for The Challenge of Elders, but less about that, there he is." Zane pointed ahead to a large tent with - !

"Fallen!" Ghost gaped, yet Rika quickly ran her shell into his, while Zane held my hand tightly to stop me from grasping my rifle, which I looked to him shakily

"Ah, Guardian friend is here, with...company, yes?" I felt my jaw unhinged as this Fallen spoke in broken English to me clearly. He stood just as tall as a Captain, with green banners hanging around the tent and on his cape a strange, Fallen symbol I've never seen before a new house? "Tried to attack, yes?"

"Hehehe, sorry, Variks, she's new but really, really nice!" Zane defended me, yet still kept his hand locked with mine as I felt my heartrate simmer down at the rather neutral Fallen. Zane then motioned to me. "This is Ceres, my Fireteam leader, and Ceres, this here is Variks."

"H-Hi - sorry for trying to shoot you." I bowed my head quickly, let he raised a mechanical hand and waved me off

"Yes, yes, friend of Zane is fine." Variks slammed his spear into the ground a rose up straight. "You speak to Varkis of House Judgement, Guardian."

I gave him an assuring smile before seeing a Guard waving towards us, when I looked I them wave me over towards a towering set of doors with royal banners draped against the walls.

"Okay, well I have to go talk with the Queen, you wait here, Zane," He nodded and let go of my hand, surprised he was still holding on, well it didn't bother me. "Nice meeting you, Variks."

"Yes, nice Guardian." I think I might like him, probably because he's the first Fallen that hasn't shot me. Taking a steady breath to calm my tense nerves, I walked as confidently towards the doors like back at the Tower, I can do this, I can do this

* * *

Entering the Throne Room, it was a large, tunnel-shaped structure, with only a single path leading to an empty throne, while a small staircase led off to the left. Orange lights stuck out at the edges, while red banners hung from the ceiling with wires and lanterns webbing the empty space. Behind me, two Royal Guards followed me in close, while someone awaited myself and Ghost at the top of the steps.

He wore mostly blacks with grey armor, another design I've not seen, but it did resemble something that once belonged to that of the colony ships' crew, judging by some skeletons I saw in the Devils' Lair before Sepiks Prime. His hair was jet black and combed to the right, while washed orange eyes stared down at me, his skin a pale-blue tone.

"So, these are the trespassers demanding an audience?" He had his hands on his hips while looking at me with a disgusted frown, ugh great, another one

"We didn't mean to trespass." Ghost apologized, yet the Awoken merely kept talking while slowly shambling down the steps

"The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. Me?" He smiled for a second, then replaced it with that frown again. "I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the reef," He stopped just at the foot of the stairs, glaring back at me, while I was attempting to keep my nerves under control. "But here we are."

"We've come to ask for help," I replied respectfully, then two shadows moved from behind the throne, once more, they were Fallen bearing blue colors, another faction? How many are there? Still, I guess the Reef has an alliance with a small fraction of the Fallen, after all, interesting, then I saw a woman. "You must be the Queen?"

"It seems this one is aware of my subjects and is not afraid. I am Queen Mara Sov, Guardian." The Queen replied, resting on the seat while putting her left leg up on her right. She was just like Zavala, the level of respect and power she held just in her words and how she carried herself was certainly noticeable

She had the same complexion as the male Awoken, while her wild, white hair met her shoulders like mine, her eyes a sharp blue. She wore a purple shirt underneath a black crop jacket, a magenta fabric woven onto her left thigh with two thin pieces trailing off her black trousers.

"I'm a Guardian from Earth, myself and my friend our searching for the Black Garden." I requested, yet Mara didn't look phased, instead more a pique in curiosity, the Male Awoken? He looked ready to slit my throat, even as my hand rested on the hilt of my own knife if he tried

"Why?" He asked in a dangerously low tone

"The Darkness is draining the Traveller of its Light, we wish to end it permanently."

"You want to turn it into a battleground, how unimaginative." That stupid grin and egocentric stare was beginning to annoy me, I didn't have time for this, every second wasted is another gone to the Darkness and the Garden

"Do you know where it is or not?" I was growing impatient, so was he from the scowl on his face

"Everyone knows where it is," He started to walk to stand in front of me. "The hard part is getting in."

"Can you help us?" I persisted and he was now directly in my face, our glares evenly matched, he definitely wanted to kill me, I was starting to feel the same way. No wonder no one tries to contact the Awoken, this guy's an asshole

"And why would we do that?" He asked us rhetorically, that was until Mara finally spoke up

"The Queen requests counsel with her brother." Hold on, what? I - no, you know what, screw him, I don't care if I was about to consider hurting this idiot, something tells me someone wants to do just that. After we stared dangerously at each other, he eventually gave up and made his way to her side

After a short moment to talk, and a few glances at me, he nodded with a grin. "That's good. Why not?" He sat his leg down on a step, hands back on his hips with a cunning grin. "We'll make you a key! How's that?"

"All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord." A Gate Lord? That sounds like a very, very big Vex, it probably is...but it might really be our only way in, after all, if he were lying, he'd make this sound a little bit more possible, but...

"A Gate Lord... Uh, we..." Ghost tried to formulate something, so I asked ahead

"Why do want a Vex head?" Seems like a lot of trouble to get one too, but that look of impassive care was clear on his face

"Oh, we don't. And I doubt we'll get one either." He scowled again, he does that alot, then made his way back to his sister's side. "But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden."

"...We will return." I affirmed, yet he didn't seem convinced

"Or die on Venus," That creepy smile again, I'd love to beat it off his face someday. But for a moment we didn't say anything, instead, we chose to glare at one another, all while Mara Sov said nothing. "Either way."

After that, I turned and was escorted out and away from his sight. Yet Ghost looked at me harshly.

"I'd wish you check with me before making insane promises." I raised my hand in defense

"What was I supposed to do? We need in to the Black Garden when we find it, and if the eye of a Gate Lord is required, so be it." I fried back, both of us sighing as the doors shut behind us. "Let's get Zane and contact Morbin, something tells me this isn't going to be easy."

"They're three stories tall," Ghost nearly made me trip over myself with that comment, yet his shell narrowed, then expanded like raising an eyebrow. "'Protect the realms the Vex keep locked out of time' - Time? That can't be right?"

"If I've learned anything today, it's that nothing is impossible for the Vex, time especially." I shrugged, then I saw a head Servitor eye fly over my head, striking a robot in the face. "What the hell!?"

"You did what!?" Wait, I know that voice. I ran over to where Variks was, seeing him rub his head passively as Zane held up a metal sheet to protect himself from...Dimitri? Even though the purple hue made her hair glow, she had an unmistakable fury in her eyes. "Why the hell do you need that Sov's help!? That half-assed egocentric asshole could care less about what happens to you!? You're making a mistake!"

"Ceres, help me!" Zane yelped, raising the metal to block a knife from striking his face. "Dimi, please calm down..."

"Ceres," I jumped, seeing the scary face she was making. "What did you just agree to do for them?"

Gulping, I gave them the rundown of what was agreed upon. We get the head of a Vex Gate Lord, we get our access key to the Black Garden. Dimitri quickly groaned aloud, sitting atop a crate with her legs crossed.

"Dammit, you idiots know he's sending you in to kill yourselves," Dimitri messed with her hair frantically, flopping her arms against the crate. "No use backing out now, but still, dumb move, C, dumb move."

"I didn't know what else to do!" I yelled, rubbing a hand over my face, I didn't want to agree to something like this, but what other choice was there? "Look, we've gone up against big threats before, we can handle this, if not then we'll find another way."

"She makes it sound like the Vex will be like 'Too bad, try again next time'," Dimitri scoffed, clicking her tongue. "Look, I can help you guys out this one time, hence why Cayde sent me here, not that I want to be here, but if it helps then sure."

"Yay! Sibling team-up!" Zane squealed, hugging Dimitri tightly as her face burned with embarrassment, even while trying to pry him off

"Yeah-yeah, stop being so clingy," Dimitri didn't like it, but she was smiling a little. Clearing her throat, she gave us a cunning grin. "Here's the plan, if we want a Gate Lord head we'll need to go for the Endless Steps, that's where it'll be. But I want something out of this."

"Name it." I asked her without question and that grin only grew

"When we return, I'm coming with you to meet with the Queen, I need to hear Uldren's reaction, pleeeease~!" Dimitri clapped her hands together, begging me to meet with, Uldren, guess that's his name. Well, Ghost?

"So long as Ray keeps you on a leash, the last thing the City needs is a war with the Reef because you said something." Ghost warned her, and Dimitri merely petted Ghost while Ray nodded once

"O-Oh, course, I-I can do that." Ray agreed while Rika floated around him. "H-Hi, Rika"

"So this is why you were dodging my questions earlier today? Who knew you had it in ya to be so sneaky." Rika teased him, and Ray floated away from her and back to Dimitri's side

"He may be cool but don't ever underestimate my little buddy, Ray." Dimitri chuckled prideful while raising her hand before us. "Who's ready to smash so Vex?"

"Aye, sir!" Zane cheered, falling off the rail and onto his back. "Still good!"

"Let's get going then." I agreed, the three of us preparing ahead of time before meeting with Morbin back on Venus. I wonder what he's been up too?

To Be Continued...

* * *

Conversation heavy, but informative for the carnage ahead against the Vex and their Gate Lord. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Eye For The Future

Fireteam Horizon meets up on the jungles of Venus alongside the aid of Dimitri in order to take the head of a Vex Gate Lord, Dimitri and Ray know where to find one, the hard part is getting there in one piece.


	18. Chapter 18 - Eye For The Future

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 18 - Eye For The Future**

[On-Route to Venus]

 _~The more I learn about the Vex, the more I understand why our Exo friend is so worried about them, and of course, Zane-~_

 _~You know it~_

 _~Still, it was during the Collapse that the Vex seized Mercury, completely terraforming the planet into a machine. If not for the Traveler, we might not be talking right now. We need to get into the Black Garden, we need a Gate Lord's head~_

 _~FYI, Mercury is now the largest maze in existence. Once someone goes in they almost never come out, they call it the Infinite Forest~_

I listened to all of this while nestled into my seat, checking Suros once while I felt the jolt of my Jumpship exiting lightspeed, and before us, the browny-yellow of Venus. For the mission, Dimitri would lead us through a point a Vex Gate Lord would typically protect, past a number of teleportation arches set around the area.

"Everyone ready?" I asked aloud

"Aye." Zane and Dimitri

"Okay then, let's go." I pushed down on my joystick, my Jumpship slowly descending towards the planet with two ships following me in a tri-formation

* * *

[Waking Ruins, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

The whole of Venus was just so mystical. While rust-colored water and constant acidic rain fell, the lush, vibrant wildlife and plantlife looked like it was ripped straight from a book, how the Ishtar Collective now crumbled into ruin, while vegetation hooked and overtook the land with color and life. Maybe when this is all over I'll come back here to explore some more.

Flying over a small cliff, I felt the turbulence from my Sparrow adjusting itself to the impact, the spectrum colored sparrow to my left, while a sleek, black sparrow sped past mine and weaved its way through some patrols of Vex, the machines not even paying much mind to us as we entered an open area, a large, U-Shaped cliff to my left as Dimitri sped up to my right, only then did someone tap my shoulder.

I turned my gaze to Zane, who was motioning with a thumb towards the large, circular doorway at the peak of the cliffs, a few large, black Minotaurs standing guard. "That's the Vault of Glass."

For a moment my eyes did linger on the doorway, with Zane speeding past me as I took a short moment to view it clearly. Down there was the place Zane lost every one of his friends, the Vex control everything in there. Feeling a little light-headed, I sped on to meet with the rest, now all of us standing by a crack in the wall. Yet waiting there was the gruff Exo, Morbin-7, him and Deus against the wall with Morbin tapping his foot.

"You're late," Why hello to you too. Deus' shell then parted and flew around happily, blinking once at our presence. "Deus says he's happy to see you."

I smiled under my helmet and waved to him. "Nice to see you too, Deus. Also, sorry we never called you to help us find the Stranger."

He just put his hand up. "Give me the details later, all I'm aware of is that you plan to take on a Gate Lord... ~YOU ARE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF~ why am I not surprised?" I could imagine he was grinning at the idea, but he motioned ahead to the hole in the wall. "As always, you lead and I shoot."

~R-Right, so in order to find a Gate Lord, I-I needed to mess with all the transfer gates here... s-sorry~ Ray anxiously told us, yet Dimitri just waved her hand as we followed her through the small corridor leading to a hidden area of the Waking Ruins

"A small price to pay for salvation I always say." Atleast Dimitri doesn't seem so naive to the threat, I guess she hasn't spent all her time in the Crucible. "Oh and Ceres?" I hummed and looked to her. "You think I'm deadly against other Guardians, then you ain't seen nothin' yet."

"The easier the better." I encourage, the four of us now entering a large clearing against a cliff labeled 'Campus 9', the small collection of buildings spanning the hidden space, while the booming torrent of water shook the ground constantly, a gargantuan waterfall off to our right while he stepped onto the grass, the sudden shift of light weighing down on us; A Darkness Zone

 ** _*Schhwaff-Schhwaff*_**

Almost autonomously, two sharp, black arrow-heads sailed past my visor, the first striking the core of a Goblin that just came into view a hundred yards from us, while the second struck a strange, orange power core of some kind, how did I know? Because it erupted into fire and threw the remains of two more Goblins into view, the bodies crumbling to pieces.

"Jesus Christ." Morbin could say that again, how did she? All I saw was her high-fiving her brother as she jumped three times to land silently atop a cubic pillar

"Your sister really knows what she's doing. She already took down three Vex and is scouting?" I wasn't being ignorant, I just didn't expect the girl, who I only knew to fight in the Crucible, to jump headfirst into a mission like this with a complete switch to her personality. Zane, on the other hand, nodded, waving his finger

"Dimi can be a complete tomboy when doing anything other than two things. Crucible or High Priority Missions," Zane explained, then tapped a hand to my chestplate. "Well then, leader, what now?"

"Hey, boss, got a transport gate opening, four Goblins are already coming through." Dimitri sounded off, so I motioned with my hand as I gliding over the distance between us and the platform the Vex once stood on. Dimitri's shadow flew by, landing on the roof of the central building while Morbin and Zane followed me. "I got the gate!"

"Okay, take out the Vex!" At my order, the red lasers struck the objects around us. I took aim, firing in short bursts as my bullets broke the heads off two Goblins, while two Handcannon rounds knocked them down, followed by Morbin's buckshot, himself stomping the third Vex into the ground, then raising Judgement with a single-arm, throwing the fourth flying into the rocky cliff

To our left, past a large, brass archway were two Hobgoblins, who's railguns were charging up, if not for an arrow plucking one of their heads off, while I raised my rifle and shot the second into its defensive state. Zane jogged up the steps, shoving Hard Luck into the core of the first and destroying it completely, while I grabbed my knife, watching the Hobgoblin cease expelling heat in time for my blade to sink through the milky core.

"Get down." Morbin pushed me and Zane down to our knees, while a powerful laser struck his stomach, pushing the robed Warlock back, while Dimitri used him as cover to roll behind a stone wall, myself and my team running over to do the same. "Two Hobs eleven o' clock, a gate releasing... six Goblins and a Minotaur."

I reloaded and saw that three were making their way from the left from a staircase, warping every couple of feet, so I rolled a CLG by their feet, and like idiots, they knelt down and covered their bodies, only for the explosion to throw brass parts across the stone.

"Morbin, you're with me, Zane, go with Dimitri while she takes out the Hobgoblins." I relayed perfectly while lasers and void blasts sailed over our barricade. Pushing up with my shoulder blades I jumped over the edge, gliding through the air and avoiding gunfire while drawing Jester, the new 'Autolock' trained on the Minotaur guarding the gate, in seconds the rocket sailed through their gunfire, some shots striking my exposed sides while I landed on an elevated spot against the east cliff

The rocket missed the Minotaur, but the teleporting Vex left the gate exposed, blasting four new Goblins and the gate's power to pieces. Ghost quickly switched out my rocket for Suros, the butt of the stock jabbed through the eye of a Goblin, then I flipped it back and gunned down another Goblin, spinning around and linking my arm around the crook of the first Goblin's neck as its own shot the Vex to pieces, providing me with enough cover to jump behind a wall.

Peaking over the edge, the fist of unstable Void punctured one of the Goblins, Morbin lifting the Vex and throwing the still firing Vex into the remaining two Goblins as he leveled his shotgun to their cores, yet a large, brass arm backhanded him from thin air, that same Minotaur appearing beside the Exo. I quickly stood up, shutting down the two recovering Vex, while a large ball of Void energy stuck my chest, forcing my body to slide against the ground with a sickly feeling in my stomach.

"Ugh, that felt weird." I groaned, Morbin jumping up from behind the wall as he pulled out that large, black and red machine gun from before, 'Hammerhead', so I covered the spot my ears were and heard nothing but the thunderous onslaught against the unsuspecting Minotaur

"~HAHAHAHA. I. AM. BULLETPROOF!~" Morbin/Krieg laughed maniacally as the Minotaur fell and he finally let go of the trigger after pumping twenty more bullets than what was needed into the chassis. "Backhand me, go, I dare you, I double dare you!"

"He's dead now!" I yelled, the ringing still in my ears. "Why is everything really echoey!?"

While my hearing took some time to return. I saw the Hobgoblin at the foot of the slope fall into a pile of Vex, with Zane locking his hands together, Dimitri slipping her foot into his palms as he threw her high, adding more height to her triple jump, which brought her bow and arrow level with the core of the last Hobgoblin, the flash of white and Vex... milk? Screw it, calling it milk, stained the ground. Dimitri hoisting herself up onto the ledge with a hand.

 ** _*Pew*_**

"Gah!" While the three of us ran to regroup under the massive ceiling above us, Dimitri suddenly stumbled near the edge of the ground above us, herself hopping to her right as the smooth-stone wall to our left cracked from a powerful laser. "Son of a. _Bitch_!"

"Language!" Zane chastise her, another pluck of an arrow string and distant explosion indicated she had taken care of the Hobgoblin

"I'm sorry, but is no one going to comment that my brother just said... 'Language'?" Dimitri motioned to him with a hand, brushing the smoldering hole in her armor. I mean, I thought it was funny and cute, Morbin didn't seem to say a word, instead, he pointed with Judgement

"Harpies." What? Like the Myth? No, in fact, nothing like the Myth. Three triangular, flying Vex snaked their way towards us, between the two large pillars acting as a gateway to the next area

The 'Harpies', spun around, three triangular plates splitting and revealing the strange, black tendrils within the back of the tiny unit, but also two gun barrels that immediately shot in rapid succession. I shot back, taking a few of their painful, but rather weak shots head-on as I shot out the eye of the middle Harpy, the Vex hovering behind its allies that kept the pressure on, so Morbin ran up, pointed Judgement straight at the eye of the second, the slug piercing straight through the small Vex, while his fist distorted the third's gunfire for Zane to gun down with a single shot, then another burst of bullets from me halted the retreating Harpy that attempted to regroup with the large sum of Goblins appearing from two gates.

We divided again, with Dimitri following me as we headed for the farthest gate. I jumped over three Goblins, firing wildly down on their heads, exposing their circuits within for Dimitri to raise a handgun and fire several shots behind me. I swiveled to my left, the Hobgoblin missing me as we hid behind a small wall, then pulled ourselves atop the mound, a single shot from Dimitri's handgun forcing the Hob into defense for her to switch back to her bow, to which she ended it quickly.

We leaped across the gap, sliding under the Goblin's fire while I rolled, sinking my elbows into the grass and taking down all four in a horizontal rail of bullets, emptying my magazine, so Dimitri sprinted, throwing a purple CLG that stuck to a Harpy's eye, exploding into a puff of smoke? Strange. With the two Harpies distorted, she threw a second one that did what I expected, throwing brass parts like raindrops.

"Nailed it." She sniggered as I raised Sidewinder to my left, blasting the gate to pieces as Zane and Morbin regrouped with me, Dimitri already climbing the large wall dividing the two areas, and after seeing a Hobgoblin body fly off the edge, she came on the coms

 _~Okay... ten Goblins, four Harpies, one Minotaur, and a Hydra in our wa - dammit!~_ Dimitri stepped away from the edge, several powerful arc blasts striking and missing the edge of the stone. _~Okay, I got the Hydra and gates, you guys take the rest~_

At first, Morbin looked ready to charge in with his Super, but I raised my arm I shook my head. "I need you to save it, while all of us can use our Light more than once, we'll be too weak to fight afterward, so trust me on this. Zane cut them down."

He clapped and spun Hard Luck back in its holster. "Aye, sir!" Soon, his body crackled to life with Arc Light, while I motioned for Morbin to followed me to the far left, with Dimitri currently handling the gates, we can sneak up and take out the Hydra for her

With the sudden flashes of lightning keeping the attention of the Vex on Zane, who shot through another Goblin, shooting straight into the air with the body of another and roundhouse kicking the chassis into the ground as his body traveled like light across the open field. Me and Morbin came up and around the wall that covered the Hydra, and it, much like the Harpies, doesn't resemble one at all.

It was a hulking, segmented machine resembling a 'robotic centipede' which hovered above the ground, the narrow, cone-shaped head housing a large red eye, all while a rectangular shield rotated around the chassis, the large, powerful arc blasts leaving the cannons mounted on its sides as it attempted to target Zane.

"Boomstick?" Morbin held up Judgement, wiggling the weapon left and right, I held back a laugh as I switched to Sidewinder, tapping the barrels as we held them to the back of the Hydra, firing in unity straight through the spine of the machine, with a pump, and a rotating rack of our shotguns, we planted two more buckshot through the Hydra completely, taking the machine down as the metal began to heat up like a Hobgoblin, cracks of light splitting the metal apart

Morbin quickly pulled me in close to his chest, turning around as the Hydra exploded behind me, throwing shrapnel through Morbin's back while he huffed, pushing me away to inspect the damage. Also, they can explode!?

"Are you okay?" Worried, I inspected his back and saw his coat was burnt and torn from the blast, with some metal sticking out of his back, but he was ultimately fine once Deus appeared, the aura of Light radiating across the Vex shrapnel and plucking them out completely. "Thank you, Deus."

He stopped and nodded once, vanishing again at a wave of Morbin's hand. Just then, three more arrows sailed in the distance, taking out the last gate as Zane sat against the steps, taking a moment to breathe from his expended Light, while Dimitri slowly walked through the carnage, lifting a few blue engrams along the way.

"Merry Christmas." She threw at our feet a few blue engrams with whites and greens. Taking a moment to load all our weapons, I decided to scout ahead while they all rested up, since they've been taking the majority of the hits, while I felt a little burned by all the lasers, I was okay

Walking up a slope, past a few oddly leveled platforms and arches on the Vex construction, I came around to a place on my HUD was leading me to. The Endless Steps. Moving in slowly, I hugged the far right wall and saw the massive Vex Gate in the distance up a large flight of stairs, the large overhang above producing a beam of arc energy to and from that large spire you could see from any point in the Ishtar Sink, must be the central terminus of the Vex, that Vault of Glass feeds into it too.

 _~And that's where we'll find the Gate Lord~_ Seems like the kind of place a large, hulking mass of teleporting machinery would be. _~Really? What gave it away...?~_ Are you copying me? _~...Maybe...~_

"Ah, there it is, haven't been here in a while! Not since I saw that Dragon." Dimitri sighed contently, stretching out her arms with the guys in tow. "So, I have a plan."

"If your thought process is anything like the Worst One's, then we're going to die." Morbin was apprehensive, seeing Dimitri deflate for a second, then click her tongue

"Hehehe, never knock it 'till you try it!" Isn't that for food or drink? "My point? We're gonna jump the gap!"

I paused in my scouting to snap my head around quickly. "Wait-wait-wait... Dragon? As in, the fire-breathing, scaly lizard of mythology from the Golden Age?"

"Well, I don't know if it can breathe any sort of breath, buuuut there is one around here I can show you if we survive this." Without any delays I sprinted from the group toward the edge, fear and worry gone as I pushed off the edge at the last possible moment, my toes skimming the stone as I gliding high over the valley below, seeing the rather docile Vex sail under me unprovoked. "Holy hell, C, you work fast!"

"Come on, you can make it!" I yelled back. "Also, there better be a dragon!"

 _~Really? You did that just to see - nevermind, behind us~_

I fell to my knees quickly, rolling to the wall of the stairs as Vex bolts missed me by inches, their forms marching into view as I unloaded my mag into their chests and stomachs, one by one the brass soldiers fell, with two arrows sinking through the head and chest of another as Dimitri dove in, rolling and procuring her knife to shove it clean through the abdomen of another Goblin.

Zane quickly grabbed her by the head and dragged her behind the wall with me as several powerful lasers struck the grass where she once was, with Morbin slamming into two Goblins, tearing their legs from the rest of them. Himself swinging his shotgun up to blow two more away, using his elbows to roll into cover.

"Charge them down!" I yelled, running to swing a hammer through a Goblin, then grabbing a knife and throwing it through the core of a Hobgoblin, the other two struck down by gunfire by three sources. Morbin took charge and shoved his hand through the neck of a Goblin, tearing it off and throwing it into another, sending it over the edge

The now unstable Goblin came into my line of sight, yet an arrow pierced its core before I could, followed by Zane rushing a group of five with his black blade. He deflected their arm swings, slicing straight through a Goblin's arms, then sinking his blade through its chest, followed by decapitating another, then leaping over the third, throwing his blade straight through the middle of it. Landing, he shoved his foot into the eye of the fourth Goblin, grabbing his blade from the third and severing the fourth through the middle. The fifth he simple held his fingers up like a gun and went bang, where my rifle punctured the chest completely.

"Love comedic timing." He chuckled, the three of us seeing Morbin tear a Hobgoblin in two, using the pieces like boxing gloves to beat the remaining two Vex into scrap metal. Throwing the pieces aside, we came to stop before a metal plate on the ground, lingering red code surrounding the plate

Though, even after taking out the surrounding Vex, it didn't really seem like anything was happening. The only thing that stood out was this red ring of light that was on the ground in front of the gate. "So… what exactly is supposed to happen now?"

 _~I guess you're going to have to step inside the ring~_ Ghost suggested, and with a final look of confirmation, I stepped onto the plate, seeing a ring of code slowly dissipate then gather around me in a white tone as strange sirens and sounds played from the plate, and the large gate came to life in an ominous fashion. ~Here we go~

Watching as mounds of energy from the gate began to materialize and take form. First; it was the chassis, then the arms and legs began to materialize and the head was last. It's darkened metal body towering over the three of us as it landed on the ground with a powerful slam while it stared us down with the only eye that was on its head. This gate lord was much taller than the Minotaurs that we had been fighting so far as now we could see its name appear on my visor.

 **[Zydron, Gate Lord]**

"Okay... That's alot more robot than I was expecting..." Morbin muttered, the large Gate Lord raising its arm cannon as the sky warped and sparked again. "Well, that's just fantastic."

Behind us, atleast over twenty new Goblins appeared along the length of the Endless Steps, all turning toward us as I looked between them and Zydron. The moment I turned my head the Gate Lord immediately began to attack us. Without warning, it began to fire off a series of blasts from the weapon that it was holding. This pre-emptive attack by Zydron forced us to immediately scramble and find cover while trying to avoid getting hit by its attacks.

"What's the plan here, Boss?!" I heard Dimitri yell from behind a stone column. Just a few meters from where I was at.

"We need to return fire and fast," I clarified, yet with the army of Goblins coming up too... I grinned, good thing I told them to hold their Supers; Okay, got it! "Dimitri and Morbin take to the stairs, this is what I need your Supers for, go!"

"Right!" They ran from cover, just as Zydron took aim, so me and Zane grabbed our CLGs and threw them directly against his eyes, blasting the Gate Lord back as his shot flew off into the distance. He has no shield, but his armor is thick, then I guess I should break back down. "Zane, up top and use your rockets, I can take him."

"Have a plan?" He asked while we shimmied around the pillar, the black fist slamming against the side we were previously on while the cannon followed us, and from the mechanical sounds it made, it was growing impatient with us

"Like with the first Minotaur we faced, I'll break it down this time and give you a clean shot," I explained and we agreed with a fist bump and I ran with my back to the gate, Zydron turning around to fire several more blasts of Void in my direction. "That's it... Follow me."

Jumping to my right to avoid the blasts I swung out Jester and lauched the first rocket straight for the eye, seeing its body stumble back, yet the cannon continued to swing around, sweeping the top of the right pillar, where Zane pressed his hand to the top of its arm, raising his arm to fire three point-blank round through the head of Zydron, before barrel-rolling back onto the pillar and lining up three more rounds through its eye.

Zydron turned away, stomping down and throwing me flying into the disk of the Gate, so I stomped down, my bones feeling like they broke as I steadied my aim on the verticle surface, firing a second rocket against the cannon arm, throwing Zydron back sharply. Landing shakily, I raised my hand, swinging down with a clank of metal as embers turned to flames of a forge in my hand.

Just then, I saw Dimitri in the background, her Shadowshot casting her in a dark purple glow, her hand releasing a powerful arrowhead into the army of Vex, followed by a blinding flash of purple light from Morbin. Yet to my surprise, something purple struck the ground between Zydron's legs, a Shadowshot snaking around its left leg and tethering the Vex to one knee as the thumbs-up from Dimitri descended, just as she blocked a Goblin fist, kicking it back down the stairs and into Morbin's Judgement.

Now stuck, I swung a hammer against Zydron's stomach, the empty fist crashing down atop me so I raised my hammer to protect my head, the powerful Vex still managing to pin me to my own knee as the arm slammed down, again and again, my legs digging into the stone. Each strike was like my hammers against an anvil, more and more powerful with each swing. But I needed to give Zane this opening now.

When Zydron stuck again, I stood up, coiling my flaming arms around its brass limb, sinking my melting fingers into the armor as the tether faded away, and the weight that held him down suddenly changed, so I twisted at the waist, stomping my right foot down as my arms strained under my scream while I pulled the Gate Lord over my shoulder, throwing the gargantuan Vex into the ground with a sonic boom. yet that didn't stop the unrelenting machine from aiming back at me, a Void blast throwing me into the wall of a nearby pillar.

Both of us started to stand again, but by now the damage from two rockets, a hammer and having its ass thrown into the ground was leaving serious damage on the Gate Lord. Materializing another hammer, I ran straight for Zydron, said Gate Lord raising the cannon again so I did something different, this time the cannon could only fire where I once was as I moved to the far right, then to the left, then the middle and so on, throwing its aim off as I jumped straight for the protected core, swinging my hammer upward in a soaring nova of fire that burned through its chassis and melted away the armor in a crackling eruption of flaming shrapnel.

"Now Zane!" I fell from the sky, revealing to the Vex the Hunter knelt on the wall behind me, his visor focused down the scope of a sniper rifle, with a click of his fingers, I saw him move them for the trigger

 ** _*Clank-Blam-Boom*_**

The solar round pierced straight through the core, landing dead center with the gate. From where I landed, Zydron's head flew off its shoulders, the body imploding while the limbs and armor fell apart, the head landing to my right, while a shiny blue engram rolled to rest between my legs as I panted from be thrown about like a ragdoll. But the dark clouds soon vanished, with the remaining Vex behind us disappearing now that their leader was destroyed.

 _~Nice Work!~_ Ghost praised me

"And don't come back!" Dimitri barked down at them, the two of them running to check on me and Zane, the latter looking better than me. I fell backward, with Ghost appearing to heal my wounds as I coughed a bit. "You know, next time you're on a mission, Boss, I'm going with you, that was bloody amazing!"

"You threw a Gate Lord... You. Threw. A. Gate. Lord." Zane emphasized the point by clapping with the back of his hand, then motioning to the destroyed Gate Lord. "Hehehahaha, you're the bestest friend I've ever had."

"Couldn't have done it without you," I reminded him, his hand out for me, even though I ached all over, I was okay... ish

~This better get us the key to the Black Garden, otherwise, I'll reenact the Dark Ages on those Sovs~ Rika warned us, then looked to Dimitri. ~You can be a Warlord~

"Yes! Always wanted to try some unneeded destruction." She was on board, and honestly, this better be enough for them. Dimitri then hung her arm around the back of my neck. "Time to go settle the score, Boss, and I can't wait to see the look on that smug asshole's face when we bring them this head."

The fire burning around her was certainly radiating...

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Wildfire - Complete

Conflagration - Incomplete

Stoke the Forge - Incomplete

* * *

Another memorable mission, and a four-man Fireteam? Yeah, cause why not? Welp next is just some plot development of a more funny and shocking variety. Hope you enjoyed the battle, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: A Blade Through Time

With the Gate Lord head, Ceres and Dimitri meet with the Queen to obtain their key, while Zane reveals some interesting and dark developments of both the Hive and what the Black Garden truly is.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Blade Through Time

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 19 - A Blade Through Time**

[Queen's Throne, The Reef]

Myself and Dimitri made our way down the path leading to the awaiting Mara and Uldren Sov, the latter facing away from us, and from the smug grin on Dimitri's face, she definitely had something planned. I nudged Ray, giving him a look so that he nodded in understanding. Now with the head of a Gate Lord, we held up our end of this bargain, now its there turn.

"It is alive. And still has its ball." Mara acknowledged us, with Uldren turning to look at us with a sly, almost prideful stare

"There is no shame in running away, Guardian. Apart from the cowardice and shame of it, it's an excellent strategy." He spoke up, yet Dimitri was quick to grab his smile and cast it aside. "You..."

"Aww, didn't miss me? I'm hurt - and for the record, next time you send Guardians to do a job, make it a bit challenging," Dimitri dully answered back, while I kept my cool, she continued to twirl a finger at him. "That was insulting."

"As she implied, we didn't run." I smirked and saw his frown deepen

"Was no Gate Lord slain, brother?" Mara inquired

"Oh, we slayed a Gate Lord." Ghost answered her, and I nudged him. In a flash of light materialized the head of the still glowing head of a Gate Lord, the Fallen looked startled by this, while Uldren's expression changed to something akin to annoyance

"Here you are, one severed Gate Lord head - no-no, hold your applause." Dimitri raised her hands to usher in her sarcasm

"We need to find the Black Garden." I reinforced my point from last time, stepping forward once, all while I saw Dimitri stick her tongue out at Uldren

"...They don't even know where it is." Uldren replied coldly

"I do, but I just wanted you to say it, milk this more for me." Dimitri chuckled, and I resisted the urge to knock her lights out for not telling me that sooner, but I guess we'd have found out either way

"If that is the case, let us humor them and answer. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance." Even Mara herself was playing along? Well, no complaints from any of us, except for Uldren

He turned around with a scowl. "Why!? If you wish them certain death, just kill them here!"

"Ah, careful Uldy, treading on dangerous waters!" Dimitri continued to taunt, and I think Uldren was about to pull his knife on her at any given time, she was going overboard with this

"There's a reason you were not allowed back here, so if you wish for me to take your head just ask!" Uldren snapped back, with Dimitri chuckling dismissively

"I want to cut your tongue out for all the lip you give me, but I'm not drawing my blade, am I?" She then motioned to Mara. "Sorry, your grace, you were going to say something?"

Mara did nothing but face Uldren directly with a cool, calm expression. "Often, when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own."

"My motive is simply loyalty, to a people," Uldren knelt before his sister, I'd give him some credit, he was truly loyal to both his sister and his home. "A Queen, and a sister."

"Then please, take what is required." Mara finally broke through his stubbornness, the man rising back to his feet, plucking the knife from his belt. He didn't look pleased with this at all but said nothing while he tore into the underside of the head, tearing through the wires and metal and pulling out the broken eye of the Gate Lord, the red glow finally going out, but he looked far less disheartened as us

"Dead, unfortunately. A wasted journey I'm afraid." He showed Mara, all while I held my hand against Dimitri's chest to stop her from slitting the guy's throat, she looked to me and I just smiled with an assuring nod

"Perhaps. But I think these ones resourceful. We gift it," I sighed as Uldren turned back to us, clutching the eye. "In sympathy for their Traveler."

"Mars. Eight-Four North, Thrity-Two East, Meridian Bay." With the coordinates obtained, he threw me the eye, while Dimitri hummed triumphantly at him

"I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally I will call on you. I expect you to answer." Mara stood up while saying this, but I understood completely, she has been very helpful in obtaining the key

"Another thing," Uldren spoke up, shoving the knife back into its cover. "Even if you somehow make it, desires in there can be a most dangerous obstacle, just some... _friendly_ advice."

"That was the last word I'd expect to come from your mouth," Dimitri mused but gave a small salute with two of her fingers. "You call on us and we'll come to your aid, right, Ceres?"

"Of course. We understand," I bowed my head to Mara. "Your Grace."

With that behind us, we left to meet with Morbin and Zane, hopefully, they decoded those engrams we obtained. But Dimitri had one last moment to turn around and raise her middle finger to Uldren, of course.

"Good luck..." I doubt he meant it, but it didn't matter now, we had the key, now we need something to fix it with, maybe somewhere on Mars

* * *

Now back on the Bay, we saw Morbin and Zane sat with a few extra guns and armor pieces most of which I've seen before, but other than that it looked pretty basic. But they had two extra seats for us. Yet I felt my legs wobble as I let out my breath.

"I thought we were going to start a war in there," I sighed, looking to the madly grinning Dimitri. "You could have gotten us killed, what the hell were you -"

Dimitri had taken out a flask from under her armor, still grinning before she kissed me on the cheek, catching both me, Ghost, Deus, Rika, Zane, and Morbin off guard, while she spun her chair around and sat down with a laugh. Well, I've been thanked before, but... that was new.

"Ahh...hahaha, you are the greatest friend I've ever had Ceres! Next drink is on me when we have time!" Dimitri cheered, chugging away at what smelt like rum, oh great. She did pat my shoulder though. "Of course, next to Taka, but - eh, suck it Uldren Sov, HA!"

"Hey," I turned my head to Zane, who handed me a new shotgun, a jet black with some white details, labeled as 'FUSSED DARK MK.21', high impact and 6 shells of super-charged arc shells. Nice upgrade from the Sidewinder, but I'll just put it into storage. "FYI, don't pay much mind to Dimi kissing your cheek, she does that all the time to people she likes who do something for her, in this case, you made her day."

"More like week!" Said Hunter grinned, then Zane continued

"Your Month." What were they doing? Why was Morbin covering the place his ears would be?

"Or even my yeeeear~"

"I'll be there for yooooou~!" They then sang out loud to the Bay, again, causing some to look at us like we're crazy, but we are and I'm okay with that since the three of us started laughing, with Morbin removing his hands from his head. "Nailed it."

"Please stop with the simultaneous responses, it's creepy." Morbin and Ray muttered, then looked to each other and jumped, slash, hovered back

"A-Anyways, did we get the key?" Zane asked me, and I brought out the broken eye for them to see. "It's broken?"

"We need to head to Mars to fix it, Meridian Bay he said," That made Zane blink once

"The Exclusion Zone, no surprises here." I refrained from asking since I bet it will shoot at us. "Welp, other than that, I wanted to share something very interesting with everyone, it might actually be the clue as to what the Black Garden is."

"Interesting," Morbin replied, and from Zane's belt, he procured The Book of Sorrows! "Very interesting."

"You don't know the half of it," Rika proclaimed. "The three of us, myself, Zane, and Eris have been able to decode most of the text in the pages we've gathered, the things the Hive do, their leaders and even how they came to power due to making a pact with the Worm Gods."

"Worm Gods?" Me and Dimitri echoed, but Zane waved his hand

"Details for next game, moving on!" He yelled, flipping the book open as his hand skimmed through the tattered pages like a diary, before landing on two pages of text written in Hive, again, none of us could read it, but Zane got close to start tracing his finger along the lines. "This verse is, **'** Verse 4:9 — open your eye: go into it'"

"Sounds weeeird." A slightly tipsy Dimitri added, but Zane read along for all of us to hear

* * *

"Okay, this is how the story went...ahem..."

 _The Vex clattered around, constructing large problems. At first, their constructions were deranged, because they didn't understand the sword logic, which defined all rules in Oryx's throne world. The geometry perplexed them._

 _"I'll cut them apart," Crota said. But just then, the Vex ritual-of-better-thoughts manifested a Mind called Quria, Blade Transform. Quria deduced the sword logic._

 _I have to kill everything, Quria resolved. Then I will be powerful._

 _Crota's gate began to emit warrior Vex, huge and brassy. He leapt forward to fight them, but they blinked away. After they fled from Crota, they killed two thousand of Oryx's Acolytes and ten thousand of his Thrall. Soon they had established themselves as powers in this world, by right of slaughter._

 _"Come forth, sister wizards," called Ir Halak. "We need you." Ir Anûk pulled a sword star out of the sky. Together the wizards charged it with killing power and made an annihilator totem, which they used to smash the Vex._

 _"Close the wound, brother Crota," Anûk ordered. "We will find a cunning way to destroy them, but only after they stop constructing problems on us."_

 _But Quria had instanced itself to the other side of the gate and built a holdfast to keep the way open. Quria's objective was to exploit the paracausal physics of Oryx's throne to become divine. It organized a series of test invasions._

 _For a hundred years of local time, the siblings fought the Vex. When the Vex came into the sword world, they were inevitably annihilated, but when the Hive went into the Vex world, they lost too much of their power to win._

 _"Father's going to eat our souls," Halak sighed._

 _Quria captured some worm larvae and began experimenting with them. Soon Quria, Blade Transform manifested religious tactics. By directing worship at the worms, Quria learned it could alter reality with mild ontopathogenic effects. Being an efficient machine, Quria manufactured a priesthood and ordered all its subminds to believe in worship. Then it set about abducting and killing dangerous organisms so it could bootstrap itself to Hive godhood. For some Vex reason, Quria never attempted to introduce worm larvae into its mind fluid._

 _Savathûn was laughing because she had tricked Crota into cutting that place._

 _This drew the attention of the Worm God. ORYX, called Eir. SET YOUR HOUSE IN ORDER._

* * *

"That's all the page had to say, I had a previous one stating how Crota accidentally unleashed the Vex when he opened a gate to wherever they were, but yeah...sucks to be Crota, bet his dad was peeved." Zane lamented by slammed the book shut, startling us out of our thoughts

It made sense now, it all made complete sense! I stood up sharply, my seat long forgotten while my heart raced with a mixture of dread and realization. The rest awaited my answer. "That's why the Black Garden is draining the Light, they're using a combination of Vex tech and Hive magic, which is connected to the Darkness, and like that ritual on the Moon!"

"...Hmm, it does make clear sense now, this collective made by Quira is attempting to replicate what the Hive do with this Sword Logic, which seems that by defeating powerful foes the being grows stronger, brought about through religious practices ~I AM VERY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!~ It's a little much to take in." Morbin rubbed his head, so Rika took over

"If they can perfect these tactics and take them outside the Black Garden, which, if we believe Uldren, could manifest strong desires, then the Vex could be the most dangerous beings through-out space and time." Rika fitted the last piece of the puzzle, a horrifying portrait of what would come and what the Stranger warned us of. "Anyone else feel a little scared or is that just me?"

"No... you uh... you're not alone, girl." Dimitri breathed, taking a long drink of her rum flask. Everyone looked taken back by both the story and the new danger the situation revealed, if we lose, our reality, the City and Traveller were done for, the Vex will be the last thing to rule our system

"Heh...here I thought the Vex couldn't get any worse..." Zane... I saw him stand up, he didn't face us, but I felt sorry for him, seeing his fist balled up like that, it... it wasn't like him to be so angry, but, how can I understand that loss he feels? I have no right to say how he felt, but... "Just once, I thought the Vault was the end of it, ya know? Sure, they got that Infinite Forest on Mercury, but, I didn't think they were so close to being able to reshape reality at the snap of their fingers."

"How could any of us know?" Morbin muttered, with Deus nudging his metal cheek. "Damn straight, Deus."

. . .

Is this it? Really? I bit my tongue for a second, turning to walk past them and over to Zane, who faced the great, purple void of The Reef. I stepped up beside him, seeing him still smiling softly, but his eyes were downcast. I didn't say anything at first, only slipping my fingers through his fist, feeling his own slip around my own palm.

"You know, I'm still quite clueless to all of this, I have a hard time understand just about anything that's happened within the last two days, but you know what?" I turned my gaze to him, and he did the same. "I don't care, because I know what I have to do; I have to destroy the heart of the Black Garden."

"...It won't be easy," He reminded me, but still, his head rose to the light ahead of us. "But, given our track record...we got this." I giggled at that, winking back to the rest

"What do you guys say? Want to go and save the world?" My half-joke made Morbin's eyes burn a crimson, his fist slamming through the railing it rested on

"~WE WILL BE THE HAMMER THAT SMASHES THE PEN AND THE SWORD!~" At that, Dimitri hickuped, her face tinged red from drinking away all of the alcohol in her flask, but still managed a toothy grin, raising her fist into the air

"Ah, screw it! Let's give 'em a boot up the arse!" Seems she was on board too. I let go of Zane's hand, spinning around to face the three of them completely

"I know it seems so hopeless now, but we're close to the end we can't just go back on all we've done together, from Sepiks Prime to the Swarm Princes, we've gone to Venus and taken out a Gate Lord for crying out loud!" I clenched my fist high to them all, glaring with rekindled hope. "We'll stop the Vex, will blow through their legions and guardians, and will take down the Heart!"

"...Well, I don't know how patient the Vex are, so we might want to hurry along before they, you know, end-all of our futures." Zane agreed, looking to his drunken sister. "You coming along?"

"*Hick* Eh, love to but you guys can handle your beautiful selves without this Goddess of an ass-kicker, have fuuuun~" Dimitri waved, falling backward off her chair with Ray sighing, beaming her away and back to her Jumpship

Okay then, Ghost! Plot a course for Meridian Bay!

"Eight-Four North, Thrity-Two East...let's do it, Guardian."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Many exciting changes and developments, both to the original story and to the dark future ahead. Now it's onwards to Mars, home of my most hated Faction, Space Rhinos! Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Hot Wind Blowing

Ceres and her team head for the Exclusion Zone held by what Zane and Morbin refer to as, 'Space Rhinos', here they must uncover the whereabouts of the Gateway, as well as a catalyst to repair the Eye of the Gate Lord. Good thing they have some help.

Author's Notes: Dimitri and Zane share a similar personality trait, where they express their emotions more on their sleeve than most would, so Dimitri kissing Ceres on the cheek was her way of expressing pure joy, while Zane is more than happy to hug others, even if they don't like it, say if he did that to Morbin, despite probably being knocked out straight after by said Exo.


	20. Chapter 20 - Hot Wind Blowing

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 20 - Hot Wind Blowing**

[The Barrens, Meridian Bay, Mars]

Like always, the planet so many of the Golden Age believed to be impossible to reach came to view, the red planet, Mars. Home of Clovis Bray and the first time Humanity met the Traveler. It was still the same, barren red planet I've heard of, with the polar ice caps much like Earth. It seemed to be reaching sunset once we made our way towards the coordinates Uldren Sov gave us.

Now we flew over the masses of sand that buried a city, almost a contrast to Venus' vibrant and mystical setting, Mars felt lost, almost forgotten under oranges and whites, while the very close orbit moon of Phobos hung over us like an eye, all while the sunset basked the sky in an orange hue.

 _~These coordinates put the Gate of the Black Garden near this lost city of Freehold. It's been buried in the sands since the Collapse. Now, the Cabal occupy the area and most of Mars. No one gets through their Exclusion Zone~_ Ghost explained clearly for me, while I still wondered what these _'Cabal'_ or 'Space Rhinos' as Morbin and Zane called them, are?

 _~Well, time to put a bad report on their record then~_ Rika mused as I felt the heat of Mars strike my body through my armor as we landed on the rough sands of Mars, our ships flying overhead

"So what is this 'Exclusion Zone' anyhow?" I asked, getting a feel for my new environment, while Morbin pointed up with his index finger

"If we attempted to fly any more we'd risk being shot down, and the Cabal _never_ miss their target, so we're miles from those coordinates, but if we can make it through the Cabal we can find out more of this Gate." That made more sense now

While I went to acquire my sparrow, I found my hand just waving around at nothing, all while the howling winds bounced around the jagged rocks and dead trees. But just ahead of us, one rock looked a little... Not like a rock.

"Hey, am I seeing things or is that not a rock?" I pointed ahead and found that the strange object moved, making my arm drop. "It's right behind me, isn't it?"

"'It' does have a name," The sudden appearance of a person startled me to the ground, the white and grey armor more fit for cold weather than here. Her helmet was gone, revealing the straight, short brown hair under the white hood, with white war paint in the shape of an arrow on her face

She stood there, holding her hand out for me with a calm smile on her face, while her left hand held a scout rifle I've never seen before. Yet the moment she helped me to my feet, Zane rushed in beside me his own helmet off to show us his ecstatic expression.

"Ana~!" Zane and Rika cheered with Zane having his hands thrown to the air, the girl in question smirked as... A Ghost appeared! It was strangely curved, being orange top and bottom, with a cream tone to the middle sections, her eye color was also yellow

"Of all the people to meet out here, you're the last I expected," Ana replied, putting a hand up. "Not that I'm annoyed or anything, how ya been, Zane, Rika?"

"Good, got an awesome Fireteam and trying to save reality, the usual," Zane replied casually, the two locking one hand each before doing a more friendly hug with a pat on the back. It was strange seeing him act like this with someone else, I guess she's close to Zane too... "Nice to see you after so long too, Jinju."

"Long time no see, shocked you haven't been killed yet." Ana's ghost, Jinju replied snarkily, with her and Rika tapping each other's shells. "Been keeping him running?"

"Thank Ceres and Morbin here, I just keep him from doing something too... Cayde-like." Rika sighed, with Ana looking to me and Morbin curiously

"So, you two his friends then?" Ana asked, Morbin just laughed once, crossing his arms, yet Ana pursed her lips with a single nod. "Yeah, that seems right, also, sorry for the scare, thought being around Hunters would make you Titans less jumpy, then again everyone thinks I'm dead, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, nice to meet you - But wait, dead?" I scratched my head at that, while Zane slid beside Ana to explain

"Weeeell, Ana here is like me and Dimi, we know a piece of our past, but Ana here happens to be investigating alot more than most, and turns out she's the adopted daughter of the Bray corporation and worked on Rasputin, that crazy Warmind that speaks in Russian that you and Morbin met before, and she happens to work with a group that specializes in handling unknown Golden Age technology, but after the Twilight Gap everyone assumed she was dead, but not me because I helped her keep her MIA status... Well, MIA." Zane spat all that out before taking a huge lungful of dried, probably nonexistent air

"Okay, hold on... She helped make Rasputin?" Morbin halted any other information Zane might say, so Ana took over, but... wow, she really was part of Clovis Bray? I wonder who I was? Probably not as significant, but just the thought of knowing you were connected to all of this would groundbreaking

"Well, I helped it learn independence as an A.I, but try not to mention me to Zavala - or well, anyone, tried my best to go so far off the grid that I'm dead that I doubt I could try again." Ana warily answered us, before shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm guessing you guys noticed, the Cabal got a lockdown on Orbital communications?"

"That's what it is!" It dawned on me, and she pointed ahead to what looked to be a bunker of sorts just over a few dunes and rocks. "I guess we have to break in."

"Should be easy, just let me do the knocking," Morbin replied darkly while grabbing Judgement

"I can't get anywhere without my sparrow so I'll tag along for now, after-all," Ana suggested, rubbing her fist against Zane's head. "Be great to see how this loveable idiot has improved since I knocked him off the Tower a while back."

"Hehehe... I still can't win." Zane defeatively admitted

"Won't win with that attitude, that and my Guardian is just better." Jinju smugly remarked, with Rika vanishing angrily

 _~Oh yeah, we'll see about that!~_ Rika blared into our coms, but we all slowly made our way for the bunker, my mind still on what these Space Rhinos are

* * *

The four of us now waited for Ghost to unlock the backdoor into their bunker, while Ghost gave me a slight preview of these 'Cabal'. "Okay, just so you know what we're dealing with. The Cabal are 800 pounds, high militarized, they blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way... _Lovely_."

"Are they Rhinos though?" I questioned, still picturing something entirely different, like Anthro Rhinos, with guns and armor

"What they are ~ARE A PAIN IN MY ASS WITH THOSE OBESE SHIELDS~ I'll kill them all..." Morbin definitely didn't like them

Finally, the door opened and we made our way through-out the complex, no a sight nor sound of any life bar the hissing and hum of machinery. We turned a few corners and bends, finding ourselves inside a tunnel or docking bay of sorts, with a rather large console to the right, must be the terminal in control of communications.

"Seems we found it." Ana stated, both her and Zane keeping an eye on the large door ahead while Ghost came out to scan the console

"This should be linked directly to their Orbital Grid..." Once his scan began, streams of code danced on-screen. "Access Key? I don't need an access key. DOS is more complicated."

"Dammit, you just did the taboo." Ana slapped a hand to her forehead, while I raised a brow

"Wha-"

 ** _*EEEEEEEEEEE!*_**

Red lights blared as Ghost slowly slipped back into my body at the sound. "Oh, I think I initiated a failsafe."

"Ghoooost!" I yelled, seeing the large door ahead open slowly, with a rectangular dropship hanging overhead

"Ah shit, here we go again..." Morbin grumbled while we hid behind the crates for cover

"And for gosh sake, watch your language." I teased to break the tension, seeing Hard Luck flop a little at the reply

"...I'm never living that down..." Zane sighed, hitting himself in the head with Hard Luck while Ana looked at him with amusement, so he raised his hand. "Don't ask, being a sibling has its costs."

"Trust me, I know." Ana retorted, raising her white rifle to the wall of moving targets. "Or I did..."

These Cabal were actually _Space Rhinos_. This warmongering race looked like giant bipedal humanoids with a rhinoceros-like appearance, bulked with armor and some with large shields. These 'Legionaries' and 'Phalanxes', all of which stormed into the entrance of the bunker.

We waited until atleast a large sum of them had gathered, most using jetpacks to propel themselves into the bunker, their weapons at the ready for our movement. With my hand to them, I counted down with each finger. _Five..._

All of us procured a different elemental CLG. _Four... Three..._

The Phalanxes moved in, with Legionaries roaring among themselves in another language. _Two... One..._

"Now!" We all stepped up from behind cover, four silver spheres thrown into the crowd of startled Cabal, who ignored our CLGs and shot directly toward us. Seconds later, the red alarms were overpowered with a mesh of blue, purple, and orange flooding the tunnel. "Shoot them!"

Raising my rifle, I saw that most of the ones not behind shields were burnt to ashes, or blown away by Void and Arc, while a strange swarm of solar grenades struck several in the face, killing them on contact. I raised my rifle and shot at a Phalanx, yet my bullets were merely repelled, while their own guns punctured my armor and one shot chipped the side of my helmet. Yet as I stumbled, I saw a flaw and pulled the trigger.

My two rounds shot the gun from the Phalanx's hand, his shield falling in time for me to pop its head clean off, spilling a misty, oil substance. I ducked, using the cover to balance my rifle while I exposed the rest of the Phalanxes for both that powerful scout rifle of Ana's, and Zane's Hard Luck to slaughter, and little-by-little we gained ground.

Yet something sailed overhead, behind me were two Phalanxes, one charged me with his rifle, so I did the same, disarming the Cabal, and pivoting to my left to avoid the shield from smashing into me, this left it wide open for Suros to gun down in three shots, but their armor was seriously tough. The second however cornered Morbin, who's buckshot bounced right back.

"No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No -" All of us immediately winced as the shield smashed into Morbin, his body propelled at terminal velocity which in turn shattered his spine from hitting the metal wall while his body flew through the air, landing atop a crate beside Ana, who just raised her rifle and shot the Phalanx's head off its shoulders

Seconds later, Deus revived Morbin, who grabbed Judgement, panting a little as we were pinned behind cover again, some form of rockets were now being shot at us from something outside, all while Zane struggled to gun the Cabal down with a single shot to the head, their armor was vastly stronger than we realized, even Ana couldn't keep it up for long. Just how many Cabal were in that ship!?

"We need to take out their dropship!" I yelled over the noise, with Zane shrugging

"Me and Ana could take care of it, but -" Zane clicked his fingers. "Got it~! Hey, Morbin!?"

"What!?" He barked back angrily

"Rika just translated what the Cabal are saying! She said that they said your ability to fight is like your spine, rusty and misplaced!" What was he doing!? I saw Zane duck behind his crate, all while gunfire pelted Morbin in the side of the head, the Exo didn't even flinch as he switched out Judgement for a larger, bulkier shotgun that looked like something a Fallen Captain would use

"~I WILL SLAUGHTER YOUR CHILDREN WITH THEIR CHILDREN!~" He screamed bloody murder, while we watched the crazed Exo charge straight for the Cabal, aiming straight for the remaining Phalanxes, the two raising their shields, yet a single shot from that Fallen shotgun had the two Cabal units torn into smoldering fragments as the rattling burst fire from the shotgun tore through the shields and in turn, through their insides

"Exo's got the angry issues of a five-year-old sometimes..." Zane mused, and I swore he'd be smiling slyly

The large sum of Legionaries all came charging at Morbin, rattling his body with wounds, yet he outstretched the Fallen shotgun, spinning as he kept pulling back the trigger over and over, releasing a thunderous roar of molten slag upon the Cabal, soon, the seven or so Cabal were torn to pieces, while a larger one in the back stepped away, his armor a deep crimson instead of the usual grey.

"~I WILL SLAUGHTER AS MANY AS I HAVE TO AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONE THEM!~" Morbin/Kreig swore to the small army that remains, grabbing one by the arm and throwing him to the ground he turned its head to paste with a boot while he pointed the shotgun at two more, firing a single burst of molten slag. His weapon reminded me of the first Fallen Captain I faced, his weapon doing the exact same thing

"We have our opening, Zane, you ready?" Ana smirked to her friend, while Zane nodded once, the three of us soon ran to join Morbin, who ducked behind a crate to recover from his many bullet wounds, still panting like a deranged animal. "We'll take it from here."

The two stepped side-by-side, while myself and Morbin watched the two move out into the crimson sky, the ship's rocket turret turning towards them, while the remaining Cabal took aim at the Hunters. Yet they weren't phased, instead, both Zane and Ana gave each other a fist bump, before Zane raised his right hand, while Ana her left, both constructing a golden flash of sunlight in their hands.

Blinding us all was the brilliant glow of two Golden Guns, smoldering with Solar Light. The Legionaries started their assault, with the turret above about ready to fire, so I switched to Jester, firing a single rocket to counter the other. At that moment, Ana and Zane locked hands and stretched out, spinning around once to gun down two Legionaries to either side of them, letting go, they aimed high, firing in unison as two more Legionaries were reduced to ashes mid-flight.

Sliding past one another, the two rested the slides of their golden guns against each other horizontally, both puncturing a twin hole through the hull of the dropship with a flash of molten gold soaring into the air. Now, most that remained fled the flaming wreckage that crashed into one of the trenches, raining embers down on the sandy surfaces, while Ana and Zane raised their still flaming fingers in the form of a gun, pointing them straight at the 'Centurian' that led the assault.

"Bang." Both fired their invisible hancannons, scaring the remaining Cabal into retreating for the safety of the sunset, the two of them laughing almost immediately at how scared the Cabal were at the end of the fighting. The two raised their fists once more. "Pound it." I am immediately fangirling over how amazing that was, their skill and technique was flawless!

"Rufen Sie mich wieder nutzlos, ich wagen Sie!" Morbin ranted to the now distant Cabal while I took this moment to relax again, I'd rather not understand what he just said

"Got to admit, you've found quite a strange group of friends," Ana complimented, then looked nervously to the angry Exo behind me. "... Some more than others."

"Yep! They are strange, but I wouldn't trade them for the world!" Zane gave us a thumbs up, making me really happy to hear, he meant it, that's all that mattered. Ana then held out her hand to me

"Well, I've got some work left here, and I have to track down any of those stragglers, but it was cool teaming up after a while, I usually only work with Camrin and others from Owl Sector, so seeing others treat Zane right is fine by me." I reached out and shook her hand kindly, while her left hand fished around in one of her pockets. "Here, you might want this, plucked it from a Bracus a while back."

She held out to me an orange keycard with strange symbols inscribed into the thin metal, I took it, giving it a once over before putting it away for safekeeping. "Well, I'll be sure to hold onto it."

"Whatever it is you guys are up to, I'll bet that will help you in the long run." I had a gut feeling she was right too. Just then, Jinju flew between us and over to Rika.

"So? How was that?" Rika asked her smugly

"Hmm, he's gotten better I guess, seeya around." With that the two ghosts vanished from sight, well, their friendship is... unique. Just before Ana left, she walked up to Zane, firmly placing her hands on his shoulders

"Sure you can't stay longer? I only ever see you, like... every couple of months." Zane attempted to persuade her, yet a single look was all he was getting, so he gave her a quick hug. "...Stay awesome!"

"You've done well, I'm glad you're doing better, you've always found a way to bounce back, don't ever forget that." Ana assured Zane, something I didn't quite understand, but even as that mystery remained, the sunlight had all but faded to a dark blue sky, with a final breeze to blow at Ana's cape while she made her way out of sight, giving all of us a final wave as her form vanished behind the dunes

 _~Well, today was certainly exciting~_ I rolled my eyes, yeah I wonder why. _~Who even uses something less complex than DOS these days? Honestly...~_

* * *

The three of us, now parted ways with the mysterious Ana Bray, trekked through the sands of Mars on our sparrows, passing by the divide between here and the Buried City of Freehold, the cold quickly setting in with the lack of sunlight, the only color left is the bright stars surrounding the moon of Phobos. The dunes were silent, say for the distant gunfire and our sparrows' engines.

"So Ghost, where to next?" I asked while leading us through a small skirmish between Vex and Cabal, to which Morbin offered a hand by grabbing a Vex by the leg, throwing it straight into the side of a dead tree with a laugh

 _~When I, ahem, 'hacked' their communications, I found that the Cabal have been at war with the Vex over Mars, with the Cabal setting up multiple footholds along the Meridian Bay~_ I see, so do they know about the Gate to the Black Garden? _~Well, they may have what were looking for in the Valley of the Kings~_

"Okay! We're heading for the Valley of the Kings!" I called out to the others

"Ah, nice place if you want to be smashed halfway to the ice caps by a shield, what fun!" Morbin yelled, clearly he really hated their shields, I can't see why not, they're annoying. Still, if we can use this keycard Ana gave us then it might just grant us access to the right terminal once were there

Passing through another Cabal bunker, we flew through their defenses and straight across the Giants' Pass, traveling around bends and under archways of sandy rock, yet on the horizon, barely peeking over the edge of the sharp cliffs was something similar to that of the Vex Gates we've seen before, yet larger.

"Hey!" At Zane's fist rose, we all started to slow down to hear each other, all while the wind grew silent while our sparrows glided across the sand and past Vex walls and columns of stone that led towards... "...The Gate..."

It was massive, a large, black metal ring, prongs of metal sticking out from behind the frame that housed the largest and most horrifying secret of the Vex, anyone who has gone in either died or never came back, or atleast sane, almost no real facts of the Black Garden, other than this gateway, motionless, dead.

 _~Okay... Far creepier than what I was expecting, but if we want in we need to find a way to wake the Gate Lord's eye, maybe the Cabal base up ahead might have an answer?~_ We sped along to the very edge of the open space, avoiding the Cabal all together and deciding to jump, slash, glide up the cliff to where a terminal connected to the gate waited, collecting data

With our backs covered, and an overview of the Valley, I summoned Ghost to scan the circular map of the Gate, while I slotted in the keycard Ana gave me to see if it worked, luckily, it did, and the information started to scroll down a small screen on the machine.

"Impressive. The Cabal managed to penetrate the Vex cognition mesh," Pretending to know what that is. "It's - nevermind... Well anyway, there's alot here, I'm not sure they understand what it is either... But..."

"I'm starting to not like 'buts'." Zane added

 _~If we want to wake the eye, we need to go through the stronghold of the Cabal, but I think it would be best to return for the Tower~_ Why Ghost? _~We've been out here for just over two days, and all our equipment is banged up from fighting the Vex and Cabal in that time~_

 _~Besides, if we want to charge this eye we need a Vex Spire to rejuvenate the broken eye, but the only one on the surface is housed deep within the Cabal Stronghold, it will be heavily protected~_ That sounds... Bad

That is a logical move. We haven't actually rested in all this time, and since then we've been using the equipment we've only kept partially maintained between missions. Morbin's armor was the most damaged, and my helmet is even cracked, Zane's right arm is torn to pieces too. We should go back home now while we can and prepare.

"Alright then, Ghost let's-"

"Keep going." I was completely overruled by Zane, who tapped a hand to his chest. "We're here now, and alive, so let's give the Cabal hell first and get our key."

"Zane, I want to do the same, but with how banged up we all our, I doubt-"

"You mean after all this time, you're now having doubts?" Morbin agreed with Zane on this? He even looked at himself but shrugged. "We've been through hell before, even long before you came along. If we couldn't keep going after all of this, what right do we have to call ourselves Guardians?"

"If we go down in flames, hah, so be it." Zane chuckled, loading Hard Luck with a flick of his wrist, while Morbin flipped Judgement around, a shell falling to the ground

"What do you say, kid, ready to send these shielding gnats screaming to hell?" Morbin dared me. It was unwise, we'd be at a disadvantage if we did this now. Yet...

I clenched my fist, grabbing the end of my glove and pulling it tightly against the tips of my fingers while Ghost materialized Suros' magazine for me to load in. "You guys are the best, plain and simple."

"But with an even better leader." Zane complimented and I found myself glowing with confidence again

"Ghost?" I smiled hearing him sigh, knowing it was pointless to argue now that my mind was fixed on the Gate ahead of us, we had a moment to strike, and I won't let it go to waste, not after these last two days of hardships to make it this far across the system

 _~Setting coordinates now... Eyes up, Guardian~_

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Conflagration - Complete

Stoke the Forge - Incomplete

* * *

The end is getting closer and I'm so excited for the final bout! I hope you all are too because there are only five chapters left of this book. Also, Ana Bray cameo! Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: No Tomorrow If We Crumble

Risking themselves one more time, Fireteam Horizon takes on the Cabal Stronghold in an attempt to charge the Eye of the Gate Lord to access the Black Garden. Yet the Cabal, much like them, will not give in without a fight.


	21. Chapter 21 - No Tomorrow If We Crumble

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 21 - No Tomorrow If We Crumble**

[Scablands, Meridian Bay, Mars]

 _~Okay, the Cabal are sitting atop a Vex Spire that connects directly to the Black Garden Gate, we can free that spire and charge the eye all at once, the problem is, we're going into one of their strongest warbases. So I hope you're ready for war~_ Ghost relayed the information to us while we sat atop a small ridge overlooking the entrance to the warbase, the large towers and walls, alongside multiple guards weren't great

~But if we don't act now the Vex inch closer to winning~ Rika reminded Ghost, that's when I turned to look at Zane, his hands messing with a controller

"Remind me why we intrusted this job to him?" Morbin leaned over to me with his arms crossed

"He's the most stealthy of the three of us, he was the only one who could have planted the charges." Our plan was simple, Zane went unnoticed by the Cabal still stuck in a skirmish with the Vex, so he managed to plant some small explosives on their fuel supplies

"All elementary! I set the charges to blow the tower closest to us sky-high, with them distracted with the fire, we make our move on sparrows, easy!" Zane made it sound too easy with his level of confidence, but we don't have a choice, not when were up against the clock and the Cabal

"How can someone so stupid come up with something so logical? It doesn't make sense." Morbin grumbled, and I braced the rocky wall as Zane raised the remote high

"Big boom, comin' up!" He pressed the big, shiny red button, the light going off as we tensed for a moment

. . .

Nothing? Zane lowered his arm, pressing the button a few times in confusion, did he not set them up right?

"I retract my-"

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

We all quickly scrambled behind the rock, with Zane jumping with terror before letting out a nervous laugh, raising his hands happily. The tower slowly erupted into flames while the deposit of fuel ignited a chain reaction across the tower, the top flying off into the night sky, the whole area now aglow with orange flames.

"We're alive! Heh, I forgot they have a delayed timer." Morbin's hand quickly slapped the back of his head, smashing his head against the rock. "Ow..."

"Gee, thanks for the free heart attack," I grumbled, summoning my sparrow once more. "This is our chance, let's go!"

While the guards ran to deal with the uncontrollable flames, we rushed past them and their defenses with ease, slipping through the small valley leading deeper into their warbase, with no sign of them following us. After that, we ditched out sparrows and saw three new Cabal, except they weren't Cabal.

They were smaller than me, but wore the colors of the Cabal, with black armor instead of those brownish armored ones in the frontlines, their helmets had a single glowing line through the middle with a small eye-sized spot between where your eyes would be, guess they only had a single eye.

"Great...what's worse than Phalanxes?" Morbin whispered rhetorically, then lowered Judgement. "Well, actually still Phalanxes, but Psions are annoying too."

 _~Meet the Blind Legion, these guys have a single mission, to capture and hold Vex artifacts, but much like Morbin's relationship with their shields, their efforts have been... painful~_ Rika's slight jab wasn't wrong though - Focus, we need to take them down quickly - They have their backs turned though...

Zane was the first to act, walking up the first one to casually tap him on the shoulder, said Psion turned to see him raised a hand. "Hey." The Psion nodded, only for a fist to shatter its faceplate completely

The second one I slit the throat of quickly and quietly, with the third turning with a strange sound, yet met the large, black backhand of Morbin's arm, its body flying into the metal trench wall, spraying something similar to the Fallen's ether.

Now into the second line of defense, we ran to hide behind some crates, with Morbin turning his head down the small passage, then looking to me, raising four fingers, then doing a gesture to represent a shield. Okay, four enemies, a fifth being a shield user. We can't really continue our stealth plan until past this point.

"Zane, throw a blank grenade against the far wall near that Phalanx," I asked, without question he knelt down to poke his head out the side we came into the overhang

"Yeet." He whispered, the silver ball soaring high, striking the far wall, bouncing, then landing between the Phalanx, who immediately made some gruff noises, obviously calling the rest over to inspect the object. "You're up, leader."

"Ghost?" I asked

~Lock and load~ In turn, he summoned Jester for me, I stepped out from hiding, pulling back on the large trigger and watching as the small group was caught off guard, the large ball of fire consuming the group, allowing us to move in, luckily without a Darkness Zone yet

Morbin charged into the open air, pivoting to his right and pointing Judgement down at a Psion, one pull and the slug tore through the small creature. He then spun around, smashing the side of Judgement against another, throwing it into the remnants of my rocket.

"Uh, Morbin?" Zane pointed ahead, while I winced as the moment he turned, a black shield with a painted white skull slammed into his face, throwing him high into the air, his back shattering against the tip of the cliff, falling and smashing his face into the edge of the roof over mine and Zane's heads, the Exo groaning painfully from the fall

Zane just lazily raised Hard Luck and shot the head of said Blind Legion off its shoulders. While we heard the many stomps of the Cabal approaching and their thruster packs launching them into the air, I took the time to help Morbin to his feet, and if I wasn't a Guardian, this would be even more difficult to do.

"You okay?" I asked more for his mentality than actual wellness. He merely placed Judgement back on his thigh holster, grabbing from his back that large, Fallen weapon. It was amazing to behold since it was the first 'Exotic' weapon I've ever seen, he called it, The Lord of Wolves

"How many..." Morbin grumbled. I turned to Zane, his arm bent around the wall to gun down any approaching Cabal, yet several Psions rushed past him, quickly hiding behind the wall me and Morbin stood behind, I raised my rifle, spraying ten or so rounds through the wall as three bodies fell over into view. "I'll be back."

"What?" He never replied, instead I ran for the barricade atop the bridge, providing Zane with suppressing fire while he ran to the next, I managed to kill two Legionaries with that, while a trail of molten slag turned three more into ashes

Stomping heavily past us, Morbin loaded a large drum into the bottom of the Lord of Wolves, the flames licking the sharp, fanged muzzle while gunfire attempted to slow him down, yet Morbin broke into a heavy sprint, tackling one Psion into the far metal bracing against the cliff, turning, he unleashed two more bursts of fire, like dragon's breath, it burned through armor and weapon alike, slaughter a Centurian moment after landing, while Psions retreated or died in his wake.

Surprisingly, his vengeance was clearing the way, I smiled under my helmet and motioned for Zane to follow, the two of us clearing the stragglers that shot in Morbin's blindspots, I sprayed down two more Psions with ease, while Zane's back locked to mine, balancing his aim to take two Phalaxes from the sky, their shields flying past us while their bodies fell into the gap between the two bridges.

"Zane! Boost!" I turned around, seeing him lock his hands, I stepped onto his hands, with a mighty swing, I was thrown high above the valley, even managing to see the tower past the large mound of stone in our way

 _~There, the observation tower overhead, we can use that to locate the Spire~_ Good eye, Ghost. _~Good instincts, Guardian~_

Now high above the valley, the fires still lighting up the night from that tower, I saw the large, circular door slowly part to reveal the new combatants, adding to the three Phalaxes, four Psions and two Legionaries were three more grunts with a large, black-steel armored Cabal carrying a massive Gatling gun, a skull painted over the creepy mask.

 _~A Colossus!~_ Big guy with a big gun

I came flying towards the ground again, swinging out Sidewinder and blasting a hole through a Legionary in front of Morbin, his weapon raised to my head as I landed. I then pointed him toward the large sum of Cabal now firing at us, with Zane and I running for cover. Morbin just put Lord of Wolves away, opting to crack his knuckles.

"My turn," Morbin muttered apathetically. He floating straight off the edge, rising past most of the gunfire while his body hummed with a familiar, purple glow, his body bubbling with mystical Light. Gathering all the Light, he constructed the large orb in his hands, spinning once and curve-balling the sphere straight for the center of the large group. "Void Blast Bloom."

The Colossus shot for the Void Blast, yet the mass consumed the 50 Cal. rounds, breaking them down while consuming the form of the large Cabal in a massive blast, which to my widened eyes, split into several smaller orbs of Void, which homed in on the smaller groups that attempted to shield themselves from the blast, those too consumed their targets, flashing the whole barracks in a sharp, purple glow.

Once the dust settled, Morbin gently landed on the platform, while I blinked at how silent the world became, just a single Void Blast did all of this? Before Morbin would have needed to channel alot of Light to conjure all of those small blasts, now he was able to split them to do the same amount of damage for the same cost of Light.

"That... Was breathtaking!" I praised him, the monotone Exo simply loading Lord of Wolves again while Zane rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah... yeah that was pretty cool."

~Boost the Exo with no ego later, we still have another hurdle ahead of us~ Rika reminded us and the path before us opened, strange, why didn't they seal it shut?

* * *

[Rubicon Wastes, Meridian Bay, Mars]

With the cover of night, the large waste was mostly visible via spotlights around the back edge of the valley, the Cabal using the majority of these walls as baselines for defense, the problem is, which one led to the Vex Spire? The only way to know is to get to the tower ahead of us.

With nightfall, we decided to play it safe, opting to stay low as Zane used his Hunter's prowess to avoid routes the patrols took, while Morbin remained our lookout for any approaching enemies. It took some time, but with the wind and constant machinery covering our movements, we finally hid behind a large rock, waiting for the two, more heavily armored Psions to pass us, both talking among themselves while I used a pair of binoculars to spy on the tower a mere fifty yards from us.

I spotted another Colossus moving down the slope slowly, stopping about halfway, but there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Silently, I motioned for Zane and Morbin to follow me, that same Colossus moving down the slope again while we hugged the wall quickly, seeing the head of the Cabal turn to look in the direction we came.

He snorted, then stomped down the rest of the slope, turning to where we once hugged the wall, the tail end of Zane's cloak the last thing to slip undercover as we jogged up to the large array of consoles and monitors. All three of us brought our ghosts out, the three of them starting to work on locating the Spire.

~Good thing Ana gave us that access key, this shouldn't take long~ Ghost's assurance helped me relax until Zane waved his hand frantically

"Big guy!" He silently yelled to us, and suddenly my armor felt really hot as I felt the vibrations closing in, while Morbin slowly raised Judgement

 _~Just one more firewall... aaaand...~_ Ghost, not helping! The shadow started to loom just around the corner from where we stood now. ~Come on... where is it?~

The Colossus stomped into the room, moving over to inspect the empty state of the consoles, while Zane held me up against the ceiling, his right arm around my stomach, while his left hung around a pipe. Morbin was like a spider in the corner of the wall, using his hands to lock himself in place while the Colossus slowly turned around and walked outside.

"Close one, thank you." I gave Zane a thumbs up before we dropped back down, quickly leaping out the adjacent doorway and over the wall. "Okay, what did you find?"

 _~Well, you'll be happy to know its on the other side of their most defended line of defense~_ Rika sounded to positive about that. _~What? No one said it was going to be a simple stroll into their most heavily sought after prize?~_

"Not so much the expectation, more that we can't stand dealing with Space Rhinos anymore." Morbin was right, but we did agree to this

"Talk about making your bed and laying in it." I sighed tiredly, the three of us jogging down the sandy road the marker led us down

* * *

[Iron Line, Meridian Bay, Mars. WARNING: Darkness Zone]

"Close the door!" I screamed, leaping through the circular door just as Morbin shot the control panel, locking us in, but keeping the Cabal out

~Well, if they didn't know we're here, they do now~ Taking a moment to catch my breath, I noted how the tunnel opened up into the third line of defense, with a slope leading to the massive locked door, while barricades and supplies littered the area

"Guess the Cabal haven't finished building yet." Morbin observed, yet the three of us stopped as we came to notice something. "Where the hell's the guards?"

 _~Feels like a trap~_ Ghost! _~Oh... whoops~_

"Guys..." I raised my rifle, shooting once as the head of a Psion poked out from behind a barricade, the grunt falling silent. "It's a trap."

"Ha! Reference." Zane was then shot near his foot. "Duck and cover!"

From the barricades flew out two Phalaxes, their bodies landing behind us with their backs turned. Quickly as they did, Morbin's buckshot threw one to the ground, while I slid under the second one's shield taking out its knee with my knife, exposing its head to Zane, the force of his handcannon knocking the Cabal to the ground.

Spinning around I provided the two covering fire as the Psions above shot for them. Zane grabbed the edge of the barricade, leaping high into the air and doing a front flip, lowering Hard Luck down vertically to shatter the head of the Psion while landing fast enough to flick his knife through the neck of the last.

Morbin shoved him down, just as a Legionary went to swing a knife through his gut, only for it to plunge straight through Morbin's arm, the Exo soon grabbed the Legionary's arm with the punctured one, while shoving Judgement's muzzle against its helmet, you can imagine what happened after.

 ** _*Blam!*_**

Now clear, Ghost floated out towards the large door, scanning the lock inside, while I loaded Suros, Morbin spun Judgement, and Zane flicked the chamber of Hard Luck shut.

~Get ready. You know what happens when I open doors~ Don't remind me. In a flash, he vanished and the sirens blared with the rotation of the door's lock then a hiss as the two doors parted ways, yet this time Morbin was ready, outstretching Judgement to the Blind Legion Phalanx

"Lucky you." His taunt and a single slug put the Phalanx down, while he carelessly dropped a CLG, stepping back as the other two Phalaxes struck the empty air with their shields. Seconds after, the grenade sent them sprawling onto the ground. "Pushovers."

 ** _*Boom!*_**

Turning around at the sound, the door we sealed had a new hole through it, the Cabal already moving in to reclaim the room. Without question, we ran for the exit just through the passages, with my fist slamming into the controls along the way for the door to buy us some time.

* * *

[The Legion's Keep, WARNING: Darkness Zone]

 _~Up on that plateau! That's where the Spire is!~_ We came to embrace the cool night air again as the large bridge connected with the rest of this facility with the tip of a Vex Spire in the distance, right next to the massive Cabal ship, this was the heart of their warbase now, and soon it's going to be a warzone. _~We just have to cross the bridge~_

"He makes it sound easy." Zane chuckled, this time pulling out his black and green sword with his left, almost resembling that of a space pirate. "Let's make it that way, Little Light."

 _~I am never living that down...~_ But it's cute! _~...Ugh..."_

 _~Ooooh, Zane's got the sword out - He means business!~_ Rika definitely sounded excited as we ran for the start of the bridge, seeing a Cabal dropship sail in overhead while we turned up the slope and onto the fortified bridge, the dam-like walls closing us in like a snake pit

The moment we set foot onto the bridge, over a dozen Cabal stormed in from above and below, with a large, Colossus standing up top, firing off a small bombardment of missiles, yet while we went to cover, Zane held his blade down near the ground, jumping once and slicing upward, cutting the first in two, then diagonally toward the right, then up again to the left, followed by a horizontal arc while he landed, the missiles exploding mid-air as he deflected their bullets with the blade while firing back with Hard Luck, gunning three Psions down immediately.

"To hell with cover!" Morbin yelled, pointing to me. "Get the Colossus, we got these rats."

"Alright, count on me!" I agreed, the two of us sprinting toward the gunfire, or what did slip by since Zane used a Psion body as a shield, sinking his blade through the chest of the dead Cabal and through the neck of a Legionary, turning to have his back to the enemy he shot the Phalanx moments away from slapping him with its shield

Zane then kicked the shield to block another bombardment of rockets, using his new cover to gun down two more Legionaries, one of which I used to propel myself onto the roof of a small overhang, sliding down and behind a wall as the Gatling gun's round bounced off the surface. Morbin ran past me, drive his Void fist through the chest of a Legionary, the body erupting into an unstable blast that stunned three more while I ran down the middle corridor leading to the platform above.

Turning around I shot out the knees of the Colossus, who merely shrugged the rounds off, summoning more rockets to expose me, the blast threw dust into the air, while several shots punctured my side and right shoulder, but I retaliated by sprinting through the gunfire and sliding to the right, the Colossus only seeing me as I raised Sidewinder in my left, the recoil throwing me onto my back, yet I disarmed the Colossus in that frame, its foot slamming down on my torso, then my right hand slammed the knife into its foot, freeing me to hold Sidewinder properly, spraying the air with that oil as the head turned to paste immediately.

Slowly rising to my feet again, Morbin and Zane regrouped with me as we ran up the sandy path towards the large, white spire connected far underground and by pipes, yet upon an elevated mound of sand was a familiar cubic shape that looked like the right size for a Gate Lord eye. Another sound of thrusters and three more Cabal arrived, this time, a Centurian and two Phalanxes.

 _~You handle the eye, they can take care of the Cabal~_ Rika instructed me and Ghost, I ran left and they battled the three Cabal troops. I grabbed my CLG and threw ahead of me, the flaming sphere sticking against the chest of a Psion, blowing it and its friend sky-high as I slid in behind the frame, summoning Ghost to place the eye inside the metal frame

~Good, there's a conduit to the Spire~ In seconds, his scan summoned the large eye of the Gate Lord, Zydron. ~I have no idea what's about to happen~

"You and me both, buddy," I breathed when suddenly, the eye began to glow a bright, white light, a line of electricity connecting it to and from the Spire. "Woah!"

The ground shook as the pipes connected to the Vex Spire fell off, the bricks that made up the exposed metal at the top slowly disassembling, revealing a large, rectangular tablet of sorts with streams of Vex code passing through, then, the parted pieces of metal acted as a solar system, rotating around the tablet slowly.

"Praise the Mystical Tablet!" Zane, who was now on his knees with hands outstretched, cheered, while funny, it was baffling how this was all happening, the Vex technology never ceases to surprise me. The blocks then crumbled away, along with that rusty, metallic coat on the tablet, leaving behind a pure, while form with glowing lines across the surface. Then, it vanished without a trace, perhaps into the eye?

~Hey, hate to ruin the light show, but we've got company!~ Rika's alert had us turn to a booming roar to the far left, a final door opening to reveal... Holy- ~[BEEP], we ticked off an Ultra class Cabal!~

 **[Primus Sha'aull]**

The massive Cabal Ultra flew to the left side of the Spire, sending light objects flying with his stomp. Primus drummed his own chest twice, roaring at us in a challenging voice. His armor was grey, with the shoulders and chest having a splash of gold added in, while his back sported a fan of feathers. He wielded a large Cabal Projection rifle too.

~He just said, 'You dare to steal from under our eyes, for that, I'll pluck out... your... eyes... can we run now?~ I doubt he'd let us, also, that's gruesome. Behind him were a few Legionaries too, but by now, Morbin and Zane had retreated to a section underneath the ground, using that cover to take out his men, while I shot Primus across the face, his own grenade launcher throwing payloads into the sand around me, blinding me as Ghost returned to me, just then, something painful struck my chest

The payload blew up, throwing me straight into the wall and sliding across the sand as I saw my chestplate crumble to pieces as my vision danced with black dots. My rifle was missing as I saw someone move for me, slicing apart the grenades with ease as his hand reached for mine, pulling me over his shoulder as my head bounced, only able to see the edge of the black blade gleam an emerald green.

"Take her, I got this." Wait... Zane. I coughed, Morbin sitting me upright against the metal wall as I saw the pieces left of my chestplate chip away, revealing the matterweave underneath, while part of my helmet was broken even more so, my left eye exposed to the nightfall

Not wanting to leave him to fight Primus alone, I shakily pushed myself upright, while Morbin was busy defending me from Cabal reinforcements. I had to move... Ghost, a little help?

"Sure." He replied, healing some of my wounds, but at the cost, I now had a small scar just under my chest where the shrapnel pierced completely, not that it mattered, just a scar and nothing more

I grabbed Sidewinder and used it as a crutch to push my feet up under me, stumbling forward a little I just tore my helmet off, throwing the broken equipment away as my hair blew a little in the cool wind as a blast of dust flew past me, Zane's body flying backward and into the sand, his sword falling into my line of sight, the blade sunk into the sand outside.

Primus stomped the ground again, nearly crushing Zane if he didn't slide under his legs, plunging his knife through his leg while backing away from the commander. I had an idea, and knowing Zane he'd be able to pull this off. Pumping once, I shot the underside of Primus' armpit, the exposed area forced a roar from the large commander, who stumbled a little, so with my good, right arm I pumped the forestock again, propelling another slug through his chestplate, then I kicked up Zane's sword.

"Catch!" I batted the blade through the air, just as Primus raised his gun to slam it down on Zane's head, he spun under the arm, twisting the handle into his palm then with a heavy lunge, sliced along the side of the Cabal

Primus swung around, yet Zane effortlessly ducked a plunged his blade through his armor like air, pulling out as the Cabal fell to his knees. With a final grunt, Primus locked a large knife with Zane's Quickfang, skating the knife to his right and amputating the arm, then with an inverted grip, Zane struck upward, slicing clean through Primus' remaining arm, throwing the now bleeding Cabal down into the sand, directly into the muzzle of Judgement.

 ** _*Roa-Blam!*_**

"And shut up." Morbin spat, while Zane cleaned the strange blood off his sword, giving me a thumbs-up of approval while I smiled, feeling a little dizzy as I saw him hold me upright against his shoulder, my body not really wanting to move anymore since I rested my head on his shoulder, albeit, with some embarrassment over my predicament. "I'm shocked, you survived a grenade to the chest and kept fighting."

"Titans, stubborn as they are, you have to admire their persistence." I couldn't argue with that, as Zane helped me walk over to where the eye of the Gate Lord awaited collection, the glow settling while the red pupil came to life once more, then, it was taken away by Ghost

"The eye is charged! We now have all we need to enter the Black Garden and finish this." Ghost confirmed our results, the three of us giving a small cheer as we laughed, noting the most obvious point of our quest next

"We look like we were dragged through hell and thrown into the next eleven layers straight after." Morbin noted himself left with tattered cloth and armor, my helmet, right arm, and chestplate were smashed, while Zane's cloak was burnt to slithers, and his own armor damaged far beyond repair

"I got sand on my sand." Zane whined while I rubbed my now gloveless hand through my hair, feeling how waxy my locks were from sweat

"I both feel and smell like a corpse." I chuckled, we stormed through the Cabal's strongest base, despite having only short periods of rest for two days we managed to make is this far against all adversity. They helped me make it this far, Zane, Rika, Morbin, Deus, and Ghost too. "Let's go home guys, we can't save the world like this now can we?"

"No, I suppose you're right." Morbin agreed, the three silhouettes of our Jumpships overhead kicking up the sand around us

"I think it's time the Vanguard hears all we have to say." With that, all of us were taken into our ships, leaving behind whatever remained of the forces we battled through, the eye now in our possession, charged and ready for the coming storm tomorrow

With nothing more to do than relax, I slowly sank into my chair, letting it run on autopilot while my eyelids finally closed, my thoughts drifting away into the abyss, the last thing I could see was the endless stary sky that crept closer to me.

To Be Continued...

[Advancement]

Stoke the Forge - Complete

Sunbreaker Fully Mastered

* * *

After a whole two days of action, the team can finally rest and gather their resources for the grand battle ahead. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Buried Storm

While Ceres, Zane, and Morbin rest for their fight ahead, somewhere within the Buried City of Freehold, Dimitri leads two other Guardians into the darkness of the City to uncover an influx of Vex the Vanguard under the city.


	22. Chapter 22 - Buried Storm

_Hello~, just wanted to say I'm glad many of you like this story, despite it being a tad few years backward for the time being, but got to start somewhere, right? Also, to Shy911, and Ronin Kenshin, thanks for the supportive comments across most of my chapters! Anywho, I hope you enjoy today's chapter!_

 **Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 22 - Buried Storm**

[The Buried City, Meridian Bay, Mars]

The remnants of a forgotten area felt so... haunting to behold. The lost city of Freehold, once the pride of Humanity was left to be forgotten under the sands of Mars, the only thing that remained were the brass machines that roamed its barren, rusty spires and empty catacombs, it would be quite peaceful to live here, if you're not gunned down by a Hobgoblin for simply breathing. Speaking of which.

Taking a long breath, my fingers tingled under the strain of wire between my fingers, the colored tail blowing in the cool wind of nightfall, while my eye fixated on the last of the Vex guarding an entry to the underground railroads. Cayde tasked me and two others into investigating the recent influx of Vex energy in the Meridian Bay, to our confusion, it was buried under Freehold, and these Vex were the guards.

"So whatcha see?" Beside me, one of my closest friends, Taka, asked beside me on the edge of the dune, my eye trained on the Minotaur, the Vex stomping wildly in search of its ally's cause of death. From the corner of my eye, the striker herself bore the Astrolord armor, very high quality, even if Future War Cult aren't the most creative with colors, they made good gear, breezing on her waist was the matching, royal blue mark with the white bolts of a striker

"Metal... Sand... More sand... oh!" I remarked dryly

"Let me guess, sand?" Oh my God, how did she know! I let the string go, clicking my tongue in-line with the arrow piercing the Minotaur's mind core, the white Vex Milk staining the walls

"Nope, one more dead Vex." She jabbed me in the arm for that. "Alright, we're clear to move in."

"Seems they were waiting for us, I'd implore we take this cautiously." The Old Man, or Harrow. He's an alright Awoken, a good Warlock too given his black and white style made him near invisible, say for the aesthetic green he added, I told him flashy colors are so great unless you really want to be a target, seems he took my bad advice and made it work

"Good call, I don't want to drag a corpse back, too much backpain." I moaned, sliding down the dune with them both behind me

Harrow's armor was a very high-class Warlock Eclipse Maw MK VI, very reliable armor, and a good sense of mobility too, while I simply added some magenta to my own silver and grey tiger pattern. In his hands was the black and grey assault rifle, Unwilling Soul-09, while Taka sported her Vanguard standard-issue scout rifle, the actually useful, Proxima Centauri II.

Whatever the Vex were up too, they could be a problem for Ceres and the rest once they strike at the Black Garden tomorrow, I can't believe that they managed to storm a whole Cabal warbase with damaged gear and two days of sleep deprivation, hardcore certainly doesn't begin to describe them. But with someone as unpredictable as Ceres, a Guardian who threw a Gate Lord, then anything was possible.

"Ah, dammit, I can't see a damn thing down here!" I grunted, rubbing my helmet for a second while Taka sniggered behind me. "Ray, mind lighting the way?"

 _~S-sure~_ My little shy ghost came to rest near my shoulder, his eye flashing light down the hauntingly mysterious tunnels ahead, yet the further we traveled the more misty darkness swept through the tunnel. A Darkness Zone. "It's very dark down here..."

"Who knows, maybe we'll see some bones or ghosts ready to _JUMP_ out when we turn a blind eye." I did a spooky voice and saw him jump, making me laugh as he slowly delved into the tunnels, passing mounds of sand and broken display boards, too bad they're in Russian, I can't read where we going, but anywhere not blocked by rubble would work

 _~ugh, honestly, could you be any more childish?~_ Over the coms, CT scolded me yet I tapped Ray's shell, rocking him left and right

"Pfft, I'll have you know I'm the young age of five, thank you very much." I retorted, with Harrow humming humorously

"It seems another mystery has been cracked today." I laughed at that, ha, he gets it

"You can be so surreal at times, Dimi," Taka added softly, I then stopped, her body slamming into me as I peered into the darkness ahead, the room was large, probably an information terminus, but the wind... It was mingling with the smell of metal. "What is it? Vex?"

"Who else?" I drawled, pulling back the string on two arrows and turning to Harrow, his body moving back as my arrows left the bow, sinking through the mind cores of two Hobgoblins. "Give ya credit, you Vex certainly know how to be stealthy, but the problem is..." I ducked, grabbing my knife and shoving it straight through the teleported Goblin's core, throwing it down the stairs and into the dark. "I can smell you."

"Good eye," Taka acknowledged, pointing her rifle ahead of us and firing twice, taking out two Harpies that spun into view of us, with a bombardment of rifle rounds to clatter against three more Goblins

We ran into the room, running toward a central platform with four walls, the red glow of eyes stumbling into our line of sight. One managed to hit my calf, yet a single arrow to the chest solved that mess, with Taka suddenly pulling me into her body, two trace bolts piercing the wall behind me.

"My hero," I remarked coyly, drawing my black-steel and amethyst handgun, JabberHakke-D, the red-dot lined my rounds to the eye of the remaining Harpy easily, the Vex shattering into scrap in an instant. "Well, can't say they're not trying."

"Well, they certainly know we're coming, but if this all their efforts than I'm afraid this will be a horrible decision on their part." Harrow agreed. From behind my back, the shaking Ray came out of hiding

"I-Is it s-s-safe?" Poor little light, I grabbed him and sent him back into my body to rest, especially since there's light coming from the next room to our left, the doors blown far off the hinges

"You know I'm starting to see why my brother hates these things, they can be a right pain the - uwah!" Someone suddenly yanked me by the cape, pulling me out of range of two Hobgoblins beams, and a massive blast of Void energy. Pointing our weapons back, we down the two Hobgoblins quickly, while Taka ran behind a pillar

"Cyclops!" She relayed, then gulped. "And alot of storm clouds."

Something made that nervous grin in situations of peril rise to my face. "Suddenly my annoyance grows."

~This is bad, Dimitri, the air is now high in concentrated Vex readings~ So they're trying to fend us off, smart for a bunch of drones. I glanced to the far end of the room, seeing the stairway turn left past two more Hobgoblins, both of which kept Harrow from moving closer to Taka

"Hold out for me!" I called with a click of my tongue, sprinting past them and barreling over a bench, the large sum of lasers and a blast of Void shaking the ground behind me

"Wait-" I ignored Taka, throwing a smoke bomb at my feet, the particles attaching to my armor, rendering me invisible to the Vex, with the first being clothes-lined by my arm, and the second with a knife thrown into its chest, I slid around the corner, running over the barrier and down to the sand that passed by atleast two dozen Goblins on the opposite side of the Cyclops

Breaking for the vertical wall, my feet pressed to the ground, my push scattering a dust cloud around my body while my body came into view again. My feet struck the wall, pushing backward with an elegant backflip, the tips of my fingers shakily holding my body upright against the pillar, my fingers resting on a thin outcrop along the pillar. Without breaking a sweat, I spun into a helix, feeling the mystical Light of Void wrapping around my arms, conjuring the Nightstalker's bow.

The embrace of the night gave me the infinite moment to draw the arrow back, a literal blink in time as the Shadowshot struck the wall dividing the Cyclops and army of Vex, the gloomy grip of Void snaking its way around all the machines with a tight, weakening grasp. Meanwhile, my body had flown upside down high above the Cyclops, the eye glowing brightly as a large blast of Void struck my high resistance body, propelling my legs to land against the underside of the exposed ceiling's reinforced girder, giving me a clear shot of the sentient turret.

Firing another Shadowshot, I fell while the arrowhead consumed the glass eye of the Cyclops, shattering the glass, distorting the semi-charged attack into rebounding onto the Cyclops, destroying the entire Vex with a purple blast, my feet landing perfectly on the platform the frame once held the machine, while the raindrop of brass shrapnel from beyond the wall rained down around me.

"Ohhohoh, please tell me someone recorded that?" I chuckled, dusting myself off while Harrow and Taka came into view. "Did you see that? That graceful backflip? Was it in slow motion? Maybe I should add a filter? Or - Ack!"

My sudden, golden glow from the visible moonlight above went visibly darker, Taka struck me in the back of the head with that Titan-like strength behind it, even felt some Arc volts in it too. "Next time, try informing your team before performing something like that."

"I just took down a Cyclops with a badass way of doing it, and tethered all those Goblins and Harpies, you're welcome," I answered back rhetorically, shaking my head. "Yeah, didn't go as planned, but it worked."

 _~Dimitri~_ You record that buddy? _~Yes, but Taka's right, that was impulsive of you; You should have considered your teammates safety since this is a Darkness Zone~_

"Really? You too?" I berated Ray, then paused at how harsh my tone was. I turned away from them, tapping my bow against my head lightly. "Yeah - Alright, my bad okay, I messed up! I'm not exactly a Guardian like the rest of you, I don't do 'teamwork' - and no, Ray, the Gate Lord didn't count!"

 _~I-I know~_

"Dimi," Someone's hand rested on my shoulder, it was Taka, I could tell easily by how hard she punched me. "We're not mad at you, we just want to help you understand where you need to improve."

 _~Honestly, you can be just as ill-tempered as Taka sometimes~_ ...

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." Taka defended against CT, yet I just walked on, pulling away from her hand

"Don't pity the stupid you'll be crying all day." I reply was bitter; Not bothering to wait around, I just want to get this over with and go back to bed. Soon after, two sets of footsteps joined my own

* * *

[Tharsis Junction, WARNING: Darkness Zone]

Coming to the end of the winding tunnel, we finally made it to the end of the line, the Junction far below Freehold, massive red pillars held the ceiling up, with railroads abandoned to time and ruined train carts either derailed or toppled over. Yet from the elevated ground we stood on, six Harpies quickly flew in our direction, so I took aim with two arrows housed against the spine of my bow.

 ** _*Schhwaff-Schhwaff*_**

In violent succession, the two Hobgoblins in the far back were pinned through the chest, hung against the back wall by just their torso, their core ejecting all other limbs from their body.

 _~Bad/Multiple Vex Gates/Lay waste to them all~_ Harrow's charming ghost, Cardinal informed us of how they have been gathering in mass, the question still remained, why the hell were they gathering down here? No Cabal base other than the Dust Palace stood here, say for maybe a new location to erect a Spire, but still...

To my left, Harrow provided me with cover, blowing apart three Harpies with a single magazine, while Taka took only three shots from her scout rifle to remove the rest. "Take the portals down!"

"Right!" No disagreements, just cold, calculative killing. Out the corner of my eye, Harrow's body crackled to life with an electrifying surge of Arc Light, the metal tracks electrifying with strong bolts of Arc. Meanwhile, myself and Taka leapt onto the train, myself providing her with cover to switch to her one-shot grenade launcher, Harsh Language

While I did take a number of burns to my chest and arms, the whistle of her grenade flew by, striking a Goblin, bouncing off its rounded disk head, then against the frame of the gate, tearing it apart, while the backlash decimated the Vex that clearly came through. Turning around, the second gate beyond the train went out, with a large flash of blue light, clearly, Harrow was taking the easy route.

"Than-" I raised my bow to Taka's face, seeing her stumble back. "W-Wha-"

"Duck," She instinctively did, my arrow whizzing past her head, striking a Hobgoblin sat on a distant train, his trace blast sailing straight against my cheek and into the pillar beside us. "Always watch your back."

"I, Dimitri..." I hit her atop the head with my bow, hearing her voice catch while I felt my face flush red from... well I've been an asshole this entire time

"I told you, don't pity me, just because I hate being wrong or that I have an attitude towards everyone, that's not real, I... have a hard time conveying anything the way I am, just... don't take it to heart, alright?" I told her softly, something I didn't show often. Clearing both my reasons and throat, I motioned to the third gate going out. "Ready to smash some more robots?"

"You lead I shoot." Heh, love this girl's way of thinking. We took off, running over and past Harrow who quickly sped up to join us, the three of us running down the spiral tracks and towards the final stop, a docking bay for train maintenance. "Having fun yet?"

"So far, yes," Harrow replied, pointing ahead of us. "We have only three targets left, one for each of us."

"Good, then let's - what the hell?" I came to a standstill, all of us noting the three portals that remained, with their three - what the actual hell were these Vex?

Before each gate stood a rusty, oxidized Minotaur, their bodies coated in moss and grass, while their exposed cores... they were unstable and a more sickly yellow color now. Even their names were changed.

[Sol Revenant]

[Sol Disciple]

[Sol Templar]

"This isn't normal, even by Vex standards," I muttered, while three groups of Vex appeared from the warehouse, moving to defend the gate and a large Conflux in the middle of the intersection. "Alright then, three gates, three Vex, three of us."

"Should we introduce ourselves first?" The hell? What, are we going to request a formal invitation? Yet even as I looked between them for an answer, I watched as Taka took center stage, closing her fists tightly with a flare of lightning crackling through her nerves, then, she released a thunderous stomp to her feet, tearing up rail lines with each stomp towards the large sum of Vex, their rifles doing nothing to stop her charge as she threw herself high, raising her fists. "Time for the secret handshake."

Her fists slammed into the ground, shattering the concrete, while a wave of Arc Light thrashed the large group of Vex in seconds. I whistled my eyes wide as she lifted herself off the ground, charging straight for Sol Revenant. Me and Harrow didn't need to say it, so I took Sol Templar, himself gathering a following of Goblins and two Hobs.

Kicking up dust, I pressed my feet against the last pillar, jumping once I saw their trace rifles build completely, their lasers striking the pillar instead as I used my third jump to roll between the two Hobgoblins, throwing down a smoke bomb and blinding them both, the two accidentally blasting each other instead.

 _ ***Fwoosh-Boom***_

I didn't realize that the rusted mesh of scrap still worked! Thrown across the cart, I kicked backward to avoid another Void cannon from that Templar, his Goblins raising their rifles to strike my entire left side, so I threw my CLG dead center, the entire crowd blown away in seconds as I raised my bow, sinking my first arrow into Sol Templar's right knee, swiveling to my right to propel another arrow through his eye, his blast missing me completely.

"It's over Vex, I got the high ground!" My taunt did little to change the predicament, my arrows kept flying while I avoided the machine's failed attempts to hit me. "You know somethin', Ray, this is actually kind-of bor-"

*Splatt-Thud*

Something painfully jolting struck my back, might have been karma since I fell from my perch, landing straight into Sol Templar's fist, the strength throwing me around and straight into the edge of the portal frame, breaking something in my body once I hit the ground. Just then I winced, the fist breaking stone beside me from just its broken fist. Switching to my handgun, I unloaded round-after-round into its head, blowing the irregular head clean off, yet that did little to stop its assault, the foot locking with my stomach as the jagged, broken joint tore into my stomach, throwing me against the frame of the portal again.

Despite my strength, the cold, ragged blade sunk through my skin, the pressure forcing me to bite back the urge to scream, my hand weakly reaching high against the frame of the gate, pulling down on something elastic while my head spun from the force of the kick. Pushing myself up against the frame of the gate, seeing my two allies spotting my predicament, I now knew what Zane felt like being treated like a ragdoll, it hurt alot.

 _~Dimitri!~_ Ray yelled in a panic, blood oozing from my mouth, dripping down my neck from under my helmet, the cold sensation flared high and low each and every moment I pushed against the surface of the gate, I just wished that this Vex could see my face, the toothy grin and manic look in my eyes would outshine any of this

I haven't bled in quite some time. Must give this thing some credit, lady luck blessed him with a chance to kill me and it flopped, while I still held a sneaky little trump card.

"Ray... It's fine... this is just another kick in the dirt... Like always..." I managed out, pushing back with all the weight I could apply to my arm. "You're awfully fresh... Let me tell you... That can be quite a _shock_!"

My left arm coiled tightly to the cord I held recently, pulling it far from the wall, the sparks tingling up my arm while I bent the cord, shoving it straight through the neck of Sol Templar, the whole of the rusty Vex lighting up for all of us to see, while my own body convulsed, but I linked my now free right hand around the side of its rounded head, shoving the face of the Minotaur through the gateway, shattering the connection with a large pulse of Vex feedback, throwing me across the sand while the body of the Templar flew from the gate, burying itself deep into the hull of the train with a splash of orange sparks, just then, I saw Harrow and Taka through my dazed gaze, the two running over to me.

"N-N-Nailed it." I laughed, seeing Ray suddenly appear to quickly clot and repair my wounds, the pain slowly faded to a dull sensation in my gut. "A-Ah... Christ that's a breather, tha-"

"Dimitri~!" The little ghost shell soon collided with my chest, burning himself into my armor while sounding upset, all I did was relax into the sand, patting him on the top of his shell while Taka offered me a hand

"Are you okay? That was a really big explosion?" Taka sounded more concerned than me, I felt better now that my insides were pressed into a paste, but it was nice having someone other than Zane care. Taking her hand, Ray finally moved away for me to tilt my head at him

"You doubt I could survive that? Who do you take me for?" I teased, his shell splitting apart wildly

"I thought you... well... I..." Sighing, I grabbed him and let him rest in the palm of my hand, tapping a finger to his little ball

"Knock that on the head, will ya? Look, I'm not leaving you, Ray, we're in this Guardian business together." My rare, kind words made his eye glow with a bright blue, his shell rubbing against my helmet. "Hey, cool it with the affection."

"Aww, but you're both so cute." Taka mused, with Harrow looking at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I just shrugged my arms. "Seems the great 'Anomaly' is a big softy." So thankful for my helmet right now

"Think what you want, question is," My gaze lingered on the dead Sol Templar lying within the train. "What the hell kind of Vex were they? All rusty and covered in moss."

"Maybe the Vex Cognition Mesh?" Taka offered, so without much to go on, we decided to take a better look at the strange spire under Freehold. The glow was certainly helpful in seeing the blood staining my armor. Taka then raised her hand. "CT, if you don't mind?"

"Let's see here... Huh, very peculiar..." CT sounded in-awe with the information, atleast I think she was, I don't know what she thinks half the time. Yet the longer this impasse of silent grew, the warier I became, her eye even grew wider with each second

~This... Wasn't some form of attack plan, something is calling these Vex back to the... The Black Garden?~ I suddenly moved towards the Conflux, then looked to the gates that led straight to the system's most unknown location. ~I'll send this report to the City immediately, while I do we should get out of here~

"That was close if we didn't stop them - Nope, not going there," I refused to think any more on that, we stopped them from regrouping at the Black Garden, hopefully, we stopped enough for it to be easy once Ceres, Zane, and Morbin step through tomorrow

"Hey," Taka tapped my shoulder, making me jump. "You okay? You looked... startled."

Scoffing, I waved her worries off. "I'm grand, I was a little off-put by that news, but since we stopped them there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"You seem to be worried still," Dammit, shut up, old man! Before they could pressure the issue any longer, I flipping by bow around and rested it on my shoulder, pulling on the string

"Look, I'm not very... comfortable with all this 'talking about your feelings', that's not me, I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, most people could care for me, not when I'm the sister of 'The Worst One', and the fact my rep in the Crucible isn't so liked by others, makes it hard for someone like me to-"

"That's okay," I was cut off, Taka simply placing a hand on her hip. "I won't pretend there's not alot going on inside that head of yours, nor am I one to force you to say it, but I'm your friend, we both are, so if you ever do want to say something, just say it, we'll be here to listen."

While I couldn't form a real response to that, the fact she meant every word reminded me of Zane, but no because we're related by blood, this time, it was all down to simple kindness, Ceres shares that freely with everyone, hell, the day we met proves that. With a hidden smile, I tapped my hand to Taka's visor, laughing a bit.

"Whatever you say, Taka," Time to leave this dump, I'm tired and thirsty. "Still, you two..."

"Hmm?" The both of them hummed, yet I took a moment to breathe before replying, my thoughts on overdrive since the Cyclops, probably the most thinking I've done to date

"For what it's worth... We make a pretty decent Fireteam."

To Be Continued...

* * *

You know what's fun, having most of this chapter done, then fucking everything causes all that writing to be taken away, because fuck, shit, bitch, that's why!? Yeah, no censoring this clusterfuck, but I'm tired and mad and I just want to forget this ever happened. I hope you did enjoy this little change in perspective, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: A Forsaken Place

The time has finally come, with new armor and their eye in toe, Fireteam Horizon faces their greatest challenge yet, The Black Garden, and the very heart that is destroying the Traveler. Their time is unknown, but they can't afford to lose any now.


	23. Minisode - That Day We Met

**Minisode - That Day We Met**

[Tower, Hall of Guardians, Last City]

"Okay... so the Fallen are dead?" Cayde asked his Hunter, her armor worn from a long fight previously, the Hunter Vanguard gear damaged mainly around her arms and stomach from battling Vandals, the white cloth stained with dirt and burns, and the orange and blue was torn in places, while her helmet sat on the table, a hole through the left side of the visor

"One nearly took my eye out, and the House of Winter nearly toppled part of the Citadel." She reminded him tiredly, being both physically and mentally drained. Yet Cayde looked to her helmet, then back to his datapad with a hum

"But the Fallen are dead?" She sighed, nodding once while he put the datapad down, raising his hands with a smile. "Then I see this as an absolute win."

"He's right, you're fiiiine, Felix is fine, and the Fallen are just as bad as ever, productive day overall." Artemis agreed, while the girl with fierce, blue eyes and long honeycomb yellow hair, stared impassively at the Exo, her brow raised. "I think she's mad?"

"Cayde..." Her voice slowly started to get testy, the Exo and Ghost beginning to feel colder under her eyes

"Well, I-" Cayde raised a hand, then paused with a relieved expression. "Ah, my Rookie, had some fun out there?"

"Wait-" She was interrupted by the loud clank of a Vex eye the size of her own hand, while she took a moment to process what was sitting before her. "T-That's..."

"There!" A boy yelled, panted heavily while trudging down the stairs toward the two, while some others looked to see what the commotion was. Before the girl was a Guardian, a rather new one based on his own tattered and worn matterweave armor and handcannon with worn paint and scratches on it. "One Vex Gate Lord eye!"

"What!?"

"No way!"

"It... really is a Gate Lord eye."

He looked exhausted, his helmet was gone to show his dirty face, ocean-blue eyes under snow-white locks that stuck to his forehead. With a flash, his ghost appeared, making the ghost bump against the Hunter's fist the two chuckling a little.

"That was close, wasn't it?" The female ghost asked

"I nearly died!" The Hunter sighed happily, while the female Hunter looked at the boy curiously. It was strange, to her, a novice could barely handle anything of this scale, they'd stick to small missions and collection of relics, but this Hunter, despite being clearly outclassed, he came back with proof of his job complete and was smiling. "Uh... hi?"

The girl blinked out of her stupor, seeing the Hunter staring back at her nervously, she almost forgot that she probably looked annoyed. Shaking her head, a small smile came to life brightly across her face.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't freak you out?" Sensing her calm aura, the Hunter relaxed, rubbing the back of his head

"It's fine. Just that you were looking at me like I was a Banksy." She tilted her head at that, wondering what he meant by that? Just then, his ghost jabbed him in the side of the head

"You idiot, that's Summer! You know, the 'Rising Sun', remember?" So his ghost did know her? But that look... he was completely blank, eye squinted in a vain attempt to remember anything. "Are you kidding? I told you about her?"

"Yeah... not ringing any bells." He deadpanned, all while the Huntress, Summer, stared surprisingly toward him. Even Cayde was smiling while inspecting the Gate Lord eye, she was a well-known Hunter, with a single Golden Gun she took down nearly two dozen Fallen, she even held her own during the battle at Twilight Gap

 _"This Hunter... he doesn't see me like the rest... just like them,"_ A smile formed again, and with a hand out to him, she saw his gaze crane back with a funny turn on his heel. "I'm Summer, and you are his _Rookie_ it seems?"

"Ugh, why do you keep calling me that?" The Hunter whined, and Cayde just pat his shoulder

"Hey, I said I was going make you shine, just you wait, Rookie, I'll teach you the way of a Hunter in no time flat! Best idea I've ever had." Cayde's overly confident determination was certain. Yet with a small, defeat breath, the Hunter turned back to Summer, reaching to shake her hand back, the two smiling kindly toward each other

"Zane, and this here's Rika." His eyes darted once to the ghost, who looked like she was ready to blow a bulb from how casual her Guardian was being, but Summer didn't mind, in fact, she liked it that Zane didn't see her like some prodigy, instead, just like a Hunter who's more banged up than a Jumpship

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, Zane, Rika."

* * *

[Present Day, Tower Accommodations]

Zane blinked, groaning a little from how his head rested on the arm of the large sofa, his limbs popping with each stretch against the fabric, his hand still holding onto the Book of Sorrows, while pages littered his body under the sunlight through the large window.

"Ugh... Why did that come to mind?" Zane licked his dry lips for a second, peering toward the sunlight, not bothering to move the pages yet. Instead, he stared out toward the glowing ball of gas and fire in thought. "Summer... The Rising Sun."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A little short of how Zane and Summer met one day under unusual circumstances. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 23 - A Forsaken Place

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 23 - A Forsaken Place**

[Tower, Living Quarters, Last City]

Today was the day. The time to enter the Black Garden and finish what we've started.

I sighed in a blissful state under the warmth of the showerhead, my head lowered to let the hot water, soak down my dandelion hair and down my slender back. I even rubbed the spot my newly obtained scar appeared near my stomach tenderly, shrapnel was not a fun way of gaining a scar or two.

"Hallelujah to hot water!" I grinned, continuing to stand under the water for a little while longer. Yet after a small moment of peace, someone knocked on the door, breaking the tranquil

"I hate to break your moment of peace, but you have a job to do, you know?" Taka's muffled voice was quick to remind me of my meet-up with Zane and Morbin before our mission. I silently nodded without saying a word, turning the nozzle back and grabbing a towel. "Hmm, breakfast is waiting once you're done."

"Thank you, Taka!" I called back, rubbing the mirror clear and seeing my peachy skin now clear of any remaining grime or sweat. "Hope they'll like their new armor, bet Zane's gonna freak out."

* * *

[Tower, Last City, Earth]

"I'm freaking out!" I couldn't hold back a smile seeing Zane's eyes sparkle while he looked at his new armor with a child-like glow all around him, even Rika was impressed with the choice I made, his grey-steel armor with black cargo pants worked really well with his light blue accents on his gloves, the trim of his cape and even the fabric wrapped around his right shin, Banshee called it, Takanome Ranger 1.1, of course, his pants were still modified with that Exotic, Lucky Pants of his.

Suddenly, Zane's arms clasped around me in a vice-like coil, his way of thanking me being very... airtight. "Thank you-Thank you-Thank you~!"

"...You're welcome... lungs... popping..." The quick-release of air brought me back from the brink, while Zane grinned like a child, spinning Hard Luck around on his index finger. "Glad you like it."

"Love it!" He corrected, it was nice seeing him excited like this, it was cute...

"I have to admit, Red, this all seems a little overpriced, don't you think?" Morbin was next, the wind blowing the long trenchcoat lightly in the sunlight, the ray of light reflecting off his coat's white sheen while he tapped a finger against his crossed arms, eyes looking at me curiously

His boots and trousers an onyx shade, with a black belt and gloves, the rest was a creamy white with grey gashes across the coat, he even had some gold stars along the open jacket. It was called Nemesis Plane, and the contrast was that he looked like some kind of priest, but he's the furthest thing from one.

"Oh look, it's Satan Worshiper, Chrome Dome." Zane quipped, moving out of range of Morbin's punch, the Exo dusting his new gear off in a very prideful manner

"You fool, the only thing I praise is the sun." He raised a hand to the glowing ball in the distance. "I will slaughter the masses, my lord."

"Don't think it can talk, but okay." Zane rolled his eyes, then looked to me. "Still, loving the new look, Ceres."

"Definity screams, _you_ , Red." His joke aside, I still had some glimmer left for me of course, and I spent all I had on this new set of quality armor. Dipped in royal red, with my stomach, underarms, and legs being white, while the tops of my arms and gloves were a dark grey, my helmet a bent, oval black, the Knight Type 3, slim fit too

"Still... Kind of feel bad knowing you spent all the Glimmer you had on us too, we could have bought our equipment." Zane's sheepish reply was only solidified with Morbin's nod, so I walked up to them both, tapping my fists to their chests

"Don't be, I wanted to repay you guys for... just being here, you've only ever done what you can to help me reach this goal, the fact I got this far is all thanks to you both," My bright eyes returned with a toothy grin. "Me and Ghost couldn't have asked for better friends!"

"It's true, we never could have made it here without you," Ghost bowed his shell to Deus and Rika, the two looking at each other than to Ghost

"...Sure, glad we could be here with you," Rika let her smug guard down for once, while Deus bobbed around Ghost, making her chuckle. "I think he's saying he's happy to be here too."

 ** _~Fireteam Horizon is requested to go to Hall of Guardians by order of Commander Zavala~_**

Clapping my hands together, we made our way from the armory stand and for the stairs leading down, but I did refrain from mentioning that I could still hear the boys talking behind me.

"We owe her, big time."

"For once, we can agree to that."

All I did was hum a happy tune while we walked. My fireteam is the best!

* * *

[Hall of Guardians]

"Hello again, Guardians." Greeting us for our mission was Ikora since her Hidden have been keeping an eye on the Black Garden's mythos for years. with our recent discoveries across the system now led to more factual truth. "I trust you have recovered well?"

"With or without rest, I'm always ready for whatever you task me with." Morbin, single-minded at times, but his loyalty was something to commend at times. Ikora nodded once, bringing up a projection of the gate within the Valley of the Kings

"With the many findings you three have uncovered, a recent Guardian operation within the Buried City produced more results that the Vex are in motion, more specifically, they have been making attempts to re-enter the Garden under orders of the Collective within," Ikora clarified, motioning to a smaller projection of a Minotaur. "They are called the Sol Divisive, records of their work have been scarce, but we believe they are the Vex that occupy the Black Garden."

"So all that's left is to break them and take down the heart?" Zane condensed the information, with Ikora agreeing

"I trust you three will see to the end of this mystery and the darkness that lurks there, that is all, good luck." Ikora finished with a bow of her head, taking the datapad and walking up the stairs to a worker who too was monitoring the condition of the Gate

"Okay, let's get to our Jumpships and head for Mars." I directed with a hand, the human and Exo taking the lead, while I stopped mid-step to see a shadow merging with my own. I turned of course and found Commander Zavala before me. "You need something, sir?"

"Not particularly, I wish to speak with you a moment if you have some time?" Well, I wasn't going to just say 'no' to my commanding officer. I gave a nod and he put his hands behind his back, walking back towards the overwatch in the back of the room, overlooking the wild landscape and mountain ahead

We stood there, not saying a word while I felt very uncomfortable with the silence while overlooking the land below the walls, yet Zavala, he didn't speak, he just stared off beyond the edge of the Tower, the City itself.

"Ceres, I was speaking of your actions and bravery just today to a new recruit," He began, and I felt a little embarrassed but honored all the same. "I pointed you out and recounted for them a few of your deeds." That made a small smile creep onto his face with an inquisitive brow. "They did not believe me, and so I said to them, truthfully, that your service is the exception."

"The exception?" I recited, that Awoken turning to face me while I did the same

"Indeed; That most who serve the Vanguard will not reach your heights. But that does not make their service any less important to the City," Zavala explained, looking back to the world beyond. "I ask you, Ceres..."

 _What he said next, it was unclear to me until now, what depth the question led to, how it shaped who we are to this defining moment._

"What makes a Guardian a Guardian?" His question was unique, I had no real answer for that, nor was I able to respond with one either. "We take our first breath with no memory of who we were before."

"Yet, we are inexorably drawn to the Light. We live, we fight, we die and we live again. We know we were chosen for a reason, by something greater than ourselves. For as deep and wide as Humanity's rivers have run, it has now been reduced to a precious few needing something to believe in, and a place to call home."

"This is what we've been called to, the future that we fight for, the future we will protect. Shaped by the fires of each new battle, we are forged and sharpened into what we must become for the fight ahead." Now it wasn't just me listening, drawing not a single breath, but everyone present to his words

"What we have built is only the beginning, a symbol of what we can achieve, of who we are, our great purpose here. But... the day may come when we will be tested when all we hold dear is threatened... and then we will see what each of us is truly made of." I was... speechless, his words and ideals were how I've always doubted myself, he knew what it meant to not truly understand who we are, yet he found an answer

 ** _*Applause!*_**

The workers and Guardians all gave their appreciation to that speech, it truly embodied us Guardians down to our core, and I felt something rising in my soul, a light unlike the powers at my disposal, a gut feeling that I held that answer, maybe, just maybe, I'll understand it.

"Now, I have kept you long enough, Guardian, allow me to gift to you something to honor how far you have come, and to remind you of the place you started from." From a pouch attached behind his back, he unfurled a long, three-piece of fabric

The outline was adorned with silver, while an oval held three rectangular strips of black fabric, the longest stitched with the silver symbol of the Pilgrim Guard dawning the onyx cloth. I slowly took it from his hands, attaching it where my old mark once rested, the clips snapping against my belt with ease.

"Thank you for this and the question, sir, I... haven't found an answer yet, but I'm sure I know what to do to find it." I assured him with Ghost by my side, and he gave me his confident, approving stare

"I believe you do, Ceres."

* * *

[Valley of the Kings, Meridian Bay, Mars]

 _~I don't think we'll be getting a second chance at this. We pull this off, we can save the Traveler. If not, the Vex will cease our worlds~_ Thank you for the anxiety, Ghost. _~I just hope this works~_

We came to stand at the edge between the sand and stone pathway leading toward the massive Gate, the edges trickling with energy while we approached the Gate, the wind forcing a roar to rattle the archway like a maw of a leviathan.

"This is it, don't get scared now." Zane whispered, our feet touching the sandstone stairs that crumbled under our weight

"I'm an Exo, I fear very little, but... stand by for resurrection, Deus." Even Morbin was unsure this would work, but it had to, this eye should allow us to enter the Gateway, or tear us apart, or throw us - you know what, nevermind, back to getting the gate open

The second we reached the summit, the light's contrast shifted, while my vision juggled and twisted under the flash of light that pulled me sharply towards the rim of the Gate, the light fading just as quickly as it appeared. My feet felt rough, grassy terrain, while the temperature became cooler, more... acrid.

"Ahh, we're gonna di - oh, we're here!" Zane froze mid-panic, the three of us arriving within the walls of a Vex construct, but... it was dark with a strange, purple light originating from somewhere. The walls were cracked and leaked moss and grass instead of sand and dust

 _~Where are we? If this is the Black Garden, it's on any map of known space and time. I guess we just keep going~_ Ghost was completely off by this unsettling place, not a sound or sign of life other than plant too

"Let's move, better find our bearings first." I instructed them to follow while we traversed the mysterious Garden, only our feet making noise while this chilling silence grew into nothingness

Turning the third corner, I nearly fired my gun at a Goblin around the corner, both a Handcannon and shotgun too, yet it was... dead? The Vex had no arms, neither did the several others around the arena, all rusted to the point little brass remained visible, their cores were lifeless too, coated in moss with grass growing under them.

 _~Are they in stasis? The Sol Decisive~_ Rika muttered to herself, suddenly though, I yelped at the sharp crash of something behind me, with Zane leaping into my arms with his arms around my neck. Behind us, we winced each time as a dead, mossy Vex toppled the next like dominos from Morbin's finger still outstretched from the first one

"Whoops." Really? I looked to Zane, pulling him down while he removed his arms from me so we could glare back at the Exo, but ultimately dropped the subject and continued onwards into the strange land of the Black Garden

"Despite how creepy this place is... I can't believe we're the first to set foot here in... well, however long its been." I awed at the sights while something key surfaced in my head

 _"Even if you somehow make it, desires in there can be a most dangerous obstacle, just some... friendly advice."_

Uldren could just be trying to throw me off my game, but then again, the first I mentioned the Black Garden, he sounded vexed, like... he knew what waited down here. Did he... come here too? If so, was he trying to ward us away or simply out of spite? Maybe both, who knows what he thought of me.

"Hey, there's a staircase and light ahead!" Zane called over from the foot of a flight, we ignored the rest of the old Vex and ran up the stairs with him, the three of us coming to a sharp halt, my toes kicking a few pebbles over the edge of a sharp drop, while Morbin pulled us back safely from the ridge

"Woah!" We all gaped, ghosts too. The mass of derelict Vex ruins were all within the mouth of the largest cavern I've ever seen, like the whole place was shrouded by rock spanning atleast to where we were standing, below, an immeasurable system of pathways, divided by long walls and rose gardens atop them with black grass, the many paths leading on for miles, some snaking toward a large, singular mountain in the middle of it all

The sky looked as though coated by an Arora and nothing more, stars all but faint flickers among the hazy turquoise and blue. Far below with the only suitable pathway down, something felt... wrong, a broken law and unspeakable evil lying down in the ruins of the Vex Sol Divisive. Was that the heart?

"I don't think we're on Mars anymore..." Zane joked sarcastically, rubbing Hard Luck against his head

 _~There's something extremely dark down below~_ Ghost analyzed the surroundings, with Zane peering over the edge into the abyss

"Yeah, clearly!" Still, with the sarcastic comment, Ghost continued

 _~I think we found the Black Garden's heart... or something worse~_

"They're experimenting with Hive Worms in an attempt to replicate and understand Sword Logic, nothing about that sounds good to me." Morbin was - about to be shot! I shoved him against the wall, the laser shattering the stone beside us while Zane stuck close to the wall too. "Close call."

"Seems they found us..." Zane turned his head to Morbin. "I wonder how they did that?"

"Shut it, Worst One." Another laser shot our way

"Go!" We broke for the next open space beyond this narrow passage, finding two Divisive Hobgoblins charging their Line Rifles again, two chunks of the wall behind us blowing apart, while a living turret called a Cyclops slowly turned toward us with several mossy Goblins and Harpies up to the far right. "I don't care how they're still working, just take them down and make a break for the path!"

"Right!"

"Acknowledged!"

Sprinting off the slanted edge of stone, I floated straight over the three Goblins under me, plummeting down with a solar-charged fist shattering the first, the ashes splintering white-hot shards through the other two, my knife quickly plunged into the second one, using its body to defend against the Hobgoblins above, my feet pushed back into the black water. I threw away the smoldering Goblin chassis firing a few rounds through the third, kicking it out of my way to book it up to the staircase.

I stopped just short of the turn, a Line Rifle slamming into the stone, I tisked, grabbing the rifle and yanking the Hobgoblin into view and throwing a powerful uppercut, sending the rusted head flying as the Vex spasmed, shooting weaker bolts against my stronger armor. With two shots the Hobgoblin shut down, with a spin I shot the last Hobgoblin, the machine expelling heat while I casually spun my knife, the Vex rising straight into my knife, my foot shaking it off and over the sharp cliff.

 _~Duck!~_ I did, bending backward to watch the purple blast sail over my face and off into the distance, pushing back with a relieve pop from my back I trained my eye on the Cyclops, spraying the thick chassis with an entire clip. The best word to describe what it did next would be, disorientated. Because it was firing off more void blasts than usual, but they were landing all over the place. Hitting some of the goblins that it had just summoned mere moments ago. As the last of the goblins were turned to scrap metal by their own ally, I was now using this chance to finish off the cyclops as I focused my fire on its core, or I did until something clapped in the air

 ** _*Fwoosh-BOOM!*_**

From the far right, a rocket blasted the hull of the Cyclops to pieces, clearing our way through the Vex. Well, don't know why we didn't do that in the first place. We regrouped, myself hovering down to the wall, pushing off the surface and back to the ground to sprint beside them, all of us grabbing a CLG, knowing what would probably be waiting around the corner.

We threw our grenades, my arm tingling from the instant pulse of lightning striking my shoulder from the Divisive Mind, a slightly more bluish Hydra, now stuck with a CLG of each element. The amalgamation of matter completely tore the Hydra apart, a barrier to the left disabling immediately.

 _~Oh, well I was going to say to take it down, but nevermind~_ Glad we're thinking the same thing, buddy

Morbin floated over the wall, raising Judgement and blasting a Goblin away, shoving his back against another and pinning it to the wall, shooting another Goblin then shoving his elbow through the mind core of the pinned one. Overhead, me and Zane shot two more Vex simultaneously, our movements mirroring each other with a twirl of our knives while I turned to my right and him to his left, both our knives sinking into the third's core too.

"Cheers to that." We dinged our knives off the other, patting them back into their covers as we proceeded downwards, passing around a wall to gun down three more Divisive Goblins that faced away from us

The sharp path heading down into the maze lay ahead of us, two Hobgoblins a few Harpies at the foot of the stairs with a Minotaur. I knelt by the edge, clasping my hands for Zane to run off of, my arms hoisting him high into the air, his shimmering cape blowing behind him while he spun around, aiming down at the Hobgoblins, their lasers skimming his armor.

"WEEEEEEEEeeeeeee...~!" His cheer all but faded into the sky while we waited for him to clear the way during our descent

 _ ***Blam-Blam-Blam-Blam***_

The first shot broke the head of the first, the next missed, along with a third, yet the fourth shot finally struck the core. With his first jump, Zane maintained his height and aimed once more, jumping a second time, flying over the Hobgoblin, taking out the knee with a single shot, forcing the Vex into defense. The second it stood back up, another round pierced the back and through the stomach, staining the ground in Vex Milk.

Zane's final jump sent him flying to the foot of the stairs, where we lost sight of him, the two of us making our way past the Hobgoblins and under an arch, where the blasts of Arc energy splashed across the ground, with a fist striking the empty air under Zane's feet, Hard Luck knocking the head of the Minotaur off.

He landed level with the armed Vex, the fist slamming down, straight into Zane's waiting blade, with a twist and uppercut, the blaster was gone, he swept under the second arm, slicing under it, then with the Minotaur back to him, Zane plunged Quickfang through the Vex's abdomen, Vex liquid spewing from the neck.

We continued on our way, the endless corridors and strange structures and platforms were rather confusing to navigate, but the moment we entered a smaller area with a circular pedestal, a booming, metallic cry rung through the acrid air, terror filled my mind with thoughts of whatever machine or otherwise created that. Like a Vex mingling with the cry of a Hive Ogre.

"This is very familiar." Zane was right about that, my radar glowing again, from a dark cave sprouted more rusted Goblins and Hobgoblins stomping out from the shadows, with a sigh, Ghost materialized Jester, the rocket collapsing the stone above them, burying the small group in seconds of them appearing. I swear, this was getting annoying. "Should have done that before with the rest?"

"Don't start, we're nearly there," I answered, swaying through the water and to an overlook of our destination with wide eyes. "There it is!"

The Gateway into the Heart sat with a doorway similar to the Vault of Glass, with a large Vex Spire facing it. But I saw no way of accessing the Garden's Heart from here? Ghost? Meanwhile, many Vex stood in our way below, another Divisive Hydra too.

 _~The Heart is just beyond the Gate but... wait, this place...~_ Anything, Ghost? _~This entire place is just one big machine, if you can patch any of us into those Vex Clusters we can activate the Spire~_

"Then I can handle the Hydra and its guards. Zane takes the right Cluster, Ceres, you take the left." Morbin pointed to the glowing red eyes connected to the wall of rings and gold metal snaking across from the eye. "I'll go have a wee chat with the Hydra."

"Got it!" We replied, splitting up while Morbin jumped down to face the Hydra, I was faced with several Harpies under the overhang, a Minotaur standing guard, the eye watching me carefully. Cracking my fingers, my hand closing around the warming hammer, the glow of embers reflecting off the walls

Stepping into the overhang, a Harpy spun out of hiding, several lasers bouncing off my golden form, while another circled behind me, I decided to jump to the wall to my left, pushing backward and behind the Harpy, smashing my hammer into his backside, summoning a Sunspot that enhanced my already flaming form with wisps of plasma. Drawing my arm back, I flung my hammer, blowing apart the Harpy, the hammer slamming into another, blowing it apart with two others.

Summoning another I ran up the wall, jumping from wall to wall while their lasers struck me, yet did nothing to spot me, say for an Arc blast from the Minotaur, my foot sliding against the rock my hammer crashing into another Harpy. Rolling off the stone to avoid another blast I grabbed one of the Harpy's tendrils, I swung it over my head, slamming it against the side of the Minotaur, yet it managed to still target me, another blast of Arc energy throwing me against the wall, so I flipped my hammer into the air, letting it land back in my hand before pretending to give it a kiss of good luck, swinging it straight for the Minotaur's arm.

It fired again, this time my hammer broke through, bouncing off the orb and landing headfirst into the Minotaur's skull, melting through the head, while I ran up, sliding beside its calf and sweeping it out from under it with my last hammer, flicking this one into the air and walking away, the flash of orange fire and scrap flying past my back moments later.

Flicking the embers off my body, I turned to the great Cluster locking the Spire. "You're up, Ghost, good luck."

"Okay... I can do this... hmm..." While he scanned and turned the eye like a key, I did raise a brow at him though

"...Right, so what are trying to do?" I raised my rifle with one hand, taking out a Hobgoblin that crept up to my right. "I know the plan is to summon a Spire but is that possible?"

"Well… it's less of a plan and more of a theory… but if the theory works, then it becomes a plan." Well, at least he's being honest about it. Just then my coms went off

 _~Hey, got the first piece done!~_ Zane called to me, I peered out of the overhang, seeing that streams of Code erasing the previous tower, finding a column of white light emerging on a plateau. It was similar in structure to the Spire the Cabal had under watch too. _~Does that mean our theory is our plan now?~_

My fingers pressed to my shaking head. Of course, they thought that.

"How'd you break the code, Zane?" It was more for Rika, but he was probably watching her closely

 _~Their Cognition Mesh is encrypted, but if you pass of the same codes given from the feedback of the repaired eye, it grants you access... di-did I say it right?~_ Zane muttered to himself, behind me, Ghost's scan ended with a siren of some kind, indicating he cracked it

"He was right - or well, Rika was." Ghost then returned to me, the spire now completely formed, the same Spire used to repair the eye had reformed within the Black Garden. Near the base of said Spire, the Hydra's body exploded, hitting me with a chunk of rock from the blast, while Morbin dusted off his white coat, slotting in new slugs without much care

"Good talk, shall we?" Motioning to the stairway ahead, we made our way toward the door, where a Conflux waited to be activated with the Gate Lord's eye, this pit in my gut, it was telling me the end was here, after everything, Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal, it all led to this single chance to end their threat to the system, perhaps all of time

"Wait!" Zane pushed an arm out, spinning Hard Luck around the corner of the stone. "Hasta-" Bang. "La-" Bang. "Vista-" Bang. "Baby." Bang.

 _~Okay, for the remainder of this mission, not another pop-culture reference out of you~_ Rika scolded Zane, his body physically drooping while Ghost appeared before the Conflux, summoning the Gate Lord eye to insert into the Conflux

"All we need is permission to enter as a Gate Lord." With that, the column of code disintegrated, instead replaced with, sigh, 'The Mystical Tablet' as Zane referred to it by, now an ultramarine blue color

"Okay, Morbin's the legs, I'm the torso, Ceres you get to be the brains while holding up the eye." Zane had this all planned out, but I doubt it would work that way

"Sadly I don't see a face-recognition pad anywhere." Morbin dryly remarked

It rose up into the air above us, the eye separating itself from the rest as everything else shattered to pieces. As the eye flipped itself around, a beam of light was released from the spire and hit the eye, before reflecting onto each and every piece that was broken off as all the beams of light began to converge at the center of the door.

When the door began to open, the overwhelming feeling of dread that I felt from before returned. The teal-colored environment that we have been seeing so far immediately changed, turning into an abysmal dark brown. The plant life from the garden looked like it had been sapped of all life and dried up as we looked past the opened door.

 ** _*Bu-bum . . . Bu-bum . . . Bu-bum*_**

"Well, here goes nothing... Or everything." Ghost stuck close to my shoulder, all of us moving in unison toward the opened door

Immediately after going through the door, I laid eyes upon what we were looking for. A massive mass of black and white... _something_ was beating at the center of the altar. Pulsing with electricity as statues of what looked to be three Gate Lords stood below it. Just behind that, many goblins and hobgoblins knelt before the altar. Their arms stretched out to the sides.

As we stepped inside though, the Goblins themselves began to move. Coming to life and turning around to have their gaze be focused on us, reaching for their weapons beside them. But for me, my attention was mostly focused on the heart. Because for a moment… I thought I saw something stare back, the Hive inside that thing could probably sense what was happening.

We only had a semi-circle to move around on below, with two elevated platforms to the left and right. Around us, nothing but an abyss and massive walls, this was it, and that mechanical roar again, it was coming from inside.

"So um… this might not be the right time to ask this… but do you think we can kill a god?" That question...

All I could do was turn to Ghost, with Rika, Deus, Zane, and Morbin by our sides. I let my nervous breath out, giving him my honest answer. "I don't really think we have a choice." Soon after, they vanished

Before I could even catch a breath, all the Goblins in the middle began their assault. I brought out my rocket launcher and fired off a round, most of the Vex were killed by the blast. But seconds later, something new happened. A powerful, black pulse was released from the Heart as it hit one of the statues on the left, white cracks forming in the stone and glowing.

"We need to move, now!" Morbin shoved me down the stairs, punching one Goblin off the edge while Zane jumped down, with me and Morbin following suit, already seven more Goblins were gunned down in rapid succession from Zane, him throwing a cylinder away to reload

We came toward the center of the stage, yet to our left, the statue shattered. The Gate Lord rose, draped in shadows as it pulled the torch hammer off of its back and turned to us. Immediately, I ran for cover as massive blasts of Arc energy were crashing into the ground. I tried to aim and shoot at the Gate Lord, which now came up as 'The Eschaton Mind', but any attempt to try and give myself some space was met with burns from his weapon, so I scrambled to hide behind the wall of the rampart.

"I am moderately terrified!" Seeing Zane doing the same with Morbin, I saw Morbin strike him in the back of the head, pointing to the Eschaton Mind, who stomped the ground, throwing me up onto the top platform

 _~Oh no... the Heart! It's bringing the others to life!~_ What!? He was right, two large collections of noir-shaded lightning struck the other two statues, the joints crackling and twisting back around on their podiums

In a blinding spray of rock and dust, two more Gate Lords joined Eschaton Mind before the Heart. Imminent Mind and Primeval Mind, the black energy snaking across their bodies and within their cores. This was bad, one Gate Lord is bad enough, but three overly charged ones!? I rested my head against the metal wall I hid behind, seeing lines of Void fire ignite, blasts of uncontrollable Arc, and a series of Solar lasers melting the ground.

"What can I do now...? We're pinned with three Gate Lords... I... no, there's has to be a way out of this!" I slammed the back of my head against the wall, closing my eyes, numbing out the gunfire on both sides

 _~Ceres-~_ Shh, Ghost... one moment...

What makes a Guardian a Guardian? What makes me worthy of being called one? What right do I have to be one? All the questions led me to one reason, to the real reason I can't recall. That day...

"That day you found me, among the derelict ruins of the Cosmodrome, you had such hopes for me, Ghost, I wanted to make you proud, for the being to bring me back, giving me a new chance at life for the one I can't remember," I spoke softly, holding onto Suros ADM tightly, my eyes cracking open. "I'm your Guardian, so it's time to act like one!"

 _~Then rise up, Guardian!~_

Jumping into the sky, I aimed straight for the Eschaton, I channeled my CLG to throw it at the Mind's feet. Even though it did hurt it, it did little to slow it down as I had to hide under a ramp that overlooked a section of the altar. Looking through a crack in the stone wall and waiting for the mind to turn its back as I fired off a full clip from Suros, while the other two remained fixated on the boys. As it turned around to face me again, I switched weapons again to my heavy and fired a rocket at its feet. The explosion hurting the mind, but not fully destroying it.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I groaned. Clearly, my weapons weren't doing anything against this guy. So I needed to try something different. My grenade needed more Light before I could use another, but my super had finally come back after using it against the guards. I needed something to turn the tide against this thing

Immediately, I rekindled my hammers, even though I felt the strain in the past, this time, the pull of my strength wasn't nearly as exhausting like I've grown accustomed to its limited reservoir. Without a second thought. The fiery warmth of solar light revitalizing me as my power coursed throughout my body. As soon as my hammer clanked to an anvil, I threw it back at the Gate Lord. Not just once, but multiple times in quick succession, my body gliding through the air, dancing past its attempts to strike me directly. The flames burning through the drifting shadows on the Mind's body, armor breaking and darkness receding.

Eschaton fell to a knee, pockets of molten metal dripping from its form, but I held in a scream, the Arc ball striking me across my left side, taking me from the sky to the cold metal, my body tumbling to the ground. I winced, biting my tongue and steadied my aim again, firing more rounds into the glowing core, seeing the unstable yellow crack and fizzle.

In a final ditch effort, the arm slammed into the platform, pulling the sparking machine to one knee, yet the head turned to look at me, seeing the shell fly through the air, Sidewinder shoved straight into its core. "Boom." I shattered the core, the body falling backward into a pile of scrap before me, all while I felt someone shove me aside, a trail of void flames burning through the platform.

"Nice work, leader!" Zane praised, pulling me behind the wall again to avoid the trail of void flames again. "We have a small problem."

"Vex reinforcements?" He nodded rapidly, and I pumped the mid-stock again. "Go and take care of the Imminent Mind, I can cover you."

* * *

[?, Black Garden, WARNING: Darkness Zone]

[Zane's POV]

 _~End this, Zane, defeat him!~_ Always have my back! _~Who else is going to revive your ass?~_

"Go for it, Zane!" Ceres is always great to have in my corner too

When I snapped back to reality, I found The Imminent Mind looming over me as it attempted to slam its mechanical fist into the ground. I was lucky enough to move out of the way in time, but if anything from the last fight taught anything, it's that brute force always works! It was going to take more than just my weapons to bring it down.

"Say, Rika, are my synths on cooldown?" I asked, replacing Hard Luck with Quickfang, slicing across its lower abdomen and jumping far away from its legs to gain some room, even while a wall of flames burned before me

~ _No, they're all ready! Which one do you need?~_ None right now, but that's good for future reference. Putting my fists together, I drew from nothing my electrified blade from its scabbard, my body exciting a blue glow from within as I jolted into the air, avoiding the Void's flames while a hand swept through the air

I pushed my feet against Imminent's palm, spinning around the length of his arm, carving along the metal and tearing apart the darkness within the tainted metal. Hooking my fingers into the shoulder, I grabbed ahold of the Gate Lord's donut-shaped head and swung myself inside, slicing and tearing apart the skull within, with only a couple of swings with my dagger I hoisted my feet against the ever-turning Vex and pulled up, feeling the strained twist and tear, eventually flying back into the ground with me was the head of the Imminent Mind.

"All shoulder no neck, hehehe," My Arc Light died out, and I found its foot booting me across the arena, my head slamming into the rampart above, seeing that gun charge its flames again, I rolled underneath the rampart, seeing flames burn down some Vex, while the sound of buckshot threw the Vex back

Fighting against this Mind required for me to rinse and repeat most of what I had to do before. Unlike the last time, I needed to keep moving and make sure that it did not catch up to me or drew its attention to Morbin or Ceres, especially at close range. If the Eschaton Mind was attempting to try and kill Ceres with range, the Imminent Mind was going to try and stomp on me like a bug.

There's no way in hell that I was going to let that happen. I've come too far just to be killed by a giant oversized drone while having my ears ring like a fire alarm, I got to install some ear muffs when I get the chance.

Leaping up to the high ground, I threw my grenade at the Mind as it struck around where the Gate Lord's head would be. Taking the opportunity, I unloaded a clip of sniper ammo into the core of the Mind and then re-positioned myself again, taking cover behind a broken pillar. As it turned around and began to fire off its Torch Hammer, scorching Void striking my mask once I peered over, all I had to do was wait a couple of seconds, then fire off another full clip of 50. cal rounds straight through the core. The last of my shots seemed to have staggered it, yet it was not enough to finish it off as I switched back to Hard Luck to conserve ammunition.

 _~Zane, give it the good ol' one-two!~_ You sure? _~We'll know if it worked if we're not dead?~_ Works for me

Sprinting out of hiding, I ran in a curve past where Ceres was recovering from being shot at by some Vex, a trail of purple flames following me. Jumping to a broken pillar, then towards the Imminent Mind, I pulled out Quickfang in my left, yelling as I sunk the blade straight through the chest, the Gate Lord thrashing about, my legs slipping on the smooth metal surface. Cocking the hammer back, I plunged Hard Luck through the glass core.

"I-" Bang. "Hope-" Bang. "You're-" Bang. "Hungry!" Bang.

I ran dry on rounds, wrenching Quickfang out again, I backflipped, kicking the blade straight through the core while I fell on my ass again, the Mind finally dropping its gun, the torn arm I Bladedanced across tried to hold the crumbling parts up, but it too fell to pieces by my feet, with Quickfang landing on my lap. Yet, there was no way in hell that the fight was over just yet, there was still one more Gate Lord, the toughest one.

* * *

[Morbin's POV]

Oh hell, this is going to be brutal.

Immediately, the first instinct that came to mind was for me to get rid of the extra Vex that were now setting foot in this place. Yet to my far right were two rockets colliding where a cluster of vex goblins and a hobgoblin were gathered before sliding behind a stone wall, a large, continuous beam of solar plasma breaking down the exposed metal.

I maintained my position behind cover while firing off several slugs at the core of the Primeval Mind. Damaging it, but only barely as I had to hide behind cover once again, a laser burning across my palm. Grabbing Judgement, I flew into the air, firing two more slugs through the head, pieces finally breaking off and scattering behind it. I had to keep moving, this time to the section underneath where I was on the ground level of the altar. The moment that my grenade finished recharging, I threw it forward as an orb of Void overtook its legs, the more shrapnel-turned knee collapse, giving me my chance to dive out from where its laser melted through the wall.

Raising Judgement, my arm slammed it against the triangular head of Primeval and pulled the trigger back, seeing half the head blown to splinters - Gah! The arm caught me, locking my body to the wall while the rest of the Gate Lord rose to its full height, aiming the rifle right at my face, but this _dirty_ hand of his... how dare it touch my coat.

"~GET YOUR FILTH OFF MY COAT!~ You have any idea how much this cost my good friend, Ceres, you iron bastard!?" I shoved my boot against the hand, pushing my head and shoulders against the wall, prying my body free of the rusted, darkened fingers. "~I WILL PURGE THE ENEMY! DIE. DIE. DIE!~"

My body warped and grabbed reality by the skin of its teeth, my armor turning a devastating purple, both my hands gathering together two fists full of Void Light, smashing them together against the palm of the Mind, blinding me with a sharp burst of lilac light.

"Beat him~!" Ceres screamed from afar

"Kill iiiit~!" Zane yelled for me too, only amplifying my furious judgment upon this heretic

Throwing the Primeval back, I swung my body up and atop the rampart again, flicking the action-lever to load another slug into the chamber, holding out Judgement straight to the head of the Primeval mind, the body already falling apart, the broken, bent hand reaching out for me desperately. "~AN ENEMY WITHOUT COVER IS WITHOUT VICTORY-!~"

 ** _*BOOM-Schklikt-klikt*_**

I blew out the smoke lingering in Judgement's muzzle. "-Brother."

* * *

[Ceres' POV]

The final Mind came crashing down against the back wall of the altar, blown apart by a single slug to the core too, its body soon turning to ashes like the rest. With the three protectors of the infamous Black Garden destroyed, the sky flashed again, webs of white lightning snaking through the air from the unstable Heart.

Another flash and the mass of Hive and Vex pulled and tore at itself, becoming smaller, less unstable as a pulse of darkness was expelled from the mass, the orb becoming smaller as lightning left its form, distorting my vision with a blinding light. In seconds, the Heart ruptured, blinding all of us with a large, warm aura of Light, pure, untainted Light.

Then the world, was silent...

. . .

. . . . . .

The light faded away, the once rusty, brownish sky had reverted back to a turquoise hue, while strange, red petals floated around us in the silence again, the ringing fading away within my ears as the Heart's frame was empty, not a trace of Darkness remained at the core, just... silence.

"Did we... do it?" Zane asked me, rubbing his right arm painfully

"I think we did, I'm not so sure; Ghost?" I asked him

His answer shook us all.

 _~We're back on Mars! The shroud of Darkness is gone, and that bright Light... the Light returned to the Traveler!~_ Ghost's gasped answer made us drop our guards, I was the first to leap into the air with my arms high

"WE DID IT!" The six of us cheered, probably Deus too. Zane was quick to lock his hands with me, the two of us spinning around happily laughing while Morbin rested Judgement over his shoulder, giving a small clap of success

I let go of Zane's hands, the Hunter happily waving and ranting at Morbin who rested against a wall, walking towards the altar where several blue and one purple engram sat from the defeat of the Minds. It's been a long road, but we did it, we - W-Wha...?

My ears heard nothing, yet something pulsed through my very soul, a faint wave on the etheral plane, atleast, that's what I felt pass through me like a specter.

 _~Ceres? Guardian?~_

Even while the others went with their cheers and banter, I didn't, my mind was still, my heartbeat resting while my hearing droned out everything around me. Something crept in the back of my mind, the very reality around me felt so paper-thin that just blinking felt like reality would tear itself asunder.

"—Hey, Ceres? You okay?" I turned back to Zane, his hand on my tense shoulder, he tilted his head, probably blinking under his helmet. "It's over, we can go now before, I don't know, side effects or something occur - I don't know how time works here or if it even exists."

No…

"No… it's… It's not over yet." That made his hand drop, my head slowly turning toward the wall below the frame the once beating heart of the Garden sat, yet in a sudden change of hue to the recently blue world, the Garden was bathed in a flash of data streams like lightning from behind the altar. "Steady yourselves and grab your weapons now!"

I drew Suros again, with the appearances of Judgement and Hard Luck to my left and right. The acrid air blown from the surge of Vex energy was astounding, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up from the static and while my fear grew wider and wider, I kept still, I had to face my fear head-on now.

From the lightning below, a large, brass arm soared into the air, smashing its mechanical fingers through the stone, while another did the same, lifting the shadow to loom over us with a large, glowing array of spotlights upon us.

 ** _*UUUUAAAAHHHH!*_**

That screech of metal from before, it was... _this thing_!?

The Vex was gargantuan, housed within a strange armature that resembled a massive Hydra chassis copied into layers as though it were a serpent's body snaking down into the void below. The ribs all clanking to the left and right while the chassis rose high. The angular head was shaped to closely copy a vulture with two, jagged slits for crimson eyes bared down on us, the non-existent maw screeching torn metal and rust. From its shoulder blades sprouted glowing, white wings of the same code that sparked and smothered the atmosphere, acting as a membrane.

The sharp, jagged appendages beating slowly while many Harpy tentacles flew in the breeze, adding to the massive construction of the Vex Collective. This wasn't Quira or some other normal High-ranking Vex, this… was _IT._

 _ **Chronos, Collective Incarnate**_

"The real deal… this is the Vex personification!?" Morbin gaped, Judgement wavering even in his hands, while I felt my nerves twitch. "~DEATH HAS NEVER BEEN MORE UNWANTED!~"

"We need to get out of here, like, weeks ago! But we're going to have to go through 'that'." I motioned to the Vex, now snaking through the air while raising it's now data consumed arms, it was going to do something. "Brace yourselves!"

"Let's give it all we got!" Zane assured us with his spike of confidence, I could only pray it would last; Just as our reality flashed with a bright, milky white of static, the Black Garden's very reality started to warp

To Be Continued…

* * *

RSI is not fun, slow production, but I'm not one to back out near the endgame. Yeah, didn't see this little boss coming, did ya? Had this planned for a 'true' final boss or more of an 'endurance' boss than anything. Hope you enjoyed this large chapter, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: The Light of this Sacred Land

Fireteam Horizon is faced with something they never should have stirred, against the might of the Vex Collective itself, can they truly beat such an imposing force within the reality of the Black Garden? Is this their end among a land of desires?


	25. Chapter 24 - The Light's Sacred Land

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 24 - The Light of this Sacred Land**

[?, Black Garden, Mars]

Once light drifted away, we found ourselves atop a brass and white-stone ring spanning the size of a football field, many chunks were risen out of sync with the rest of the ring, and certain points looked to have meshed together with old and new pieces haphazardly. Far below, the massive maze of the Garden remained, while many gateways the Vex would use dotted several platforms in the distant with us, pieces of rock phasing in and out of time every few seconds.

"Okay... we're reeeeally high up!" Zane was quick to back away from the edge, turning back to us slowly. "Why are we here?"

"Seems that Vex warped us here, which means..." We all turned at Morbin's insinuation, looking toward the inside of the ring as something bright reflected off the edge of the ring. "It's... _very_ close."

 ** _*UUUUAAAAHHHH!*_**

Chronos soared into view, wings fanned out for a deceptively majestic machine, the head craned down toward us, eyes blaring while the hands buzzed with white lightning much like the Heart. We had no other choice but to fight it head-on! Raising our weapons, the hands of Chronos came crashing down around us.

"Everyone get ready to jump!" Huh? I looked to Zane, yet from the right of us, the large hand slammed into the edge of the ring, sending a large wave of golden code spiraling toward us, not wishing to be caught in the flow, we all jumped as high as we could, seeing the wave dissipate after a while, followed by the left-hand side, which we all dodged effortlessly, but that didn't lessen the fear of whatever it was. "It's like the Oracles! If that code strikes us we'll be erased from reality!"

"What!?" Everyone but Zane reacted, and what was an Oracle? Well, whatever it was if the Vex can use them to wipe us not just from the Garden, but all of reality, then it's certainly a dangerous terror to any of us

From the bowels of Chronos sprung a torrent of lasers from its hands, the two lines dividing me and Zane to one end, while Morbin ran toward the right, the lasers passing over our heads with searing heat, crashing into the wall with a blast of heat. When the plasma ceased, we all scrambled to our feet, divided, the forked tail cracked the stone where I once stood, before the body of Chronos spun in the air, sweeping the entire area with its tail and knocking me into the air, luckily I planted my feet on one of the plateaus, pushing back to avoid the claws of the Incarnate scaring the wall as it flapped it's massive wings around, slamming its hands onto the ground as we rotated to near the inner-side.

Suddenly, the crashing of LMG rounds struck the right eye of Chronos, far off toward the right, Morbin laid down heavy fire yet the rounds merely bounced straight off its face, the wings flaring while I watched Zane run for the tail sweeping behind Chronos. The Incarnate spun slow yet gracefully across the ring, the wings blaring out several lines of white lasers, one of them striking Morbin across the chest, throwing him to the ground, while Zane latched onto the tail, sinking his blade in-between the vertebrae.

"Hate to say it, but my bullets can't even dent this thing!" Morbin yelled through the coms, still trying to puncture anything with the Hammerhead, while I switched to Jester, the rocket homing in on the chest, yet Chronos swayed to his left, heading back for the center

Resting high on its back, Zane swiped away with Quickfang down the entire length of the spine, firing powerful blasts towards the face, yet all Chronos did was dip downward, the tail flicking up sharply, throwing Zane from the spine, the forked end swiping down to slice him in two.

"Zane!" I screamed, yet a spark of green caught my eye, his blade locked between the blades, throwing himself around to land safely against the end of the tail.

He followed with a right swing to the joint, then a backflip to smash his foot against the Vex's lower prong, making it roar with aggravation as it moved around the ring and back to the center, Zane leapt through the air and landed with a stumble beside me. "Zane, are you okay!?"

He raised a thumb. "Never better, but that did little to phase it, hehe..." He stood up beside me, the giant Vex flying over us again, this time swinging its whole body around in a tremendous dive, the tail sailing down toward us

We yelled, leaping far across to the lower level with Morbin, the tail slicing straight through the metal and stone, severing the chunk from the ground completely, followed with a double helix, those white lasers slicing through more segments of the ring, with all of us narrowly pivoting around the deadly beams.

"The grounds collapsing, just perfect!" Morbin wailed angrily, grabbing Judgement while I held up Suros and Zane with Quickfang to his left and Hard Luck in his right. "Take him down!"

While the three of us fired round-after-round against any weakness Chronos had, I tried to conjure any logical plan, thinking to the best of my ability. How would someone like Zavala, Ikora or Cayde act in this situation? How could I turn an undefeatable enemy into a vulnerable target? What was this thing's Achilles heel?

"Get down!" Zane grabbed me, pulling me down under him, the moment he did, the large claws of Chronos passed by our feet, the abused screaming metal torn from the environment made my ears bleed. Pushing off of Zane, the two of us stared back at Morbin, the Exo high in the air as that golden wave of code swept under him, followed by two lasers to his face and gut, knocking him down to the ring.

My thoughts cleared and my heart raced back to my chest once more as I stared at them all evenly. Thank you, Vex. "The environment, we'll use it against it!"

"By all means, lead the way, boss." Zane motioned with his sword. Grabbing Jester I loaded the last of my rockets in, targetting the eye again. Flung back a bit, the last rocket struck the eye, merely clouding its sight while the wings swept the smoke away, the neck craned in our direction. "And fast, pretty please."

For once, I shoved Zane away from certain death, raising Suros to guard my face, my feet dug into the stone, facing the large Collective Incarnate. His plea fell on death's ears, my mind forced to pursue the impossible against my icy terror and doubts, the massive head crashed against the face of Suros, my body flying across the ring while I continued to block Chronos.

The arms clawed away at metal in an effort to push against me, but I regained my footing, lodging my heels into the ground, the boot buried inches in stone as I was dug into the ground, yet every micrometer of my body tore with pain, I felt my grip slipping, just a little more...

My bones began to strain, then I lifted my left foot high, swiveling my waist while pushing back against all the velocity against me, to my luck, Chronos turned, realizing by now it was far too late to turn away, the head of the Vex colliding straight with the large wall it erected among the ring, the body twisting up and around from the loss of momentum, the tail rising high into the air as I panted, falling to my knees from exserting myself again.

 _~Ceres!~_ Ghost's warning came far too late, the sharp, silver line struck my rifle, while the force threw me headfirst into the ground, my body twisting and tumbling towards my team, the unbearable heat rising from the large gash in my left arm, blood spurting from the wound while my whole arm twitched in agony, my head still spinning, the tail rising far into the air again and out of sight. _~Ceres! Ceres, talk to me Guardian!~_

"I... what happened?" I sat up, falling onto my stomach in pain as the remains of my trusty rifle, the same one Banshee gave me two months ago, was broken far beyond repair, screws and tiny pieces scattered around me, while only the scope remained intact. "I can't really move right now."

Toward where Zane was, I saw him duck and roll to avoid more of those white lasers from the shadow piercing the sky above, my eyes watching as Chronos' left arm glowed a sharp, blue tone, the arm vanishing in a flash of white light, yet the shoulder still moved as though the vanished arm still... no!

I pushed up with my right arm, turning my waist to face Zane the white light suddenly appearing above him. He looked up, quickly raising his arms at the large hand crushing him against the ground like we were mere bugs in the way of this machine, but we were... it can't even be touched, how could we... win?

"Oooooow... okay, that hurt." His strained moan was enough to make me sigh softly, Zane was alive, but smoking from being crushed by the laser-infused arm

"Morbin... you have to- Move!" I begged him but it was already too late, another series of lasers spun from the wings, this time trapping him against one of the elevated platforms, the beam burning him slightly, next to another warped hand squashing him against the stone face, embedding the Exo against the wall

To mine and Zane's stupor, the Exo's hand reached out suddenly, grabbing the rock and slowly began to pull himself out again. "~UP YOURS YOU-~"

 ** _*CRASH-Crumble*_**

Once again, The Collective Incarnate slammed its palm against the Warlock, shoving his body back into the wall, this time, he didn't move so quickly to get out. Now, the arm moved back in place, Chronos now moving toward the very center, while its arms began to glow with streams of gold code again.

No...

No-No-No-No...

I lowered my head, tapping it to the ground while tears stung my eyes under the helmet. We threw everything we had left, _everything_ ; It amounted to a mere inconvenience to the most powerful Vex in the system, perhaps among all Vex. We can't defeat it, and we had no way to run either, this thing would wipe us from memory and reality, everything we accomplished will be forgotten, all we've done would disappear.

"I-"

"Hey, boss... I'm still waiting to hear how we'll make it home after this." What? My head tilted toward Zane's low voice, his finger pointed toward Chronos. "You always... find a way out of these messes, how else do you believe we made here?"

"We had each other... something I am learning to grasp," Morbin? "Without you, we'd never have beaten Sepiks Prime."

"Or Phogoth the Untamed." Zane raised his hand at that

 _~Don't even get me started on Zydron~_ Rika too, they all still believe in me

 _~I think the foolish thing to do would to not believe in you, Guardian~_ Ghost's low voice comforted my mind in the darkness, even while I sunk, their hands reached out to me, guiding me to step up again, over and over. _~If we're to go down here, I'd like for people to remember us~_

" ** _*Harumph*_** " I pushed up with my good arm, the small puddle of blood under my arm still dripping down off the tips of my fingers, but I just flicked it off, digging my knees under my stomach

My breathing was heavy, my teeth knitted together while I struggled to my feet, feeling something kindling inside me while the glowing eyes of Chronos bore down on me, a metallic growl reverberating from inside its chassis. I stood up straight, looking to my left arm where a large gash bled, grabbing the strap, I braced with a strained gasp, pulling the strap hard to hold the wound shut against my armor.

Stumbling forward, I stood my ground with my knife drawn in my right hand. If I'm to be erased, I'll do it my own way, not for pride or glory, just for me, and for them.

 _~...eres...?~_ I stopped, still gasping while looking around me, Morbin was still pulling himself from the wall, while the smoking form of Zane pushed his elbows under him, so who was the voice? Perplexed, I kept looking for the source of the voice

 _~...Ceres? It's, Dimitri...?~_ Slowly, I raised a hand to my helmet, only for a flicker far past Chronos to catch my eye, a Vex Gateway opening up. _~Sorry...connection issues...got a portal stable...for long...out of there!~_

While I stood there, something flickering around me, a strange, golden ember, it was one of those petals from the garden below, but... it wasn't alone. Surrounding me, Zane and Morbin too, a flurry of the once orangy-red petals slowly turned a sharp gold, one landing on the tip of my knife, glimmering at the contact. Soon, all of them began to glow brightly, the Incarnate peering toward us, hands slowly clasping the ring to inspect them closer.

 _~It's... I've never been so close to the Traveler's Light since...~_ Ghost breathed excitedly, while a smile crept onto my lips, my knife was forgotten while I closed my fist around one of the petals, feeling that same aura of warmth from the Heart's destruction. _~Ceres... your Light, it's desire is pulling the remains of the Traveler's Light into us, the same for Morbin and Zane! B-But how?~_

"Simple...Uldren gave me the answer," I watched with empowering Solar Light blooming within me as the petals bloomed into branches of golden Light around us all, Morbin finally managing to stand, alongside Zane who was clapping at the light show, laughing giddily. "If your desire is strong within this world, your desire can reshape reality."

 ** _*Fwoosh-Clank-Boom-Splatt*_**

A bright eruption of fire kindled in my hand, the forge's hammer smoldering with molten metal. To my left, mystical Void shifted the space surrounding Morbin, his hands juggling two spheres of Void Light. And beside me, the tingling unity I felt from Zane's close contact with my Light felt refreshing, his twinkling lightning sparked the edge of his blade.

Chronos screamed, his arms beginning to construct code of gold once more, unfazed by this, I swung my hammer up once, grabbing it straight in front of my visor with a thunderous clap, I whispered down my coms. "Time to bring home the Light."

 ** _*UUUUAAAAHHHH!*_**

"It's coming back!" Morbin called out, the three of us running in the direction of the Gate, the ring falling apart and elevating into paths and floating formations, mingling with ones that warped in and out of reality

Zane, on the other hand, slid under Chronos' chassis, slicing straight down its midsection as the arm nearly crushed him as he fled. He shot up into the air, kicking the arm away from him before ducking under a torrent of beams, using this to lunge several Razor's Edges against Chronos, the pulse sending him flying into a pathway high above us. While I and Morbin fled through those Arc surges, they... stunned it!

"Hahaha! Our Supers can't kill it, but that's gotta hurt!" Zane yelled, leaping onto a column, a grid of white lasers slicing apart the path, with a massive tail severing the platform in two just as Zane bridged the gap onto another curved pathway. "He's all yours!"

Chronos charged towards me, slamming its wings into the ground to uproot the stone, yet I flipped into the air and straight over the stone, throwing my hammer across its shoulder, grabbing a new hammer and throwing it against the old one, the rebound energy shattering in Chronos' face, followed quickly by a large Void Blast, throwing the groaning Vex against the wall we passed, the tail slamming through the platform, destabilizing it.

Gliding up another flight of stairs, I turned my head back to see Morbin slide down the flight, shoving his foot against the large hand, holding it back from slamming that strange, golden code, with both hands he quickly threw two Void Blasts into the open palm, scrambling up the stairs while the large aurora of purples erupted in the sky, unintentionally slanting the pathway ahead of us.

Soon after, while the two of us hopped and slid under the shifting and crumbling platforms, the shadow loomed over us again, the brilliant white wings humming to life as a wall of lasers tore through the metal again, slicing them into slithers, the brass construct swooping down to my left, behind us, the forked tail screamed through the middle of the platforms, slicing them apart while me and Morbin slid over another wall, hoping up a collection of brass outcroppings along the large wall.

I shoved him down toward a new path, the tail nearly splitting him in-two, but by mistake he landed atop of Chronos' back, the Vex shifting its weight to climb toward the ceiling of stone above. While I leapt from the edge, my fingers sliding off the smooth surface, panicked, I swung my hammer and jammed it into the wall, my body swinging there for a second.

I pulled up, seeing the Gate wasn't far now. High above, flashes of purple echoed across Chronos, the Vex spinning within a nose-dive, even while purple continued to rattle its spine, but a particularly painful flick threw Morbin off, his body buried into the ground again, but he got up pretty quickly... this Boundless Light, it was our only chance to escape, we didn't know how long it would last.

"Everyone, I have an idea!" I instructed them both, panting as I continued toward the Gateway, Zane's flashing form breaking ahead to my far right

"Hey, over here~" Morbin landed beside us, the platform shattering into pieces from the two hands appearing from time in a vain attempt to crush him, while the right arm barely touched us, but it did sever the bridge into pieces, the three of us on different levels, I was to the top left, Morbin the lower right, while Zane flew down from above, straight to where Chronos swept in between, the claw clashing with my hammer, throwing it away, while a laser swept under my feet

Zane spun around, landing against the forked-tail, his dagger plunged through the spine, wrenching it free, he ran along the entire length of Chronos, hacking away with every conceivable lunge and twist of his wrist. Chronos screamed again, this time performing a lumbering barrel roll where his arm tore from under me, the bridge falling apart, while Morbin was seen floating through the air.

However, Zane never let go, he anchored himself to the ribcage, tearing apart Chronos's chassis even while momentum was against him judging by how violent his cape was pulled. Chronos leveled again, and our bridges were about to meet a large, two hundred yard gap from what I could tell sat vacant between us and the Gate.

 _~Ceres!~_ Not yet, Ghost, this has to work, it has to!

Casting his knife into the head of Chronos, Zane gracefully front-flipped, punting the Arc Blade through the bridge of Chronos' nose with his thumb raised high. I grabbed two hammers at once at the signal, while Morbin flew over the edge of the bridge, the land of the Black Garden far beneath our feet. There was nowhere to land anymore, and the gigantic Vex would be free to swat us from the air anytime now.

I threw down my two hammers, smashing against the eyes of Chronos, my heart pounding in my chest at the end. The largest Void Blast I've seen produced by a Warlock sailed by, mingling with the Solar shards of my hammers of sol, the combination only enhanced by Zane's arm plunging the knife directly through the underside of Chronos' chin, himself jumping a final time as we flew mid-way between the Gateway home, and the vanishing bridges corraling Chronos toward us.

The fusion of our Supers resulted in an unstable amount of Light blinding the Vex while splitting apart its left eye, the first real amount of damage we've done to it since the beginning, I prayed and prayed, the arms rising with golden code to crush us between its palms like insects.

 ** _*Bzzzzt-Fwoosh*_**

We fell from the sky, slamming against the reappeared walkway leading to the Gateway home, yet we had little time to celebrate, Chronos had struck the mound of stone and metal head-on, shattering the entire platform into an unstable mess, the portal frame beginning to sway backward. While the arms of Chronos scraped against the rock, we made a last-ditch retreat for the gate, a wave of powerful golden code ebbed and weaved through time and space.

The first through was Morbin, diving straight through the Gate, the arch fullying falling over the edge, so without hesitation to cloud my judgment, I wrapped my arms around Zane's waist, pulling both of us over the edge, the streams of code near-touching our soles as we vanished through the gate in a large flash of distorted, white light, screams of torn metal finally silent.

* * *

[Valley of the Kings, Meridian Bay, Mars]

"AWAHHHH!" The blend of mine and Zane's screams came flying out into the sand, our bodies rolling across the ground and onto the familiar sandstone of a desert planet, a sensation of hot wind against my scarred left arm was a feeling of bliss. We came out through a small, Vex Gate atop a ridge overlooking the Black Garden Gateway, we were back!

"Bloody hell, what did you guys do in there?" Dimitri sat by the destroyed gate, a handful of bullet holes in the back disk. "I was going to try and find you guys since you've been on this mission for ten hours, lo and behold, your signatures are just... _poof_! Gone."

I did a double-take, not because it's been ten hours, but because Morbin was hugging Dimitri, the girl looking between us and the embracing Exo. "Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you."

"Uh, are you always this nice or is today a special occasion?" Prying herself from his grip, she then looked to me. "You want to get off my brother... oooor should me and Morbin leave...? Really, just ask."

Looking down, I was still straddling his waist, yet he didn't seem to mind since he pulled me into a hug, dragging me back down as the three of us broke into a fit of post-terror laughter, while I felt a little strange hugging Zane, it was all I could care about, we did it, the threat of the Black Garden was over.

Dimitri, still dumbfounded by our reactions simply raised her hands. "You know what? I'll just get answers from you guys later, this is too weird for me." Dimitri soon walked away, leaving us to our own devices

"We... won, Ghost." I whispered, getting off of Zane so the three of us could sit down together and look out toward the ominous gateway

"Excluding the heart attacks, and numerous attempts on our lives, yeah... we did, Guardian." Ghost rested by my shoulder

"I just got word from the City. The Speaker is calling us home." Rika alerted us, so without further delays, we grabbed our things and left behind the relic of a sacred place out of space and time

To Be Continued...

* * *

It's nearing the end! Chronos, Collective Incarnate lost its targets and the Guardians are free to return home. I hope you enjoyed this twist on the Black Garden, and since it's short, enjoy the final chapter of Destiny: Beyond Infinity!

Last Chapter: Legend of the Titan

All ends are beginnings. Ceres, a Titan who rose like all others, became a Flame to burn Evil's Heart.


	26. Chapter 25 - Legend of the Titan

**Act III - Fruit of the Garden**

 **Chapter 25 - Legend of the Titan**

[Tower, Last City, Earth]

The light of a new dawn was a welcoming sight, no longer streams of code or unknown space, the air was warm with a soft breeze blowing through the Tower, the crowds had gathered before the Speaker, the Vanguard, workers, and Guardians alike were to celebrate today over Fireteam Horizon's triumph against the mysterious Black Garden, the Heart of the Sol Divisive's plan to utilize Hive worship and Vex technology to sap the Traveler's Light and grow stronger through the destruction of life.

 ** _~For centuries we feared the forces of the Darkness massing against us. We sought to hide and cower beneath a broken God. No more~_** Speaker had begun his speech to us all, with myself leaning against the archway toward the Hanger, listening with my arms crossed before moving away toward the Hanger with Ghost following me

 _ **~The Guardians who braved that Darkness have shown us what we are, what we have always been, and what we will be again~**_

 _ **~We are what remains of the Light... And we will not be stamped out-~**_ His voice rung through the hollow chambers of the Hanger, my ship in repair to my right while I sauntered over to the open bay, where a familiar caped Exo stood, staring off toward the City, toward the Traveler while holding a yellow rifle down by the barrel

I stepped in beside her, my eyes adjusting to the sunlight while the breeze ran through my hair. "It's a day for pretty speeches and metals. But we all know the real fight takes place out there," Her head nodded to the sky

"It's always a feeling, not knowing what's to come or how the next day will present itself." I acknowledged her. She turned to me, lifting the yellow pulse rifle to me, making my hands hesitate for a moment

"Take this," She offered it up to me, this... otherworldly rifle, but without question I accepted her offer, feeling how light the frame was, and a soothing hum within the chamber itself. Giving it a feel in my hands, I lowered it down while the sunlight rebound off her cloaked face, the warmth radiating behind me. "There's so much more, Guardian."

"I've seen terrible things born out in the Darkness," Her head turned to the Traveler again, the conviction in her eyes was clear, she's seen things far worse than the Vex, and they were out there, somewhere among the void. "Every moment brings them closer."

She stepped forward, while me and Ghost turned to watch her, feeling my own sense of conviction now more than ever. "All ends are beginnings..."

"...And our fight is far from over." I understood, her last look over her shoulder at me was all the response I needed, I'd see her again, someday. One final time, she walked away in a small burst of whitish-blue light, leaving us with this new rifle, it wasn't much like my Suros, but it felt right somehow

"Thank you..."

"Aww, we missed her!" I jumped suddenly, turning to see... all of them! Zane with his kind smile, Morbin crossed his arms, Taka and Dimitri stood side-by-side with their own relaxed smiles. What were they...

"If you're done taking in the view, we thought it would be nice to go celebrate your victory! On me and Taka, of course!" Dimitri gave me a toothy grin with her eyes closed

"Since when did we agree to such a thing?" CT retaliated, only for Taka to ease her away from Dimitri

"I think its only fair, they did nearly die trying to destroy the Heart, I think they deserve it, besides, I'd feel bad for not pitching in." Taka replied kindly. Meanwhile, Morbin had taken my new rifle, giving it a closer inspection, his orange eyes widening while his jaw remained in a frown

"Strange... some of the components shouldn't even exist as of this time period, seems your ally is certainly Mysterious." He gave me the rifle again, and I placed it where Suros would rest again

"You don't have to pay for all of us, sis..." Zane objected, yet Ray and Dimitri stood nose-to-nose with him

"Tough, deal with it." They shot him down, Rika and Zane moving away from them warily

"While I do love speeches and all, I sure could go for something, I'm starved." Above us hanging upside down from a walkway was the sight of the black and red cape, and blue face of Cayde, who flipped around, landing perfectly beside Zane. "Tonight, we celebrate what is perhaps the greatest achievement in... uh... well a long time!"

"Sure, but you're contributing too, bucket head." Dimitri warned, with Artemis snickering beside Cayde's blank face

"No use trying to worm your way out of this one, Cayde, you know she'll either ask you, threaten you or ask you threateningly." Defeated, Cayde raised his hands earnestly. "The great Cayde-6 is throwing in the towel? The shock!"

"Alright-alright, Guardians, you win," He clicked his fingers soon after. "I got a place, just follow me and steer clear of Zavala, like... really, steer clear, he's probably pulling on his lack of hair since I ditched the ceremony."

"Never a dull moment, is there?" Morbin shook his head, then the group started to congregate with Cayde, the Exo pointing his finger back at me rapidly

"Ceres!" I looked away from the sky back to him again, seeing him grin. "You did good, kid, proud of you, Zavala and Ikora too."

I did blush a little at the compliment. "It wasn't just me... Zane and Morbin deserve just as much recognition as me." I objected to that statement, they make it sound as though I was alone, but that isn't remotely true. "All of you, every one of you brought me to here, all in your own ways, so to be put on some pedestal like I'm better than you isn't fair."

All of them looked to me, clearly contemplating how I felt, even Ghost floated close to me. "I couldn't have gotten us far either without all the help of Rika, Deus, and Ray too."

"M-Me?" Ray's timid confusion was modest

"Of course, you broke the code on that Conflux and found the Vex Gates under the Buried City, if you didn't do that we'd have had a harder time in the Black Garden." Ghost elaborated, earning a nudge from Dimitri

"You did do that, didn't ya buddy?" Even with that single excuse, I stood my ground with a stern expression, the wind breezing through my mark

"If I'm to be a Guardian people look up to when the Darkness sends its armies, I want them to understand that glory is a meaningless word alone, but together, you can grow stronger," Morbin and Zane looked to each other in agreement. "You can learn to overcome obstacles together," Taka and Dimitri too. "Anyone can be a Guardian, it doesn't take gifts or power to do something that inspires others to become legends themselves, not for money or gratification, but for each other."

I lowered my head, taking a slow breath of defiance. "That's what I believe."

 ** _*Pat*_**

My eyes crept open again, now, a firm hand grasped my shoulder belonging to Zane who looked to me evenly with meaningful ocean-filled eyes. "Why else do you think you're our friend?" Huh? "If you truly believe that, then I really had no doubts in following you, my leader..." His face glowed in the sunset. "My best friend."

His words were touching, I felt elated just hearing him understand me, he always did. "Okay... I think we've spent enough time talking," I pulled away from his hand, raising my finger to the city. "Let's go and celebrate!"

"Now we're talking! First round's on me!" Cayde waved over, with them all beginning to talk among themselves, leaving only me, Zane, Rika and Ghost. "You comin', Ceres!?"

"Yeah you two, let's move it!" Artemis bobbed back and forth in the air, just as impatient as Cayde

"In a second!" I waved back, looking to Ghost and Rika. "Can we have a moment?"

"Sure, let's go, Ghost." Rika didn't let him get a word in before shoving him with her shell, leaving me and Zane alone for a moment

"You alright, Ceres?" I didn't say a word, still feeling butterflies play about in my stomach while we stood near the edge of the wall. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while looking to the city. "Sorry if my answer wasn't right - I mean, I do see you as my friend - Just - ugh, this is hard to explain, I'm making it worse."

Not a word from me, just my arms pulling Zane into my hug as I held him tightly without regret, smiling brightly while my heart jumped with joy. "I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Zane, don't ever forget how important you are to me."

He seemed to let out a panicked breath at that, his hands around my back gently while I felt warm in his arms, despite our armor. "Why do something like that, eh buddy?" He let go, his hands and mine locked while he grinned with his eyes closed. "There's nothing that could make me forget you, I doubt I could try either."

"Glad you see it my way." I giggled, pulling him along with a spin, his left hand and my right still locked. "Come on, I Doubt CT and Dimitri will like being kept behind."

"Lead the way, Titan Lady!"

"Always, from one legend to another."

 _What makes a Guardian a Guardian? I really don't have an answer, I don't believe there's a single correct conclusion at all. I'm just another Titan among the Vanguard, I have alot left to learn of this new world, I haven't yet seen the worst that's out there, watching us with prying eyes._

 _Legends like Saint-14, Osiris and Shin Malphur, they all started out like any Guardian, alone, lost without a real meaning to why and how. Yet they found their way, their own conclusion to the story. Me? I'm still looking, and I'm okay with that, to be honest, to walk a path of uncertainty doesn't feel so cold and alone anymore._

To Be Continued in Book 2...

 **[Against the Current - Infinity]**

* * *

Short I know, but we're finally at the end of Destiny: Beyond Infinity, with Book 2 well underway for the future. I've enjoyed this, trying to decide to stick with this or abandon the story was difficult, but in the end, I want to pursue this, to delve into what the Universe of Destiny holds. Hope you enjoyed, see you all next time, Guardians!

Next Book Coming Soon...

Author's Notes: Found out a while back that Cayde's ghost is called Sundance... yeah I'm not fixing that after calling her Artemis for so long, not worth the time... maybe some other time maybe, probably not. Thank you by the way, for all the support for this story, and I look forward to seeing you Guardians in Book 2, coming soon!


End file.
